We're Just Doing Our Job
by ActionBitch
Summary: Three mysterious demons decide to pop up randomly, interfering with anyone who is hunting down Naraku. Do they work for Naraku or is it really their job to "Screw things up?" Inuyasha and Sesshomaru definitely won't wait around to find out. Bad language
1. Chapter 1

Just Doing Our Jobs

"Inuyasha, why can't we just take a _little_ break? It's not like we're going to be running into Naraku in the next five minutes!" Kagome whined irritably. She had twisted her ankle the other day and it was still sore and Inuyasha's relentless hunt of Naraku wasn't helping the healing process.

"Look, the last time you said that, Naraku attacked us, so I'd rather be on guard this time around!" Inuyasha shouted back, crossing his arms inside of his red sleeves. Kagome went red in the face with anger.

"What an idiot." Shippo sighed as the word "Sit," echoed through the valley as Inuyasha was pulled to the ground by his necklace vigorously.

"Grrrrr! You bitch!" Inuyasha barked as Kagome hollered "Sit" even louder, making the necklace plow him further into the Earth.

"He will never learn." Miroku sighed with annoyance, but at least they got to take a break from walking now.

"Well, at least it never gets old." Sango said with a smile as Kirara purred with delight. The group pulled out a blanket from Kagome's bag and placed it on the grassy ground, settling down on it for a quick snack.

"Oh, oh, I want that one!" Shippo cheered as Kagome handed him half of a candy bar, giving the other half to Kirara. Sango took a water bottle and a rice ball, as did Miroku.

"Here Inuyasha," Kagome said kindly, handing him a rice ball.

"Feh!" Inuyasha huffed, turning his head with denial.

"Grow up! Just eat it!" Kagome ordered. Inuyasha snatched the rice ball and bit into it impatiently, itching to start walking again. The wind blew gently over his face, carrying a not so wonderful scent into his nose.

"Damn," Inuyasha growled, standing up with his hand over Tetsusaiga's hilt.

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

"Sesshomaru is heading this way and he's…almost running? Usually he takes his sweet time getting here, I wonder what his deal is." Inuyasha yawned, trying to seem uninterested, but he couldn't help but want to kick his elder brother's ass. Inuyasha pulled out Tetsusaiga just as he saw his brother's white form leap out of the trees, but he didn't stop, he just turned around and swung his hand, sending out his green whip. He effortlessly hacked down several trees as someone in a black cloak with sleeves, a collar that rose up to their cheeks and a straw hat veiled their face, flew out.

"Hey, what's going on?" Inuyasha hollered at his brother, who pulled out his sword, Bakusaiga slowly, as if trying to psyche out his opponent, who didn't seem too worried about his weapons. The person's head turned slightly towards Inuyasha, who held up his sword and was about to charge.

"Stay back Half-Breed, this one is _my_ prey." Sesshomaru said coolly while lazily holding his sword by his leg. The cloaked pursuer turned back to Sesshomaru a little more quickly, almost as if showing slight agitation.

"Heh, have I finally angered you?" Sesshomaru pressed, but the cloaked person held their hand to their mouth, placing their fingers in their mouth and whistling loudly.

"Backup has arrived! Hahaha!" a voice shouted as a tall, also cloaked person jumped out of the trees, but he didn't have his face covered by a hat. He had slit, green eyes, like a cat's, curly blondish-brown hair, tanned skin, high cheekbones, and a smile that said, "Yeah, who's your Daddy?"

"The Pain Train is coming! WOOO, WOOO!" another cloaked, even taller man hollered as he joined his two partners. He was the tallest out of the three, easily breaking six feet. He had beady, black eyes, needle sharp teeth, green scaly skin and short, darker green hair.

"Hah, you rang?" the shorter, cat looking man asked the first one. The veiled one said nothing, made no sudden moves, nothing, but the other two just stared at the veiled one, as if they were telling an epic story about bunnies.

"For real?" the green one asked. No reply.

"Well alright! Looks like we get to have some fun today, ladies! Who wants to go first?" the cat looking one asked, looking at Sango. She had already changed into her armor and was atop the transformed Kirara, gripping her weapon tightly.

"I'll take you on!" Sango called out as Kirara roared.

"Ooooh, too bad for you, I get the hot one!" he said to his green partner, who frowned when Inuyasha called him out.

"Man, shut up!" the green one snapped as he grabbed his huge sword from his back and pulled it out from its hold. It was six feet long, silvery with seven edges that jutted out from it, making the blade almost look like a skinny flame.

"Heh, you don't look so tough!" Inuyasha spat at the green man, who let his blade hit the ground. Immediately, a crater was formed from the weight of the huge sword.

"You don't look too smart, are you sure you're not mentally challenged or anything?" the green man asked with a toothy grin.

"Go screw yourself!" Inuyasha barked, sending out a wind scar, but the green man moved out of the way so quickly, it missed and headed straight for the person wearing the straw hat.

"You're done." Sesshomaru said to himself as the wind scar struck his cloaked opponent, which angered him slightly, he wanted to kill them.

"That wasn't a good idea." The green man said with a smirk.

"Wow, for a chick, she's pretty good…oh shit!" the cat one yelped as Sango's weapon missed him by a hair.

"Inuyasha, I told you not to interfere." Sesshomaru growled to his younger brother.

"Sorry that you didn't take him out before I did! It's not my fault you were too slow!" Inuyasha taunted. Sesshomaru flew over to him so quickly that he couldn't react. Sesshomaru slammed his fist into Inuyasha's face as hard as he could, sending his young brother flying into a tree, breaking it on contact.

"Ugh! You jerk! He was only helping!" Kagome shouted at Sesshomaru, who glared at her coldly, but he immediately sensed a presence behind him. Sesshomaru turned and barely dodged a fist that went whizzing by his face. Sesshomaru leapt back to put some space between him and…the hat wearing one?

'_Impossible! He was struck dead on with the wind scar! There was no barrier or any other thing protecting him…how did he survive?'_ Sesshomaru wondered to himself as the hat wearing one turned to him completely. They had a very straight posture, hands to their side, and a dreadfully proper attitude, even though they hadn't spoken a word the entire pursuit.

'_This one must be of some sort of noble descent.' _Sesshomaru thought, unsheathing his sword once more.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhahahahahahaha! She's so pissed! Hahaha!" the cat demon man laughed as he continuously dodged Sango's now even more aggressive attacks as she urged Kirara to move faster.

"Dude, she's going to kick your ass once she gets a hold of you! Hahaha!" the green one stated loudly. Sesshomaru frowned. These two spoke Japanese, but it definitely wasn't their first spoken language, so they weren't Japanese. Nor Chinese. He turned his attentions on the hat wearing person, who was standing in front of Kagome, who had an arrow aimed right at their face.

"I will shoot! Step back!" Kagome threatened as she stepped back. Shippo trembled on her shoulder. The hat wearing person stepped forward tauntingly, and Kagome shot her purifying arrow…missing them completely.

"You idiot!" Inuyasha barked, whisking Kagome away from the opponent.

"I'm not an idiot!" Kagome hollered.

"He was _right_ there! How did you miss?" Inuyasha asked as he set her and Shippo down safely.

"I don't know, they were right in front of me then they, I don't know." Kagome said thoughtfully.

"Hey you, with the ugly face, I'm not through with you yet!" the green man shouted, flying at Inuyasha, who held Tetsusaiga up to block the other's blade from slicing him in half.

"If anyone is ugly around here, it's Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha hollered, thwarting the green man backwards. He flipped in midair and landed on his feet perfectly, pointing his blade at Inuyasha.

"Just because he looks like a girl, that doesn't mean he's ugly like _you_." The green man retorted, looking over his shoulder as his hat-wearing partner almost struck Sesshomaru in the face with their fist because he was, once again, not paying attention. Instead, the demon lord was listening in on the insults about him that were being thrown around.

"Hahaha, nice move there, buddy!" the cat man commented on his hat-wearing partner. Sesshomaru swung his sword at his opponent's neck, but they bent backwards so quickly, it was unreal, even for the speedy demon lord himself to comprehend.

"Damn, didn't that hurt your back?" the green one asked the hat-wearing one. Sesshomaru took a big step back to avoid being kicked in the chin as his opponent turned their limbo dodge into a backwards-flip kick. They landed on their feet and quickly charged at Sesshomaru, who swung his mighty Bakusaiga at their head, but just like before, they jumped to the side to quickly dodge his swing.

'_What is going on? Why can't I strike him?' _the demon lord thought as he swung away, but the person just kept dodging every attack so cleanly, so rapidly, that it was starting to try his patience.

"Perish!" Sesshomaru growled as he thrust his sword forward, directly at their heart, but then, everything slowed down, and they turned to the side, dodging the blade, then everything returned to normal.

"Hey, what were we doing here again?" the cat man asked.

"I don't know!" the green man replied as he blocked Inuyasha's blade swing. He threw the half demon backwards effortlessly, and then he looked over at the one fighting Sesshomaru.

"Do you remember?" he called out. Once more, there was no reply, no body movements, just the wind sweeping through. The green man's face showed confusion and then instant realization, like a light turned on in his head.

"Oh yeah, I remember now!" he said in a joking manner.

"Well, whatever it is, we'd better do it! Her boyfriend is pissed off too!" the cat man shouted, running away from Miroku's sutras and hellhole hand.

"What is it that you seek?" Sesshomaru asked his opponent. The person stood still and slowly reached inside their cloak. They pulled out a scroll and held it out to Sesshomaru, who stared at it and then at them coldly.

"Do honestly expect me to trust you? Open it and tell me yourself." Sesshomaru ordered sternly as the person let out their first vocal sentence.

"Stupid superstitious bastard." Came the tremendously quiet whisper of annoyance. It was so slight, even the demon lord's ear barely picked up on it, but he was positive that was what they said. With a flick of their clawed hand, the scroll unraveled and showed a painting of a woman. She was young and had leaf green eyes, light skin and long, dark brown, almost black, hair.

"Have you seen her?" the green man asked, sliding his sword onto his back, hooking it into the straps. Sesshomaru stared at it for a while longer, he thought he did, but then again, he had seen many women. Not in the way that most people would expect, he just saw them on his travels, nothing intimate.

"Tell me, the reason you attacked me was to see if I had seen this woman?" Sesshomaru asked, slight annoyance hinted in his tone. The cat man and the green man looked at one another like Sesshomaru had just asked them if they would like to go on a double date with him. They then looked back at the demon lord with disbelief.

"Uh…yeah." The green man answered as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Haha, yeah, I mean, why the hell else would we attack you? You definitely didn't insult us or anything, we just wanted to know if you had seen her." The cat man explained with his voice drenched in sarcasm. Sesshomaru frowned as he tried to remember if he had, in fact, insulted them.

_Sesshomaru was walking along in the forest, his companions following behind him quietly. Well, sort of. Jaken hadn't been quiet for two hours. He saw the three-cloaked people, all of them wearing their hats. The tallest one spotted the demon lord first and whispered to the other one. The shortest one, who had been wearing their hat the whole attack, was resting against a tree. They stood up and walked over to Sesshomaru, who opened his mouth and habitually said to anyone who approached him,_

"_Get out of my way, vermin." _

The demon lord sighed quietly. Alright, so he had insulted them, or the shortest one at least, but was that really that much of a set off?

"You would've done the same thing if we had said it to you." The green one chirped. Sesshomaru glared at him. Was he a mind reader or was it obvious to see what Sesshomaru was thinking?

"Let's go, he hasn't seen her." The cat man said, putting his hat on his head and tying it to keep it one. The other two followed and stopped when Kagome ran in front of them, holding her arms out as if that would stop them from walking, but they did just to see what she would say.

"Why are you guys looking for her? Why are you attacking innocent people?" Kagome asked angrily.

"Two things, one, we're just doing our job," the green one began.

"And two, no _innocent_ person would wear a skirt that short…if you catch my drift." The catlike one finished as the three walked around Kagome and continued on their way. Kagome's face was red with embarrassment and anger as she watched them leave.

"What did he mean by that?" Inuyasha asked as he sheathed Tetsusaiga. Sesshomaru almost rolled his eyes.

"It means he thinks that your wench isn't a virgin." Sesshomaru said simply as he turned around and walked away. Inuyasha looked at his brother and then at Kagome.

"And _he_ knows that _how_?" the half demon asked jealously as he and his group continued their hunt for Naraku. 


	2. Chapter 2

Add 'Kidnapping' to our Resume'

"Who were those creeps, anyway?" Shippo asked out loud, breaking the silence and looking upon everyone's confused and thoughtful faces.

"I don't know, but the cat-looking demon was one slippery bastard. I almost had him countless times, but he just barely dodged in time." Sango said with a heavy sigh. She cradled Kirara in her arms as the two tailed cat demon purred.

"Yeah, and the green lizard guy was really fast, even though he was huge and his sword weighed about ten times his own ass." Inuyasha commented in from the front of the group. He had his arms behind his head as he walked nonchalantly across the bumpy ground.

"Not to mention he had a few good comebacks and…hold on a tick, when the green lizard guy popped out of the trees, didn't he say, "The Pain Train is coming?" I'm pretty sure he did." Kagome said. Inuyasha's white dog-ears flicked with interest.

"Yeah, he did. Hey Kagome, isn't a 'train' one of those big, long, metal snakes from your world?" the half demon asked curiously, his golden eyes looking back at his companion.

"Uh huh, that's why I'm confused. How did he know what a train was?" Kagome asked herself.

"Maybe he's from your world. Who cares? All I know is if I see him again, I'll kill him _and_ his friends too." Inuyasha said arrogantly, putting his arms behind his head again.

"We forgot to mention the third cloaked demon, the one that wore a hat the whole time and didn't speak, that one was very eerie." Miroku stated as Kagome nodded.

"It was so weird! I had my arrow pointed directly at him and when I shot, he wasn't there anymore! He moved over a good inch by the time I let go of it!" Kagome shouted with disbelief.

"Or maybe you're just a bad archer!" Inuyasha laughed spitefully.

"Shut up! Not from that close of a range! You saw what happened with Sesshomaru! There is no way that anyone can move that fast in that short amount of time! Not even Sesshomaru himself is that fast and he's a living, breathing jet!" Kagome insisted, finally getting Inuyasha to stop laughing as he realized something.

"Hey, didn't I hit that one with my wind scar head on? How the hell did he survive that?" Inuyasha growled.

"I remember, you did, in fact, strike him, but he completely dissipated in the blast, I watched him, then, the next time I saw him, he almost punched Sesshomaru in the face." Miroku stated.

"That was after I missed him with my arrow." Kagome added.

"Do you think they could be working for Naraku?" Sango asked as Shippo shivered.

"I hope not! They were all scary fast and strong!" the fox demon chirped. Inuyasha scoffed at the young fox demon nastily.

"Whatever, they weren't that great! They just caught us off guard! If it was right now, I'd have no problem blowing their asses to Hell!" Inuyasha declared with a smirk. Miroku and Kagome looked at one another with faces that said, "Yeah, right."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed with irritability as Jaken's annoying chatter grew louder and louder. The demon lord kept on walking, thinking that maybe the green imp would eventually shut up, but he continued nagging at Rin for the littlest things. If she moved her arm, sighed loudly, blinked too many times in one minute, sang pretty songs, anything, Jaken was on her case. Sesshomaru stopped walking as he tried to control his temper. He felt the imp run into the back of his leg, making it even harder not to kill him.

"Oh, my lord, I am so sorry! I didn't mean,"

"Jaken," Sesshomaru bit icily. He heard the quiver of fear in the imp's shaky breath.

"Yes, my lord?" Jaken asked, shivering at the tone of voice Sesshomaru spoke in.

"Be silent." The demon lord finished off, turning around to face Rin as she looked down at her stomach. It was growling, which meant she was hungry.

"Go get your own food, Rin." Sesshomaru ordered, minus the coldness he was just using with Jaken only little seconds before.

"Alright, I won't be long! Come with me, Kohaku!" Rin said to the older, but still fairly young, boy. He was the brother of the demon slayer woman who traveled with Inuyasha. Sesshomaru was aware of his connection with Naraku, and how he attempted to kill Rin, but the Kohaku then was different from which he was now. Sesshomaru watched the two children run off quickly to find food. The demon lord heard faint talking and he strained his ears to listen in on it.

"Man, Godzilla, you better step off me before I cut you!" a voice snapped.

"Psh, whatever Pussy Cat, you couldn't cut me even if you really wanted to." Another voice replied calmly. Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly. It was the voices of two of the three-cloaked demons from a few hours ago. Were they following him or was this mere coincidence? He wasn't taking any chances either way.

"Jaken, stay here and don't move." Sesshomaru ordered as he leapt into the trees.

"Who's coming?" the green demon asked the silent one, who pointed at a tree. The three of them watched as Sesshomaru slowly, coolly, uncaringly, however else you want to put it, out of the shadows. The three demons looked at the demon lord with slight uneasiness. Well, two of them were, the always-silent demon stayed soundless and showed no interest whatsoever.

"Hey, I know what it looks like, but I swear on my mother's grave, we aren't following you." The cat demon man said. Sesshomaru got a better intake on his scent. He smelled like a cat demon, but there was a difference. He wasn't a cat demon. He was something else. He was a lion, perhaps.

"I don't think he would care if you swore on your own grave." The green one said, his hand gripping the handle of his huge blade.

"I didn't come to fight, I came to ask questions and receive direct answers." Sesshomaru spoke calmly. The green demon and cat, whatever, demon looked at each other awkwardly and then back at their silent partner, who Sesshomaru would've mistaken as a statue if he couldn't hear their heartbeat. Even the demon's breathing was noiseless!

"Alright, then, ask away." The green one said, letting go of his blade.

"I want your names…all three of you." Sesshomaru demanded. The cat man smirked arrogantly.

"I'm sorry, I believe you said that you would _ask_ questions, not _demand_ answers." He said coolly. Sesshomaru gave a low growl, but he decided to play their game, he would win in the end anyway.

"What are your names?" he asked patiently.

"Well, not to be a smart ass, but I have quite a few names, do you want my birth name or what I prefer to go by?" the catlike one asked. Sesshomaru sighed. He was a lion demon, no doubt. Cats were arrogant and usually gave deceiving names, but this man was actually attempting to be honorable about it.

"I want the name that everyone calls you and that you respond to." Sesshomaru replied.

"Then it's Professor Dickbag." The green one mumbled with a chuckle, earning a sharp elbow to the stomach.

"Ow, I'm sorry! Haha!" he laughed hoarsely. The lion demon looked back at Sesshomaru and smiled kindly.

"Then I am Simha." He said, giving a slight bow.

"You are from India?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes, well, my father is. My mother came from China." Simha replied. Sesshomaru looked at the tall, green man and blinked.

"And your name?" Sesshomaru asked him.

"Just call me Ryu." He said happily.

"A dragon demon? Quite a rare species."

"Well, I come from a place where it isn't so rare, and that's the end of my story." Ryu said with a smirk. Sesshomaru looked at the shortest, quietest, maybe even the most lifeless demon he had ever met. Well, maybe not the shortest if he counted Jaken as a demon.

"What alias do you go by?" the demon lord asked. Nothing. He didn't even hear a breath being taken.

"Yeah, Superfly isn't much of a talker." Simha chirped while rubbing his arm nervously.

"Superfly?" Sesshomaru asked.

"We just call Superfly, well, Superfly because we don't know their actual name." Ryu said.

"Well, that's not true, we do but we aren't allowed to speak it." Simha corrected. Sesshomaru almost ripped his hair out. Superfly, the Silent One, whatever their name was, looked freaking dead! A statue! A rock! The personality of a stick! What was their problem? Even weirder, he couldn't tell if it was a woman or a man inside the cloak and under the hat. He assumed it was a man, but this was one hell of an awkward group, so it could be a woman with a penis for all he knew.

"I see, you go by rules. Tell me, are you part of an organization of some sort?" Sesshomaru asked curiously, still staring at Superfly. The other two glanced at one another and shifted their weight from one leg to the other.

"Well, you see, it's not really an organization because, let's face it, we're far from organized, but we are a, uh, what's the word I'm looking for?" Simha asked, snapping his fingers.

"A gang." Ryu stated.

"Yeah, a gang, but not really. Here, let me put it to you this way, we're just a bunch of people under the rule of one guy and we do what we're told." Simha exhaled quickly. Sesshomaru continued staring at Superfly, but he looked at the other two quickly.

"How many of your gang members are there?" he quizzed with boredom.

"We don't really know. I know of twelve and there could be more." Ryu replied with a yawn. He was bored too.

"I see. One last question and then I'm leaving…do you work for just one person, or do you get paid by others?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Both. Let's just say someone wants someone else to kill someone…_let's just say,_" Ryu began.

"Say you wanted someone dead, right? What you would do is gather up some sort of payment, whether it is gold, a kick ass sword; a piece of land, whatever, and you would take your offer to our boss. You say, "Hey, I want so and so dead sometime in the next few days." Then our boss would agree and send out two or three agents to do it. Then it's all over." Simha explained.

"We don't just do assassinations either. We do transportation, protection, stealing, smuggling, pretty much anything you can think of and have the money to pay for, we'll do." Ryu finished off.

"Hm, interesting. I've never heard of such people existing." Sesshomaru said.

"We're an underground gang, you have to be in the "In" crowd to know about us." Ryu stated with conceit. Sesshomaru realized that Superfly had walked over to a tree, sat down, and was either napping or waiting.

"I am lord of the western lands, I don't understand why I haven't heard of you."

"Our boss told us that the past four lords of the western provinces didn't believe in hiring assassins, thieves, whatever the label you want to give us. They said that it showed laziness and weakness if you were to hire one of us." Simha chirped.

"Heh, ridiculous." Sesshomaru growled, walking away quietly. Simha and Ryu shrugged as they made eye contact.

"You done?" an ill-tempered voice asked them. Ryu looked at Superfly with a smirk.

"Yeah, let's go. The boss needs to give us another mission since the woman we've been searching for has been dead for ten years." Simha spat with irritability. They had just wasted nine days, and almost got killed three times just to look for some chick that met her maker ten years ago.

The three found a musty hut, which was where they met their boss to not look suspicious in the huge city that the gang, mob, whatever, actually resided. Ryu sat on the floor, Simha leaned against the wall and Superfly stood perfectly still, perfectly straight in the middle of the floor.

"Sorry I'm late, I was…busy." A tall man in a black cloak said loudly as he walked inside. He took off his straw hat and looked at his three recruits. Ryu looked bored out of his mind, Simha looked slightly pissed and Superfly, well, looked dead.

"Busy? Why don't you just go ahead and say it? Sorry guys, I was late because I was fucking some hot chick. She was much more important than you three at the time, so, I guess I'm not _that_ sorry." Simha retorted crossly. The tall man glowered at his worker, but he knew that all three of them were tired and angry. Chasing after a ten-years-dead woman would piss him off too.

"Alright, well, I have a wonderful mission for you guys, it should be fun…well, for you two at least," the boss said with a deep voice. Ryu and Simha smirked spitefully. Superfly was still pretending to be a statue.

"What is it, Yami?" Ryu asked eagerly.

"Yeah, is it really fun?" Simha asked just as eagerly.

"Slow down, let's ask Superfly and, seriously, do you care if they call you that?" Yami asked his silent recruit.

"I don't care." Came the quiet reply.

"Alright, let them know when you want your actual name to be spoken. Now, here's the mission…it's a kidnapping assignment boys…err…and girl." Yami said, watching as Ryu and Simha bumped fists in happiness. At last, they had something exciting to do.

AN- Ahhh, he's a girl? And her name is Superfly…for now. Leave it to me to be really dumb.


	3. Chapter 3

Just Call Us

"Alright, so, Simha, who are you taking?" Ryu asked his lion demon companion, who was messing around with his newly acquired weapons. The three of them were running across the tops of trees quickly, wanting to kidnap whoever they had to as fast and without much interference as possible.

"Uh, I'll take the Kagome chick…hey! It's that one girl from yesterday! The one with the short skirt!" Simha laughed as he saw Ryu's disappointed look.

"Damn, I guess I have to kidnap what's her face…I can't read his damn handwriting!" Ryu snapped angrily as he held the paper closer to his face.

"It's ok, Ryu, sound it out now!" Simha teased, dodging Ryu's huge blade as the angered dragon demon swung it at him.

"Haha, I was joking! Relax! Well, I just caught her scent; I'm going this way! Later!" Simha hollered as he jumped away.

"I guess you get to take on that Sesshomaru guy, huh? Haha that should be somewhat fun for you! Well, see you in a little while!" Ryu called out to Superfly, who continued on her path to Sesshomaru.

--------Inuyasha stared at the still sleeping Kagome, wondering what she was dreaming about, but before he could do anything, a dark figure dropped out of the sky and next to Kagome, picking her up.

"What? Hey!" Inuyasha barked, but a chained blade plowed through his chest and knocked him back as the figure pulled it back and disappeared.

"Kagome!" Miroku shouted.

"No! Inuyashaaaaaa!" Kagome screamed as she saw her savior fall to the ground unconsciously.

"Oh wow, shut up!" Simha snapped as her screams pierced his ears.

------"What do _you_ want?" Kagura asked the dark cloaked demon impatiently. She opened and closed her fan, glaring at him.

"I don't want anything, I'm just doing as I'm told." Ryu replied, pulling out his huge sword. Kagura opened her fan and kept it open.

"Well aren't you the cute puppet, following your master's orders." She teased coolly, getting ready to attack.

"Yeah, but at least I get paid to do it!" Ryu hollered, swiping her fan out of her hand and knocking her out with his left, free hand. He grabbed her and jumped away.

------"You again. What do you want?" Sesshomaru asked the cloaked demon icily. Superfly slowly raised her arms, but with lightning fast speed, she clapped her hands together and Sesshomaru saw her eyes for the first time as they glowed an eerie blue. He stared for a split second and felt himself loosing consciousness, so he closed his own eyes and tried to rip her in half with his green whip, but just as the previous day, she dodged it cleanly.

"How dare you attack my lord? I'll show you!" Jaken screeched, firing flames at her. They engulfed her and Jaken laughed in victory.

"That ought to teach you to ahhhhhh!" Jaken yelped as a clawed hand clamped his beak-like mouth closed.

"Shut…the…_fuck_…up." The silent, cold whisper came. Jaken's muffled detests annoyed her even more, but she bent over to where her torso was parallel to the ground as she heard Sesshomaru's poisonous claws swipe overhead. She jumped backwards to dodge his other poisonous hand, and found her footing, looking at the demon lord from under her hat.

"Don't think that you can escape me so easily. Your luck will run out eventually." Sesshomaru commented smugly as he cracked his fingers, claws dripping with poison. The toxic drops hit the forest floor, melting away the grass and dirt. Superfly realized that she still had the mouthy imp in her hand and threw him at Sesshomaru.

"Ahhhhh!" Jaken screamed as Sesshomaru caught him with his left hand, but just as he dropped the imp from his sight, the next thing to enter his vision was a fist. He reacted quickly, his right hand instinctively flying up and grabbing his opponent's wrist, squeezing it tightly and bringing to a halt to the aerial punch.

"Heh, I told you. Now, tell me your real name and why are you attacking me?" Sesshomaru asked, still keeping a firm grip on their wrist. Superfly tried to jerk her arm free, but the demon lord responded by tightening his grip, almost to the point it would break her wrist.

"Is that a no?" Sesshomaru asked. Superfly tried to free herself one last time, but Sesshomaru decided to constrict it harder until he heard it snap from the pressure.

"Shit!" the sharp, still unbelievably quiet, cry of pain came. Sesshomaru smirked, but only stopped when she jumped in the air slightly, kneeing him in the side. Sesshomaru doubled over faintly, but his armor took most of the blow. She jumped again and kneed his other side, but he still wouldn't let go of her injured wrist. Superfly decided to do the oldest of moves against a male, a nice, swift kick to the balls. She thrust her leg up, but almost yelled with annoyance when Sesshomaru clamped his thighs around her leg, stopping the kick before it reached its destination.

"Great reflexes, my lord!" Rin called out happily. Superfly lost her patience at that moment. Sesshomaru watched with slight horror as Rin came flying at his face…airborne for no reason. The demon lord caught her, letting go of Superfly, who balanced herself on her left leg and harshly jab-kicked Sesshomaru in the stomach. Sesshomaru heard a cracking noise as he went flying backwards, landing on his back and preventing any harm to Rin.

_'Did I just get kicked?' _he asked himself as he leaned up, placing Rin on the ground.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru!" she said kindly. Sesshomaru heard more cracking and looked down in time to see his beautiful armor crumble from his body. He and Rin stared with disbelief at the broken pieces of armor.

_'Did my armor just fall off? Who is he?' _Sesshomaru thought, standing back up and telling Rin to take cover as he pulled out Bakusaiga. He heard a snort come from Superfly as she gingerly held her broken right wrist in her left hand.

"I wouldn't be laughing in your condition. You're dead." Sesshomaru growled irritably.

"You rang?" Ryu hollered as he made his entrance.

"Awww, are you ok?" Simha asked Superfly, who made no indications of her conditions, but Simha nodded understandingly and Ryu grew intensely angry.

"What the hell man?" Ryu snapped at Sesshomaru.

"He attacked me." Sesshomaru growled defensively.

"Alright, let's get something fucking straight here, he's a she! Damn, can't you dog demons smell the difference between a male and female?" Simha asked with infuriation. Sesshomaru blinked and stared at Superfly. No, he couldn't smell her because she had no scent. Of course, how could he not notice? No man, no matter what, could have such delicate looking hands, but looks are deceiving. They could knock him out if they made contact. Plus, he heard her whisper twice; both soft whispers while usually men's whispers are deeper.

"My apologies…_she_ attacked me." Sesshomaru said, sheathing his sword.

"How?" Ryu snapped.

"She was placing some kind of spell on me. When I looked into her eyes, I was losing consciousness."

"Didn't it ever occur to you that you just might be a pussy?" Ryu asked angrily. Sesshomaru growled dangerously at him.

"It wasn't a spell, it's how she prefers communicating." Simha explained while examining her wrist carefully.

"By making me pass out? I'm not laughing." Sesshomaru growled.

"It's not a joke. Really, she has the ability to mentally speak to someone to prevent eavesdropping." Simha said, accidentally squeezing her wrist and earning a swift slap upside his head.

"Ow, sorry." He said, letting go of her.

"I grow tired of all three of you…DIE!" Sesshomaru roared as his demonic aura swirled around him. Simha frowned as a giant, white demon dog barked furiously at him.

"Oh please, really?" Ryu asked with exasperation as he pulled out his seven-pronged sword.

"You sure?" Simha asked Superfly.

"Alright." He replied. Sesshomaru saw the edges of two blades that hung out from Simha's sleeves. They seemed to be attached to his wrists.

"So, we have to take him or the girl?" Ryu asked with confusion.

"It said Sesshomaru, so we take him." Simha replied, but before anything else could be said, the three demons jumped away from the jaws of Sesshomaru the clamped closed on empty space.

"Damn, man!" Ryu shouted, holding his huge sword in his right hand and taking hold of a tree branch with his other. Sesshomaru's blue orbs spotted him and he dove at the hanging Ryu, who swiped at Sesshomaru's mouth with his sword, cutting it slightly. Sesshomaru backed off and decided to swipe him with his giant white paw instead and he was successful. Ryu's sword landed with the blade in the ground a few feet away from him, but Sesshomaru slammed his paw down between the sword and its wielder.

"Whoa, Bessie!" Simha's voice boomed as he threw his two, one-foot long, blades at Sesshomaru's back. A red beam of light connected the handles of the blades to Simha's arm as they changed into red-hot chains.

"Got him!" Simha cheered as the blades hooked into the demon dog's back as he pulled the monster away from Ryu.

"Psh, lucky!" Ryu called out as he stood up and took hold of the handle of his sword, pulling it out. Sesshomaru leapt at Ryu, but Simha's physical strength was more than what the demon lord had calculated. Sharp pain flew through his upper back as the blades pulled him back.

"Hah! I'll teach _you_ the meaning of a full eight seconds!" Simha shouted at Superfly, who obviously made some sort of dare or maybe even a joke to the lion demon. Simha leapt onto the demon dog's back and held onto the chains for dear life as Sesshomaru began shaking his body, like normal dogs do during bath time to get the water off. Ryu laughed as Simha was launched off he demon's back, chained blades and all, flying into a tree.

"Too bad that was only four seconds!" Ryu called out, looking at Sesshomaru, who had his attention on Superfly. Sesshomaru observed her first before attacking. She stood perfectly still and straight while holding her broken right wrist in her left hand. She made no sudden movements when Sesshomaru stepped forward, white paw a mere foot away from her.

_'Down, boy!' _a voice echoed in his head, and surprisingly enough, Sesshomaru felt his body being pulled to the Earth, colliding with the ground. He transformed back in his humanoid state, trying to get up, but his body didn't respond. Sesshomaru lay flat on his stomach with his arms and legs sprawled out from his body.

"Damn!" he cursed as his eyes met the eerie glowing blue ones as he lost consciousness.

------- Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open immediately. He sat up from a mat as he looked around quickly, taking in his surroundings. He was in a temple room and oddly enough, he wasn't restrained.

"My lord, you're awake!" a familiar voice chirped as the form of a young child ran up to him.

"Rin, where are we?" Sesshomaru asked, noticing his voice sounded groggy.

"I don't know, I just woke up a few minutes ago." She said calmly. Rin quickly hid behind the still sitting Sesshomaru as loud, obnoxious talking and laughing drew nearer.

"Hahaha, and then she was like, "That's my underwear! Stop it! Put them back!" Oh wow, priceless!" Ryu's happy voice was heard as the door was slid open.

"You're an idiot." Simha's exasperated reply came as his green eyes met with Sesshomaru's golden ones.

"Uh oh." Simha said as Sesshomaru jumped up and ran at him, but an invisible force sent his entire body flying to the floor just like before.

"Hm? Oh, hey Superfly, I thought you went home." Ryu said as the dark, cloaked form strode into the room. A long silence followed.

"Couldn't stand it at home again? Damn, who do you live with?" Simha asked as Superfly bent down. With a flick of her hand, Sesshomaru rolled over to where he was on his back, still sprawled out.

"Don't hurt him!" Rin pleaded as she ran up to Superfly, but Ryu whisked her up with his hand as he stared at her.

"Eh, chill your nuts, we're not going to do anything to him." He said to the girl, who immediately began crying.

"Ugh, good going, Doc. Here, let me handle her," Simha said, taking Rin and cradling her in his arms. He rocked her back in forth softly while humming a gentle tune. She stopped crying within seconds.

"I swear, you can be such a flamer." Ryu said to Simha, who glared at him.

"What do you want from me?" Sesshomaru asked calmly.

_'It's not I who wants something. It's someone else. Don't get mad, we're only doing our job.' _A voice echoed quietly in his head. The demon lord blinked with slight shock. So it was true. She could communicate mentally. He had heard stories of such abilities being possible, but only in fairy tales and exaggerated stories that his father and other males from the family told him when he was young.

"Who? And why do you restrain me?" Sesshomaru asked with anger.

_'I don't know. We only do the job, names aren't important. And if I let go of you, would you behave like a good boy or will you try to kill us again?' _The voice said teasingly.

"On second thought, you'd better keep restraining me." Sesshomaru growled.

_'It makes no difference to me.' _Superfly petted him on the head before leaving the room. Sesshomaru tried to move, but he was one with the floor now. Simha knelt down and laid the sleeping Rin next to Sesshomaru where her head was on his fluff.

"Uhhhh…yeah." Simha said, walking away. Ryu walked out with him without a word being said.


	4. Chapter 4

Crow

"Stop looking at my underwear! Put them back, you creep!" a girl's voice shouted angrily. Sesshomaru recognized her as Kagome, but he didn't feel like waking up.

"Ugh, would you please stop yelling? You can be so annoying." Another woman's voice was heard. Kagura. All right, the demon lord could sleep no longer. He sat up slowly and opened his eyes. Kagura and Kagome were chained to the wall and Sesshomaru was not. Weird. He saw Ryu digging through Kagome's bag, pulling out any and every item she had in there.

"Oh ho, when are you going to wear these?" Ryu asked Kagome seductively as he flashed a skimpy looking thong. Her face grew red as she gritted her teeth.

"Put them back!" she ordered loudly, making Ryu laugh in response. He dropped them on the floor, in the underwear pile, and continued sifting through her things.

"What's going on in here?" Simha asked, walking in from outside. He was shirtless but still had on pants. Sesshomaru saw Kagome's cheeks blush as she stared at him. He was really tan, tall and muscular. Not to mention he had a good-looking face and smile. He sat down in the chair next to Ryu and idly inspected the underwear pile.

"What's this smut?" he asked with slight disgust. He heard Kagome detest at the smut comment, but he ignored her.

"Are you _sure_ you're not gay?" Ryu asked with disbelief, still rummaging through the backpack.

"I'm straight as a line." Simha responded.

"You're as straight as those curly straws they give kids at restaurants." Ryu retorted as he pulled out a blue envelope that had already been opened.

"Whatever." Simha yawned.

"No! Don't read it! It's private!" Kagome hollered as Ryu took the folded letter out. He looked at her and crossed one leg over the other as he leaned back in the chair, acting like he was going to school her.

"Look, here's a lesson for you, don't bring any valuables with you on a camping trip. People get bored of the scenery and they start to snoop around." Ryu replied, getting ready to unfold the letter.

"You kidnapped me and now you're going through my stuff!" Kagome argued.

"But it's the same basic principle. We're out in the wild, we rely on fire to cook our food, give us light and sing songs to, and I'm bored, so I'm going through your shit whether you like it or not." Ryu said back, unfolding the letter.

"Well I don't like it!"

"Which gives him more reason to do it! Damn, you're stupid." Simha snapped, leaning over to read the letter.

"Chill your nuts, I'm going to read it out loud." Ryu said, pushing Simha away from him.

"NO!" Kagome screamed.

"YES!" Simha shouted.

"Dear Kagome, I've noticed that every time I ask you out on a date, you become ill or just disappear. Your friends tell me that you're dating a really mean guy and that I should step up and whisk you away. I can't tell you how much I want to do that, if I was able to. I understand that you love him, but I'll always be waiting for you. You're a sweet girl, and I'll always love you." Ryu read off.

"Well now," Kagura commented with a smile. Sesshomaru remained seated, seeing as Rin was still using him as a pillow.

"Who wrote it?" Simha asked.

"Hojo…oh! There's a P.S. Second chance!" Ryu laughed.

"Read it!" Simha insisted.

"P.S. Always and forever." Ryu ended. The two captors looked at one another, holding back smiles.

"Awwwwwww." Simha and Ryu cooed together teasingly.

"You know, that kind of shit tears me up. It really does. Is there anything else in there?" Simha asked as Ryu continued going through the bag.

"Eh, just stupid things." Ryu replied, dropping a heart-shaped locket onto the floor.

"You guys are jerks! And I'm willing to bet that you're stupid, American pigs too!" Kagome snapped.

"I'm sure they've been called worse." Sesshomaru finally spoke.

"Yeah, I called them 'dicks' a few minutes before you woke up." Kagura replied smoothly.

"God, you're sexy." Ryu commented to her from across the room.

"Go to Hell." Kagura remarked sharply.

"Ladies first." Ryu replied with a laugh.

"Hey, hey, hey! Coming to a theater near you! Kiiiiiiing Koooooong!" Simha shouted as he pulled out another pair of underwear with little monkeys on them while making sure everyone saw them before dropping them in the pile.

"Hahahaha!" Ryu laughed as he wiped tears from his eyes.

"Ahhhh! I can't wait until Inuyasha gets here!" Kagome spat. Sesshomaru snorted.

"Hey, he didn't get caught, so I wouldn't be laughing." Simha shot at Sesshomaru.

"Because he isn't important enough to be wanted, I am." Sesshomaru replied coolly.

"Oh, you're wanted alright…wanted for _marriage_! Hahahahaha!" Ryu laughed as he high-fived Simha. Sesshomaru felt his face stiffen. Marriage?

"That's not the whole story either, the same guy that wants to marry these two, wants to marry you too! Hahahaha! What the hell?" Simha explained to Sesshomaru, who was still stiff.

'_And it's all because he thinks you're a girl.' _A voice chirped as Superfly strode into the room, fully clothed, cloaked and with the straw hat on.

"What?" Sesshomaru spat with anger.

"He told our boss, who sent us a message this morning, that he thinks you're the prettiest woman he's ever seen! He said that he wished that a woman could have Kagome's legs, Kagura's body and your face! Hahaha!" Ryu said as he stood up to offer Superfly the chair. She declined it and walked outside and held her arm out. Instantly, a falcon landed on her arm with a letter tied to its foot.

"Hey, it's Horus." Ryu chirped as he flung a pair of Kagome's underwear at Simha, who dodged it and growled.

"Dude stop! I don't know where she's been!" Simha snapped.

"Hm." Came Superfly's first verbal sigh.

"Huh? What news does the boss send?" Ryu asked curiously.

'_He said to bring these three to the temple that we passed up in the mountains a few days ago.' _

"Grrr, why? That place made me sick." Simha complained.

'_There's a storm approaching.' _

"Just freaking peachy." Simha growled irritably.

"I guess whoever wants to marry these chicks, and dude, wants his ladies, and gentleman, wet." Ryu said with a smirk.

"Ugh, grow up." Simha sighed as he went to go get ready. Ryu was dressed but he just needed his cloak. Sesshomaru watched Superfly scribble something down on the paper and tie it to the falcon's leg, sending him off once more. She sat down in the chair, gracefully, silently, and perfectly.

"And just who the hell are you?" Kagura asked calmly. Superfly said nothing; she just sat there, her hat and cloak collar covering her face.

"I remember you, you don't talk." Kagome said.

"She prefers other types of communication. Tell me, why do you not show your face?" Sesshomaru asked, realizing Rin had woken up and was sitting quietly and still for a while.

'_It's none of your concern. I'm sure you don't really care, either.' _

"Is it plainly because you are unattractive? Heh, how sad." Sesshomaru replied conceitedly.

'_Or are you asking me because you're afraid that I may be a better looking woman than you?' _Superfly's body remained still, but from that reply and tone, she might as well had been bobbing her head and pointing her finger in Sesshomaru's face. The demon lord growled quietly and decided to end that conversation. A few minutes later, rain began to pound the roof and the outside was dark.

"Oh wow, it's raining cats and dogs outside…no offense." Simha said, quickly gesturing a bow to Sesshomaru, who nodded. At least Simha had some sort of respect.

"Gah, damn hat!" Ryu snapped as he tried to tie his straw hat on to keep it from blowing away. Simha quickly stringed and tied his, then turned to help Ryu out. Ryu quickly shoved all of Kagome's things back into her bag and kept the umbrella out. He and Simha unchained Kagome and Kagura and tied Kagura's right arm and Kagome's left arm together.

"Alright ladies, here's the rules, if you stay under here, you stay dry…mostly. Now, if you have any ideas of running or escaping, you remember these words…I've no problem with going back to prison. Let's go." Ryu said in a commanding tone. Kagome opened the umbrella and held it over her and Kagura's heads as they walked out with Ryu and Simha behind them.

"I suppose you want me to get drenched?" Sesshomaru asked Superfly, who held her hand out as if to say, "Ladies first." The demon lord walked out with Rin in his arms and he could feel Superfly right behind him. He kept walking and realized that he wasn't getting wet.

"Lord Sesshomaru, where did you learn to do that?" Rin asked curiously as she watched the rain hit an invisible orb that surrounded them. The drops slid down as if it were glass.

"It isn't me, Rin." Sesshomaru replied, looking back at Superfly, who was also inside the barrier. He assumed it was her, but how she did it was beyond him. He turned back around in time to see Ryu sneak up behind Kagura and pretend to slap her ass. She looked at him and he acted as if he was a god-sent agent of purity, but when she turned around, he did the pelvic thrust.

"You're a pig." Simha sighed with a laugh.

"Psh, it's how I get my ladies." Ryu replied smugly. He took another step and Simha, and Superfly from a distance, watched as he sank into the ground a good five inches as he looked down and cursed.

"Ah, damn it! These were my good boots, too!" Ryu growled as he tried to pull his leg out of the mud.

"Pull harder!" Simha called out with slight tease in his voice.

"Almost…got it…ahhhhhh! Shit!" the dragon demon snapped irritably when his foot came out, minus the boot, and he fell backwards on his ass. He kept his head down to prevent the rain from pouring onto his face, glowering as he heard Simha's persistent laughing behind him.

"Hahahahaha! Nice!" Simha giggled, making sure Kagome and Kagura weren't making a run for it.

"Haha, he's funny." Rin giggled as Sesshomaru looked down at her. He saw Superfly's head turned and he caught a glimpse of her face before she turned. No deformities on it, or on that part at least.

'_Ryu, quit being stupid and let's go, I sense someone approaching.' _

"Got it." Ryu said, pulling hit boot out, sticking his foot in and continuing his walk.

A few minutes later, the sun came out, the clouds disappeared, and so did the rain. Ryu and Simha loosened their straw hats to where they hung behind their heads and not in the way. Kagome closed the umbrella and shook the water off of it.

"Hey, here he comes!" Simha called out to Ryu as he flashed his blades. They were a foot long, and from the top of the blade to the bottom part was a good five inches. They were great for flinging at distant opponents and made nasty scars when they did. Ryu pulled out his huge, seven-pronged blade and sighed with annoyance.

"You bastard!" Inuyasha's enraged voice was heard as he flung his sword, sending out a wind scar at Superfly. Sesshomaru went to jump, but he still sensed her barrier. The wind scar clashed against the barrier, but no injuries were sustained.

"What're you doing here, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha demanded angrily.

"Oh great, here comes the Peanut Gallery." Ryu commented as the rest of Inuyasha's followers showed up on Kirara.

"Ready for a rematch?" Simha called to Sango.

"If you would call your defeat a rematch!" he hollered, flinging her weapon at him. Simha leapt in the air as it flew behind him, then it changed course and came back. He held his arms up and deflected it with his blades.

"Sango, wait, he didn't have weapons last time! Let's see what he can do first!" Miroku suggested to the demon slayer.

"Sure." She replied.

"Inuyasha, over here!" Kagome called, but Superfly instantly appeared in front of her.

"Stay back!" Kagome warned, but she stared into Superfly's glowing eyes too long, but instead of loosing consciousness like Sesshomaru, Superfly was able to gaze into her mind, reading about everyone's strengths and weaknesses.

"Heh, you should've never let me out of your sight." A deep voice came from behind.

'_Don't worry, I didn't forget about you…not like your father did when he ran off to save that mortal who gave birth to Inuyasha.'_

"Who told you about that?" Sesshomaru growled.

'_What does it matter? Heh, down boy.' _Instantly, Sesshomaru was pulled to the ground. Superfly stepped over him and watched the fight. Sesshomaru finally realized why falling face first was so familiar. It was the same way Inuyasha fell whenever Kagome shouted 'sit.' So, was Superfly actually able to control one's body or could she only copy moves? But once again, how had she been able to if she never saw it happen? Mysterious.

"Damn, he's even faster!" Sango yelled as Simha's chained blade almost caught Kirara's leg.

'_Good going, boys, we've lost our future wives.' _Superfly's voice echoed through Simha and Ryu's heads.

"You're not doing anything, round them up yourself." Ryu called out.

"For real!" Simha agreed. Horus, the falcon, flew onto Superfly's arm, perching beautifully on it. She read the letter and sighed.

'_Abort mission. The bastard changed his mind. Let's go.' _

"WHAT? ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?" Ryu roared heatedly as Superfly dropped the letter and walked away with Horus still on her arm.

"Goddamn it. Oh well, until next time." Simha said, winking at Sango and pulling his chained blades to himself, running off with Ryu and Superfly. They disappeared, scents and all, making everyone horribly confused about their motives. Kagura had long flown off, Kagome had returned to Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru stood up, gripping the letter that Superfly had dropped on the ground. He opened it and smirked. Her real name was the first word on the paper.

_Karasu,_

_Sorry, please don't get pissed, but the guy backed down. He just found out that Inuyasha, who is the younger brother of Lord Sesshomaru, who he also found out was a man, and he also found out that Kagura was the incarnation of another man, has taken Kagome, so, I guess all that manly stuff was a real turn-off. Haha, I made a funny. Anyway, you, Simha and Ryu return to headquarters, there's no reason to be out for so long. People may suspect things._

_Sincerely,_

_The Boss_

"Hm, Karasu? Crow? I wonder why would anyone name their child that?" Sesshomaru murmured as he and Rin walked away. 


	5. Chapter 5

Here We Are…Again

"Grrr, Naraku, you bastard!" Inuyasha hollered as he charged at his nemesis, who hovered in the air, barrier surrounding his body.

"You can't kill me, Inuyasha! Try as you might, it's just not possible!" Naraku howled, his laughter soon following. The dog-eared Inuyasha hurled an enraged wind scar at Naraku, hoping that this would finally end his life, but the wind scar brushed off the barrier like nothing ever hit it.

"I told you…hm?" Naraku turned his head as another unknown attack slammed into his barrier. The smoke and dust cleared, revealing Sesshomaru, an unhappy one to be more specific.

"You disgusting vermin!" The usually stoic demon lord spat, his eyes flashing red.

"I've never seen him so upset, I wonder what's wrong." Sango whispered to Miroku, who nodded in agreement.

"Yes, he looks tired too." The monk said back.

"Heh, if it isn't Sesshomaru. Tell me, what's got _you_ so troubled?" Naraku asked, his wavy black hair flowing behind him. Sesshomaru gritted his teeth, fangs bearing threateningly.

"Where…is…Rin?" he growled, gripping his sword tighter.

"Haha, I've done nothing with the girl. Why do you ask? Did you lose her again? I recommend putting a collar and leash on her if this keeps happening." Naraku replied arrogantly. Sesshomaru swung his sword and it slammed into Naraku's barrier, causing ripples to fly through it.

'_If he keeps hitting my barrier with that much force, it'll break.' _Naraku thought to himself as Sesshomaru charged after him. Naraku smirked, he was going to enjoy this a lot, but his gut told him to run while he could.

"Now, now, Sesshomaru, I'm sure whoever has her is taking good care of her!" Naraku laughed as he dodged Sesshomaru's attack.

"Hey, you pompous ass, he's mine!" Inuyasha yelled. He stopped in his tracks when Sesshomaru turned to him, eyes blood red and a horrifying expression upon his face.

"If you take one more step, I'll set you ablaze!" Sesshomaru threatened. Inuyasha gulped, but he stood his ground.

"Maybe you should go find Rin instead of fighting him! He's mine!" Inuyasha said to his older brother, who regained some of his composure. The demon lord turned back to Naraku and glared.

"You're as good as dead, you filthy half breed." He said to Naraku, who frowned when he realized that he was surrounded. He knew his barrier couldn't take much more abuse, considering his powers were weakening, but, like angels sent from heaven, someone in a black cloak riding upon a huge, green, scaly dragon rode in, screaming loudly.

"Wooooo! Hahaha, this is so much fuuuuuuun! Ahhhhhh!" Simha screamed, grabbing Ryu's green mane as the transformed Ryu did a barrel roll.

"Ahhhhh! Lord Sesshomaruuuuu!" Rin screamed from Simha's arms as he held onto her.

"YOU!" Sesshomaru howled as Ryu hovered in the air. He was a long, snaky looking dragon. He had a green, scaly body and a yellowish underbelly. Ryu had two huge wings, which created a breeze every time they flapped. He had a dark green mane, red eyes, and his once huge sword now looked like a mere dagger in his clawed hand.

"Huh…oh damn! I knew this little twerp looked familiar!" Ryu whined, his voice also deeper and more rugged sounding. Simha looked down at Rin and frowned, instantly having a flashback of when they attacked Sesshomaru in the forest, and the little girl was on the sidelines, cheering her lord on. Not to mention, when they kidnapped Sesshomaru, they took her too.

"Oh…fuck." Simha groaned. He and Ryu kidnapped a girl and were just taking her for a horrific ride before returning her to the spot where they found her, they had no clue she had anything to do with Sesshomaru, of course the problem could be that they were buzzed. Simha and Ryu competed in a drinking game with some of their co-workers, and a few hits of pot and what not was also the case.

"You have some nerve." Sesshomaru growled, turning to them. Naraku smirked as he disappeared, secretly thanking the dragon and lion demon as he escaped.

"Ugh! You two again! You guys are pigs, kidnapping little innocent girls!" Kagome shouted, aiming an arrow at them.

"Look, it's not what it…looks like, I swear!" Simha insisted. Sesshomaru frowned when he saw Ryu land on his feet, stumbling a little.

"Whoa…dizzy." Ryu groaned, shaking his huge head, clawed hand placed directly on his temple. Simha jumped down, but lost his footing and fell forward, almost crushing Rin.

"Ah, damn." Simha growled, still holding Rin as he stood up, stumbling over to Ryu's leg to steady himself.

"You're both drunken fools, and now, you're _dead_ drunken fools." Sesshomaru commented as he coolly strode over to them.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! We didn't…whoa…we didn't mean to kidnap…hold on, hey sweetie…what's your name?" Ryu asked, craning his head down to her. Rin hid her face in Simha's chest.

"Rin!" she squealed.

"Oh yeah, I remember. Ok, we didn't mean to…goddamn…kidnap, uh, Dora the Explorer…I mean, what's her name again?" Ryu asked, his speech beginning to slur.

"Hahahahahahahaha! It's Rin, not Dora the Explorer! Haha, stupid!" Simha laughed crazily.

"Right, I mean, we meant to…kidnap her, but not really kidnap…her…you know what I mean, bro? You know, when you mean to kidnap someone…but not really?" Ryu asked the demon lord, who just continued staring at him.

"No, I don't." Sesshomaru growled.

"Really? Oh, look man…here, give me a hug." Ryu murmured, his scaly arm going to hook Sesshomaru, but he jumped in the air and dodged the dragon's huge arm.

"Oh…hell naw, man! Did you…did you see that? He totally, just like…dissed you, man! You went to show him…some love, and he, he, he, he dissed you!" Simha shouted at Ryu, who immediately began crying hysterically.

"Waaaaaaahhhhhh! Nobody loves me! Because I'm green…and ugly! Sesshomaru, dude, I thought we were tight…wow! I thought what happened between us was…brotherly and love and what not! Why doesn't anyone love meeeeeeee?" Ryu cried, huge tears falling from his face. Sesshomaru looked back at Inuyasha and his crew, who looked at him as if to say, "What the hell is he on?"

"Dude, Ryu…calm down, I love you, man." Simha said as Rin slid out of his grasp. She began running to Sesshomaru, who was running to get her, but Ryu's hand grasped her gently, pulling her to the front of his long snout.

"Dora…I mean, aw, what's your…name again?" Ryu asked, red eyes filling with tears again. Rin blinked, she didn't feel nervous, but this was definitely weird.

"It's Rin." She chirped.

"Rin…do you think I'm ugly and stupid?" the dragon asked.

"No." Rin said back. The dragon stopped crying and wiped his tears away with the furry end of his tail as he sniffed.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes, you're not ugly, or stupid." Rin replied.

"YOU'RE LYING!" he screamed in a high-pitched voice, making Simha fall to the ground while laughing uncontrollably.

"What's wrong with them?" Sango asked, getting on Kirara.

"They're drunk or something." Kagome replied as Sango flew off. She and Kirara came in from the side as the dragon held Rin in front of him.

"Why Dora? Why are you lying to meeeeee? I'M NOT UGLY!" Ryu screamed again, but he soon stopped when Sango's weapon slammed into the side of his face, making him stumble backwards and drop Rin, who Sesshomaru caught in midair. He flew back to Kagome and set the girl down before running at Simha and Ryu, who were both still on the ground.

"Mmmm…grrrrr…BITCH!" Ryu roared, opening his mouth and firing flames at Sango and Kirara. He was dizzy, so he saw five sets of Sango and Kirara, so he fired flames at all of them.

"Damn, man, be dissing him when he was only trying to be nice!" Simha shouted at Sesshomaru, who was joined by Inuyasha.

"You guys helped Naraku escape, so now, I'll just take it out on you! Bite off this!" Inuyasha barked, sending a wind scar at the drunken lion, who jumped to the side and flung both chained blades at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. The two brothers hit the blades away with their swords, but Simha grabbed the chains and pulled his arms together, causing the blades to come flying in at the sides towards the dog demons, who both jumped up into the air. Simha flung his arms up, so the blades went flying into the air too.

"I'll disarm him and you go in for the kill!" Inuyasha ordered.

"I don't need your help! Get out of my way!" Sesshomaru growled.

"Even though he's drunk, he's still in fighting condition!" Inuyasha hollered.

"Out of the way, half breed!" Sesshomaru flew at Simha in midair, but something smashed into his armored stomach, causing him to go flying backwards and hit the ground on his back.

"Damn!" Inuyasha's yelp was heard as the same force whipped him in the stomach as well, sending him flying.

"That's my brother, stay away from him!" Ryu shouted at them, revealing that his tail was the batting culprit.

"Take this!" Sango shouted, flinging her weapon at Ryu, but a chained blade knocked it off course and sent it flying far away.

"Sango, his tail!" Miroku called out, but it was too late. Ryu's scaly tail slammed into her and Kirara with great strength, knocking them out of the battle.

"Damn you!" Miroku hollered, pulling the beads off his hellhole hand and opening it, trying to suck in Ryu, but the dragon held up his sword and the orb on the end of the handle began glowing white, as did Ryu's eyes.

"Wh…what?" Miroku gasped as Ryu waved his sword, causing a huge gust to hit Miroku and send him flying into the trees.

"Die!" Sesshomaru swung his own sword, sending out a commanding surge of energy towards the dragon demon, who flapped his wings and hovered into the sky to dodge the attack. Inuyasha sent out a powerful wind scar at Simha, who flung his chained blade at Ryu, who caught it and pulled his partner to safety and onto his back.

"Grrrrr…damn!" Inuyasha cursed as Ryu turned to fly away, but then something changed his mind. He turned back around and held the sword in the sky. The orb started glowing red, as did his eyes.

"Can he control elements with that?" Shippo asked Kagome, who held Rin protectively.

"I don't know, I guess so." Kagome replied. Ryu opened his huge snout and began charging up an attack. Inuyasha smirked arrogantly as he prepared to use the backlash wave.

"Burn in Hell!" Ryu roared as he fired the sun-colored orb from his mouth.

"Hah, you first!" Inuyasha yelled back, swinging his sword. The orb and wind clashed, but Ryu freaked when it all came back at him, but then, something weird happened. Sesshomaru watched as the wind and orb compressed until they exploded a safe distance away from everyone.

"Uh…oh…here comes Satan." Simha mumbled.

"Nope…Superfly." Ryu said back.

"There's a difference?" Simha asked as Superfly instantly teleported in front of Sesshomaru.

"Well, if it isn't Karasu. Tell me, why do you attack us once more?" Sesshomaru asked icily. Karasu held out a small pouch and handed it to Sesshomaru, who opened it and frowned.

"Please excuse these two idiots, I'll deal with them." She spoke in a clear, loud, easy to hear voice. She turned around to demonstrate just how loud she could be.

"AND YOU TWO ARE IN DEEP SHIT WHEN I'M DONE APOLOGIZING FOR YOUR STUPID ASSES!" she bellowed angrily, instantly making Simha and Ryu flinch and cringe horridly as they landed on the ground. They looked at one another nervously.

"I know you're not interested in gold, but my boss didn't know what you'd prefer, so he sent this." Karasu said, her quietness returning. Sesshomaru pulled out a gold piece and skillfully snaked it through his fingers before putting it back inside.

"I want to see your face." Sesshomaru growled, grabbing her straw hat, but she immediately stepped back, keeping a firm grip on it.

"It's not pleasant." She insisted.

"I don't care, remove it."

"Alright, if you say so." She sighed, taking it off. Sesshomaru glared when it turned out that she had a mask on. Funny, when she spoke, her voice wasn't muffled, but now it was.

"Fine, you win…this time." Sesshomaru said.

"You and your stupid friends are going to die next time, bitch!" Inuyasha hollered. Karasu's eyes glowed the eerie blue, instantly knocking Inuyasha out.

"What am I to do with these?" Sesshomaru asked, jingling the gold.

'_Oh, I'm sure you'll think of something. May I suggest a prostitute or four?' _Karasu made a slight bow as she teleported to Ryu and Simha, grabbing the two drunkards and teleporting far away to escape Sesshomaru and everyone else. The demon lord made a low, insulted growl.

'_May I suggest a prostitute or four? Who does she think she is? Of course, I could pay for other services too.' _He thought, picking up Rin and flying away. Oh, another idea hit him. Maybe he would by a collar and leash for the young girl.


	6. Chapter 6

The Most Excitement We've Had

"I can't believe you drunken idiots caused a scene like that! And then I had to send Karasu out to get you _and_ pay off the Lord of the West! Do either of you have any idea how much you could've gotten us in trouble?" Yami yelled as Simha and Ryu flinched from the audio of his voice. They were in hangover mode and he was purposely bitching at them to punish them.

"Look, it's not like Lord Sesshomaru is going to hunt us down and kill every single person he sees in a black cloak." Simha insisted while rubbing his head.

"Seriously, I don't even think he cares to track us down let alone find out where we are." Ryu agreed as Yami ran his fingers through his graying black hair. His dark blue eyes met Simha's green ones.

"Fine, but if I find out from any of our scouts that you guys did cause some sort of fame for us, I'll kill you both." Yami said with a yawn and unthreateningly. He knew that neither demon would take him seriously, no matter what, so he gave up.

"Haha, what a little bitch." Ryu commented once his boss was out of hearing range.

"Yeah, but that's our paycheck, so watch it." Simha replied with a moan. He felt a presence behind him and he turned, his slit green eyes reflecting in the dark.

"Hey Superfly," Simha called out.

"Here, this will help," Karasu said to her partners as she handed them a cup full of a warm remedy.

"Mmm, smells less toxic this time," Ryu commented as he took a sip. Simha waited for a reaction out of him, but nothing happened, so the lion demon drank his as well.

"Wow, no headache, thanks Superfly." Simha chirped as she sat down on a cushion on the floor.

"No problem." She replied quietly.

Far off into the forest, Inuyasha was sniffing around on the ground. He had caught Naraku's scent and had ran away from the rest of his group in hopes of finding the slimy bastard, but no such luck. Just his scent lingered around the forest.

"Damn, and to think I had him the other day, if those two cloaked idiots didn't have to show up and help him escape!" Inuyasha mumbled while impatiently swiping branches out of his way.

"Inuyasha! Why'd you run off?" Kagome called as Kirara landed in front of him. Sango stayed put on the giant feline and Miroku and Shippo dropped in shortly after. Inuyasha crossed his arms and huffed.

"I smelled Naraku and I didn't want to let him get away, but it turns out that he wasn't here in the first place. It's just his scent." Inuyasha explained.

"Next time let us help! We're after the same guy!" Kagome insisted, but Inuyasha turned his listening off and yawned.

"Ahhhhhhhh! Help meeeee!" a woman's voice screamed.

"A woman! A beautiful one!" Miroku shouted, already running off after the sounds of her screaming.

"Of course, leave it to him," Inuyasha retorted as he jumped away. Kagome and Shippo hopped on Kirara while Kagome tried to calm Sango's temper with the monk.

"Inuyasha! Use your wind scar! My sutras won't work!" Miroku called to the half demon, who was way ahead of him on that deal. By the time Miroku finished the sentence, the badger demon was completely destroyed.

"Got him." Inuyasha pointed out to the still cowering monk who was protecting the young woman. Miroku stood up and smirked.

"Good teamwork, Inuyasha! Now, here young lady, the demon is dead." Miroku said gently as he pulled her off the ground.

"Thank you so much. I thought I was done for." The woman said. She had on a rich purple kimono and her hair pulled back with a small crown, signifying royalty.

"Who are you?" she asked everyone once Kagome and Sango arrived.

"I am Miroku, this is Inuyasha, Sango, Kagome, Shippo and Kirara." Miroku said, pointing to each person.

"Very nice to meet you. I am Princess Hikari and I am from the castle city from over the hills, you know, the ones over there." Hikari said, pointing to a set of hills not too far from the edge of the forest.

"A castle city? Wow, it must be huge!" Shippo exclaimed.

"It is, and it's kind of far, I'm worried that I'll be attacked by rogue demons again. If it's not too much to ask, could you kind people escort me to the city, if you do, you can all stay the rest of the day and night in my palace." Hikari offered.

"Sounds good to me." Sango admitted.

"I agree, let's go!" Kagome cheered.

"I have to track down Naraku and kill him! We don't have time to visit a palace!" Inuyasha complained.

"Oh Inuyasha, come on! It's just for tonight, then we can get back to the traveling tomorrow." Kagome said, walking away with the others.

"Feh, I don't believe this!" he growled, making sure no one heard him.

"Alright, I need three people to search and scout the city, who wants to volunteer?" Yami asked in the gathering room where fourteen of his workers sat and lay across the floor lazily and unenthusiastically.

"Don't you guys all jump up at once, I only have two eyes." Yami said sarcastically. He got a few moans and a lazy slow clap for that one.

"Fine, if I don't get volunteers, then I'll force three people to do it! Washi, you scout from the sky!"

"Yes sir." A man said, his bright yellow eyes flashing with some interest. He leapt out the window and quickly transformed into a giant, savage looking eagle demon, but truthfully, he was a very gentle guy.

"Nezumi, search around the city for any dirt on anything. I'm really not looking for anything specific."

"Yes boss." A mouse-looking woman said, quickly scurrying out to the city.

"Alright, I lied, I'm only sending two people. The rest of you can relax now, because you're doing it tomorrow. Good day." Yami growled as he walked away.

"He's such a whiny baby." Ryu murmured, smiling when most of the room agreed with him.

"So, this is the city huh? It's pretty big." Kagome said, watching people bustle about shops and buildings.

"Yes, the people are very hard workers and they bring in a lot of travelers far and wide." Hikari said sweetly as she led the way to the palace. Inuyasha heard a loud squawk come from the sky and he looked up, hand going for his sword when he saw the eagle demon, surfing lazily across the sky.

"Do not panic, it's just Washi." Hikari said reassured.

"He's a demon!" Inuyasha yelled.

"He's very gentle and docile. Washi has been here since before my father and he has never hurt anyone." Hikari replied. Inuyasha shrugged and continued following his group, still feeling the eagle's watchful eyes upon him.

"So, is Washi a friend of yours?" Sango asked Hikari.

"Yes, I am very close with Washi. He's watched over me since I was very young. One day I was dressing up with my friends, and I fell out of the second story window, but Washi caught me before I hit the ground. He returned me to my window and told me to be careful." Hikari finished with a smile from the memory.

"Sorry if we seem hostile towards demons. Most of which we've met have tried to kill us." Miroku said with a laugh.

"I understand. Of course, I should tell you something. Here, do you see that castle off in the distance?" Hikari asked, pointing off to a bigger, but older looking castle a few miles away.

"There's a strong demonic aura there," Sango chirped.

"Yes, a large group of demons live there. They're just like Washi, they don't hurt humans and they sometimes do us services, well, of course we must pay them, but they are very thorough about their jobs."

"How many demons are we talking about?" Inuyasha asked, picking up on more than ten different scents coming from that direction.

"No one really knows. We just know that they live there peacefully." Hikari replied sweetly as they approached her palace's gates. The guards bowed and opened the gates, escorting everyone up the palace steps and inside.

"Hikari, where have you been?" a man asked as he quickly walked up to her. He wore a silky, royal blue kimono that had the same designs as Hikari's did.

"I'm sorry, Father. I left the city boundaries to find some flowers when a rogue demon attacked me, but I'm fine, these nice travelers saved me." She explained. The man looked over at Inuyasha and his group kindly.

"Thank you for saving my daughter. She's all I have left. I would love for you all to stay the night and join us for the party tonight." He offered.

"A party? With lots of food?" Inuyasha asked.

"And beautiful women?" Miroku asked hopefully, only to get struck on the head by Sango.

"Yes, I'll have you all escorted to your rooms and clean clothes for you to wear."

"Wow, this is so kind! Thank you!" Kagome said as they followed the servants.

"Ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall, ninety-nine bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around, ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall," Ryu sang slowly as he yawned with boredom.

"Ok…new song." Simha moaned with annoyance.

"This beat is my recital," Ryu began.

"I think it's very vital," Simha continued with a smile.

"To rock,"

"A rhyme,"

"That's right,"

"On time,"

"It's tricky to rock a rhyme, to rock a rhyme that's right on time! It's tricky!" they yelled at the same time.

"Hey, you two shut the hell up!" a voice shouted.

"Come over here and make us, fool!" Ryu hollered back.

"Seriously, you little pussy! You want this? Because I'm bored and ready to whoop your ass!" Simha added on.

"All of you can shut the hell up now! Ryu! Simha! Get up!" Yami barked impatiently as he strode into the room. The two demons stood up and sighed when Washi flew into the window, transformed back into his humanoid state. He had dark brown hair and bright yellow eyes.

"Oh, Washi, got any news?" Yami asked, forgetting about nagging at the other two.

"Yes, Princess Hikari was rescued by a strange group of humans and demons…one of them being a dog demon," Washi began. Ryu and Simha felt their stomachs sink.

"Could you describe the dog demon?" Ryu asked. Yami looked at Ryu and Simha suspiciously.

"Sure, I think. Let's see, he had long white hair, golden eyes,"

"Was he wearing white or red?" Simha quizzed, knowing that both brothers had white hair and golden eyes.

"Red for sure." Washi finished. Simha and Ryu felt a wave of relief wash over them.

"Oh, thank God, it's only the moron brother, not the smarter one." Simha said with a sigh.

"Wow, I think I broke out into a sweat there." Ryu laughed.

"Explain yourselves." Yami said to them strictly.

"Sesshomaru is a dog demon and we're just making sure that it wasn't him." Ryu chirped.

"But you aren't worried about his _brother_?" Yami asked with disbelief.

"_Half demon_ brother and no, he's retarded. Nothing to worry about." Simha replied while crossing his arms.

"Hm, half demon brother? That's odd, but none of my business. I guess you two and Karasu will have to crash here until anyone who knows you leaves the city."

"Damn, that's so boring, but whatever." Simha stated.

"Awwww, maaaaan! Can you at least put some hookers in my room before putting me on house arrest?" Ryu whined.

"They're two of our best, but they have no priorities." Yami said to Washi, who nodded in agreement.

"Hey, Yami, there's some people knocking on the castle doors!" Simha called out. Yami sighed loudly as he walked to the doors, opening them slowly.

"What?" he asked, leaning against the door to show off his muscles under his shirt.

"Hi Lord Yami, it's Princess Hikari." Hikari said sweetly.

"Sweetie, you can just call me Yami, I'm not really a lord, and hold on for one moment please," Yami said, leaning over where Washi stood.

"Your girlfriend's here," Yami whispered deeply.

"I am on the job." Washi replied.

"Then I'll take a message," Yami said, leaning back to where Princess Hikari stood patiently.

"Uh, Washi's a little busy at the moment, but I'm completely bored out of my mind and,"

"Actually my father sent me with some gold to pay for your services." Hikari interrupted quickly. Yami blinked and took the pouch of gold, inspecting it closely.

"You have enough for three of my soldier boys, what do you need?" Yami asked, pocketing the pouch.

"We need three guards to watch over our party. My father said that you are all invited to the party for free, but we need someone to watch out for assassins and rogue demons, so, what do you say?" Hikari asked. Yami crossed his arms and licked his lips, deep in thought about a party. He was bored, as was everyone else. There haven't been any fun missions, what the hell? Party time.

"We'll be there…for free." Yami said, handing Hikari the gold back and closing the door.

"You were trying to hit on her!" Washi yelled angrily.

"Chill out, she's your squeeze, I was only joking." Yami insisted with a laugh.

"I'll be damned…are you serious?" Ryu asked angrily.

"Yes, since it's you, Simha and Karasu they've all seen, it's you, Simha and Karasu who will not attend the party. We have to keep a low profile, so get over it." Yami said, all his other workers leaving behind their cloaks and straw hats.

"You guys get this place to yourselves for a little while, I don't care what you do, just don't come out!" Yami ordered, closing the huge doors behind him.

"Bullshit, it's not like Superfly can't erase their memories of us." Ryu pouted.

"Yeah but don't forget that hurts her too. Remember the last time she did that? She was bed-ridden for two weeks." Simha pointed out.

"Eh, true. Still…I want to party."

"He did say he didn't care what we did, just as long as we stay inside, so, let's party." Simha said with a smile full of mischief. Ryu smiled with him.

"Yeaaaaahhhh, boy! Party time!" Ryu shouted, he looked at Karasu, who had no cloak or straw hat on, but she sat in the shadows to where only her deep, violet orbs stared out at them.

"You want to party?" Simha asked her eagerly.

"Sure." Her quiet reply put wide smiles on both of their faces.


	7. Chapter 7

It's Tricky

"Got any fives?" Ryu asked, fanning his face with his remaining three cards.

"Go fish." Simha replied, holding only one card.

"Damn man, what kind of party is this?"

"I would invite people, but we aren't allowed to go outside. What's wrong with just us three talking?"

"Well let me point out what's wrong. One, three of us aren't talking it's only two of us, I mean, if Superfly were more talkative about, I don't know, anything? Two, I'm hungry and thirsty, where's the food?" Ryu explained, getting up and walking over to a window, opening it and letting in a gentle breeze.

"Speaking of Superfly, where'd she fly off to?" Simha asked from across the room.

"I don't know." Ryu mumbled, looking over at the castle where the real party was.

"Man, she's more mysterious than Big Foot. I wish she'd talk more." Simha said with a yawn.

"Why? So I can be heard?" a voice said as Karasu strode in, carrying a huge tray of food and drinks.

"Ahhh! Superfly! You're the best!" Ryu yelled, running over and grabbing a warm chicken leg and biting into it. Simha cleared the table off so she could set the tray on it.

"Good lord, where'd you get all of this?" Ryu asked, his mouth full of chicken and bread. Simha took a more civil approach to the food. He ate one grape at a time and tore off small pieces of chicken.

"The party." Karasu replied simply, her purple eyes staring intensely at the piece of chicken that Ryu was heading for. His hand stopped mid-grab as he stared back at her.

"Oh…sorry." He said sheepishly, backing off from the meat. Karasu gently picked up the cooked chicken and bit into it.

"Mmm, thanks Superfly. So, why don't you talk much? I'm sure as shit that you have a story or two to tell us." Simha asked.

"I will…in do time." She replied quietly.

"Ah, ok." The lion demon replied.

"I got a story or ten…want to hear them?" Ryu asked.

"Sure." Karasu chirped.

"Oh no, not another Ryu Tale." Simha said with a smile.

Inuyasha sat off to the side with his bowl of food. He wasn't much for mingling, but the food was tasty. His chopsticks quickly shoveled the noodles into his mouth.

"Inuyasha, I'd like you to meet Washi," Hikari said, holding the eagle demon's hand and pulling him up.

"Hm? Oh, hey." Inuyasha replied uncaringly. He stared at the eagle demon for a moment. The guy was sort of tall with dark brown, feathery hair and bright yellow eyes.

"I didn't mean to give you a scare earlier, I was just making my daily rounds above the city." Washi said.

"Heh, do what you want, I was just making sure you didn't need slaying, is all." Inuyasha replied arrogantly. Washi frowned slightly at the disrespect, but he wouldn't dare start a fight with the person who saved Hikari.

"Hey! Washi's with his girlfriend! Everyone quick, stare!" Yami shouted to his group of demon workers, who all turned their gazes onto the eagle demon and the princess.

"Grow up!" Washi shouted at Yami, who just stared back mindlessly.

"Aw, they're just teasing, Washi. Don't get angry." Hikari giggled. Inuyasha's ears twitched as he stared at Yami. Another tall guy, not the tallest of the demon group, but he was easy to spot. He had short, spiky graying black hair and electric blue eyes. He didn't have long claws, but he did have fangs. Inuyasha blinked and realized that Yami was staring right back at him.

"What're you looking at?" Inuyasha snapped irritably. Yami shrugged slightly and a smile tugged at his lips.

"I don't know, it depends. Do _you_ see something _you_ like?" Yami asked teasingly, rubbing his chest with his free hand. His other hand held a small dish with sake in it. Inuyasha growled at Yami and walked up to him.

"I don't care who you are, but I'll rip you apart right here!" Inuyasha threatened. Yami still kept irritably calm.

"You were the one staring at me, boy. Now, I suggest you go find someone else to stare at before things get ugly. I do have the authority to throw you out." Yami said, a few other demon buddies cackling and making comments.

"Tch, I'm only walking away to not ruin the party." Inuyasha retorted as he turned around and walked away, but Yami wasn't through yet.

"Hey…do you have a brother?" Yami called out to the half demon, whose ears twitched at the word, 'brother.'

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Inuyasha barked, turning back around to face the older demon. Yami looked at a man with lime green eyes and bright red hair.

"Haha, I guess they weren't lying." Yami whispered to the redheaded man who nodded.

"I could've told you that. I've met Sesshomaru, he's quite the prick, but don't let him hear you call him that. I reckon you'd get about three feet before he kills you." The man said coolly while taking a sip of sake. Yami nodded slightly in the direction opposite of the man, who turned around and his eyes instantly lit up.

"Would you look at that piece of ass?" the man said with a smile.

"Mmm, mmm, good." Another man commented.

"I'd hit it." Yami laughed, watching Inuyasha's face go red. They were all commenting on Kagome, who wore a nice pink kimono that fit around her figure firmly. She walked up to Inuyasha and smiled.

"Hi Inuyasha," she said.

"H…hi." He stuttered back, almost smiling when he heard the demons disappointment.

"Awww, taken." The redheaded demon growled.

"Damn." Yami moaned, quickly helping himself to more sake.

"Hahahahaha! You did what?" Simha laughed as Ryu continued with his story.

"I dressed up like a hobo, ran up and down the street and started screaming, "Peter Pan Peanut Butter," at the drivers! Hahaha, it was better than the dares other people got!" Ryu said back.

"You need help." Karasu said simply.

"More like he needs a helmet." Simha giggled. Karasu stared at the pot of sake and sighed as it levitated in the air, slowly pouring more into Simha and Ryu's drinking dish, and then finally her own. Once the pot was empty, it set itself back down on the table gently.

"This is some good sake." Ryu stated as he took a small sip.

"Mhm." Simha agreed. Karasu nodded, her purple eyes watching her partners as they continued telling stories.

"Ok, I got one for you guys, so I was hanging out with my bro and he was teaching me how to use the chained blades, right? He was swinging them around, firing them out and pulling them back in while telling me the key of doing so. Finally he gave me the blades and said break a leg…but I almost crushed my nuts instead." Simha said, smiling as Ryu began laughing.

"Haha, ouch." Ryu chirped.

"Yeah, you know on TV, when some white guy is swinging numchucks around and then he just nails himself right in the crotch? Uh huh, I've done it and it hurts."

"So what'd your brother do?"

"He fell to the ground, laughing his ass off while I fell to the ground, crying for my future kids. Now when I do have kids, I'm afraid they're going to be crippled or have lopsided heads or something."

"Hahahaha! Nice." Ryu laughed.

"Miroku, don't you think there's something about those demons that seems awfully familiar?" Sango asked the monk, who was also keeping an eye out for them.

"Yes, but I just can't seem to put my finger on what it is." Miroku replied.

"Hey, where'd Washi go?" Yami asked. A few people turned and looked at him.

"I don't know, he was here a few minutes ago." Another demon answered.

"Huh, weird. Oh well." Yami chirped, eating a piece of meat.

"They seem civil enough." Sango whispered.

"Yes, I feel bad for still not trusting them." Miroku replied with a sigh.

Back at the other castle, Simha and Ryu threw a ball back and forth to each other, chatting about anything that came to mind while Karasu pulled on her cloak and straw hat.

"Where are you going?" Simha asked.

"More food please?" Ryu asked, only to have the ball strike him in the face.

_'We have company.' _Karasu said to them mentally. They both looked at the door as it opened, revealing Washi and Hikari "sneaking" in.

"Here, my room's this way." Washi whispered.

"I thought you said no one was here." Hikari said.

"There…oh shit. Ryu? Simha? What're you guys doing here?" Washi asked defensively.

"Uh, we had to stay, remember?" Simha said.

"Yeah, we totally wouldn't be here if we didn't have to." Ryu added quickly.

"Well, we're going to, well, you know, just don't say anything! And stay down here!" Washi ordered, impatiently walking past the two demons.

"I hate this. Now we have to listen to them." Ryu snarled as he slammed his foot into the ball and sending it flying.

"Yeah…hey! Where'd Superfly go?" Simha asked, looking around frantically.

"Psh, lucky." Ryu growled.

"I know, right? Ugh, who else is here to party?" Simha whined when a knock was heard on the door. The lion demon strode over to the door and opened it.

"Peter Pan Peanut Butter Services, how may I help you…oh damn." Simha felt his mouth drop open.

"Good evening, Simha. I would like to speak with your leader." Sesshomaru said, smirking evilly at the lion demon's reaction.

"What? Did Superfly get us some strippers or holy shit!" Ryu yelled when he saw the demon lord slowly walk inside as Simha backed away. They both left their weapons upstairs in their rooms and even then they barely stood a chance.

"This will only hurt a lot." Sesshomaru said, slowly pulling out his sword, but a presence made itself known to him as he jumped backwards, dodging an invisible force that crushed the floor. Karasu's silhouette became visible as she dropped Ryu's sword and Simha's blades on the floor.

"Damn girl, ten steps ahead of everyone!" Ryu commented as he picked up his sword. Simha grabbed his blades and glared at Sesshomaru.

"How did he find us?" Simha asked.

"I don't know, but he's going to regret it." Ryu retorted. He looked over at Karasu, who stepped in front of the demon lord.

_'What do you want?' _she asked. Sesshomaru sheathed his sword and reached inside his robes, pulling out a small bag of gold, the same one Karasu paid him with.

"I only want three idiots to come work for me." Sesshomaru said simply, jingling the gold.

"That's not up for us to decide, unfortunately. Our leader is at a party at the other castle over there and we can't leave until he gives us the permission." Simha explained, his blades still at the ready.

"Then I suppose I'll have to crash that party." Sesshomaru said, walking out.

"Can't you wait a little while? He's going to be pissed!" Ryu shouted.

"I have no patience for the likes of anyone in charge of you three." The dog demon replied coolly as he flew away.

"Whatever let Yami kick his ass." Simha yawned.

"Yami couldn't even kick _my_ ass, let alone Miss Man's ass." Ryu stated, looking back at Karasu, who had, once again, disappeared.


	8. Chapter 8

Can't Have Your Riceball and Eat it Too

Sesshomaru felt someone was behind him, so he turned around just in time to see a fist nail him in the face. The demon lord stumbled a bit, but found his footing and glared at Karasu, who landed a few feet away.

"You had better have a damn good excuse for that." Sesshomaru spat.

"I don't like assholes." Karasu replied shortly as she turned to face him.

"Call me what you will, but you three are going to work for me. Is this how you treat your customers?"

"Don't expect any nice customer service from me." She growled, trying to think of a way out of this. Then, an idea hit her and she decided to do it. Karasu teleported herself right in front of the dog demon and placed her hands on the side of his head, instantly forfeiting his movements with her hypnotic stare. She felt his weight slump forward and she forced him to his knees on the ground.

"What're you…doing to…me?" he snarled.

"An explanation won't matter, you're not going to remember any of this." She whispered and the last thing Sesshomaru consciously saw was the spellbinding blue glow of her eyes.

"My lord, are you not feeling well?" a small voice rang. Sesshomaru slowly opened his eyes and sat up, looking around curiously.

"Rin, where are we?" he asked slowly.

"Right where you told us to stop walking. Somewhere up north." She replied. The demon lord rose to his feet and sniffed the air, straining his ears to pick up on anything. There was a gap in his memory from last night. He remembered stopping for camp and then leaving to find someone, but who was he looking for? And why?

"Lord Sesshomaru, are you sure you're feeling fine?" Rin asked sweetly. Sesshomaru looked down at her.

"I feel fine." He said to her.

"So, did you ever find the three people who kidnapped you?" she chirped. Sesshomaru blinked and frowned at her. Who kidnapped him and when did that all happen?

"The people who kidnapped me? Rin, whom do you speak of?"

"The three demons in black cloaks, remember? There was a lion demon, a dragon demon and then a third demon whose face we never saw. They kidnapped you, Kagome, Kagura and me."

"When?"

"About six days ago, my lord." Rin said. Sesshomaru closed his eyes as he tried to remember six days ago, but it was all a blur. He was scouting the forest and then nothing, and then he remembered putting a piece of paper with a name on it in his chest plate. Sesshomaru reached inside and to his disappointment, there was no paper, or bag of gold that he also remembered having for some odd reason.

"Rin, did Kohaku or Jaken ever see these cloaked demons?" Sesshomaru asked the young girl, thinking that maybe her imagination got to her.

"Yes, Master Jaken did. One of them attacked you by throwing him at you, then the other two showed up, after an invisible force threw me at you." Rin explained. That did it. Sesshomaru knelt down on one knee, so he was face to face with her.

"Are you lying to me?" the demon lord asked.

"No, Lord Sesshomaru! I would never! It's true! Ask Master Jaken!" she insisted. Sesshomaru looked over and saw the imp still asleep. Sesshomaru pulled out Tenseiga and swiped the ground next to the imp, instantly waking him.

"Ahhh! Yes master?" he asked nervously.

"Jaken, did three cloaked demons take me against my will six days ago?" Sesshomaru asked, sheathing his sword.

"Y…yes. You put up a great fight, but one of them knocked you out simply by staring at you. You and Rin were gone a whole day before you came back."

"Did I ever mention a name to you?"

"I believe so, once, it was Ka…uh…I know it started with a 'Ka' sound."

"Did they do anything else?"

"They kidnapped me again, but they gave me back." Rin chirped.

"Why?"

"Because the silent one told the lion and dragon to give me back. I think you said they were drunk." Rin explained.

"Drunk demons? Hm…I don't remember any of this." Sesshomaru stated, noticing huge gaps in his memory for the past week or so.

"You don't? But my lord, usually your memory is brilliantly accurate, I think you're sick."

"Jaken, I cannot become ill."

"There must be something wrong! You're not suffering from old age or anything such as that! How can you not remember being kidnapped, or Rin being kidnapped?"

"It is odd, but I'm not too worried about it. I'm sure it'll come back to me eventually." Sesshomaru found it extremely odd, but it wasn't life threatening, so he decided not to care.

"What's wrong with her?" Yami asked with a yawn when he walked into Simha's room, seeing Karasu out cold on the lion demon's mattress. Simha looked up at him and smiled.

"Uh, she's uh…she ate something weird and it's not settling good with her." Simha said. Yami cocked an eyebrow.

"You see this isn't what I'm getting. I'd get it if she were actually sick, but she's not, she's just tired, so Simha, let's try this again…what's wrong with her?" Yami quizzed while crossing his arms.

"She was up all night…cleaning." Ryu said quickly. Yami's electric blue eyes darted around the room as he frowned.

"Then I suppose I know who not to send when someone pays us to clean up a mess. One more time boys, and this is your last chance…what's wrong with Karasu?" Yami asked, his voice becoming stricter. Ryu and Simha looked at one another and shrugged.

"Sesshomaru paid us a visit last night and Superfly wasn't down with his request." Simha explained.

"Not down at all." Ryu added.

"So, he decided he was going to crash in on your fun,"

"Your fun, boss, _your fun_!" Ryu stressed.

"But again, Superfly wasn't down for that, so she…decked him." Simha continued.

"Boom, right in the face." Ryu said, pretending to punch himself in the face.

"And?" Yami pressed.

"And then she, uh, erased his memory." Simha finished. Yami frowned as he leaned against the wall, arms still crossed.

"So, basically…she mugged him?" he asked.

"Yeah. She even got some gold, here." Ryu said, tossing the bag to Yami, who caught it with one hand and examined it.

"This is the exact same gold I told Karasu to pay him off with." He said.

"Haha, yeah, we know. She also found a letter that you wrote to her using her name, so she took that too." Simha said.

"Oh yes, to prevent him from tracking us down, that's why she took these. Hm, she's pretty smart. So, on the whole, she's going to be out cold for a few more days?" Yami asked with hinted boredom.

"Pretty much, yeah." Ryu chirped.

"Awww, damn. She's going to be pissed off," Yami said.

"Why?"

"Because, I'm sending you two on an assassination mission and she loves those missions."

"Awesome, we get to kill people." Ryu laughed.

"Should be fun." Simha added.

"Shouldn't be too difficult, even for you two idiots. Get ready, you have to leave in an hour."

"Heeeeey, I'm not an idiot." Ryu pouted angrily.

Sesshomaru led his group behind him as he traveled over rugged terrain. It just occurred to him that there were other important things gone from his memory, like him supposedly chasing after a half-breed named Naraku. He didn't know why he'd waste time chasing after the guy, but according to Jaken, he and Naraku had a score to settle. Then there was the fact that he, Sesshomaru, even had a brother. He knew about his father's love for humans, but he didn't even remember having a half-demon younger brother, who owns the Tetsusaiga.

"My lord, where are we going?" Jaken asked from atop Ah-Un.

"To find someone." Sesshomaru replied. Truthfully, he didn't know their name because he had only heard stories about this person. He knew that it was a woman; a demon woman who supposedly had the ability to fix whatever is broken with a person, no matter what is broken. He heard about her witty mouth and attitude, and that she was able to figure out what the problem was within a few minutes of first meeting someone.

"Jaken, you stay here with Rin and Kohaku, I must do this on my own." Sesshomaru ordered, looking over the cliff on which he stood. It didn't look like a long way down into the valley, which was filled with thick trees and a flowing river and not too far down the valley was a small town where the healing woman was rumored to live. Sesshomaru leapt into the valley and landed softly on a tree branch. He looked down and saw a young woman in a nice purple robe with black armor on, gracefully picking some herbs and placing them in a basket.

"Can I help you?" she asked, her long, flowing black hair resting against her back. She had two long strands that hung over her shoulders. Sesshomaru landed on the forest floor with a straight posture.

"I am looking for the woman who allegedly can heal anything, no matter what." He said, figuring that he was either talking to her or to her apprentice.

"Hm, the woman who can allegedly heal anything, you say?" she asked, still not turning to him.

"Yes, do you know of her?" Sesshomaru pressed on.

"Well, I am a woman and I can heal anything."

"Anything?"

"Allegedly anything."

"Are you toying with me?"

"Allegedly."

"I take it that _you_ are the one I'm looking for."

"What would make you say that?"

"I heard that she has a very witty mouth and attitude."

"Then you assume correctly. I am Iyasu and you are?"

"I am Lord Sesshomaru from the West."

"I see…what is it that you need me to heal? You look healthy."

"My memory is not working properly, or so to say."

"Let's go to my place and I'll see what I can do." Iyasu suggested, picking up her basket and walking away, the demon lord following close behind her. Nothing was said the whole way to the small demon town. No one looked a second glance when she and Sesshomaru waltzed up in the town. She began walking up a small path that led up the cliff and to a hut that sat away from the edge of the cliff. Iyasu sat the basket on a table when she walked inside, inviting Sesshomaru in with a wave of her hand.

"Now, tell me, what is wrong with your memory?" she finally said, looking around the hut.

"I seem to have forgotten things, important things."

"I've had those moments, it's called partying too hard."

"I don't drink alcohol."

"Want some sake?"

"I just said I don't,"

"I know, I'm just testing you." She said, pouring herself some sake in a small cup.

"You don't mind if I drink, do you?" she asked before taking a sip.

"No, just don't get drunk." Sesshomaru retorted.

"You mean get drunk to the fact that I'm forgetting important things?"

"I don't drink."

"I know." She replied, taking a sip. Sesshomaru stared at her for a moment before continuing. She had brilliantly colored eyes. Purple. It matched her wardrobe.

"So, what kinds of important things?" she asked.

"I forgot that I was chasing after a man that I supposedly hate and that I have been for a while now. I forgot that I had a younger brother who owns a sword that I no longer have envy for and I even forgot about being kidnapped. I thought it was all a lie."

"Who told you all of this?"

"My advisor."

"Oh boy, so about the kidnapping part, do you remember anything traumatic?"

"No, I don't even remember my captors and I was told that I had lengthy conversations with them."

"I see. Close your eyes and think hard about it." Iyasu said. Sesshomaru sighed, but he closed his eyes and thought back to the day that it had happened. He was walking in the forest when he suddenly stopped. Someone was in his way.

"I can't see this demon's face…I don't think I ever have."

"Alright, keep going."

"We fought, I injured them, and then they called for backup."

"Can you remember what they looked like?"

"I…can't."

"Concentrate. Who took you?"

"One was green,"

"Wait…did you just say you were abducted by a green guy?" Iyasu asked.

"Yes…one was green."

"Lord Sesshomaru, don't think me weird for asking, but, did this green guy take you up into a…I don't know, floating, spinning home in the sky?"

"What?"

"Just tell me that you weren't abducted by a green guy and taken up into a flying ship or something."

"I was taken by a green demon, but I wasn't taken into the sky."

"Oh, good, because I was just about to ask you if they did any weird sexual experimentations on you or stick things up your ass or something." Iyasu said, crossing one leg over the other when she sat on the table. Sesshomaru just found himself staring at her with slight disbelief. Was she being serious?

"Haha, sorry, I get a lot of weird stories like that." She said with a smirk. Sesshomaru blinked a few times to make sure this wasn't a dream.

"Anyway, that's all I can remember, everything else is gone."

"Huh, awkward."

"Not as awkward as the question you were going to ask me."

"I was just making sure you weren't a crazy ass wasting my time."

"Trust me, I'm not trying to waste your time."

"I believe you…now." Iyasu said, standing up and walking over to Sesshomaru. She slowly walked around him, looking up and down, almost like she was studying a painting of some sort. She stopped in front of him and tilted her head.

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Thinking…be silent." She said. Sesshomaru growled at her. No one dared order him around, but she was at least making an effort to help, so he backed down.

"There are two possibilities with what could be wrong with you." She finally said.

"Which would be?"

"One, you party so damn hard that you forget the fact that you do drink, a lot, or someone has placed a very powerful spell on you…deep within your unconscious."

"I don't drink!" Sesshomaru snapped.

"You really do need to calm down, I already told you that I know you don't drink alcohol."

"The accusations, whether fake or not, still are annoying."

"Calm down, Lord Sesshomaru, I can't work with someone who likes to yell."

"I wasn't yelling."

"Shhhh, I can hear you just fine, I'm only a few feet away."

"…" Sesshomaru refrained from lashing out and ripping her head off. Why was she messing with him like that? Is she bored?

"I'm only messing with you, but for real, loosen up around me or we won't get anywhere." Iyasu said in a serious tone.

"Don't toy with me. Just fix me so I can go."

"Do you really want me to fix you?"

"Yes."

"Poor choice of words. Where I come from, fixing somebody means taking away their ability to reproduce."

"Break the spell that binds my memories."

"Please?"

"You may."

"Haha, I think you've got the idea now. Fastest one I've had so far. Usually it takes other people days to figure out that they can dish back what I serve."

"So how are we to go about breaking the spell?"

"I can bash your head open and see what that'll do."

"Kill me."

"Actually, you'd survive, but I'm afraid your memory would be worse."

"I'm here to make that better."

"Can't have your riceball and eat it too."

"…You and I are going to have some serious communication problems." Sesshomaru growled angrily.

"Baby…you ain't kidding." Iyasu retorted with a smile.


	9. Chapter 9

We All Live In A Yellow Submarine

"Goddamn it, Ryu! Why is it every time we almost complete a mission, you fuck it up? Why? Do you do it on purpose? What the hell?" Simha snapped as he pulled up his straw hat. Ryu pulled his up as well and began walking through the forest.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I don't kill kids." The dragon demon said.

"I know, but we have to kill witnesses and that kid could totally call us out if he ever sees us!" Simha whined.

"Then why didn't you kill him? I killed Mommy and Daddy; you should've taken care of the kids instead of bitching at me for doing half the job right. Damn, get off my back." Ryu growled irritably, looking behind him to make sure no one was following.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. My badness." Simha said with an exhaled breath.

"It's all good. Too bad Superfly wasn't with us, she would've put the kid under some sleeping spell."

"Or just killed him. She really has no soul."

"I don't blame her, I'd hate the world too if I had to go through what she did."

"I agree. I'd definitely hate everything."

Sesshomaru sat on the floor with his legs crossed. He was watching Iyasu as she worked quietly on a painting. She was very diligent and, surprisingly enough, quiet. The demon lord rested his chin on his hand, waiting patiently for her to suggest a way to break the spell.

"Are you going to assist me or not? I have things to do." He growled crossly.

"If those things are more important than regaining vital pieces of your memory, then by all means, go do them and let me finish this, otherwise, sit there like a good boy and shut up." Iyasu retorted with equal irritability.

"You should learn to respect your betters."

"Point them out and I will bow."

"I am your better, woman."

"I do not bow simply because you are a man. I've met more simpleton men than I have smart ones, which means, most of men are not deserving of anything."

"You should respect me anyway. I could make you disappear." Sesshomaru replied. Iyasu turned around and sighed heavily. She set her pain brush down and looked at Sesshomaru seriously.

"My father, a man, taught me that respect is not demanded, it's earned. If you can't earn my respect then I will not simply give it away. It's not free, just like every other damn thing in life. Rich, spoiled, arrogant rich people, like you, don't understand because you're given everything in life, I wasn't. I've worked hard to gain my reputation and earn my respect as a healer and friend. Now, anything else or are you going to allow me to finish my painting?" she said with much offense. Sesshomaru blinked and looked away.

"Finish it, I wouldn't want you to be grumpy when you're helping me…after you finish the painting."

"I'm not sure I even can help you."

"I suppose that hard earned reputation is a lie."

"No, I've never really dealt with a spell located within a subconscious. For me to even be able to possibly help you, I almost have to become your best friend."

"Why must you be so close to break it?"

"Because, your subconscious is designed to hide the deep, dark, true inner thoughts and feelings. In other words, the things that you push back and forget about will resurface and I will know it before you. I'm going to know you better than yourself."

"Spare me, I have no deep dark secrets or desires to hide."

"Notice that I said thoughts and feelings and you're already jumping to true desires and secrets. Maybe you really are an alcoholic."

"I am not an alcoholic. I don't drink alcohol."

"Maybe you're a child molester. Haha, you look like a creeper."

"I do not touch anybody inappropriately."

"Uh huh, which means you're a virgin…right?" she asked, glancing at the demon lord, who kept a straight face and stared back.

"Nice. Anyway, until you're comfortable with revealing everything to me, I can't help you."

"Are you positive that this is the only way?"

"See? You don't even remotely trust me. It won't work."

"I don't trust you because I believe that there is another way."

"Believe what you want."

"I will."

"Alright, doesn't hurt me in anyway." Iyasu said, finishing up the painting and setting it up to dry. It was a nice landscape picture of the cliffs and forest. She rinsed off her hands in a bowl of water and dried them off on a towel, her purple eyes looking up at Sesshomaru.

"There could be another way, but I won't guarantee that it will work. Want to try it?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

"Depends, what is it?"

"When you're asleep, I can fish around in your head until I find it. No intrusions in your thoughts or feelings, but you will have awful nightmares."

"Heh, nightmares? I haven't had one since I was a child."

"Since you were a child molester, got it."

"I said,"

"I know, I was joking. Damn, lighten up, Chi Mo."

"Chi Mo?"

"Short for 'Child Molester.'"

"I am not a child molester."

"Uh huh."

"Fine, believe what you want."

"I've been doing that all my life."

"I'll bet you're so proud."

"I am."

Yami yawned as he turned a page in his book as he sat at Karasu's bedside. She was his strongest, his favorite, so he wanted to make sure that she survived with no complications. He saved her from her torture, from herself and alleged friends, and as repayment, she worked for him and just to be the nice person Yami was, he never treated her badly or as a slave.

"Up already, sleepy head?" Yami asked when she sat up, looking down at her hands.

"Someone is trying to break my spell." She whispered quietly. Yami frowned as he leaned forward.

"You mean the one you put on Sesshomaru?"

"Yes…some woman…I think I know her."

"Who is she?"

"I'm not for sure, but I must prevent her from breaking the spell."

"Kid, you can barely sit up as it is, let alone run around and fight crime."

"It's my spell, I can intrude his mind whenever I want, so when she comes, I'll be waiting in my dreams." Karasu explained, slowly lying back down and closing her eyes.

"Yep…good night, kid." Yami said, turning a page and continuing his reading.

"Are you sure you won't be able to read my thoughts?" Sesshomaru asked as he lay on a mat. Before all of this happened, he went and fetched Jaken, Rin, Kohaku and Ah-Un and brought them to Iyasu's hut.

"Why…do you have something to hide? I thought you said you weren't a drunken child molester who was sexually abused by green men in flying ships." Iyasu said lightheartedly. She loved pissing him off and she didn't know why. His reactions were gold and platinum to her.

"I do NOT drink, I do NOT molest children and I was NOT sexually abused by green men in flying ships, I was just kidnapped by three demons and one happened to be green!" Sesshomaru snapped angrily.

"Ah, music to my ears." Iyasu cooed happily.

"Stop bothering my lord! Break the spell and go to Hell!" Jaken screeched. Iyasu covered her pointed ears with both hands and winced.

"Oh shit, someone's about to get smacked in the mouth!" Iyasu growled.

"Jaken, be silent." Sesshomaru growled.

"And you go to sleep! I don't have all night to be sitting by your bedside to scare away the little green men! They aren't real, except for Jaken, now go to sleep!" Iyasu snapped impatiently.

"How am I supposed to sleep with you right next to me?"

"Just get used to it sweetie, we'll basically be married after this."

"What?"

"Kidding, goddamn it! Joking! Not being serious! Damn, lighten up…and fucking go to sleep!"

"Don't you dare speak to my lord," Jaken began.

"RAWR!" Iyasu roared, leaping at Jaken who jumped back fearfully.

"Ahhhhhh! She's a monster!" the green imp shrieked. Iyasu sat back down next to Sesshomaru and was quiet for a few minutes, and then she began snickering profusely.

"What is it now?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Haha, he got so spooked!" she giggled.

Finally the demon lord was able to fall into a deep, unbothered sleep. Iyasu waited a few minutes to let him fall deeper into his rest before sitting up on her knees and gently placing her palms together. She inhaled deeply and placed her right hand on his forehead, exhaling slowly.

"Haha, I should totally just read his thoughts, but I'm here to work, not play. Alright Iyasu, let's get this done and get this asshole out of my home." Iyasu said to her self, floating around in a dark place. She leaned forward and began floating past doorways that led to different thoughts and feelings of the stoic lord of the west.

"Damn, so tempting." She said to herself with a smirk, coming to a chained shut door.

"I take it that you're the spellbound door…damn, someone locked you up pretty tight." Iyasu reached out and yanked on the chains, causing a ripple in his mind. Sesshomaru was in the middle of a nightmare, alone in a dark forest when suddenly his hateful and enraged father came from the sky and tried to eat him. Sesshomaru realized he was reverted to his small, child form and panicked as he dodged his father's jaws.

"Oops." Iyasu chirped, catching a glimpse in her own mind of what was going on with him. She yanked on the chains again and once more, Sesshomaru almost met his death in his dream. Sesshomaru's body jerked slightly, showing that he was definitely scared if not shitless.

"Alrighty…that isn't going to work, so how about calming down a bit for me, Sesshomaru? I can't work with your bloodcurdling screaming in my ears." She called out.

"Huh?" the child version of Sesshomaru asked, hearing the voice.

"I said calm down, I can't help you if you're going to scream like a little pussy. Relax, it's only a dream."

"I am not a pussy!" Sesshomaru growled, noticing his transformation into his adult self. His father growled deeply as he circled his son. Then, the giant dog transformed down into his humanoid state, but something was wrong. His eyes were glowing an eerily familiar blue as he hovered slightly above the ground.

"Hm?" Sesshomaru hummed, looking into the eyes and wondering where he had seen them before.

"You would dare let a woman enter your mind? You're weak." The elder dog demon growled irritably as Sesshomaru glared.

"You would dare lay down with a human woman and lose your life saving her? No Father, you're weak." Sesshomaru said back. The other dog demon male looked slightly shocked at the comeback, but didn't back down.

"Die!" he barked, slashing at Sesshomaru's head, but he dodged it cleanly.

"Much better." Iyasu said with a smile as the screaming stopped. She grabbed the chains and pulled them off with ease. Sesshomaru stopped in mid air when his father's head turned the other way.

"Grrrrr…damn her." He growled, jumping into the sky and flying away.

"How's that?" Iyasu shouted.

"I'm guessing the memories of Naraku."

"Oh yeah, your gay lover. Now, where's your brother?" Iyasu asked, looking around for another locked door.

"He's my enemy, not my gay lover." Sesshomaru growled.

"Who? Your brother?"

"No, Naraku, watch out, someone is coming for you disguised as my father."

"I can't fight and open doors at the same time! Come help me!"

"How?"

"Fly out of your dream, stupid!" Iyasu shouted.

"I've locked these up for a reason, don't interfere!" a male's voice barked angrily. Iyasu dodged a swipe to the head from a guy that looked like Sesshomaru.

"Watch it ass…oh, you're not him." Iyasu said sheepishly.

"Move!" Sesshomaru ordered. Iyasu ducked as Sesshomaru nailed his father in the face with his fist, sending him flying.

"Don't you have a job to do?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Uh, are you giving me hazard pay? I didn't sign up to die." Iyasu snapped, ripping off another chain from a door.

"Depends on how well your work is." Sesshomaru retorted as his father flew at him forcefully.

"That was your brother, now, where are the little green men memories?" Iyasu asked, looking around.

"I don't know, but find it quick, I can't hold him off forever!" Sesshomaru hollered as he dodged an attack.

"Sure you can, I believe in you!" Iyasu called out sarcastically as she flew to the last chained door.

"Hahahahaha! You stupid bitch! I'm not going to lose so easily! Bite off this!" the dog demon roared as two more copies of him appeared. Sesshomaru gulped hard. One of his great father was enough, but three? He could barely handle the first one.

"Damn, Iyasu, hurry up!" Sesshomaru called out.

"These are a little harder than the other two! Sorry, give me a minute!" Iyasu called back. The middle Inutaisho looked at the one on his left.

"Get her." He growled as the other one nodded and flew after her. The remaining two smirked as the stared at Sesshomaru.

"Damn." Sesshomaru growled. This was going to hurt. A lot.


	10. Chapter 10

Really?

Iyasu turned around and saw Inutaisho flying at her, an enraged look upon his face.

"Uh oh!" she yelled, pushing off the chained shut door and flying out of the way. Inutaisho flew head first into the door, but he phased through it like a ghost, coming out on the other side completely unharmed.

"Oh, not fair!" Iyasu whined when he turned around to face her.

"I'll give you one last chance to leave, then I'll kill you." Inutaisho growled, eyes glowing a hypnotic blue.

"I'll give you one last chance to let me do my job, then I'll make you kill me." Iyasu retorted. She made up her mind. She promised to help the demon lord, no matter what.

"Then you give me no choice," he said, flying at her once more. A green whip came out of nowhere and sliced him in half, destroying him completely.

"Get to work!" Sesshomaru demanded Iyasu, who nodded and latched onto the chained door once more. Sesshomaru felt a huge force smash into him and one of the remaining two Inutaisho's had tackled him dynamically. Sesshomaru kicked off a door and tackled the other one, destroying him as well.

"One left." Sesshomaru growled, cracking his fingers that dripped with poison.

"Almost done!" Iyasu hissed, then, an invisible force peeled her off the door and sent her flying backwards. Sesshomaru blinked a few times to make sure what happened was real. Inutaisho held his hand out and squeezed it into a fist, swinging it in front of him. Then Iyasu went flying in the same direction.

"Two can play at that game, asswipe!" Iyasu roared, her eyes glowing green. She did the same move as Inutaisho and sent him flying out of Sesshomaru's mind. She then ripped the chains off the last door and the first memory that came back to Sesshomaru was the eerie blue glow of Karasu's eyes right before she bound his memories.

"How did you do that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It's something I was born with, I can't really explain why." Iyasu replied.

"Damn her." Karasu growled as her eyes slowly opened. Yami lowered the book from his face, frowning slightly.

"I take it that you failed?" he asked, electric blue eyes watching her.

"I did, it's whatever…but that woman, I feel like I know her."

"Really?"

"She has the same abilities I do."

"Uh oh, is she going to be any trouble?"

"She may or may not, it all depends on Sesshomaru now."

"Oh…we're screwed."

"Not exactly, I've still got a plan."

"Alright, you do what you think is necessary. Oh, don't get mad at me, but I sent Ryu and Simha on an assassination mission, they should be back shortly. They'll rest for a day and then I have another mission for all three of you."

"Why would I be mad?" Karasu asked with a frown. She never understood emotions, nor could she ever remember a time having them.

"Well I…I thought you said that they were your favorite missions." Yami said unsurely. Karasu blinked a few times, her face showing slight confusion.

"They are, but I don't understand…why should I be angry that I couldn't go?"

"Uh…never mind, Karasu."

"Yes sir."

Sesshomaru woke up and felt a pain in his neck. He sat up, rubbing it slightly, wondering if he slept on it wrong. He looked around and saw Rin and Kohaku sleeping, along with Jaken and Ah-Un, but no Iyasu to be found. Sesshomaru saw a paper on the floor and picked it up, reading it.

_Chi Mo,_

_I went out to find more herbs and to avoid you when you wake up…you strike me as the grumpy type in the morning. You can go ahead and leave or wait until I come back to do whatever. I don't care._

"Why must she call me that? It's degrading." Sesshomaru growled to himself. He decided to wait since everyone else was asleep. He could easily wake them up, but who knows how late they stayed up to watch Iyasu work on him.

"My lord, are we leaving?" Rin asked groggily as she sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Not now Rin, go back to sleep." Sesshomaru said back calmly. She nodded and went back to sleep as Sesshomaru stood up and walked outside. A nice breeze hit him and the bright light woke him up. He sniffed the air and looked around. A very soothing view, no wonder she decided to live up here.

"Awake already, I see. How are your memories?" Iyasu asked, walking up with a basket full of herbs.

"Memorable." Sesshomaru said simply.

"Ah, then it worked out perfectly…except for your father. He was one psycho bastard, I see why you're afraid to show emotions."

"He was never like that. Whoever that was, it wasn't my father."

"I know, I was joking. I got a glimpse of his, or should I say, _her_ true form. Well, not everything, I couldn't see her face. I believe her name is,"

"Karasu, I remember." Sesshomaru interrupted.

"Hm…Karasu, Iyasu. The endings of both of our names are the same."

"Are you in relation with her?"

"Not that I know of. Pure coincidence, I promise."

"I find it odd that you both have the same abilities and the endings of your names are the same."

"You're a dick, I don't know her." Iyasu growled, walking back into her hut.

Simha relaxed on his mattress as he stretched out, letting out a moan of pleasure.

"Mmmm…that bath was wonderful. I feel much better. Now a good night's rest and I'll be ready for tomorrow's mission." He said happily as Ryu walked in, a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Yeah well, clean out your hairballs next time, dickweed." Ryu snarled irritably as he walked over to his side of the room.

"Sorry Ryu, my badness."

"More like your baldness! There was so much hair, I thought you shaved your damn head or something!" the dragon complained as he pulled on some shorts and fell onto his bed.

"Hahaha, yeah, can't help it." Simha retorted. He pulled out a magazine and began looking through it, crossing one leg over the other.

"Did you hear that Sesshomaru got his memories back?" Ryu asked, playing with his Yo-Yo. Simha frowned.

"Nah how'd that happen? Anyone who loses a memory to Superfly never gets it back." The lion demon asked curiously.

"The word is that he found some chick with the same powers as Superfly and she was able to restore them like they were never lost."

"Should we be worried? I mean, shouldn't we take her out if she's inconveniencing us?" Simha asked, sitting up and forgetting about his magazine. Ryu sat up and was still doing Yo-Yo tricks.

"Yami said that Superfly told him not to worry about her, or Sesshomaru, which in my opinion, I think we should've just killed the hairy bastard while we had the chance instead of putting him back with his group, but no one ever asks me about what I think." Ryu said with a shrug.

"I think we should've never affiliated ourselves with him. Just should've kept out of sight."

"What about the mission of kidnapping him?"

"We can deny any customer our services. I really didn't want to do that mission in the first place."

"True, me either." Ryu said, looking up as the door to their room opened. Yami walked in with a huge stack of folders and handed them to Simha, who gave half to Ryu.

"You guys can pick out your next mission from that pile. Karasu should be here, oh, here she is. Alright, bring the rest to me when you've decided." Yami said, stepping aside and letting Karasu in. She sat on the edge of Simha's bed and sighed as Yami closed the door.

"You two decide, I don't really care." She said quietly.

"Cool." Simha chirped.

"Lame…lame…lame…crud…lame…hardcore lame…garbage…trash…not worth it…lame…lame," Ryu called out, throwing each folder onto his bed as he read what type of mission. Simha sighed heavily as he searched through his stack.

"No…no…no…hell no…no…negative…nope…no…bull…shit…no," Ryu continued as he tossed away each mission. Karasu looked over at Simha, who was having the same ordeal.

"I'm sorry, but we don't do prostituting services. Who pays for this?" Simha growled as he set the folder down.

"Will there be any hot girls there?" Ryu asked.

"No, they're looking for hot girls." Simha yawned.

"Hey, hey, Superfly, you're hot." Ryu snickered. Karasu blinked, her purple eyes concentrating.

"You're lying." She said quietly. Simha looked at her and saw a flash of disappointment and he glared at Ryu.

"Dude, seriously, keep your mouth shut!" the lion demon growled.

"Whatever…lame…ultra lame…garbage…oh! Possibility!" Ryu called out, waving a folder in the air.

"What kind?" Simha asked.

"Assassination!" Ryu sang happily.

"Who are we killing?"

"Uh…um…Inuyasha? Hey, isn't that Sesshomaru's little bro?" Ryu asked unsurely.

"Yeah, who wants _him_ dead?" Simha asked.

"More like who _can't_ kill him? He's so stupid! Let's see here…some chick by the name of Naraku." Ryu read off, frowning slightly.

"That is the half demon that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are chasing after. Why does he want us to kill Inuyasha?" Karasu asked, her voice barely audible.

"Psh, I don't care who he is, I'm not wasting my time with anyone affiliated with dog demons, next!" Simha growled irritably. Ryu nodded in agreement as he threw the folder down, rummaging through the rest of his stack. Simha did the same and sighed once more.

"Damn, nothing fun is available these days. I remember back in the day when we all had our share of assassination missions, and missions where we could kill, even if it wasn't in the job description, now we're just maids that get paid well. It pisses me off." Ryu whined.

"Yeah, but what can we do? We're not allowed to make a name for ourselves, so we can't just go randomly kill like we used to." Simha said, lying back down on his pillow and offering his other one to Karasu, who shook her head 'no.'

"Eh, what do you think, Karasu?" Ryu asked, sitting on the edge of his mattress. Karasu looked down and frowned.

"It doesn't matter what I think." She replied.

"It matters to me." Ryu said. Karasu looked at him and nodded.

"I agree. Nobody wants anybody to die these days. It's even worse in the future."

"Haha, oh yeah. We're all about peace in the future, but we don't have to kill each other directly, the way we treat our planet, we're killing somebody no matter what." Simha said with a smirk. Ryu nodded candidly.

"Well, we have to decide on a mission, so what's it going to be?" Ryu asked with a yawn.

"Let's kill Inuyasha." Simha said with a whine.

"Fine." Karasu whispered.

"Kill Inuyasha it is, then. I'll be right back." Ryu said, grabbing all of the folders and walking out of the room. Simha looked at Karasu and smiled his perfect, sweet smile.

"For the record, I think you're pretty." He said nicely. Karasu nodded.

"I know." She said softly.


	11. Chapter 11

Ranting, Raving and Total Ass Whooping

AN- Alright readers, you get to listen to me rant for a little bit…or you can scroll down and ignore this. It's whatever you want.

Anyway, I cannot tell you how much I hate Sesshomaru/Kagome stories. Yes, I have one in my favorites, but only because it was awesomely written and only in five chapters did they make it awesome. Seriously, check it out, great story.

Haha, I'm off track again. I am so tired of seeing summaries along the lines of, 'Inuyasha was with Kikyo, so Kagome cries and runs off in the rain only to be found by Sesshomaru and then they travel together and love blossoms and then kids start coming along and Sesshomaru somehow has a loving, caring father attitude towards half demon kids, even though he hates half demons and thinks they're disgusting. He also hates humans but still finds Kagome beautiful, even though he's probably met better looking women who would do whatever he said and not give him attitude.'

Hah, pisses me off. Actually, most love stories do that to me. If you haven't read my profile, here is a little fact about me…I hate romance and I don't believe in it.

And, if you're going to write a Sesshomaru/Kagome story, do two things, one, be creative about it, stop stealing the same 'caught in the rain' plot, two, just go ahead and slash your wrists.

"Damn man, I can't pick up his scent." Simha whined, sniffing the air. Ryu lifted his head and took a huge inhale, trying to pick up on anything.

"Eh, I guess that means we have to walk around…whoop-dee-doo." Ryu growled sarcastically.

"Here," Karasu said, closing her eyes. Instantly, her mind invaded Sesshomaru's. Even though her spell was broken, since she invaded it countless times, he was like a reference book, wide open in the library to her now. According to Sesshomaru, Inuyasha was west in a small village where the priestess Kikyo once lived.

"West." Karasu said, grabbing Ryu and Simha's arms and teleporting west.

Inuyasha lay relaxed on Kaede's roof, his arms folded behind his head as he napped away his tiredness. Sango and Shippo were inside with the old priestess, Kaede, and Miroku was out flirting with the young women. Nothing unusual. Kagome had gone back to her own time to rest up and go back to school for a few days.

"Inuyasha, are you sleeping?" Kaede's voice came.

"I was." He said back irritably.

"I was wondering if you could go find that white herb I showed you yesterday. I need some to help heal up this cut Sango has on her arm."

"Yeah, yeah, make me work on my day off." Inuyasha yawned as he jumped away, picking up on the strong scented herb. He prowled around in the field and picked a few from the ground before running back to Kaede's hut. He walked inside and handed the old woman the plants.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." Sango said as Kaede smashed the herb up. Sango had gotten in a fight with a demon that cut her arm. It wasn't bad but it wouldn't heal, so they came back to Kaede's so she could help it along.

"I haven't seen those three cloaked demons for a while." Shippo said.

"I probably scared them off." Inuyasha chirped arrogantly.

"Whatever, that one demon made your backlash wave look like a little breeze without even batting an eye!" the fox demon yelled.

"Which one did that?" Inuyasha asked.

"The one with the hat! After the dragon fired his attack, you redirected it with your backlash wave, then the one in the hat made it completely disappear! Like it was nothing! I watched them the whole time and they didn't move a muscle!" Shippo insisted.

"That one is a girl, in case you haven't figured it out yet." Inuyasha said smugly to the young fox, who pouted.

"So? That makes you look much more weak since it's a girl!" Shippo shot at Inuyasha, who took his turn in pouting.

"Are you both saying that girls are weak?" Sango asked offensively, glaring at the two demons.

"N…no." Shippo said.

"Heh, no girl can take me down." Inuyasha stated arrogantly.

"Unless she's Kagome." Shippo snickered.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha barked.

"There ye go, Sango. Just keep off that arm for a day or two." Kaede said kindly as the demon slayer stood up and walked outside.

Off in the distance, Ryu, Simha and Karasu stood on a hill, each wearing their black cloaks and straw hats. Ryu had his huge sword drawn and he held it in one hand easily, as if it weighed nothing. Simha had his blades attached to his wrists inside his sleeves and Karasu went weaponless as usual. Her weapon was her mind and physical strength.

"So, I flood the town, Simha rides in, kills him and Karasu puts up a barrier and watches our back." Ryu said.

"You got it." Simha said. Karasu nodded.

"Alrighty then, let's do this!" Ryu shouted, holding his sword in the air. The orb on the end of the handle started glowing blue, as well as his eyes. Just then, a huge wave came out of nowhere and he jumped on it, along with Simha and rode it into the village, hooting and hollering about fun.

"Huh? What the hell?" Inuyasha asked frantically as he grabbed Kaede and jumped onto her roof as the waves crashed in.

"Die bitch!" Simha shouted, flinging his chained blade at the half demon, who leapt into the air, still holding the old priestess and dodging the attack. Ryu was controlling the flow of the water with his sword, swinging it so the wave would follow Inuyasha.

"Get him!" Ryu shouted to Simha, who nodded back. The lion demon flung his chained blade to the side and then swung his arm to get the chain to wrap around Inuyasha's leg, which it did after he set down Kaede and Shippo.

"Ahhh! Inuyasha!" Shippo screamed when the half demon was pulled into the water. Inuyasha held his breath as he pulled out Tetsusaiga underwater, cutting the chain from his leg and swimming to the surface.

"Damn, he broke it!" Simha growled.

"There he is!" Ryu pointed him out. Inuyasha had jumped onto another roof and had his sword at the ready.

"You two have a lot of damn nerve attacking me like that! Now it's my turn!" Inuyasha hollered, swinging his giant blade and sending out a wind scar. Simha leapt into the water as Ryu rode a wave out of the way. Simha grabbed his stray blade underwater and the chain fixed itself using his demonic aura. The lion demon then swam back to the surface, flying out of the water and onto another roof a few houses away from Inuyasha, who was clashing blades with Ryu fiercely.

"Damn you're ugly!" Inuyasha snarled as he thwarted the dragon demon backwards. Ryu flipped in the air and landed on the water, not sinking beneath the waves.

"And you're dumb!" Ryu growled, waving his sword and sending a surge of waves at the dog demon, who blocked it with a wind scar.

"You can't match my Tetsusaiga's power! Without your friend, you're nothing!" Inuyasha taunted. Ryu glared at him, eyes still glowing blue.

"I don't need to match your sword's power, I just need to be better than _you_! Without Tetsusaiga, you're absolutely nothing!" Ryu shouted angrily.

"Why you…die!" Inuyasha barked, leaping at Ryu.

"Make me!" Ryu hollered, both demons' swords clashing again.

"Man, something doesn't seem right," Simha whispered to himself quietly, looking around carefully. His slit green eyes watchfully scanned over the area, his face showing hard concentration.

"Why won't you die already?" Inuyasha hollered with annoyance in his voice, swinging his sword, but missing Ryu completely. The dragon demon had stopped his use of the water, making it flow out of the town and leaving it wet and muddy. Ryu leapt onto another roof and turned around, both hands gripping his sword's handle tightly.

"Because you couldn't hit the broad side of a building your aim is so damn bad!" Ryu said back tauntingly, glancing over at Simha, who was looking out at a distance. The lion demon took a huge inhale through his nose and caught three familiar scents heading his way fast.

"Shit! Ryu, we've got company!" Simha shouted at the dragon, who frowned.

"Doesn't Superfly have a barrier up?" Ryu asked, only to have his question answered when Karasu landed forcefully on her stomach in the mud. Another cloaked woman landed on a barrel and smirked.

"And now you're back right where you belong…face down in the mud." The woman said spitefully as Karasu hovered back to her feet. She turned around and glared at the woman.

"Awwww, did I make you mad, Karasu?" the asked, her smile widening and showing sharp canines. She had thick brown hair and icy blue, slit eyes with one blue stripe beneath each eye. She also had on blue lipstick that matched her personality and eyes…ice.

"What the…Koori? What're _you_ doing here, bitch?" Ryu snarled, angry that she was attacking her own teammates. Koori looked at Ryu with disgust.

"I'll go where ever the hell I want, Godzilla!" Koori shouted impatiently. Simha jumped backwards and onto the roof that Ryu stood on, looking at the two newer arrivals. Inuyasha had looked over and felt his stomach churn. The guy from the party at Hikari's castle, the one with the thick, long, spiked red hair and piercing green eyes with one black stripe under each eye.

"Well, well, well, look here Hebi, we've got ourselves three little piggies to snatch up." The red-haired man said cruelly, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword that he plowed into the roof of the hut he and Hebi stood on.

"Haha, don't get too excited, Kirai, I know at least one of these losers is a better fighter than the other two…right, Karasu?" Hebi asked. He was a snake-looking demon, with two defined fangs and yellow slit eyes and a forked tongue. He had the same skin color of a human, but his hair was greenish.

"Ugh, she's not even _that_ good." Koori snapped, her smile widening. Ryu and Simha glanced at one another worriedly. They weren't worried about fighting three of their most hated comrades; they were worried about Karasu's temper. She didn't seem to be in that great of a mood to begin with and Koori seemed to know the combination to unlocking the usually tranquil demon's rage.

"So, this is Inuyasha is it? Tch, Sesshomaru is cuter…much cuter, actually, I lied, he's full blown hot." Koori said while crossing her arms and going hazy eyed as she imaged Sesshomaru in her head.

"I don't give a damn if you think I'm cute, he's cute or your own mother is hot, I'm going to kill every single one of you and line you up right next to each other for Sesshomaru to find so he can have a place to take a piss on without feeling bad!" Inuyasha snapped angrily as he gripped his sword and held it facing every one of his opponents.

"Hahaha, he just told your bony ass off, Koori!" Hebi snickered as Kirai chuckled a few times himself. Koori held her hands in fists as she glared at her partners.

"You two can burn in Hell!" she shouted.

"To whom or what do we owe this wonderful visit?" Simha asked, gripping his blades. Kirai looked at Simha lazily and yawned.

"We just got paid to take you three out…and we're not allowed to mention names, remember?" Kirai replied. Ryu looked at Hebi cautiously, and then looked over at Inuyasha, who wasn't going to attack until someone attacked him first.

"So, which one of you ladies wants to die first?" Inuyasha asked haughtily. Kirai and Hebi looked over at the dog demon and glared.

"You must think that you're pretty damn funny, so tell me, do you wish to die? If not, stay out of our way, you're not our target." Kirai growled.

"But we can still make you a target if keep running at the mouth, stupid dog." Hebi hissed.

"Let's go Karasu, I'm not finished with you ahhhhhhhhhh!" Koori let out a horrid scream of pain as she fell to her knees. Karasu walked up to her, hand out stretched as she slowly and steadily closed her fingers, making Koori twitch and turn on the muddy ground in pain.

"Die!" Kirai snarled, jumping at Karasu, who didn't move a muscle because Simha was on the case. He jumped in the air and kicked Kirai in the face, sending him flying away from Karasu, who was still torturing Koori harshly.

"My turn!" Hebi roared.

"Yeah, your turn to get _your_ ass kicked!" Ryu laughed, kicking Hebi in the stomach and sending him flying straight up in the air. Ryu leapt above the snake demon kicked him back down to Earth, making him collide with Kirai, who had just gotten on his feet a second earlier.

"Ahhhhhh! Stooooooop!" Koori begged.

_'I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you…repeat that.' _Karasu said harshly in Koori's mind, making the icy demon woman scream out again.

"Please! Karasuuuuu! I'm begging you! Stop!" Koori cried.

_'Heh, begging? You call that begging?'_

"Yes! Please don't kill meeeeee!"

"Ha, ha, ha…you can beg much better than that." Karasu whispered, her fingers almost creating a fist as she literally squeezed the life out of Koori.

"Koori! Hang on!" Kirai shouted, running at Karasu once more.

_'Stay out of this, you prick!' _Karasu shouted mentally as Kirai hovered uncontrollably in the air, dropping his sword and calling out to Hebi frantically.

"Coming!" Hebi said, only to meet the same fate as Kirai when he stepped within Karasu's range.

"Should we do something?" Ryu asked Simha, who shook his head in answer.

"No, it's best just to let her get it out of her system." He said loudly enough so Inuyasha wouldn't feel the need to attack. The dog demon let his sword drop to his side as he watched with slight horror as Koori began convulsing as blood poured from her mouth.

_'As you twitch these last few agonizing minutes of life out of yourself, let me inform you on something you may not know…I never did like you, nor could I stand you. If not for Yami, you would've met this fate a lot sooner, but since you decided to show up and piss me off, I guess the old phrase, 'Better late than never,' will suit your tombstone just fine.' _Karasu said as Koori looked up at her pleadingly, but Karasu's mind was made up. Koori soon stopped twitching as her lifeless, icy blue eyes stared up at the sky with the look of complete terror carved in her pale face.

"Oh no, Koori!" Hebi shouted at his dead partner.

"Grrrr, you ungrateful bitch! Koori saved your life once!" Kirai barked.

_'And she's attempted to take it many more times than she has saved it. Now, as for you two,' _Her voice trailed off in their heads as Kirai and Hebi's eyes widened in horror as they stared at the blue glow of Karasu's own eyes. They soon fell under her spell and fell asleep, doomed to be attacked with nightmares until the day they die of fright.

"Inuyasha, a man named Naraku paid us off to kill you, but there was just one problem." Karasu said as Inuyasha didn't dare say anything disrespectful.

"Naraku paid you? What problem was there?" Inuyasha asked, already filled with countless questions.

"He forgot to pay." Karasu stated simply and quietly as she walked away. Ryu and Simha looked at one another and shrugged.

"We should follow her." Ryu said.

"And don't forget to shut up either, Ryu." Simha warned cautiously.

"Damn Naraku…and that Karasu girl…she's deadlier than I thought." Inuyasha whispered to himself as he sheathed his sword.


	12. Chapter 12

Why?

"Ooooooh, someone did a number on her. Haha, this is better than anything I've ever done." Iyasu chirped as she looked at the dead of fright and pain, Koori. Inuyasha looked over at Sesshomaru, who was also observing the three-cloaked demons.

"Hey Sesshomaru, who's the new girl?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Her name is Iyasu, she's a healer." Sesshomaru said simply, not looking at Inuyasha. Kagome stood by Inuyasha's side, clinging to his sleeve fearfully.

"This is awful." Kagome said.

"So she's a healer, but what's she doing with you?" Inuyasha asked, ignoring Kagome. Sesshomaru's face showed slight irritation as Iyasu's giggling was heard.

"Haha, I helped Sesshomaru out, and he's yet to pay me, so I'm going to follow him until he does…dick." Iyasu said, smiling innocently when Sesshomaru glared at her.

"What _haven't_ you called me yet?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Let's see here, dickface, dickwad, dickweed, prick, Grand Prick, asswad, assface, dork," Iyasu named off, gently nudging the sleeping Kirai in the face with her foot.

"Dork?" Sesshomaru growled.

"Yeah…did you know that a dork is a whale's penis?" Iyasu chirped, instantly infuriating Sesshomaru more, but he said nothing.

"Me either." Iyasu finally said, pretending not to know how badly she just pissed him off.

"Hahaha!" Inuyasha laughed. He liked her.

"So…can you help them?" Kagome asked Iyasu, who looked at her uncertainly.

"Uh, well, the chick is beyond help and these two are,"

"Unnecessary to the world…let them sleep." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Why? They didn't do anything!" Kagome said defensively. Sesshomaru pulled out his sword and pressed the tip against Kirai's neck.

"Or I could just kill him while he sleeps." The demon lord smirked as he said this. He had a history with Kirai, Koori and Hebi, and it wasn't that great of a history. They constantly used to "accidentally" run into Sesshomaru and try to kill him, or bed him, which ever of them decided to take the lead was the one who decided what to do when to come across the great demon dog, Sesshomaru.

"You wouldn't do that. You're not the type to pick on someone when they're defenseless." Inuyasha growled, crossing his arms and twitching his white ears. Sesshomaru looked over at him, but then back at Iyasu, who had the same look on her face as someone does when they were just insulted.

"Not the type to pick on the defenseless? I'm sorry…whom are we talking about? Surely not Whale Penis over here." The purple-eyed woman said, pointing at Sesshomaru, who tried to cut her arm off with his sword, but just like Karasu, Iyasu had extremely fast reflexes and was able to dodge his attack.

"Did you really just call Sesshomaru Whale Penis?" Kagome asked timidly. Iyasu looked at her and frowned.

"No, I just called you Whale Penis. Of course I was talking about Humpback Dick over here! Why wouldn't I be?" Iyasu yelled as she dodged Sesshomaru's poisonous claws.

"Go away!" Sesshomaru snapped irritably.

"Pay me!" Iyasu shouted back. They glared and growled at one another for a few more seconds, but then stopped when Sango and Miroku walked in the hut.

"Uh, what's he doing here?" Sango asked, looking at Sesshomaru.

"Uh, where the hell have you two been? I could've used your help a while ago." Inuyasha said back, mocking her tone of voice.

"I was out at my master's temple, remember?" Miroku quizzed with a smile.

"And I was working out with Kirara a while away from here." Sango said.

"Lies." Iyasu stated loudly as everyone looked at her. She smiled sweetly at Miroku and Sango.

"That definitely wasn't me." She chirped.

"And who might _you_ be?" Sango asked, already not liking Iyasu.

"I am," she began.

"Absolutely nothing." Sesshomaru growled arrogantly.

"You know what, Blue Whale Sausage? I'm tired of your attitude! Pay me and I'll get the hell out of here!" Iyasu snapped.

"Once you start calling me by my proper title and name, then I'll pay you and you can go away." Sesshomaru replied calmly, stepping on Hebi's stomach and off it, acting like he just had to get across the room to live.

"Psh, you haven't called me by my name." Iyasu stated.

"I introduced you…by using your name and occupation, more than what you've done with my name and status."

"Alright, let me try this out…Lord Sesshomaru who is a whale penis." Iyasu said smugly.

"You disrespectful little,"

"Hey, I called you by your proper title and name, don't get picky about the occupation because I don't even think that you know what you do for a job."

"I happen to rule the western provinces and I make deals that keep your happy little home on the cliff safe…unless you want that to change?"

"What? Are you going to huff and puff and blow my house down? I can rebuild it in five minutes."

"I can make that entire cliff disappear."

"I can find a better cliff."

"I'll destroy it too."

"Then I'll have to punch you in the vagina."

"I'm a man."

"What man follows a woman around only to blow her house up? Sounds pretty feminine to me."

"Are they good friends or something?" Miroku whispered curiously to Kagome.

"Sure, if this is what you call good friends." Inuyasha whispered back with a smile. He enjoyed anyone who hated his brother as much as him, if not more.

"I do not have money with me, but if you go away, I'll come find you later and pay you." Sesshomaru said tiredly.

"No, I want my money now!" Iyasu insisted.

"I don't have any with me!"

"Get a job! Blow someone! I don't care, just get me my damn money!"

"I will do no such things. I will pay you whenever I go back to my palace."

"When is that? Never? I kind of want my money, oh, I don't know…NOW!"

"I should've never bothered asking you for help."

"Yeah, yeah, if you didn't you wouldn't even know about your brother, which is sad not knowing about your brother. You're pathetic."

"You're dead if you open your mouth one more time." Sesshomaru warned. Iyasu, just to be a smart ass, opened her mouth as wide as she could.

"AHHHHHH…IS DAT BETTA?" she asked loudly, barely moving her mouth. Everyone watched as Sesshomaru's eyes turned blood red. He snarled as he went to tackle Iyasu to the floor, but she jumped backwards and phased through the wall like a ghost. Sesshomaru gasped as his face slammed into the wall.

"Hahaha, bet you feel super intelligent now, don't you Whale Dick?" her voice was heard from outside.

"Who is she?" Sango asked, inspecting the wall that she phased through…the same one Sesshomaru slammed into at full speed. He had walked outside and flown away, with Iyasu calling him by his new nickname, Wall Dork.

Sesshomaru stormed through the forest angrily, thinking that the next living creature he saw was going to die just by catching his glance. How could he fall for her tricks like some idiot? He knew of her abilities, so why did he attack?

"Because, I couldn't control my temper. She does it on purpose, I need to remember that." He said to himself, but no matter what he told himself, she always found a new weak spot in his armor. The demon lord kept his head up, looking around at where he was. Not a thick forest, very bright from sunshine. An unfamiliar scent entered his nose and he decided to check it out. He slowed his pace, in case he snuck up on anyone, they would pick up on him a few seconds before his arrival. Sesshomaru gripped Bakusaiga in habit, he didn't really want to attack, and it was just how he dropped in on people. No "Hello, how are you," just "Hey, prepare to die."

He let out a breath as he found a girl in the clearing. Just what he needed, more women? She sat upon a boulder with a paper and an odd writing utensil. She seemed to be drawing. Apparently, she hadn't picked up on him, because she heard him snap a twig when he stepped down and she looked up immediately. Sesshomaru blinked. She had white hair parted over to the side and her hair hung in her face as the rest of it curved under to her jawbones and upper neck. Her eyes were a deep, concentrated purple.

"Y…you." Sesshomaru said quietly, her name coming to his mind.

"No…not you." She whispered, showing slight agitation. Sesshomaru saw a black cloak and straw hat resting behind the boulder and he frowned.

"You're…Karasu." He said with slight realization.

"Damn." She whispered, hiding her face in her hands. Sesshomaru smirked arrogantly at her. This had taken shorter than he expected, too bad, he liked a challenge.


	13. Chapter 13

Small World

"Heh, did you not sense me coming?" Sesshomaru asked arrogantly, letting go of his sword's handle, letting his hand rest at his side. Karasu blinked as she looked down at the sketchbook in her lap. Honestly, she couldn't care less who found her, just as long as she was able to regain her lost composure and finish drawing.

"I…wasn't really paying attention." She replied quietly. Sesshomaru walked over to her and held his hand out.

"What had you so busy that you couldn't pick up on me?" he asked, motioning for her to hand him the sketchbook, but Karasu held fast to it and stood up on the boulder, looking down at Sesshomaru distrustfully.

"No." she said, her voice as gentle as the breeze.

"I won't destroy it, I only wish to look at it."

"I said no."

"What's the problem?"

"I'm not finished yet, and thanks to you, it will never be done."

"Explain."

"I was drawing a rabbit…andyou scared it away."

"A skilled assassin, such as you, is secretly a sketch artist? I never would've guessed that this is what you did with your free time. Hah." Sesshomaru couldn't help but at least smirk. He wanted to chuckle, but he never laughed, especially in front of enemies.

"You find this funny? It's a lot better than what you do with your free time."

"I do nothing."

"I despise liars…and you, I _really_ despise you." Karasu growled as she tried to keep her anger under control.

"Not as much as Koori, I'm quite sure of that. You've yet to try and kill me."

"Don't tempt me."

"Look, this was an accident. I didn't know that you were here, nor obviously did you not know I was here. So, how about this, you come with me quietly and I won't kill you." Sesshomaru said, gripping his sword slowly. Karasu looked at him with confusion. Was he being serious? Her Sesshomaru-Sensors told her, 'Yes, he's quite serious…and dumb.'

"Go to Hell." Karasu snapped, her eyes glowing blue as a blue aura surrounded her. Sesshomaru felt his body being lifted in the air and thrown into a tree. He smashed into it with his back and regained his footing. He stumbled but didn't fall. The demon lord growled, forgetting about the fact that she could lift others. Karasu hovered in the air and decided to give him an intense headache so she could flee. She landed on the ground and caught eye contact with him.

'_Damn, not again!' _Sesshomaru thought, lifting up his blade to try and block anything. Karasu caught her own reflection in his blade, instantly giving herself the migraine. She immediately dropped her sketchbook and held her head as the horrific ringing began chiming in her ears and head, causing that familiar, severe pain in the temples.

"Hm? Bakusaiga's blade reflected the spell. Interesting." Sesshomaru said, walking over to the already fainted Karasu. He sheathed Bakusaiga and bent down, lifting the girl in his arms. He also grabbed her sketchbook, pencil, cloak and hat before flying away with her. She was his prisoner now.

"Ugh, really Sesshomaru? This is like, what? Your third kidnapping of a girl now?" Iyasu asked irritably.

"For the record, I have not taken you against your will. Following me is your own doing." The demon lord growled back as he placed Karasu on the ground, covering her up with her cloak and blocking the sun from her eyes with her hat.

"Heh, I may be crazy, but I'm not stupid…you like her." Iyasu said, sitting down gracefully in the shade. Sesshomaru sat next to Karasu in partial shade, opening her sketchbook to the first page.

"She is my prisoner, my leverage and nothing more." He responded, examining the first sketch. It was of a beautiful waterfall scene. The tropical trees and how the water hit the rocks as it fell. She even got the misty appearance without the use of colors. Iyasu moved closer and leaned over to look at it.

"Good God…she's better than I am." Iyasu said with a smirk. She enjoyed good artwork.

"It is exceptional, I'll give her that much." Sesshomaru said, turning to the next page. It was a sleeping dog sketch. The dog was of a light color, and it was curled up with both paws out front as the head was on the floor. It looked peaceful, happy.

"Awwww, cute. I wonder if she owns a dog." Iyasu chirped. Sesshomaru blinked. He hadn't even thought about Karasu being a dog demon, but why was her name Karasu, meaning crow or raven? Or was she going by an alias, like Simha and Ryu?

"Next." Iyasu yawned. Sesshomaru turned the page and frowned. It was Simha without his shirt on. Why would Karasu draw that?

"Oooh, I don't know about you, Free Willy's Willy, but I'm getting hot and bothered just staring at that piece of man…turn it." Iyasu said with a laugh. Sesshomaru let out a groan of irritation as he flipped the page. It was Ryu's turn to be shirtless.

"Hahaha!" Iyasu laughed.

"Would you sleep with him, too?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Nah…oh, well…put a bag over his face, then we'll talk." She replied as the demon lord turned the page. It was once again a beautiful, detailed sketch, but have the beach and ocean with the sun setting this time. There was a palm tree with the waves that looked so real, it just looked like she paused time onto her paper.

"Shit. I'm going to have to get some lessons from her. She has every single detail possible on here." Iyasu said, her voice showing her amazement. Sesshomaru looked up as Karasu rose to a sitting position. The straw hat fell from her face, the sun instantly hitting her face, making her wince with pain.

"Ah, damn." She growled, putting the hat on her head to blot out the sun's rays. She looked over at Sesshomaru, and then down at her sketchbook in his lap, her gaze instantly turning furious. Sesshomaru couldn't help but to smirk. No wonder she always covered her face, it was too cute and innocent to strike fear into anyone.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" she snapped, her voice showing some tone to it finally.

"I'm Iyasu." Iyasu chirped. Karasu looked at her angrily.

"Shut up, I wasn't talking to you, bitch!" the girl snarled. Iyasu smiled too, making Sesshomaru sigh with relief. He wasn't the only one who thought Karasu was adorable when she was angry.

"What?" Iyasu asked, pretending to not have heard her.

"You heard me, now stop playing games with me before I kill you." Karasu said, regaining her composure.

"Oh, I think my bunny slippers ran away." Iyasu said, examining her nails unworriedly. Sesshomaru almost snorted when he saw Karasu's next facial expression. It was the face of a complete failure. Disbelief, frustration, and disappointment all at the same time, displayed upon her rounded face, another feature that made her look all the cuter. She looked at Sesshomaru next, showing nothing at all.

"Stop laughing at me. You of all people should know what I'm capable of." She said. Sesshomaru leaned forward and placed his hand beneath her chin, raising her face gently to his.

"I can't believe that someone as innocent looking as you could actually make me gasp with fright. I now see why you always kept your face hidden." He said in a serious tone. Karasu pushed his hand away from her face, frowning in the process.

"Awww! She's so cute! Make that face again!" Iyasu cooed at Karasu, like she was some child. Karasu's face went stone cold as she stared at Iyasu quietly, as if studying her. Iyasu moaned and looked at Sesshomaru.

"Hey, you're a dick, piss her off she'll make that face again." Iyasu demanded, but Sesshomaru looked at her lazily before he continued looking through the sketchbook. Karasu wanted so badly to kill him, but her head was searing with pain, like it was being constantly hit again and again.

"Tell me Karasu, why do you sketch such pointless things?" he asked.

"What may be pointless to you may be important to her. You have absolutely no people skills, no wonder your dad hated you." Iyasu snapped irritably. Sesshomaru ignored her completely, his gaze fixed upon Karasu, who pushed a few stray strands of her white hair out of her face.

"Well?" he asked.

"I don't have to explain myself to you. I sketch what I want." She replied quietly.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Why is this vulgar Iyasu still traveling with you? I personally can't stand her!" Jaken squealed as he ran up to Sesshomaru.

"I personally can't stand you! Shut up!" Karasu snapped, her eyes glowing blue and sending Jaken flying into a tree. He was instantly knocked unconscious. Karasu held her head, moaning in pain. Using her powers made the migraine worse.

Simha sniffed around the boulder carefully, a thoughtful look on his face as Ryu stood a distance away.

"Are you sure she was here?" Ryu asked exasperatingly.

"Yes! Her scent is all over it!" Simha said back, sniffing the air to try and pick up on her.

"What is it?" Ryu asked, seeing Simha's shocked face.

"Oh no…that prick Sesshomaru's scent is mixed with hers! He took her!" Simha yelled worriedly as Ryu sniffed the air, panicking when he smelled it too.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God! Yami is going to be pissed at us for not watching her!" Ryu whined.

"I know, I know! She was already weak from overusing her powers and she probably overdid it again when she faced off against him! See? His scent is on that dented tree! Damn, we have to report back to Yami right now, Karasu can take care of herself." Simha said with annoyance.

"I hope so."

"She's a big girl, and once her powers recharge, she'll be invincible."

"He did _what_?" Yami snapped loudly, causing a few of his lingering workers' heads to turn his direction. Simha sighed irritably.

"He took her, I don't know how, she must've been wore out from killing Koori." The lion demon said.

"She killed Koori?" Yami asked with disbelief.

"And put Hebi and Kirai under permanent sleeping spells." Ryu added.

"So…I've lost three workers just like that?" Yami asked.

"Well, yeah, you should've known that. You sent them after us." Simha bit back. Yami frowned, his electric blue orbs focusing.

"No…no I didn't. I didn't send them on a mission, nor would I have sent them after my own comrades. Did they tell you that?" the older demon asked.

"They said that they were paid to kill us and they weren't allowed to mention names, so we assumed that you sent them. Sorry." Ryu yawned. Yami looked utterly hurt.

"I would never do that. Do you think I would send somebody after you, Simha, my most experienced worker, Ryu, my biggest and one of my fastest attackers, and Karasu, the one person who I think of as my own daughter and love above all others? I'm hurt, really." Yami said, his eyes getting watery. Simha and Ryu glanced at one another. Did they seriously just make their boss cry?

Sesshomaru had long since stopped looking at the sketchbook, but now Iyasu was looking at it like a pervert looked at porn. Sesshomaru was watching Rin and Kohaku play, but mostly, he was watching Karasu as she slept. She was insanely adorable, in a cute kid sort of way. He wasn't attracted to her in _that_ way, but her face, her features and expressions along with her deep, purple eyes just made it hard not to look. Even though she was sleeping, he still stared. She reminded him of the sleeping dog in the sketchbook, except less peaceful.

"She looks…miserable." Sesshomaru said absentmindedly. He did NOT mean for that to come out sounding like he was worried, in fact, he didn't mean for it to come out at all.

"Uh, yeah, everyone looks like that when they have migraines." Iyasu's expected reply came. She wasn't as snippy about it though; she was too busy looking through the sketches with much interest. She wished she were half as good as Karasu when it came to catching details on paper. Iyasu didn't even notice the tone Sesshomaru spoke with, all her brain knew was when he spoke, always have a comeback, and then get the hell out when he pays.

"No, she looks miserable as in not in pain, but unhappy, almost as if she's having a bad dream." Sesshomaru continued.

"Not everyone can have happy, rabbit chasing dreams like you, Sesshomaru." Iyasu replied with a smile. Haha, him chasing rabbits? Yeah, she could see it, him busting his ass after a little white bunny while holding a carrot to try and lure it to him.

"Hm, I wonder why she doesn't like me." Sesshomaru said. He never really did anything, except call her a vermin when they fist met and that was habitual for him. He couldn't help it.

"Sesshomaru, no one likes you. You're a loser, get a job."

"Be silent. I have a job."

"Kidnapping girls and calling them cute? Nice."

Sesshomaru growled as he closed his eyes. If he had a choice between being stuck with Karasu or Iyasu, Karasu was at the top of his damn list.


	14. Chapter 14

Hardcore

"As punishment for leaving a fellow injured comrade alone, and for accusing me of trying to have you killed, you two will clean the castle…top to bottom. Get to work." Yami said with a small smile as he walked away.

"Ugh, lame." Ryu groaned.

"What was that?" Yami asked, turning around.

"Oh, uh, I said, I'm game." Ryu said quickly.

"Good, get cleaning boys." Yami laughed, disappearing to his room.

"Nice save, Ryu. Best one yet." Simha giggled as he grabbed rags.

"I know, right?" Ryu asked with a smile, only to stop when he remembered that the castle was huge.

Sesshomaru glanced over at Iyasu, who was levitating Rin off the ground as the young girl giggled.

"Can you make me fly?" Rin asked happily.

"Tch, I can make you sing and dance if I wanted to." Iyasu responded.

"Grrrr." Sesshomaru growled, attracting Iyasu's attention.

"But, we'll just stick with flying for now. Ready?" Iyasu asked, feeling down now that she couldn't have her fun.

"Uh huh!" Rin replied.

"Bye!" Iyasu yelled, sending Rin straight up and then making her fly in circles as fast as possible. Sesshomaru didn't protest, seeing as it wasn't insanely fast, and Rin was laughing and having a good time, so no problem.

"How am I doing, Kohaku?" Rin asked from the sky as she did two loops.

"You're doing great, Rin!" Kohaku called back with a smile. It was definitely his turn next.

Karasu opened her eyes, purple orbs staring out at the group. She was off at a distance. She had moved because she could feel the constant stare of the demon lord and it bothered her. She couldn't believe that he now knew what she looked like, and he even had the audacity to call her "adorable" when no one else was awake. It made her blush with frustration and embarrassment. She hated being called cute. Why couldn't she have a more mature looking face?

"Faster please!" Rin called down to Iyasu, who sped her up slightly, but not by much. Kohaku was grinning, Jaken looked amused, Ah-Un was making happy growls and even Sesshomaru seemed to be at peace. Iyasu definitely enjoyed putting kids in danger, so she was smiling. Karasu frowned. Why was she never happy, or angry, or bored? She showed the emotions only at appropriate times to seem normal. She honestly felt nothing for anything. Karasu "feared" what most people fear as kids…being alone.

"Iyasu, stop making her go in so many circles, she'll get sick." Sesshomaru called out.

"Yeah, yeah, vomit all over your pretty hair, got it." Iyasu said back, making Rin fly in straight lines and take sharp turns. Karasu's eyes narrowed, now was her chance. Her eyes glowed blue as she invaded Iyasu's mind, cutting off her powers. Iyasu froze with her arm in the air that she was using to control Rin. Sesshomaru thought that Iyasu was just letting Rin do another short free fall before catching her, but he soon panicked as Iyasu fell over, convulsing in pain and Rin fell from the sky.

"Ah-Un, catch her!" The demon lord ordered, since the dragon had already stood up to try to catch her. He flew into the air, the young girl falling safely on his back. Ah-Un landed as Rin hugged both necks tightly, tears flowing down her face.

"Iyasu! Iyasu! What's wrong?" Sesshomaru yelled as she tried to communicate. Time was short and the life was literally leaving her body with every breath she took. Sesshomaru watched as she continued looking over to the right, her eyes filled with fear. Sesshomaru looked over in the direction she stared and flinched. There Karasu sat, one leg outstretched and the other drawn in as her arm rested on it. The other arm was lifted in the air, slowly squeezing the life out of Iyasu.

"Stop! She did nothing!" Sesshomaru growled.

"Funny, isn't it?" she asked calmly, as if nothing was going on.

"Hm?" Sesshomaru growled.

"If it weren't for her, I wouldn't be doing this."

Ryu wiped his forehead with the back of his arm. Top floor was now done. They moved to the next floor, where all the training happened. Rags, towels and other random items were scattered throughout the messy floor. Simha sighed with tiredness.

"Come on, let's do The Nasty." He said depressingly. Ryu looked at him worriedly.

"Awww…do we have to?" Ryu whined.

"Yeah." Simha said, handing Ryu one of the huge dust mops as they began pushing all the trash and clothing to the other side.

"Ugh, nasty!" Ryu screamed.

"Nasty!" Simha hollered as the filthy scent entered his nose.

"Nasty!"

"Ew, nasty!"

"Guughh, nasty!"

"Oh, nasty!"

"Grrrr, nasty!"

"Naaaaaasty!"

Sesshomaru sighed with relief when he convinced Karasu not to punish Iyasu. She only did her job, something that Karasu could relate to. There were plenty of things she did that she didn't like, but it was the job she was assigned. Sesshomaru looked down at Iyasu, who was turned over on her side, coughing up blood as she cursed the pain in her body.

"You…bitch! I'll kill you!" Iyasu shouted at Karasu, who smirked in mockery.

"How does it feel to be mocked and taught a lesson by the cute, adorable Karasu? Not great, if I'm reading your face right." Karasu replied as Sesshomaru stepped towards her.

"As much as she deserved that, it gives you no right to mock her." He said evenly. Karasu looked at him, her frown returning. Sesshomaru felt that same smile of awe tug at his lips. He forced it away with angry thoughts, though.

"Stop calling me cute." She said in a small voice, looking away angrily. Sesshomaru felt the urge to smile come back, it was awful.

"I never said anything." He replied.

"You were thinking it. I can read minds."

"Oh yes, that remarkable ability. Tell me, how did you obtain such powers?"

"Let me put it to you this way…they weren't natural." Karasu growled, picking up her cloak and putting it on. She grabbed her sketchbook and hat, bowing slightly.

"Bye." She said, disappearing like the wind. Sesshomaru growled with annoyance. She knew about him, and could learn more just by reading his thoughts, but he knew nothing of her. He wanted answers and he was going to get some.

"I'm leaving. Stay here, I'll be right back." Sesshomaru ordered.

"Bring me my money while you're up and about!" Iyasu called after him angrily.

Ryu and Simha chugged their water like dehydrated people from a third world country. It even had ice in it, which made them savor it even more.

"Ah, much better." Simha said with a sigh, wiping off the water that dribbled out from the corners of his mouth.

"Mhm, agreed." Ryu said, looking around the now clean training room. It was organized, everything was picked up, washed and put into place and best of all, it didn't smell like sweaty ass in there anymore.

"We did a good job…too bad it's all for nothing. I give this two days before it's back to where it was." Ryu whined.

"Psh, I give it eleven minutes." Simha retorted, walking to the stairs to move to the next floor. Ryu and Simha gasped, seeing as the floor was just cleaned, as were the next floors down. They ran into the hang out hall where Karasu stood, looking around carefully.

"Superfly?" Ryu and Simha gasped simultaneously.

"I…cleaned the rest of the castle for you." She said.

"We noticed…thanks." Simha said with a relieved smile. Ryu threw his hands up and gave a loud, happy yell.

"Man, are you ok, though?" Ryu asked curiously.

"I'm fine…but Sesshomaru knows what I look like now." Karasu said disappointingly.

"Haha, what'd he say?" Simha asked, already knowing the answer.

"He…called me cute." She replied, cheeks blushing with frustration. Ryu and Simha glanced at one another before laughing.

"Hahahahahaha!" they laughed, their joy filling the castle.

"Stop laughing, damn it." Karasu growled.

"Haha, I'm, oh wow, I'm sorry, it's just, I knew even he couldn't resist that charm you just seem to pull off accidentally." Simha giggled, patting Karasu's shoulder in a friendly way, letting her know that he wasn't trying to make her angry.

"Wow, I actually thought he'd be the first to just be like, "Uh, what? Am I supposed to be amazed or something?" Haha, he just has that arrogant aura and attitude, so I find it hilarious that he thinks you're cute." Ryu said with a smile.

"To be technical…he said "Absolutely adorable," when everyone was asleep." Karasu said.

"Ahhhhhhhhhahahahahahahahaha!" Ryu and Simha busted out laughing once more.

"That sounds like something he'd say! Hahahaha!" Ryu laughed, clutching his stomach.

"He's so proper! I'd tell him to let his hair down, but he'd be like, "It is, you filthy vermin of a lion, now die!" Haaaaah!" Simha chuckled, wiping a tear from his eye.

"You two really don't find anything serious, do you?" Karasu asked.

"When we found out that he took you, we were pretty damn serious." Simha said defensively.

"Yeah, totally serious." Ryu agreed.

"Only because you knew Yami would be angry." Karasu replied.

"So? Counts as being serious." Ryu retorted. Karasu walked away quietly as Simha glared at Ryu.

"What?" the dragon demon asked.

"No wonder you can't get laid." Simha sighed as he walked away.

"I _can_ get laid…BY WOMEN!" Ryu hollered back, frowning when he was alone.

Sesshomaru strode along the path. Trees on both sides, but at least he was no longer in the forest. The demon lord was knowledgeable, but there were plenty of things he didn't know, so he always knew where nearby wise demons were, in case he needed information.

"He probably won't know anything." The dog demon growled to himself as he passed a resting human couple that sat on the side of the road. They looked at him in awe, as if mesmerized by the sight of him, but he didn't stop walking. He continued traveling, sniffing out where the damn old man was. Sesshomaru finally approached the fiery mountain and flew into it, catching Totosai just as he was fleeing.

"Totosai, feeling from me again, I see." Sesshomaru stated, pulling out his sword. The old demon scratched his head and turned it to the side.

"Oh, I uh, I don't know what you're talking about." He said innocently. Sesshomaru smirked evilly. This guy knew how to piss him off.

"Get inside, I'm not here to kill you." Sesshomaru said back, sheathing his sword and walking inside the old man's cave. Totosai frowned suspiciously.

"Since when aren't you here to kill me? You're not here for another sword, are you?" Totosai asked, using a scolding tone.

"What could you possibly make that's stronger than Bakusaiga? Heh, all I need from you is some information."

"Information? What kind of information?"

"Tell me, have you ever heard of a dog demon named Karasu?"

"Yes, but I heard her being called Superfly more than Karasu."

"I know, Superfly is the same person as Karasu, just a different alias. What do you know about her?"

"She was quiet, cute, had the ability to move things with just her mind."

"Could you go more in depth about her powers? I'm mostly interested in how she obtained them."

"Oh yes, her mind powers. Well, I knew the dog demon clan she came from. They originally came from the mainland, as did your father, but unlike your father, they stayed there, only coming to these lands for deals and vacationing."

"Did they all have the ability?"

"Nooooo, no they did not. As the story your father told me goes, the head of the clan had met an old woman, who had these abilities, and he asked her how to obtain them. She told him that it was a power given by the gods at birth, and that only people they saw whose future was suitable for the powers could obtain them. The head of the clan was arrogant, thinking that he was a god of some sort, so, he began researching and experimenting with different demons, usually rogue demons that he randomly caught off the roads."

"You said researching and experimenting, how did he do it? I do not see where someone like him would start."

"Neither did your father. The other dog demon was very secretive about this, killing any demon that survived whatever was happening to them. All I know is that he found a way to duplicate the powers of the old woman, and he was even able to add in his own quirks."

"Did he ever experiment on himself?" Sesshomaru asked with his arms crossed inside his sleeves.

"Hm, no, I don't believe so. But, he was stripped of his title of head of the clan after what he did to one of his own kin."

"Karasu, correct?"

"Yes, the poor girl. Her mother and father died when she was only a toddler, so the head of the clan "graciously" took her in his home, promising to care for her, but I'm sure you can figure what he did."

"I still don't understand how he was able to give her the powers."

"Your father told me, a long time after the demon was stripped of his title, that the man who saved the girl asked her how he gave her the powers and she told him all the details of how she was tortured, frightened and continuously abused until finally, one day, she had enough and it just…happened. She threw him against the wall using not her body, but her mind."

"So, she was tortured so badly that her own mind built up a defense and an offense for protection."

"That's how the story goes. Why do you ask me about her?"

"I've ran into her a few times, she knows everything about me, but I knew nothing of her, until now."

"Huh? Really now? I'm sure the young girl, Karasu, died shortly after being rescued."

"What?" Sesshomaru asked quickly.

"Yes, I remember attending the funeral with your father. He went out of respect for the clan, and I saw her little body. Karasu, or Superfly, as her savior called her, was dead."

"Who saved her?"

"Hm…a demon man named Yami, I believe. He's probably aged since then, this all happened before your father met your mother."

"No, Karasu is alive. I've met her, fought her, she's alive."

"I don't see how, since Karasu is dead. Maybe she didn't really die, I don't see how, but maybe."

"Then why hold a funeral? It makes no sense to play dead if no one cared whether she lived or died."

"Ah, that's where you're wrong. Many people wanted to take her in and use her as a weapon, but Yami received entitlement to her from the newer clan leader, since he was the only one she ever talked to."

"So, Yami faked her death to make people stop chasing her. It's a possibility."

"Except for the fact that she was dead. No heartbeat, breathing, nothing. Your great father would've caught on if she was acting, as would've every other demon there."

"If that's true, who is the dog demon who claims to be her?"

"You tell me. When did you meet her?"

"A while ago."

"I think that someone has placed a walking dead spell upon her."

"Quit being ridiculous."

"Did you notice anything strange about her when you first met?"

"No…wait…yes, she had no scent. I didn't know she was a woman until her partners told me."

"See? Walking dead."

"There are two problems with your theory, one, if she was the walking dead, she would smell of death and she has no scent, two, she would still be in her child state, not a grown woman."

"Hm, this is odd. Describe her to me."

"White hair, cut to her jawbone, short in other words, sort of tan skin and her eyes are a deep, purple."

"Yes, yes, the little Karasu was an outcast because of her strange eye color. Most of the clan had golden eyes, such as yours, or red, but never purple. She carried the scent of both parents, so she wasn't fathered by anyone else, it was a very odd case."

"She is odd, socially speaking. She's very quiet, unless angered, but even then her voice is soft, like the gentle breeze, and her face was so," Sesshomaru paused, realizing that he was practically daydreaming about her. Karasu sleeping was the first image to come to his mind.

"Yes?" Totosai asked, noticing the demon lord's over describing of the girl.

"Uh, innocent. An innocent face." Sesshomaru finished with less devotion to his description. Totosai was no fool, he caught Sesshomaru at a weak moment, but he didn't dare tease him about it.

"I see. Well, that's all I know. Sorry."

"You answered my question, nothing more I can expect." Sesshomaru replied, walking out. He flew into the air, frustrated with himself. Why did he babble on about her like some drooling idiot? Why?


	15. Chapter 15

Calling Dr. Love

0000

To the anonymous reviewer known as "me,"

First off, let me just say I appreciate you reading and reviewing my stories and I'm glad you enjoy Shana. She's my favorite OC that I've created and I have quite a few of these abominations.

Anyway, there hasn't been a way for me to talk to you and there are some things that I've let roll off my back, but there was a comment that threw Ms. ActionBitch through quite a loop.

I am not a "mother fucking abortionist." Just because I write about such things happening, that doesn't mean that I believe in them. I write for the drama and humor of situations. I write for the fun and I write for other people who may find my stories entertaining.

If that puts me in Hell or in your brother's ass, then so be it. I will take responsibility and pay for my actions.

I'm not really a Christian either. I kind of have a problem with anyone telling me what I can and cannot do. I will make my peace with God someday, but not right now. I wouldn't make a very faithful Christian at this age.

So please, if you can delete the comment, that would be nice and I do realize that you did apologize and I really appreciate that. It shows me that you're mature and you felt bad.

No hard feelings and please enjoy my stories for the fun of it and try not to take them seriously, because they aren't serious stories at all.

Sincerely, ActionBitch

0000

AN- Sorry it took so long. Forgive me.

"Here," Sesshomaru said, handing Iyasu a small pouch of gold. She opened it, her purple eyes flashing with greed.

"Ooooh, nice, very nice." She said, examining a piece that had the official Inu no Taisho seal on it. She put it back in and smiled.

"Now, get out of my sight." Sesshomaru growled impatiently. Iyasu chuckled as she walked away.

"Oh, I have a feeling you'll be _crawling_ back to me soon enough." She said, raising her hand as a simple wave.

"Crawling? Heh, I'll be walking, along with thousands of demon soldiers to rip you limb from limb, you miserable witch." Sesshomaru said back, wishing and hoping, she had heard him.

Karasu turned over on her side in her bed, pulling the covers up to her face. She was so undeniably tired, and sore, for no reason. She hadn't trained in a few days, and even when she did, she was in such good shape that it never hurt her when she did her vigorous exercises. She heard her door opened slowly as Simha's scent entered her nose.

"Hey, Superfly, are you ok?" he asked quietly.

'_Yes, I'm just tired and wore out.'_

"Uh, well, Yami thinks something happened between you and Sesshomaru."

'_Like what?'_

"Uh, uh, well, uhhhh…you know, him and you, alone?"

'_We weren't alone. Well, we were when he found me, but that was only a few minutes.'_

"Yami thinks that you guys…did it…had…you know…had sex."

"WHAT?" Karasu roared, sitting up quickly and actually being filled with an emotion. Even though it was pointless anger, it reminded her that she could feel _something_ once in a while. Simha flinched and held his hands up.

"Hey, hey, hey, take it up with him! I told him it was bullshit, but he thinks that the reason you're so randomly tired is because, well,"

"Well what?" Karasu asked, more calm this time. There was no reason to take it out on him.

"He…uh, uh, thinks that you're…_pregnant_!" Simha said, his voice barely audible on the last word. For once, her eyes turned a savage red as a low growl escaped her lips, where her fangs grew longer.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Simha screeched, taking off down the hallway and speeding past the approaching Yami.

"Hey, slow down!" Yami ordered.

"YAMI!" Karasu roared, stepping out into the hallway. One dark blue, jagged stripe tore across each cheek, right on the cheekbone. Her blue iris and blood red whites of her eyes replaced her purple eyes.

"Oh, sweetie calm down! I was only worried about you; I meant no offense by it! I thought since you fainted that he had his filthy way with you! Karasu, please calm down!" Yami pleaded, hugging her tightly. Karasu blinked a few times, her eyes returning to the calm purple and her blue stripes remained on her face. Yami stroked her white hair gently, still hugging her tightly, but Karasu teleported from his presence, returning to her room and closing the door. She crawled back into bed and fell asleep.

"Simha! Next time, keep your mouth shut!" Yami snapped irritably.

"She had every right to know, plus, she reads minds in her sleep, she would've found out eventually!" Simha defended.

"Well, break it to her gently next time!"

"NO! SHE'LL RIP ME A NEW ASSHOLE!" Simha roared.

Inuyasha sat on the edge of the well, awaiting Kagome's return. He knew that he could've been out looking for demons to kill, but he missed Kagome more. Sesshomaru's scent entered his nose as his brother stood in the clearing. Inuyasha grabbed his sword and stood up, growling impatiently.

"What do you want?" the younger brother asked. Sesshomaru didn't make any eye contact; he couldn't, not with anyone, because if he did, they would see something in his eyes. Emotion.

"I came to ask you a question, not fight." Sesshomaru said, his gaze locked on the sky, watching each cloud drift by slowly.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I wanted to know if…hm?" Sesshomaru stopped, his head snapping in the direction of two familiar scents and an unknown one following after them, as if hunting.

"What?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Forget it." Sesshomaru replied, jumping away. The two scents he picked up on were Simha and Ryu, and they obviously had no clue that a third scent was hunting them down like prey. The demon lord stopped at a shallow river, where Simha and Ryu stood, groaning with impatience.

"Great." Simha growled.

"What?" Ryu asked Sesshomaru angrily. Sesshomaru sniffed the air and smirked.

"You do know that you're being followed, right?" he quizzed with boredom. Simha sniffed the air and went completely stiff, as did Ryu.

"No…way." Simha growled as a man walked out of the trees. He also had on a black cloak, but his did not have sleeves to allow freed movements of his arms. He also had on a blue mask that pictured a dragon/human face.

"Shit, why now?" Ryu whined, pulling out his sword as Simha gripped his blades. The cloaked man reached under his cloak and pulled out a sword, snapping it into two separate swords as he spun them around and held them to prepare for a fight, his cloak now pushed behind his shoulders to allow movement.

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru asked the man who did not answer.

"The guy doesn't talk and always wears a mask, so we just call him 'Creeper.' He's a bounty hunter from the mainland." Simha explained with a smile.

"Bounty hunting…on my lands without _my_ permission?" Sesshomaru growled.

"Yeah, he's been doing this forever, where the fuck have you been?" Ryu chuckled, faking a step forward to psyche out Creeper, who took a step back, showing that he wasn't taking chances. Creeper's head jerked in a direction and he sheathed his swords, running away quickly. Ryu and Simha sheathed their weapons as well, turning to Sesshomaru.

"Where is Karasu?" Sesshomaru asked them quickly, making them glance at one another disgustedly.

"And you want to see _her_ why?" Ryu asked, hands on his hips. Sesshomaru's gaze immediately flew to the ground as he tried to answer that to himself. Why did he care to see her? Simha and Ryu began circling the demon lord like predators did a wounded animal. Sesshomaru kept his gaze at the ground, frowning as he realized that these two could rip him apart easily, especially when he was caught off guard.

"Awwww, Sesshomaru likes her! Hahaha!" Simha sang tauntingly.

"I do not! I just," but he stopped again, what was the feeling he got? It wasn't attraction, he knew it wasn't that, but it was something even more addicting.

"Heh, are you blushing, Sesshomaru?" Ryu asked.

"No."

"Psh, I'll bet you tried to kiss her when she was passed out, too." Simha continued.

"I would do no such thing to anyone, particularly when they can't defend or speak for themselves."

"Yeah, but he backed away, what a wuss." Ryu snickered. Sesshomaru growled. Was it merely because she looked so innocent, talked quietly, but was a cold-blooded murder that interested him? No, that wasn't it.

"Look at him, he doesn't even know why he can't stop thinking about her! Goddamn, for someone so smart, you're so spacey and clueless! You're a retarded dog, you know that?" Simha laughed loudly as he and Ryu stopped their circling of the demon lord, who looked up confusingly.

"And you think you know why?" Sesshomaru asked arrogantly.

"I know I know why. It happens to every person who sees her face. We've all had this intriguing spell put upon us, men and women alike and let me tell you, it was really weird when we all said that exact same word to explain what we thought when we saw her face…care to know what _you're_ thinking?" Simha asked.

"Trust me, it was really freaky, but it'll make you feel much better about yourself. I thought I was morphing into a creeper or something, I constantly wanted to see her face, especially when she was mad!" Ryu laughed.

"Yeah, that's my favorite Superfly Face, her angry face is adorable." Simha agreed. Sesshomaru remembered the face she made and he chuckled, only to stop when that one word came to mind.

"Hilarious!" all three demons chanted at once. Sesshomaru gasped quietly when the other two looked at him like, "See? Told you it was weird."

"So…I find it funny, not attractive?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I don't know. Do you want to bang her?" Ryu asked.

"What?"

"Do you wish to bed her, in other words." Simha explained.

"No."

"Then no, you only find it funny."

"Why…you two are…" Sesshomaru couldn't think of anything to say.

"Well, peace out, we've got to go." Ryu said, jumping away. Sesshomaru glared at Simha, who smiled widely.

"I think I hear my mom calling…peace!" he laughed, following his dragon friend back to headquarters.

Later that night, Karasu awoke from her slumber. She spent all day, jumping from mind to mind, picking up on stories and random conversations. She grabbed her cloak and hat before walking outside and letting the cool breeze brush over her. Karasu put the cloak and hat on, walking into the city. People were partying and having a good time. Lanterns were lit everywhere, making the city bright in the darkness of the night.

"Oh, hey, demon, want something to drink?" a man asked Karasu kindly, offering her a small cup of what smelled like beer.

"Sure…thanks." Karasu said, walking away while sipping it carefully. People were jumping around and dancing to the beat of the drums, which was upbeat and fast. Karasu pushed through a crowd of people, who were gathered around two tall men dancing. Karasu recognized them as Ryu and Simha.

"Do the dance! Do it!" a few girls shouted at them. Ryu and Simha smirked at one another and crossed their arms, bending down low to the ground and kicking out.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!" they shouted together. Even from a distance, Karasu could smell the alcohol pouring off of them. They never knew when to stop drinking.

"Heeeeeey! Superfly!" Simha laughed heartily, pulling his quiet friend into a half hug while swiping someone's tall glass of beer. He chugged it in seconds, licking his lips afterwards.

"So what's up, girl?" he asked, walking through the crowded walkways with her, his arm still around her shoulders. Karasu was still holding her small cup of beer, which Simha took without second thought and swigged it. He let out a long breath, which Karasu was sure he could exhale fire if she had a match held up to his breath.

"Nothing, I just woke up." She replied.

"Hm…ah, noodles." Simha mumbled, grabbing a bowl of hot noodles and a pair of chopsticks, eating the food sloppily. He grabbed some in the sticks and held it to Karasu.

"Eat." He said simply.

"No, I'm good."

"Dude, you can't starve yourself…it'll make you hungry, eat." He insisted. Karasu let out a breath and ate the noodles, making him smile his infamous celebrity smile. They both stopped walking as a parade of people ran by, carrying an insanely drunk Ryu overhead while cheering.

"Woooo! Yeah! Wooooo! You like it! Yeah!" he screamed, barely able to keep his eyes open. Simha giggled, throwing his fist in the air.

"Yeah I do like it!" Simha called out.

"Yeah!" Ryu shouted back. Karasu moaned.

"Morons." She growled. She then inhaled, picking up on not-so-favorable scents. Karasu moved inside an open tavern, which had three walls and the fourth was an open space to walk in. She watched as Inuyasha's group, along with Sesshomaru's and Koga's waltzed in. Karasu then saw Ryu and Simha, picking on the outside 'Beer Man,' who had his tavern in the middle of the road for easy access.

"Hey, Beer Man, give us another beer!" Simha ordered, slamming his fist on the counter and trying to look cool. The man nodded, filled up two tall glasses and handed them to the demons.

"That'll be a gold piece." The man chirped. Ryu took a sip of the beer, and then spit it out on the ground, turning back to the man irritably.

"And you expect me to pay for this piss-warm beer?" Ryu growled.

"Haha, here, you can have it back!" Simha laughed, pouring his beer on the guy's head. Ryu then grabbed the man by his dampened shirt and pulled him close to his green face.

"When we drink piss, we drink it COLD!" Ryu yelled at the man.

"Hahahaha…wait, what?" Simha asked Ryu skeptically.

"What a couple of assholes." Koga chirped with his tan arms crossed.

"WE DON'T DRINK PISS!" Ryu roared, hurling the man across the town, but Inuyasha caught him and set him on the ground.

"Hey, watch where you throw things!" Inuyasha barked impatiently.

"Psh, as if they'll find _you_ threatening!" Koga yelled at the half-demon.

"And who the hell is this chick?" Simha asked, suppressing a disgusting burp while pointing at Koga.

"I don't know…but she looks pretty damn fine…come here, bitch." Ryu ordered, his speech slightly slurred. He went to grab the wolf demon, but Koga jumped back.

"And who are you calling a bitch, you ass!" Koga howled heatedly.

"They're obviously drunk, there's no reason to fight when they can barely stand." Sesshomaru spoke calmly. Karasu was still sipping on some tea from the dark tavern, watching the scene unfold.

"Hah, whatever. I say we kick their asses and get some information!" Inuyasha insisted.

"Mmm…do I know you?" Ryu asked Sesshomaru, pointing in his face. Sesshomaru brushed the dragon demon's scaly hand away from his face.

"Ooooh, getting physical with the ladies, huh?" Simha asked, leaning against a barrel.

"Shut up! I know it's a dude! God!" Ryu hollered.

"Are you sure these two are the ones who trashed my den?" Koga asked Sesshomaru doubtfully.

"Their scents were all over the place. I told you where they were; now you owe me. Jaken, Rin, Kohaku, we're leaving." Sesshomaru ordered, walking away. He heard Koga leap at Ryu, who went to punch back, but then, Karasu's scent entered his nose and he heard a blunt sound and a girl groan in pain. Sesshomaru turned around and saw that Karasu was bent over slightly, backing up with Ryu behind her.

"You idiot! This has nothing to do with you! Get out of my way!" Koga barked, getting ready to attack. Karasu didn't dare move as Koga went to attack her again, but a white blur stood between him and her, grabbing Koga's arm forcefully.

"If she had nothing to do with it, then why do you still attack her?" Sesshomaru asked the wolf coldly, sending a shiver down his spine. Koga tried to free his arm, but Sesshomaru's grip tightened almost to the point of snapping.

"Heh, you're with them, aren't you?" Koga asked, gritting his teeth.

"I have no associations with them, but I brought you here to beat Ryu and Simha senselessly and to near death, not her." Sesshomaru said, letting go of Koga, who glared at him suspiciously.

"_Her_? Oh I see…she's _your_ squeeze! Haha, why didn't you just say so? Maybe I wouldn't have hit her! Hahahaha!" Koga laughed heartily. Sesshomaru felt an icy cold stare hit him as he turned his head.

"I…am not…HIS GIRL, GODDAMN IT!" Karasu roared, flinging Koga backwards and into a building.

"Hahahaha! Stupid wolf!" Inuyasha laughed from the sidelines. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara and Kagome had already gone to search the city for trinkets and silks.

"And you," Karasu bit icily, catching Sesshomaru's attention.

"Stop following me." She finished, grabbing her two drunken friends and walking away.

"Yeah, or we'll…we'll kick your ass!" Ryu shouted.

"And then we'll stick things up it! Ahhhahahahaha!" Simha roared as he and Ryu continued laughing.


	16. Chapter 16

At Last

"Ungh! Ow, ow, ow!" Simha moaned as the light hit his face.

"Awww, Superfly, close the blinds, please?" Ryu whimpered.

"Why?" Karasu asked, not moving from her meditation. She hovered slightly off the floor with her legs folded. Simha put his pillow over his head while Ryu fiddled with his blankets, trying to fix them and put them over his head. He soon gave up and went with Simha's solution, putting his pillow over his head.

"God, why'd I drink so much?" Ryu moaned agonizingly.

"Who cares? Shut up!" Simha snapped angrily, throwing a book and hitting Ryu in his ass.

"Ow! Stop it!" Ryu cried.

"Both of you shut up." Karasu snipped cold-heartedly. The two demons silenced themselves and turned on their sides, praying to live another day.

"You two are so fucking retarded! It's not even funny anymore! Goddamn! You couldn't even take on a monkey when you're sober, so why'd you try to take on some guy with fifty people ready to whoop your asses? Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Yami hollered loudly as he waltzed into the room. He saw Ryu and Simha twitch with pain as they tried to drown out their boss's booming voice, but they failed miserably.

"Are you done yet?" Simha whined from his pillow.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! And another thing, some fucking guy named Naraku has actually paid me to let you guys work for him, and guess what, he specifically asked for you guys and I'm not letting you play sick this time! Get your asses up and dressed and be in the meeting room in twenty minutes!"

"Ungh, shit!" Ryu cried out.

"Let's go! Move it, move it, move it!" Yami hollered as the two men hopped out of bed. They glared at him dangerously.

"Don't give me attitude." Yami growled, walking out of the room. Ryu and Simha looked at one another with disbelief.

"Man, I understand that he's pissed, but if anyone would do that to him, he'd be livid!" Simha barked, straightening his cloak over his shoulders.

"Definitely. God, and what the hell does Naraku want? Have we even met him?" Ryu asked, grabbing his huge sword and hooking it to the back of his cloak.

"No…hey, Superfly, are you," Simha began.

"He's going to kill Yami!" Karasu shouted, running out of the room, snapping on her cloak and tying to put on her hat.

"So?" Simha and Ryu murmured angrily. They sighed when they heard a huge explosion downstairs and decided to follow her. Ryu and Simha jumped downstairs and entered a battlefield. Yami, Washi and a newer recruit were battling against Naraku.

"You will not give me Karasu peacefully?" Naraku asked spitefully. Yami hacked off a stray tentacle with his sword and growled.

"Over my dead body, and even then, you still can't have her!" Yami shouted angrily, dodging Naraku's fist. He punched Naraku in the face and then kicked the demon backwards into the wall. Yami saw Karasu running at him, along with Ryu and Simha.

"Karasu, I want you to run, don't stay, run. Ryu, Simha, go with her and don't leave her side." Yami ordered calmly as Washi took over the fight, backing his boss and friend up.

"B…but," Karasu began.

"No. Now go." Yami interrupted, glancing at Ryu and Simha.

"Where should we go?" Simha asked.

"Anywhere but here, and the only reason I'm on your guys' asses all the time is because I want you to succeed, not be drunken idiots. Take Karasu and run." Yami said, pushing the girl into their arms. Karasu shook them off herself, glaring up at her master.

"I can take him…you know I can." She said defiantly. Yami smiled as he pat her shoulder.

"You can, but he has other plans for you and I will not allow you to be a part of it." He replied, running back at Naraku when Washi backed away to catch his breath.

"Come on, he'll be fine." Ryu said, linking his arm with Karasu's, pulling her towards the door. Simha linked his own arm with her other one, pulling her along. They faced the door and she faced backwards, watching the fight.

"I'm going after her, right after I kill you!" Naraku spat.

"RYU! SIMHA! RUN, DAMN IT, RUUUUUN!" Yami roared as Naraku's tentacles plowed through his body.

"No! No! Let go of me! Damn it! Ryu! Simha! Stop! Yami!" Karasu screamed frantically, trying to teleport, but her mind was so distraught that she couldn't focus, and she couldn't unweave herself from Ryu and Simha's arms. The lion demon and dragon demon were now carrying Karasu, flying and running as fast as possible, but her struggling made it much more difficult.

"Heh, heh, heh, run as much as you want!" Naraku chuckled as he sped up to the three demons.

"Ryu, Plan B!" Simha ordered. Ryu nodded and transformed into his dragon form as Simha held fast to Karasu, leaping onto Ryu's scaly back.

"Die!" Naraku hollered, but Ryu swinging his sword, which now looked like a dagger in his clawed hand, thwarted his attack entirely.

"What's this?" Naraku growled, noticing his barrier crack at the pressure, but Ryu wasn't in the mood for explanations. He flew up into the sky, as fast as possible, which, all in all, was pretty fast.

After about an hour of flying, Simha looked down at Karasu, who had her face glued to his chest, her claws digging into his muscular arms as she tried to control her temper.

"Hey, Ryu, I think it's safe to land…for now." The lion demon said as the dragon demon landed next to a river, making a soft land. Simha and Karasu slid off as Ryu transformed back. Karasu immediately stormed off.

"Hold it," Simha said to Ryu.

"Yami told us to stay with her." He argued.

"I know, but let's give her some space. We'll follow, but not close enough for eye contact." Simha replied, starting off slowly in her direction. Ryu followed, feeling an awful regret wash over him.

"Man, I can't believe he's dead. This sucks so bad." Ryu moaned, trying to hold back tears. Simha nodded, also having some watery eye problems.

"Yeah, but, he died honorably. That's how I want to go. Fuck dying in my sleep, that's for pussies."

"Heh, he said something like that a while ago. He said that dying in your sleep is cowardly, that'd he'd much rather die for a purpose."

"For sure." Simha sighed.

After a long while of walking, Karasu sat down in an open field, sighing heavily. Ryu and Simha sat on her sides, each wondering what to say or do.

"So, uh, what're we supposed to do now?" Ryu asked out loud.

"Superfly?" Simha asked, not wanting to be the group leader this time.

"Let's just…sit." She suggested quietly. Ryu and Simha nodded curtly, actually wanting to move around, but her word was law at the moment.

Ryu yawned as cracked his neck. Simha was lying on his back, blotting the sun out of his face with his hat. His chest moved up and down slowly, indicating he was sleeping. He even let out small growls and purrs, twitching his hand whenever a bug lay upon it.

"Hey, Superfly, remember when you went to the future with me and Simha and he went to sleep on the floor while you and I were stuck watching Animal Planet because the remote was broken and the Dish TV Box buttons were busted?" Ryu asked mindlessly, plucking blades of grass and throwing them in the air.

"Yes…why?" she asked.

"Simha kind of looks like looks like that one lion, you know, the king of the pride those idiots were chasing around…damn, what was his name?" Ryu asked, snapping his fingers.

"They nicknamed him Simba." Karasu said.

"Ah, dude, Simha, Simba…one letter off…coincidence?"

"Yes. Simba is the character from The Lion King and Simha means 'lion' in a sect of India."

"Psh, whatever. He just sleeps like lions do, you know?"

"He's a lion demon."

"I know he is but…forget it, ok?" Ryu sighed, lying down on his side and letting out an irritated breath. Karasu closed her eyes and focused on his mind.

'_Goddamn it all to Hell, does she hate me or what? I'm just trying to start conversation. Shit man…fuck her, I was only trying to be nice.' _

"Ryu…I'm,"

'_It's her fault Yami is dead. Whenever Naraku shows up, I'll make it look like I'm trying to protect her. Fuck Yami too. It's his fault that Karasu is the way she is.'_

Karasu blinked several times as Ryu's thoughts echoed through her own head. He called her 'Karasu' not 'Superfly.' Why was he so angry with her? It wasn't her fault that his conversation was lame.

"Mmmm…guys, what's wrong?" Simha groaned from underneath his hat.

"Nothing." Ryu snapped irritably.

"Well, I don't even have to open my eyes to feel the tension over here. Did someone say something?" Simha asked, still not moving from his current position.

"Nobody said anything, go back to sleep." Ryu growled, pulling his own hat over his face. Karasu felt her cheeks flush with frustration. Why was he being like that?

"Superfly?" Simha asked, noticing her complete, utter silence.

'_Ryu is mad at me.'_

'_Why?'_

'_Because…because I'm a bad person.'_

'_What? He's insane, you're not a bad person.'_

'_Yami died because of me.'_

'_Nah, he died to protect not just you, but all of us. He died the way he wanted to…for a purpose.'_

'_I know, but,'_

"We've got company." Ryu growled as Naraku landed in the grass, smirking his usual, 'Yes, I'm a prick' smile.

"Did you honestly think that you could outrun me?" he asked.

"Apparently so, took you a few hours to show up." Ryu snapped back, his sword at the ready.

"You are so eager to fight, just like Yami was. It's apparent that he was your father figure, because every single one of you is just like him."

"Whatever dick, shut the fuck up and let's go!" Ryu roared, slamming his sword into Naraku's barrier. Again, Naraku's barrier cracked under the pressure, this time shattering completely.

"Wha…what?" Naraku choked out as Ryu spun around completely and hacked his head off with the sword.

"Damn, Ryu." Simha spoke.

"…" Karasu was reading his thoughts and he pretended that it was Karasu, not Naraku, whose head he was chopping off. Ryu mounted his sword on his shoulder, walking back to his comrades, but the undead Naraku's tentacle shot through his back and out of his chest.

"Noooo! Shit!" Simha roared, hacking the tentacle away. Ryu fell to his knees, looking up at Karasu with shock.

"S…sorry." He whispered. Karasu's eyes were a burning red.

"Burn in Hell." She bit back as he fell over.

"Superfly…help!" Simha called out as the barrage of demons appeared, attacking him relentlessly. Karasu levitated a few inches off the ground and created a blue orb around her.

"What're you doing?" Simha asked.

"Take cover." She replied. Simha dove to the ground as she outstretched her arms and legs, cutting the demons into pieces. Simha jumped up and was struck down by Naraku as well.

"Simha…"

"No Superfly! Just go, I'll be fine! Take Ryu! I can hear his heartbeat!" Simha ordered. Karasu heaved her huge comrade up and teleported to the mountain a few miles away. She heard thunder and frowned as it started raining.

"Where'd this come from?" she asked.

"I tried to call on some rain before he got me…sorry." Ryu groaned.

"Oh,"

"And I'm sorry about what I said…thought. I was mad, I didn't mean it."

"I know. It's no big deal."

"No, it is, there's a cave up there."

"Can you move?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, psh, this is lame compared to a hangover! Hahaha, you're crazy! Look, you take shelter in there and I'll go back up Simha!"

"But,"

"Hey, Boss said so…remember?"

"Ugh, yes." Karasu growled.

"Plus, I don't know if you've noticed, you're really hurt. Go rest up there. I'll be back with Simha in a few minutes." Ryu insisted, pushing her up the path before flying away in his transformed state. Karasu walked inside the cave and looked down. She was soaked in her own blood from the attack she performed. Karasu was so caught up in her thoughts that she forgot to put a barrier around herself.

"Oh well, lesson learned." She yawned, lying down and falling asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Fancy Seeing You Again

Karasu sensed Ryu helping the injured Simha into the cave, the lion demon letting out small grunts and growls of pain.

"Exactly where did he hit you?" Ryu asked quietly, noticing the sleeping Karasu.

"Ugh, my left shoulder, my right leg, and my stomach, but I'll live." Simha hissed taking off his ripped and blood-soaked cloak. He threw his straw hat on top of it and let out a long exhale of relief.

"How long do you think it'll take him to find us?" Ryu asked, wringing out his wet shirt. He slipped it back on and shivered.

"Let's see, we're a few miles away and the rain has swept away our scents, so, it'll be a while." Simha replied, flinching when Karasu suddenly appeared beside him.

"Ah! Oh, damn, you scared me." The lion demon said, wincing as she wiped his cuts with a rag she always kept with her.

"Did you go to war with him?" she asked, starting on his leg.

"Heh, heh, well, I guess. If you call him hiding behind a barrier like a coward a war." Simha replied.

"Yeah, but I can smash it to pieces." Ryu chirped.

"Yep, without Ryu, we'd probably be dead." Simha said.

"Hold still." Karasu ordered when Simha flinched away from her.

"Ow, but it hurts!" he whined.

"Quit being a baby."

"But it hurts…finished?" Simha asked Karasu, who glared at him.

"Yes." She replied, squeezing his injured shoulder.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Simha squealed as Karasu let go and walked away from him. She looked at Ryu who held his hands up.

"I'm good, it's already starting to heal." He insisted. Karasu sat down and exhaled, noticing that she was in a lot of pain as well, but she forgot all about it. The only pain she couldn't ignore was a migraine.

"I'm going to sleep." Simha yawned, falling over and passing out immediately.

The next morning, Karasu woke up to the smell of something cooking. Her keen nose literally sniffed the rest of her awake. She blinked and stared at Ryu and Simha, who had built a fire and was frying some fish on sticks.

"Mmm, smells like ass." Simha growled distastefully.

"You smell like ass." Ryu retorted. He loved fish.

"Hungry?" Simha asked Karasu, who sat beside him and nodded.

"Here, have mine." Simha offered his fish and she took it, staring at him worriedly.

"Don't worry, I hate fish, remember? I'm going to see if I can find some fruit or some creature to hunt down. Be back shortly." Simha called, jumping away quickly. Karasu bit into her fish and licked her lips. It was a bit bland, but good enough to eat otherwise.

"Soooo…you still mad at me?" Ryu asked cautiously.

"I was…mad…at you?" Karasu asked in between bites.

"Yeah, because of what I…thought about you and you told me to burn in Hell."

"Did I really?" Karasu couldn't remember. She tried to think, but it was all a blurry headache to her.

"Uh huh, which I deserve to burn for even thinking that about you, but I don't care, as long as we're still cool."

"We're…cool." Karasu said slowly, holding her fist out. Ryu stared at it and then smiled.

"Well alright, you decided to fist bump me today." He chuckled, bumping her fist. Karasu held her fist in front of her face, examining it closely.

"What? Did I get fish on it?" Ryu asked, licking his lips.

"No…I still don't get what bumping fists has to do with anything."

"It's a version of the handshake…except informal."

"Oh I see." She chirped.

"Ah, well, no meat, but I did find some grapes." Simha said, walking in and sharing his findings with Karasu and Ryu.

"Mmm, grapes." Ryu hummed with happiness.

"Mmm, better than ass fish." Simha giggled, catching a grape that Ryu threw at him and eating it. Ryu growled with frustration.

"Man, that Naraku chick just doesn't know when to quit, does he?" the dragon demon moaned. Simha exhaled with frustration, putting his cloak on and grabbing his blades.

"Who cares? Let's go kick some ass." Simha chuckled as Ryu followed. Karasu went to run with them but they both turned around and sighed.

"Stay." They ordered, holding their hands out to stop her. Like an obedient dog, Karasu stayed as they left.

"Losers." Karasu murmured.

Simha rode upon the transformed Ryu's back, flying up the side of the mountain where Naraku waited in mid-air.

"I told you that I'd find you! Hahaha!" Naraku chuckled.

"Get over yourself!" Simha growled as Ryu went in for the attack, smashing Naraku's barrier to pieces.

"Damn!" Naraku snapped, as he was, once more, vulnerable. Simha backed up Ryu's attack by swinging a chained blade out and hacking off a few tentacles, then the other blade followed up, hacking away the rest.

"Karasu will be mine and there're nothing you two will do or say about it! Get out of my way!" Naraku hollered, swinging his spiked arm and firing the spikes like bullets. Ryu cleanly dodged them all as he flew into range for Simha to do his stuff.

"Just a little more!" Simha hollered.

"Do your thizzle fo shizzle, boy! Woooooo!" Ryu laughed as Simha ended up chopping Naraku's left arm off.

"Oh, that was nasty!" Simha remarked as Naraku tried to counter with his miasma, but he missed miserably.

"Hot damn…and you said fish smelled like ass! Did you smell Naraku? Wow, my eyes are watering!" Ryu roared with laughter as Simha joined in.

"He smells like a fish's ass…and like a steaming pile of dump! Hahahaha!" Simha laughed back.

"Shut up!" Naraku cried out, trying to kill them, but they were too fast for him. Naraku had other plans though; he had already sent his newest incarnation, Byakuka after Karasu.

"Yami?" Karasu gasped, seeing her master, injured, but not dead.

"Hey Karasu, are you all right?" he asked, taking a step forward. Karasu was no fool. She focused on his mind and almost found herself laughing. Did he think she was stupid?

'_Damn it, Naraku is such an idiot. I've never met this guy so how can I pretend to be him? Whatever, I might as well try it seems she trusts me…or not.' _Byakuka trailed off in his mind, seeing Karasu with her arms crossed and her face saying, "I'm not stupid."

"Well, it seems you've discovered me. Wonderful." Byakuka sighed, changing back to his real form.

"Byakuka of the mirage…pretty damn lame." Karasu said indifferently. No wonder Ryu and Simha trash talked people, it was really fun.

"Heh, I'll show you lame!" Byakuka shouted.

"Are you going to put more lipstick on? It's smeared a little bit."

"Oh, is it really?" he asked, but Karasu blasted him out of the cave with an energy wave from her mind. He jumped into the air, only to be kicked in the face by Karasu.

"Heeeeey! Superfly! Over hereeeee!" Simha called out, waving to her. She teleported behind him as they rode on top of Ryu, fleeing from the fight once more.

"It's going to storm again." Karasu said in a slight whisper.

"Yeah, Ryu, kick it into gear, boy!" Simha yelled.

"Suck my scaly dick! I'll fly at the speed I deem necessary!" Ryu roared back.

"You will NOT escape me again!" Naraku bellowed angrily with Byakuka following behind him.

"This prick won't give up! Is he part cockroach?" Simha whined irritably.

"No, but he is a full blooded cock, that much I know!" Ryu hollered, dodging an attack. Byakuka flew at Ryu, but the dragon demon had other plans.

"Die!" Byakuka shouted.

"Man, get that shit _out_ of here!" Ryu barked, slamming his scaly tail into Byakuka and sending him flying.

"Karasu, if you join me, I can revive Yami!" Naraku called out.

"Your ass must be crazy! Don't listen to him, Superfly!" Simha shouted.

"Or you can leave him dead! After all he did for you!" Naraku continued. Karasu turned around and stood up, only to be struck three times in the chest by spikes fired by him.

"Shit!" Simha gasped.

"Damn!" Naraku growled. He meant them to be for Ryu's ass, but he moved and she stood up, becoming the new target. Karasu felt herself lose consciousness as she fell off of Ryu.

"Oh God, Ryu! Catch her!" Simha panicked as the dragon demon dove down, free falling after her.

"Oh no you don't!" a voice hollered. Ryu swerved in time to dodge Inuyasha's deadly Tetsusaiga.

"GODDAMN IT! YOU STUPID ASS DOG!" Simha snarled loudly as his eyes turned red.

"Heh, I told you I was coming to get you sooner or later, and look, you found Naraku for me…thanks!" Inuyasha yelled back, unaware of why Simha was angry.

"Fuck you and your couch, dude! She's dead! We could've caught her and you screwed it up! Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Simha bellowed viciously as he ran after a stunned Inuyasha. Ryu sniffed the air and caught her scent, but a cat's roar distracted him.

"Don't even think of running from us!" Kagome ordered sternly, aiming her arrow at Ryu, who transformed back to his humanoid state.

"Grrrrr…skanky bitch." He growled deeply, gripping his sword with one hand.

Karasu moaned quietly as she regained consciousness. The last thing she remembered was falling off Ryu, and then, nothing more. She couldn't open her eyes, her eyelids feeling like they weighed two tons. Karasu felt something cool and wet brush against her forehead, face and neck.

"Stop it, Whale Dick! You're waking her!" a voice snapped in a loud whisper.

"Your own voice is what is waking her…be silent." A deeper, more familiar voice replied.

"I'm going to laugh when she slaps you." The woman replied. Karasu was becoming more alert and she knew that voice from somewhere.

"As if she could slap me." The man replied. Karasu's ears twitched. Was that a challenge? Karasu waited to feel the damp cloth touch her neck again, then, like a light flicking on, Karasu's fist shot up, plowing into the man's chin. She heard him let out a growl of pain, fright, one of the two as he fell backwards, a woman's laughter filled the room as Karasu sat up.

"Hahahahaha! I told you!" Iyasu laughed. Karasu looked at Sesshomaru, who was rubbing his chin gently, glaring at Iyasu.

"Be silent, wench." He growled.

"Oooh, I've been called worse." She snapped.

"Noisy bitch." Karasu mumbled, rubbing her temples. She opened her eyes and was met with Sesshomaru's golden ones.

"If you're wondering why you're here, I brought you." He said, pretending the uppercut Karasu performed on him never happened.

"Oh…why?" she asked, wincing in pain.

"I found you near death in the forest, close to where your partners were facing off against Naraku and Inuyasha." He explained.

"My head," Karasu whined quietly, hiding her face when she saw Sesshomaru and Iyasu's smirks appear.

"Your head? Sweetie, that's the last thing you should be worried about. You're hurt all over." Iyasu corrected. Karasu didn't care. As long as her head was fine, she could drown out her body's pain, but when her head hurt, so did everything else.

"Oh, and, by the way," Sesshomaru trailed off, hitting Karasu on the top of her head, making her topple over and writhe in pain.

"You dick! Get out!" Iyasu shouted as the demon lord smirked in victory, walking outside.


	18. Chapter 18

Lonely

AN- I had a question about Karasu, Ryu and Simha's time origins, so I'll straighten it out a bit right now, in case anyone else was wondering as well.

Ryu and Simha are from the future. Ryu's sword and Simha's blades are for more than just fighting. They have other abilities as well. (Cough, time travel, cough.)

Karasu, well, if I told you when, then it'd ruin the story a bit, but she has been to the future before. She and Ryu had to watch Animal Planet for three hours straight because the remote and box were broken.

Karasu was sitting in the darkest corner of the spacious hut for two reasons, one, her head hurt, two, she preferred being away from people than near them. Iyasu was cooking some meat over the fire pit in her floor, occasionally looking up at Karasu, who was curled up on her side in the corner, resting. Iyasu sighed and decided the meat needed longer to cook, so she stood up and walked outside to find some spices for the flavor.

"Is she well?" Sesshomaru asked from the shade under a tree. Iyasu stared at him for a minute, wanting so badly to poke and prod his mind, to see what would fall out, but she decided not to.

"She's sleeping. Have you gone and fetched her two friends yet?" Iyasu asked, bending down and sniffing a plant. She frowned and moved on.

"Not yet."

"So they still think she's dead?"

"Possibly."

"Aww, that's not right. Go get them!" Iyasu snapped irritably. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and leaned back, inferring his lazy mood.

"Fine! I will, but don't bother the poor girl! She already can't stand your scent!" Iyasu growled, walking away. Sesshomaru made sure that she was far enough before standing up and going inside to bother Karasu.

"Karasu, I know you're not sleeping. Sit up." Sesshomaru stated, sitting down on a bench next to the window.

_'Don't you dare order me around like some slave, you bastard.'_

"Must you resort to name calling?"

"…" Karasu couldn't respond as another wave of pain shot through her body. She just wanted to be alone, unless it was Ryu or Simha hanging around, but even then, they wouldn't dare pester her.

"Heh, the silent treatment, the one route that women take to annoy their men…too bad men make women think that we don't like it."

"My lord, do I annoy you?" Rin asked from under a blanket. She was just waking up from a nap.

"No, Rin." Sesshomaru replied simply, glancing over at the lump of flesh named Karasu.

"Alright, I'm going to go feed Ah-Un now." Rin chirped, running outside. Sesshomaru glared at Karasu. In all honesty…he hated the silent treatment with a burning passion.

"Alright, Chi Mo, I thought I told you not to pester her." Iyasu droned as she walked inside the hut, Simha and Ryu following her in.

"Mmm, mmm, good." Ryu commented as the smell of cooking meat entered his nose.

"Oh boy, she's curled up in the corner…that's usually not a good sign." Simha said with a sigh, looking at Sesshomaru.

"Well, if Dorkbag over there wasn't annoying the living hell out of the poor girl, she'd probably not be there." Iyasu chirped, tearing up some spice leaves and dropping them inside the pot of cooking meat.

"Oh, here, my mom taught me this," Ryu said, looking around the hut quickly. He saw the plant inside a basket and ran to it, grabbing it and running back.

"But that's a medicinal herb." Iyasu pointed out.

"Uh huh, well, not entirely, the Dragon Leaf _root_ is the medicinal part, but the leaves make meat taste like God in a Pot."

"Uhhh…does your God taste good?"

"Psh, hell yeah! He's so tasty that…that…whatever, he tastes great." Ryu replied shredding the leaves and sprinkling them on the meat.

"I wouldn't know. I've never eaten God before." Simha chirped with a smirk.

"Shut up." Ryu growled.

Later on, everyone was eating and having a good time. Ryu was the honorary storyteller, making everyone laugh at his stupidity.

"Peter Pan Peanut Butter? What's that?" Rin asked curiously. Ryu looked down at the small girl and smiled.

"It's tasty." He replied.

"Like God?" Iyasu asked spitefully. Ryu looked up at her and went into gangsta' mode.

"Yeah bitch, like God!" he said back, fangs bearing.

"You want to take this outside?" Iyasu asked.

"Sure, right now!"

"It's a bit chilly out, so no, later on."

"Psh, whatever." Ryu sang with a smile. Simha chuckled and almost jumped when he felt a presence next to him.

"Ahhhh! Dear God! Damn, Superfly, you scared the shit out of me!" Simha exhaled, hand pressed against his chest. Karasu blinked.

"Oops." She mumbled.

"Here," Sesshomaru said, handing her his bowl of meat. Karasu took and looked at him suspiciously.

"I make my own food, plus, that was made by an irritating witch and a green moron…who knows what is in it." He beamed simply.

"Ahhhahahaha!" Simha giggled as he ate the last of the meat. Karasu took a bite and her face lightened up a bit. It tasted damn good. Sesshomaru was a moron for not eating it in her mind. Ryu let out a long, tiresome yawn.

"Mmm…tired." He growled.

"Here you go. There's plenty of space." Iyasu said, handing him a blanket and a cushion to rest his head on. He nodded and stood up and found the nearest wall, dropping his cloak on the floor. Next his shed his shirt, shoes and pants, leaving on only his boxers. Rin giggled but was told to hide her eyes by Sesshomaru.

"Necessary?" Sesshomaru growled to the dragon demon, who turned around and stuck his ass out a little.

"See something you like, big boy?" Ryu asked with a laugh, wrapping himself inside the blanket, lying down on the cushion and falling asleep.

"Consider yourself lucky, you didn't have to share a room with him when he slept naked…and slept walked." Simha said to Sesshomaru, taking a blanket and cushion, finding a secluded wall and taking off his cloak, shirt and shoes, leaving his pants on.

"Oh my," Iyasu murmured when she saw his muscular chest. Simha looked at her and a glint of mischief flashed in his eyes, but he was too tired to flirt. Simha curled up in the blanket and fell asleep instantly.

Later that night, Sesshomaru leaned against the wall, resting lightly. He heard a distant howl and thought nothing of it at first. He opened his eyes when he saw Ryu sit up, eyes still closed and drool in the corner of his mouth.

"Grrrr, I hate you, you look damn good in that dress, haha, haha, hahahahaha." He murmured, falling back on his pillow and continuing his silent snore. Sesshomaru blinked as he felt the awkwardness stir in his chest.

_'What in the hell was that about? Filthy creep.' _Sesshomaru thought silently, closing his eyes and hearing the distant howl voice itself again. It was sad and lonely since no other howls were replying. Sesshomaru heard Iyasu grunt when she turned over on her mattress and slammed her elbow on the wall.

"Fuck." She growled, turning on her side, falling back asleep. Dark silence returned once more.

"Ooooh, mmm, yeah I do, baby…you should see this _sexy_ thing I got on." Ryu murmured.

"Dude, shut up!" Simha hissed, throwing a rock he found and hitting Ryu in the arm. Immediately, Ryu began sniffling and crying silently in his sleep.

"Ooh, ooh, Mommy, he hurts me, hmmmm!" Ryu squealed, turning over and continuing his crying. Simha, on the other hand had sat up, looking at Sesshomaru, then began snorting with laughter. It soon turned into a silent, painful fit of laughter that brought the lion demon to tears of his own as he hurriedly ran outside. Sesshomaru heard Simha's shrieks and laughter as he rolled on the ground. A few minutes later, Simha walked back in and crawled back under his blanket, only to let out a loud snort once more, only this time he muffled his laughter in the pillow, soon falling asleep.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, closing them once more and focusing on the howling. What was the damned creature howling for? Nothing else was replying or even caring, so why continue to howl?

"I'll take you to the candy shop, I'll let you lick the lollipop, go ahead girl don't you stop, keep going to you hit the spot, whoa!" Ryu grumbled as he let out a snore.

"Stupid ass." Simha growled in his pillow. Sesshomaru heard Jaken's grunt as he turned over. Rin was silent and calm. Iyasu was the same way. Simha was all right until he woke up, then Ryu slept talked.

"My axe is my buddy and when I wind him back, me and my axe will give your forehead a butt crack." Ryu said, his words slurring a bit.

Sesshomaru decided to go check out the howling since there was really nothing he could do about the sleep-talking dragon. He strode outside and immediately caught Karasu's scent.

"It's…it's her that's howling." Sesshomaru said to himself, seeing a giant, white dog demon in the distance, sitting on its hind legs, front paws keeping her sitting up. She had a single blue stripe on each cheek and curving over each shoulder and hind legs to the thighs. Sesshomaru jumped in the air, transformed into his silvery white dog form and ran to her.

Karasu cocked her huge white head to the side. Every time she howled, she heard a faint dog, hundreds of miles away, howl back. She opened her snout, held her head to the sky and let out a long, somewhat bored howl. Then, a loud howl came from behind her and an unwanted scent entered her nose. Karasu turned her head, huge white ears perking up as her eyes grew angry. She stood up and let out a low, warning growl as Sesshomaru approached. He wasn't going to back down so easily, letting out an angry growl of his own.

_'What do you want from me? Go away!' _Karasu yelled in his head.

_'How about shutting up? I can't sleep with your pitiful, lonely howls keeping me awake! We get it, you're depressed and suicidal, but for the sanity of us all, don't add noisy to your list!' _Sesshomaru's voice echoed back.

_'I think you need to clean your ears out! I was howling to a housedog a few hundred miles away from here! I'm not lonely and I'm not depressed!'_

_'Just keep telling yourself that.'_

_'FUCK YOU!' _Karasu snarled angrily, hunching down as she readied to pounce, her tail balancing her. Sesshomaru got defensive as well, but something made Karasu change her mind. She sat down, idly scratching her ear with her hind leg, lying down afterwards. Sesshomaru blinked and held his head down when a cold, biting breeze swept over him. He settled down behind her to use her as a block from the wind, soon falling asleep. His ear twitched when he heard the housedog howling far away, but he soon returned to his slumber.

"Oh wow…should we," Iyasu asked Simha when they stumbled upon the two giant dog demons snuggled against one another.

"No." Simha said simply.

"Ahhhh, dude…I had a dream about this last night! Except, well, yeah, it was dirtier." Ryu said with awe as he received two dirty looks from Iyasu and Simha.

"Ryu, the next time you have a thought, dude, just let it go." Simha pleaded, noticing that Karasu's giant head was looking at them.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty!" Simha called out.

"More like The Beast." Ryu murmured to Iyasu who laughed loudly. Karasu let out a long yawn, her sharp fangs flashing. She stood up and looked at Sesshomaru, who was still sleeping.

"Growr?" Karasu growled, sniffing herself.

_'That dirty bastard! He slept right up against me!' _Karasu thought horridly, looking at the three witnesses. Ryu picked his ear, Iyasu was yawning tiredly and Simha was cutting a branch of a tree off with his claws. Karasu looked down at Sesshomaru, who had yet to wake and glared, raising her huge, white paw in the air and bringing it down hard on Sesshomaru's head. The demon lord let out a yelp of shock and pain, rubbing his head where she had struck him. He went to hit her back, but she had transformed into her humanoid state and disappeared before he could. Sesshomaru heard Iyasu laughing hysterically.

"Hahahahaha! She beat you over the head! Ahhhhahahaha!" Iyasu laughed loudly.

"Heh, heh, bad dog." Ryu said teasingly as he and Simha raced off to find Karasu.


	19. Chapter 19

For Sure

AN- To Pinapple55- Yes, my God is very tasty.

To Master-of-Omega- You, psycho? Nah…maybe a little. Haha.

To Inulover- I was always taught never to assume unless you know for sure. It seems like it is, but trust me this chapter will change everything. Think of it as my little gift to prove that I'm very unpredictable…very.

And to prove that I'm completely anti-romance. Hahahaha!

Simha and Ryu found Karasu as she crawled out from the river, getting on all fours and shaking the water off of her like a dog.

"Awwww!" Ryu chuckled as she looked up at him.

"I didn't know he was there! Shut up!" she snapped as Ryu held his hands up.

"I meant you shaking the water off was cute! Chill out!" he said back as Simha shook his head. The green idiot never knew when to quit.

"What were you doing out last night anyway?" Simha asked with a small yawn.

"Nothing. I was just howling." She replied.

"Then he just popped up?"

"Yes…rotten bastard." Karasu growled, her eyes showing her fury. Simha pat her shoulder lightly and sighed.

"Eh, as long as you're not hurt." Simha chirped.

"Yep. Hey, what're we supposed to do now?" Ryu asked Simha, who shrugged in reply.

"I don't know." He said back.

"I'm going for a walk. Don't follow me." Karasu stated, draping her cloak over her and putting her straw hat on, walking away briskly.

"Should we?" Ryu asked curiously.

"Nah, she can handle herself now. We can check up on her in a few hours, but for now, let's go talk to Iyasu." Simha replied with a hearty smile.

"Aw yeah, the cool chick! She's awesome!" Ryu giggled, running off back to her hut.

"Ew, what the hell are you two doing here?" Iyasu snapped as they walked inside, no Sesshomaru or his followers to be found.

"Oh, he left. Haha." Simha giggled.

"Who wouldn't? Iyasu is one crazy bitch." Ryu shot.

"Too bad I'm not the one who gave him a pop knot on the head, go talk to your other friend." Iyasu said back darkly.

"Your ass must be crazy! I'm pretty sure he left because of you!" Ryu laughed.

"Shut up!" Iyasu snapped, throwing a bowl at him and nailing him in the face.

Karasu sighed as she walked along the dusty road, her eyes closed as she focused her mind on her surroundings. Her foot hit a stray branch and Karasu stumbled, catching her fall quickly.

_'Why didn't I sense that? What's wrong with my powers?' _she asked herself, seeing a boulder off the side of the road. Karasu focused on it as hard as she could, trying to bring forth the kinetic energies and move it. The boulder shook a little, but didn't budge otherwise.

"Ugh, Goddamn powers!" she hissed, holding both hands out to try and increase the energies and move the damn rock, but this time, it wouldn't even shake, let alone move completely. She stared at her hands, the feeling of fury rising up in her chest as she heard approaching humans on horses. It looked like a small army, doing its daily check ups around their town.

"Hey you! What business do you have here?" the captain asked. He was a younger man, obviously inexperienced. Karasu straightened her posture, hands to her side, staring straight ahead and keeping her face hidden.

"Didn't you hear me? Why are you here? Answer me or die!" he shouted, sword pointed at Karasu's head. Karasu felt the sheathed sword she always kept hooked inside her cloak pressed against her back. She never used weapons, but always kept one in case of emergencies. She slowly and skillfully pulled her hand and arm from the sleeve of her cloak and reached up her back, quietly pulling out the samurai sword. She then snaked it to her sleeve and held her arm parallel to the ground to keep it from showing.

"Get out of my way." Karasu ordered sternly, getting a few hearty laughs from the men. They all pulled out their swords and grasped their spears, aiming them at Karasu.

"Heh, looks like you're more willing to die!" the captain shouted, swinging his sword down to cut off her arm. It collided with her yet to be seen sword, making the captain gasp.

"It didn't cut! It's a demon! Run!" he hollered, but he was too late. Karasu's patience was at the end of its fuse. She leapt at them all, swinging her arm and grasping the handle of the sword, cutting off three of the twelve men's heads.

"Nine more." She whispered, jumping onto the back of one man's horse, cutting his head and four other men's heads off around him.

"Five…four…three…two…and here we are…one" she said coolly, killing off the captain. She bent down and wiped the blood of her sword off on his sleeve, keeping a firm grip on it when she heard someone clapping slowly, as if trying to praise her.

"Bravo, very nice. I don't think I've seen anything like it, but, I would've been more impressed if it were demons, not humans, that you were picking on." A deep voice chirped, the tall man stepping over the bodies carefully, as if scared to get a drop of blood on his nice uniform. Karasu stepped back, sword at his neck.

"Ah, I see, are you still in the middle of a mission?" he asked, stepping back. Karasu put her sword at her side.

"No." she said.

"Then you wouldn't mind doing me a favor?" he asked. Karasu didn't want to look up and risk him seeing her. She could tell that he was powerful, but physically and money-wise just by staring at his pants. Karasu held her left hand out, habitually expecting the money to be put there.

"Yes, yes, payment…here you go. All I need is one of you to do this; here is the parchment, read it whenever you're ready and bring me proof after you're done. I'll be just south of here, in a very nice and very rich palace." He chirped, turning around and walking away. Karasu waited for him to disappear before reading the paper.

_Yami,_

_I heard about your habitual run in's with Lord Sesshomaru, especially with Karasu. Even though you and I haven't talked for a while, knowing you, you're really pissed about him, well, basically stalking her. I am too, considering she's done me so many favors, even cleaning my palace when I didn't ask her too. So, I know your rules, don't go after anybody and stir up trouble, but I am here to relieve you of that rule. I will pay you for one assassin, particularly Karasu, to put that arrogant asshole of a dog back in his place!_

_I'll give an extra 40 gold pieces for his blood on a blade._

_I'll give an extra 200 hundred for his head, served to me on a silver platter, oh, and don't forget the butter and bibs._

_Your friend, _

_Lord Akira_

Karasu felt a smile piece through her face. This was perfect. She wondered if she could get 140 for both his blood and his head. Karasu caught the demon lord's scent not too far away and decided to take off after him.

Inuyasha was scouting the lands for any trace of Naraku, who escaped a few days earlier. The half demon ran through the forest and caught Sesshomaru's scent, along with someone else's, seemingly hunting him.

"Hm, I wonder if I should watch…eh, I guess I can step in whenever they get ready to kill him, and then I can finish the rotten bastard off." Inuyasha said to himself, perching upon a branch that overlooked the soon to be battlefield.

Sesshomaru watched as the silent, black cloaked assailant landed in front of him, no less than ten feet away. He smirked arrogantly at himself.

_'She just can't keep away from me.' _He thought, hoping she heard him. It was meant to tick her off and nothing more, but little did he know, she was here for blood.

"I assume you came to apologize for striking me for no reason?" he asked as she marched right up to him. The next thing Sesshomaru knew was the feeling of cold, Japanese steel piecing through his armor, his stomach and out through his back.

"Ahhhh! Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin screamed with horror as Kohaku charged at Karasu.

"I came to kill you." She said, pulling her sword out and backing away. Sesshomaru was doubled over, but he wasn't out.

"I only used you to block the wind from myself, nothing more!" he snarled. Karasu jiggled the bag of gold at him.

"It's nothing personal…yet." She bit as he pulled out Bakusaiga.

"Kohaku, stay back. And you, I won't go easy on you." He growled, a trickle of blood dripping from the corner of his mouth.

"Oh wow, this is going to be good. Too bad I don't have any ramen to eat with this." Inuyasha whispered, ears perking up to here the conversations.

Karasu and Sesshomaru flew at one another, swords clashing as the two battlers spun and pushed one another away. Sesshomaru landed on his feet, charging at her as she flipped in the air and landed on the ground, preparing to block his attack. Bakusaiga plowed into her sword as she was pushed back. Karasu's boots dug into the earth as she caught herself and pushed the strong demon lord away from her, but she didn't stop as she jumped at him, swinging her sword at his neck.

"Damn!" Sesshomaru cursed, forgetting how insanely fast she recovered and just how plain fast she was.

"Haha, this is awesome!" Inuyasha laughed as Karasu and Sesshomaru locked swords, flinging each other's weapons far away. Now it was physical. Sesshomaru tried to catch her in the stomach with a right hook, but she had leapt over his head, kicking him in the back and sending him flying onto his stomach. Sesshomaru rolled out of the path of her heavy boot as it stomped the place where he just lay. The demon lord quickly jumped up, poisonous claws heading straight for her head. Karasu caught his right arm with her right hand and furiously jab kicked him in the stomach as his left hand almost caught her head. They both flew onto their backs and quickly recovered, getting back to their feet.

"Huh?" Karasu hummed as her brand new straw hat fell into two separate pieces from her head, falling to the ground pathetically. Sesshomaru smirked.

"Haha…hahahahaha!" he chuckled, seeing her face full of disbelief and frustration, but he soon stopped when he heard a snap, crackle and clink. He looked down in time to see his armor crumble to the ground.

"Hahahaha!" Karasu giggled, pointing at the shattered armor boldly. Sesshomaru growled at her dangerously.

"That's the second set of armor you've destroyed, it's a good thing that you have money on you, because you will pay for it now." He said slowly as Karasu smirked. She brushed her shoulders off playfully and then motioned to him with her hands to "Come get some."

"Bring it on, Whale Dick." She chirped, noticing the sparkle of ferociousness in his eyes as the words "Whale Dick" left her mouth.

"Ahhhhahahahahaha! Whale Dick! I'm going to have to remember that! Ah, woo, that was rich! Hahaha!" Inuyasha laughed, sitting up because the fight was too exciting to just lay back and watch. He almost wanted to be a part of it.

Back at Iyasu's hut, Ryu and Simha were having a small drink of sake with her, just babbling about random things.

"So, you have the same powers as her, but yours were god-given?" Ryu asked Iyasu.

"Yes, Amaterasu granted me my powers while Karasu's own willpower developed her powers. And we don't have the exact same powers, my powers are to help and defend myself and others, but Karasu's are meant to hurt and kill people on her own terms."

"Ah, so can the gods take away Karasu's powers like they can yours if she misuses them?" Simha asked.

"Sadly, no, they cannot because it was she herself who created them, so it would be stealing which is against the gods' laws. Mine were given, therefore can be taken back." Iyasu explained, her head snapping the direction of Karasu and Sesshomaru's battle.

"What?" Ryu and Simha asked.

"Ugh, that prick just won't leave her alone!" Iyasu growled, running out of the hut. Simha and Ryu followed, quickly catching Sesshomaru and Karasu's scents from a few miles away. They ran up on Iyasu and grabbed her shoulders, observing the scene before them. Karasu dodged Sesshomaru's claws once more, gave him a Charlie Horse and sent him flying to the ground. (AN- FYI, a Charlie Horse is kicking someone in the back of the knee really hard.)

"Oh, psh, don't worry, Superfly's got this in the bag." Ryu pointed out as Karasu turned Sesshomaru onto his back, sat on his stomach and continued punching him in the face.

"Maybe not." Simha said as Sesshomaru turned over on her and began punching her. This went on for another minute before Karasu shoved him off of her and onto his back. Karasu turned him on his stomach, locked her legs with his and then began putting pressure on his.

"Ouch! Ouch! OUCH!" Ryu whined, rubbing his own legs.

"What's she doing?" Iyasu asked curiously, taking mental notes down for her future fights with the demon lord.

"It's called the Figure Four Leg Lock and it hurts like a biiiiiitch! Trust me, I know from experience." Simha explained, wincing when he heard Sesshomaru's yell of pain. He almost felt bad for him.

"Hmm…doesn't look like it'd hurt that bad, plus, Sesshomaru's a pussy so," Iyasu trailed off, noticing just how much strain it focused on the legs for both people.

"Eh, I don't care who it is, when the Figure Four is performed right, good luck getting out without having a limp afterwards." Simha sighed.

_'Damn he's resistant! I can't take this for much longer! I need my sword to finish this…come on, focus!' _Karasu saw her sword and outstretched her hand, focusing her mind on the kinetic energies. She saw it jiggle a bit, but it didn't budge.

"Come…on!" she growled, seeing it slowly and hesitantly levitate in the air. Sesshomaru saw what her plan was and tried to get free or use his poison claws, but he was in so much pain that he couldn't focus.

"Oh shit…she's going to kill him!" Iyasu gasped, running after the two combatants. She thought it was just a talk gone wrong, but Ryu and Simha knew otherwise. Karasu would never kill unless it was a mission or self defense and when she left earlier, it was in the demon lord's opposite direction.

"Think she got paid?" Ryu asked as he and Simha slowly walked towards the battle.

"Eh, probably. She holds grudges, but not to this extent." Simha yawned.

"Stop! Stop! Don't kill him! Let's just talk it out!" Iyasu screamed as Karasu gripped the sword's handle, getting ready to thrust it down on his neck, but Karasu stopped, seeing the fear and disbelief in his eyes. It was slight, but she noticed it. Karasu closed her eyes, thinking that if she didn't look at him, killing him would be easier, but that was also a bad idea. She remembered, back when she was little, when the leader of the clan would torture her to no end, she saw herself in the reflection of the water a servant brought to her…fear. That's all her reflection could be described as, fear.

"Hm?" Simha grunted, seeing the sword hit the ground as Karasu let go of the demon lord. Iyasu knelt down next to him, rubbing his shoulder as he tried to sit up. Iyasu glared at Karasu heatedly.

"What's your problem? I'm sure whatever he said wasn't _that_ bad! I mean, yeah, he's a douche bag, but that doesn't mean he deserves to die! Maybe _you_ should be the one getting beaten half way to Hell!" Iyasu yelled.

"Maybe I was once upon a time." Karasu replied darkly as Iyasu frowned.

"That's right, your powers were made by you, which means you were under a great deal of pain."

"Right, so instead of running your mouth at everything, try thinking first."

"Well, you of all people should know what its like!"

"You of all people should think. I'm not doing this because I want to, I'm doing it because I'm getting paid."

"How much?"

"Forty gold pieces for his blood on my blade, another 200 if I bring his head." Karasu said. Sesshomaru heard that statement and sat up with the help of Iyasu.

"Let me guess, Lord Akira put you up to this?" he spat irritably. Karasu glared back at him, not saying a word.

"Rule number two, no names." Ryu sang as he ruffled Karasu's hair.

"I'm sure the Lord of the West is worth more than that! Especially if another lord is the one putting up wanted posters!" Iyasu whined.

"He did it as an insult, saying I'm not worth much if anything." Sesshomaru replied, standing up and looking around for Bakusaiga. He saw it lying in the grass and flicked his fingers, green whip grasping it and flinging it to himself. He sheathed the sword and turned to Karasu, bowing at the hip.

"You are a formidable opponent and I apologize for last night. I had no right and deserved every hit you landed on me, good day." He said, making no eye contact and walking away briskly. Iyasu waved at Ryu and Simha, glared at Karasu and ran after Sesshomaru.

"Do you need me to heal anything?" she asked him.

"No." he growled, motioning for his group to follow.

"Heh, did you see that?" Ryu asked.

"No eye contact…you must've scared the shit out of him, Superfly." Simha laughed.

"I…I must've." She whispered.

Inuyasha had returned to his group's camp, retelling the battle he saw.

"Then she put him into this leg lock and I swear, I've never heard him yell so loud! Haha! Then she was going to kill him, but she backed down, she definitely won though!" Inuyasha laughed.

"Awww, pour Sesshomaru. He probably didn't even do anything." Kagome cooed.

"According to him, and I quote, "I apologize for last night." It makes you wonder, what is my brother up to when he's not fighting?" Inuyasha said, stretching his arms.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad. He doesn't seem like the type to do anything outrageous." Sango insisted.

"You never know." Miroku chirped.

"Of course you would." Inuyasha mumbled.

"I resent that." Miroku said.

Simha and Ryu followed Karasu relentlessly; she obviously had somewhere that she needed to be.

"Where are we going?" Simha asked.

"To get my money." She replied with a smirk.

"Yaaaaay! Drinks all around!" Ryu cheered.


	20. Chapter 20

Wildman Says "No Splashing"

Sesshomaru lay on the floor, sprawled out an in pain. He denied any help from Iyasu because she all of a sudden became his "Protector" whenever Karasu popped up n conversations.

"My lord, does it hurt?" Jaken asked, jumping when Sesshomaru glared at him icily.

"Does _what_ hurt?" the demon lord growled.

"Nothing, my lord." Jaken said back, shaking.

Sesshomaru let out a long, annoyed exhale. Did it hurt? Hell, everything on his body hurt, especially his right knee. When Karasu kicked him in the back of the knee and put him in the leg lock, she made sure that the injured knee was getting the blunt force of the leg lock and she did one hell of a job.

"Lord Sesshomaru, just let me help you." Iyasu pleaded.

"I just need some rest. I'm not dying." Sesshomaru bit back.

"No, the stab wound, I need to make sure she didn't poison the blade."

"I am immune to poisons and venoms."

"What if it's something stronger than what you can conjure up?"

"Then I will be drowsy for a day or two, it cannot kill me."

"Just let me heal it, just in case."

"No."

"Please? I'd hate to have to dig a grave in the morning!"

"I said no."

"Come on, what if something bad happens? What am I supposed to do with Rin?"

"If you continue to pester me, it will be _your_ life that is threatened by a highly destructive poison, understand?" Sesshomaru snapped, his eyes flashing red with anger. Iyasu glared at him, teeth bearing.

"I'm just saying! You never know when something will happen! I just want to help!"

"And I'm telling you that I don't need your help! I'm fine on my own and I've had much worse than this and was able to walk by the following morning!"

"But I'm sure you never had your own ass handed to you on a platter! She's smarter than she looks! You're lucky I was there or she would've killed you!"

"She didn't kill me on her own accord! You had nothing to do with it."

"And how do you know?"

"Because, I saw the look in her eyes, she sympathized with me for some reason and decided on her own not to kill me. It had nothing to do with your loud mouth running up to interfere."

"But what if she didn't sympathize?"

"Then I would be dead, but I'm not, therefore you have no reason to fret. Why do you ask hypothetical questions? It's over with, so why continue to be bothered by it?"

"Because, she's dangerous. Remember when I told you that she seemed really familiar to me?"

"Yes, but what's this have to do with anything?"

"Shut up and I'll tell you! She didn't sympathize with you and she doesn't care about anyone, not even Ryu or Simha! If they died, she'd move on with no problem."

"As would I, they're complete morons."

"No they aren't. Trust me, if you would talk to them for more than five minutes, they are very intelligent. Anyway, I did some research on Karasu and guess what I found?"

"Get on with it."

"You told me that Totosai said that she was dead and that this other girl is an imposter, right?"

"Correct."

"Well, it's half true and half not."

"_What_?" Sesshomaru asked, sitting up from his fluffy boa that he used as a pillow. Iyasu nodded to confirm her statement.

"Karasu was allegedly taken by the clan leader and was tortured, but why would he do that if he didn't have a fallback, something else to compare results with? When I went to the mainland a few years ago, I heard that story, but the story was that not only did Karasu get taken, but so did her _twin sister_, Inu."

"Inu? Her twin?"

"Yes, just Inu. You see, when this prick did his experiments, he took twins, one as the control and one as the experimental."

"One was left alone while the other suffered." Sesshomaru said slowly.

"Exactly. Inu was the control and Karasu was the experimental, so she was the one who suffered, hence her powers,"

"So, the girl that they buried, that was Inu?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Right. They were identical twins, which means they were exactly the same, scent and all. The only way to tell a difference is if someone was an aura reader."

"Because everyone, even twins, has different auras."

"You're on it. Anyway, this was told to me, so I can't confirm it, but legend says that after Karasu attacked the clan master, she killed her sister in cold blood because Inu didn't have to suffer and Yami took Karasu in to protect her from the backlash."

"Then he quickly covered it up since no one knew that she had a twin yet."

"Uh huh, they renamed Inu as Karasu and buried her, then fled to the East, which is here. I saw her grave, it was plain, nothing special."

"So, Karasu truly is Karasu, but her twin, Inu, is the one that took the name as her tomb label."

"Yes. Or so to say. Haha, Sesshomaru, I had no clue that you liked older women."

"I don't."

"Karasu is way older than you, if this story is true."

"And?"

"Well, according to Ryu, you'd be a Cougar Hunter…whatever that means. I just know it's what they call men that go for older women."

"As if I care what it means, and I don't like her, she just amuses me."

"Uh huh, it starts out as amusement then morphs into obsession."

"Heh, ridiculous. I do not like her."

"Especially not after today, right?"

"I would enjoy seeing you face off against her."

"I'm sure you would." Iyasu said with a smirk.

"You're disgusting." Sesshomaru growled, lying back down on his fluff. Iyasu walked outside, leaving the demon lord to think.

_'So, she had a twin, but killed her in cold blood, if that's true, why not kill me?' _he thought, frowning slightly. Then it hit him.

"Because Karasu was jealous that Inu had the luxury of being taken care of while she suffered, and when she saw me suffering, she sympathized, so killing me would've been like killing herself. Heh, she's not as heartless as she presents." He said to himself.

In the late afternoon, Karasu waited at the edge of a town, waiting for Ryu and Simha to stop drinking and give her the remainder of her money. She saw the two walk up and hand her the pouch. She pocketed it and they were on their merry way, until Naraku decided to pop up. Ryu and Simha stepped in front of Karasu protectively.

"Superfly, go to Iyasu, she'll hide you." Simha ordered.

"She hates me, she won't do it." Karasu replied. Simha pulled a bead necklace from inside his cloak and handed it to her.

"Give her this, then she won't think you're lying." He said, patting her shoulder as Ryu attacked Naraku first. Karasu frowned.

"It'll be alright." Simha reassured her. Karasu nodded and teleported to Iyasu's hut. Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open when her scent came from nowhere. He heard her light footsteps walk inside and Sesshomaru closed his eyes, wondering what she was doing there.

"I'm not stupid. You're awake." She said. Sesshomaru frowned.

"What makes you think I was pretending for you?"

"I can read minds."

"True. Iyasu isn't here, she left a few minutes ago."

"Damn, I'm so disappointed." She replied, sarcasm hinted in her small voice.

"Then you came to see me?"

"No, I came to see Jaken."

"Why him?"

"Because he's my one true love."

"Hm, how sweet. You do know that he is outside?"

"Hopefully you know that I'm joking."

"I do."

"Except for the part about seeing you…I really came here because Simha told me to."

"Drinking?"

"No, fighting Naraku."

"They'll surely be killed."

"Ryu can smash Naraku's barrier, Simha is too fast, Naraku is lame, come on, not even a monkey could lose with those odds."

"I imagine you're right." Sesshomaru exhaled. They were actually talking without calling one another names.

"Why did you hesitate to kill me?" he finally asked, still not opening his eyes.

"Because I don't know what I'd do with 200 gold pieces. It's too many."

"You lie."

"No. I didn't need the money."

"Why not just kill me for no reason?"

"Why does it bother you? You're alive, you should be grateful."

"Just answer me and then I'll answer you."

"Fine, because I didn't want to."

"Reasons?"

"You're fun to fight."

"So, amusement?"

"Basically."

"Heh, ironic."

"What?"

"That's the same reason why I haven't killed you."

"No, you _can't_ kill me, that's why."

"Try me."

"Maybe later…here comes Iyasu."

"Alright Sesshomaru, I'm healing yo…what the hell is she doing here?" Iyasu yelled.

"Isn't it obvious? We're in love." Sesshomaru retorted dryly, opening one eye and winking at Karasu, who nodded.

"Oh yeah, I'm feeling the love, she stabs you and almost kills you, yep, I'm dripping wet." Iyasu said back.

"He likes a little pain with his pleasure." Karasu said, keeping a straight face.

"A little? This right here is a lot." Iyasu growled, pointing at the immobilized Sesshomaru.

"Maybe my definition of 'a little' is different than yours. I am a man, my resistance to pain is greater than yours." Sesshomaru stated arrogantly.

"Alright, I get it, you two can't stand one another! Karasu, why are you here?" Iyasu snapped. Karasu gave her the beaded necklace and shrugged.

"Simha said to give them to you and stay here." She said quietly. Iyasu took the beads and laughed.

"That idiot." She mumbled.

"I thought you said he was smart." Sesshomaru chirped.

"Shut up!" Iyasu snapped.

"Simha is smarter than Ryu." Karasu pointed out.

"I will have to agree on that." Sesshomaru groaned as he tried to sit up, but Iyasu pressed her foot on his shoulder, slamming him back down on the floor.

"If you keep moving, that stab wound will keep reopening! Stay still or I'll heal you myself!" Iyasu warned the demon lord, who glared at her silently.

"Actually, you might want to heal it now." Karasu murmured.

"Why?" Sesshomaru and Iyasu asked, instantly forgetting about yelling at each other.

"My blade is made from a dragon fang and dragon fangs are,"

"Venomous…damn." Sesshomaru whispered, looking away to avoid Iyasu's victorious smile.

"I doubt you can survive dragon venom, big boy…lie down and assume the position, jackass." Iyasu chirped as the demon lord shed his robes and lay flat on his back.

"Wow, you got him good." Iyasu said as she began cleaning around the blackened skin. Sesshomaru felt his eye twitch with annoyance. Today just wasn't his day.

"I'm trained to be good." Karasu said quietly, reaching inside her cloak and pulling out her infamous sketchbook.

"Oh, got any new ones?" Iyasu asked, looking around for any herbs in her house. She found the Dragon Leaf's root, which could cure dragon venom. Ryu taught her that.

"Found it, alright Sesshomaru, this is going to…sting? I can't remember what Ryu said, whatever, prepare for something." Iyasu chirped, smashing the root up with some water, mixing it together.

"I drew this a few days ago." Karasu said, holding the page up. Iyasu and Sesshomaru looked up and felt their mouths drop open slightly. She drew a picture of Sesshomaru and Iyasu sitting next to one another and talking casually.

"Where…where'd this happen?" Iyasu asked with slight horror. Karasu pointed out the window from the exact seat she sat in while healing from her injuries caused by Naraku. She had a perfect view of them and decided to take advantage.

"Destroy it." Sesshomaru growled. Karasu glared at him.

"I never destroy what I sketch." She replied.

"It's not like it's romantic or anything, I think it looks good." Iyasu chirped.

"Look again." Sesshomaru pointed. Iyasu leaned closer and almost shat a cow. Their hands were touching! His was clearly right on top of hers!

"That never happened!" Iyasu hollered as Karasu stared back blankly.

"Why would I sketch that if it wasn't happening?"

"Because you…ah, shit, I remember now. Sesshomaru, remember when I was teaching you how to play Mercy?" Iyasu groaned.

"Yes. I do, but I don't want that picture to exist. Destroy it or I will." Sesshomaru growled.

"You're such a douche." Karasu said back, walking outside. Iyasu sighed heavily as she wiped the medicine over his stab wound.

"Turn over." Iyasu reminded him. Sesshomaru turned on his side and glared daggers at the wall. Today definitely sucked at best.

Ryu and Simha were trudging through the forest, rubbing their bruised arms and shaking their heads.

"Man, you'd think that after the third time of getting his ass kicked, he'd stop." Ryu groaned, stepping over a branch.

"Yeah, well, at least he never gives up. That's usually a good trait."

"He never gives up? I don't think he knows what he's doing. I think he's challenged a bit."

"Haha, a bit?" Simha giggled, seeing Iyasu's hut. He then saw Karasu and Iyasu, seemingly yelling, or at least Iyasu was. The two demons stopped their approach when they saw Sesshomaru storm up to them, lacing his robes back up his bare chest. He said something, the two girls' heads snapped in his direction and the next thing Simha and Ryu knew was the demon lord hovering in the air uncontrollably, shouting at Karasu to put him down, but instead, she sent him flying the opposite direction. Iyasu's eyes glowed green as she caught him, flinging him back at Karasu, who's eyes turned blue in return, catching Sesshomaru before he collided with her.

"Put…me…down." He said slowly and clearly to Karasu. Her empty glowing blue eyes stared back, but Sesshomaru felt his body plow into the ground as she stepped over him and walked towards Iyasu. Sesshomaru jumped up, but Ryu and Simha held him back.

"Didn't Daddy ever teach you not to get in the middle of a girl fight?" Ryu asked Sesshomaru with a smirk.

"You're such a bitch! I hope you die!" Iyasu yelled at Karasu, who stood still and stayed quiet, until something snapped and she hauled off and gave Iyasu the most powerful uppercut she could muster. Iyasu fell to the ground and Karasu walked to the middle of the field, sat down and began meditating like nothing happened.

"Hahaha! Ouch!" Ryu laughed as Iyasu slowly stood back up, wiping the blood from her mouth. She walked over and slapped Ryu across the face.

"Shut up, dick!" she shouted.

"Make me, cunt!" Ryu hollered back.

Later on, Sesshomaru was searching the surrounding forest for any traces of Naraku because according to Ryu and Simha, the three of them were Naraku Magnets. He gave up and walked back to the hut, stopping when he saw Rin and Kohaku, floating around effortlessly in the air.

"Kohaku, Rin, how are you doing that?" Sesshomaru asked, already knowing the answer.

"I don't know, I walked outside and immediately started floating. It's actually pretty fun." Kohaku replied as Rin did summersaults, trying to catch the flowers she had dropped.

"Woooooooooo! Yeah! Hahahahah! You like it! Yeah!" Ryu yelled as he floated after Simha, who was trying to swim away from the dragon.

"You're gay! Get away from meeeeeeeeeeee!" Simha laughed back as Ryu grabbed his ankle. He kicked Ryu in the chest and watched as the dragon demon did countless back flips, crying about not being able to stop.

"Ahhhhhh! Ahhhhhh! Someone stop me! I can't stop flipping! Ahhhh! Mamaaaaaa!" Ryu hollered horridly.

"Ahahahahaha! Fag!" Simha laughed, wiggling over to the edge of the force field, waving at the yet to be floating, Sesshomaru.

"Hellooooooo!" Simha sang.

"You're drunk." Sesshomaru growled, smelling the sake on his breath.

"Nah just buzzed. Hey, Karasu doesn't do this on purpose, but it's pretty damn fun, oh, just don't get within six feet of her." Simha explained.

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked with annoyance.

"Because, she has her own gravitational pull and you will revolve around her while rotating until she's done meditating and trust me, you get really dizzy…like him!" Simha laughed, pointing at Jaken, who was going in a perfect circle around Karasu while spinning wildly. He had already lost consciousness, but all in all, it made Sesshomaru smirk, seeing the noisy imp spinning madly around Karasu, who apparently had no clue what was going on. She was in her own little world.

"Is there anyway to get around this?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Uh, if you don't want to float, don't take one more step. Otherwise, do whatever." Simha said, looking at Ryu, who was still flipping uncontrollably.

"Ahhhhhh! Waaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Ahhhhhhhh! Mommyyyyyyyyy!" Ryu screamed horridly as Rin and Kohaku giggled profusely at him. Sesshomaru saw Ah-Un on the other side, safely resting outside the barrier. Sesshomaru could see the outline of the boundary and leapt up into the air, landing next to Ah-Un. He settled against the two-headed dragon. Both heads looked at Sesshomaru happily.

"Ah-Un, why are you not in there with Rin?" Sesshomaru asked, petting both heads gently. They groaned and growled, pointing their heads towards Jaken, who was still out cold and spinning violently.

"He would not let you?"

"Mwrowr!" they growled, shaking their heads.

"Oh, you do not want to end up like him. Heh, understandable." Sesshomaru replied, leaning his head back against the creature's saddle.

"OH SHIT! NOOOOO! NO! NO! NO! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ryu screamed as Simha pushed him towards Karasu. Ryu soon began revolving around her, spinning wildly and uncontrollably, just like Jaken was.

"Ahhhhhhhh! Ahhhhhh! Simhaaaaaa! You diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiick!" Ryu screamed terribly as Simha laughed profusely, floating around aimlessly.

"Hey! Shut uuuuuaaahhhhh!" Iyasu screamed, walking outside and getting snared inside the bubble. She tried to use her powers to get grounded, but it was Karasu's barrier and she made the rules. She was the only one with power, everyone else had to float or get caught in her gravitational pull, the choice wasn't hers to make.

"Ah, shit." Iyasu growled, floating on her back as Simha went underneath her and to a tree branch. The leaves noiselessly rustled, like a gentle breeze was blowing over them. He grabbed the branch and sighed, pushing off of it and relaxing. Sesshomaru wondered what would happen if Karasu woke up. Would they all drop to the ground or would they gently be placed on the ground?

"Hm?" Karasu hummed, opening her eyes. Immediately, everyone stopped floating, rotating and spinning, hitting the ground forcefully.

"Ow!" Iyasu and Simha chirped, rubbing their backs.

"Ooh, ooh, waaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Ryu cried. He was too dizzy to even open his eyes. Jaken was still out cold and Kohaku and Rin were the only smart ones, hovering towards the ground and not getting injured.

"What are you idiots doing?" Karasu asked.

"Sorry, I thought you had ten minutes to go. Ow." Simha groaned.

"That was fun! How many times a day do you do that?" Rin asked, handing Karasu a violet colored flower.

"Uh, once. What's this for?" Karasu asked the girl.

"It matches your eyes." Rin said, running up to the approaching Sesshomaru.

"Necessary?" he asked dryly.

"What? Oh, the zero gravity barrier? I don't see why you're upset, you weren't caught in it."

"But is it necessary?"

"I can't keep that energy locked inside me, I have to expel it sometime…dick." Karasu snipped, walking after Simha.

"Hahaha! You should've seen Ryu! He's so dumb!" Simha giggled.

"I heard him." Karasu replied with a giggle.

"I hate you!" Ryu roared at Simha, still stumbling, still dizzy.

"Well, you should've stopped trying to smack my ass, queer! I warned you!"

"But I love you, you're like my, my, my…brother or something." Ryu growled, inferring that he was drunk.

"You smack your brother's ass?" Iyasu asked him spitefully.

"YES! HARD!" Ryu bellowed at her, making Iyasu and Simha laugh at him more. The pour dragon was too drunk to realize anything he was saying.

"What if he's not your brother? What if he's your father?" Iyasu asked with an evil smile.

"Then he smacks mine!" Ryu stated, as if it were obvious.

"Hahahahaha! Ok, ok, Ryu, what if I was your uncle?" Simha asked, smiling widely.

"Then you, you…you touch me down there!" Ryu laughed, still not hearing what he was saying, but Iyasu and Simha fell to the ground, clutching their stomachs and laughing silently as the pain surged through them.

"Ahhahahahaha! Dude, hahaha, Ryu, touch you…touch you where?" Simha asked, tears flowing down his tan face.

"Down there, stupid!" Ryu snapped, pointing at his crotch. Iyasu began pounding the ground as she let out squeals of laughter. Soon enough, she and Ryu were having troubles breathing.

"Like a virgin! Touched for the very first time, wooooooooo!" Ryu sang, stumbling around and soon tripping over. He fell face first and didn't move for a few seconds.

"Is he out?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Waffles…haha…something smells like syrup." Ryu mumbled, turning over on his back.

"Yeah, he's gone." Simha chuckled, picking his huge partner up and dragging him into the hut. Karasu followed, wiping a few tears from her face. She was laughing too. Iyasu walked up to Sesshomaru, frowning.

"I guess I was wrong about her. Haha, oh boy, Ryu is an idiot." Iyasu chuckled.

"Heh," Sesshomaru grunted, walking away into the forest alone.

"What's his deal?" Iyasu growled, walking into her hut to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

You Don't Know Jack

"What was _that_?" Simha asked Ryu offensively.

"That was my pelvic thrust, obviously." Ryu said back with equal offense.

"Who taught you how to thrust like that? No wonder you can't get laid." Simha laughed.

"Yeah, you're right, it has nothing to do with me being green or anything." Ryu growled sarcastically.

"It doesn't! I've seen men uglier than you getting laid!"

"Were they rich?"

"Uh, nnnnn…yeah, good point." Simha sighed, rubbing his chin. Ryu exhaled loudly and fired off one more thrust at the wrong damn time.

"What're you doing?" Rin asked sweetly. Ryu stumbled and Simha groaned.

'_Ah, great…the demon prick's adopted Asian child just saw me thrusting. Wonderful.' _Ryu thought bitterly.

"I was, uh, uh, I don't know what you're talking about." Ryu stated, hoping she would go away.

"This," Rin chirped, imitating the pelvic thrust.

"Oh, oh! Don't do that! Don't do thaaaaat!" Ryu sang, cringing a little and frantically looking around for Sesshomaru.

"Damn, she's better than you." Simha pointed out.

"Shut up!" Ryu snapped, shoving Simha in the chest.

"So what does it mean?" Rin asked. Ryu bent down and was smiling.

"Eh, heh, heh, it means nothing! Absolutely nothing!" Ryu laughed falsely.

"I wonder if Lord Sesshomaru will like it." Rin mumbled.

"Oh! Oh! Nah, he wouldn't! He already told me! He hates the pelv…that!" Ryu chatted quickly.

"Yeah, don't do that!" Simha also said, knowing that if Rin did the pelvic thrust and Sesshomaru saw it, that white man would hunt him and Ryu DOWN!

"But what is it? What's it called?" Rin asked, wanting an answer.

"Don't worry about it! Just don't do it!" Simha chuckled.

"Just don't do what…might I ask?" a deep, smooth voice asked from behind. Ryu and Simha felt the shadow of death fall upon them once more as the turned around.

"Uh, haha, ha, nothing?" Ryu asked nervously, seeing Sesshomaru's golden eyes lock with his.

"Look, Sesshomaru, it was all an accident!" Simha screamed. Sesshomaru instantly looked at Simha expressionlessly.

"Yeah, big mistake! Big mistake!" Ryu agreed.

"He did it!" Simha shouted, running away. Ryu growled and sighed.

"Rin, what did Ryu do?" Sesshomaru asked, seeing Ryu flinch slightly.

"He did this!" Rin chirped, thrusting once more. Sesshomaru looked up furiously, but Ryu was already booking it into the forest, frantically running for his life.

"Where did Ryu and Simha go?" Karasu asked, looking around.

"I have no idea." Sesshomaru said, walking away. Karasu sat down and began her meditation. Sesshomaru heard Ryu and Simha's footsteps getting louder. The demon lord turned around in time to see the two demons leap inside the anti-gravity barrier, making crude faces and gestures at Sesshomaru.

"Ungh, ungh, ungh, ungh, ah, ahhh, ahhh, oh, oh, oh, ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Ryu yelled, thrusting with each sound he made. Sesshomaru growled and swung his arm, sending out his green whip. It latched around Ryu's leg and Sesshomaru pulled him out, slamming the dragon demon into the ground forcefully. Sesshomaru planted his foot on Ryu's chest, his sword pressed against his neck.

"You _dare_ mock _me_ in such a vulgar manner?" Sesshomaru asked coolly, but his voice was like an icy spear plowing through Ryu's chest.

"I was talking to her!" Ryu shouted, pointing over to where Iyasu was sitting moments ago, but now, where Rin stood, blinking innocently.

"Me?" Rin asked. Ryu felt his mouth drop open in disbelief as he looked back up at Sesshomaru. Pure…hatred.

"Mmmmmmgggggrrrrrrrrrrrr!" a deep, horrifying growl escaped the demon lord's throat as his eyes turned red.

"Ahhhhhh! I didn't mean her! I didn't mean her! I'm not like thaaaaaaaaaat!" Ryu screamed, rolling away, jumping up and then fleeing for his life inside the barrier. Sesshomaru chased him, but stopped at the boundary.

'_Hmph, that damn bastard got away again. I could try my luck and go in there, but he's had more practice inside there than I have…then again,' _Sesshomaru trailed off in his mind, eye twitching with annoyance as Ryu, once again, mocked the demon lord one more time.

"Come play with me!" Ryu called out, rubbing his belly seductively.

"Hahahaha, dude, he's going to kill you once he gets a hold of you!" Simha laughed, floating away from Karasu, noticing he was too close.

Sesshomaru backed away a little, making Ryu laugh harder, but if Sesshomaru had a soul, he'd be laughing. He launched himself into the barrier, tackling Ryu and flying out the other side. Sesshomaru gripped Ryu's scaly neck and pinned him to the forest floor, relentlessly punching the dragon demon with his free hand.

Ryu blocked as many as he could before getting the chance to knock Sesshomaru off of him. The dragon demon stood up, straightening his shirt.

"My turn!" Ryu growled, tackling Sesshomaru onto the ground and punching him anywhere and everywhere he could.

"Ah! Goddamn you two! You're crushing my plants!" Iyasu hollered, avoiding the barrier and her eyes glowing green as she pulled the two apart and made them hover in the air.

"For starters, you're hung over! And as for you, you should be resting! That venom is still in your system! God, you make me feel like a mother!" Iyasu hollered at them both.

"Well then, maybe you should stop BITCHING LIKE ONE!" Ryu bellowed back.

"What'd you say to me, punk?" Iyasu asked, dropping Sesshomaru on his feet and bringing Ryu to her face.

"I said…stop bitching like one." Ryu growled coolly.

"You must think that you're real slick."

"I am…at night."

"You're retarded."

"Yes, Mother."

"Shut up!"

Naraku glared as he tried to heal up from his fight with Ryu and Simha. He couldn't die, but those two tore his body to shreds beyond shreds. When they fought, they didn't play.

"You know, I could lure them away." Byakuka suggested to his creator.

"Yes, but Karasu would already had fled." Naraku replied irritably.

"Then you could follow while I distract."

"But Karasu just disappears without a trace, and when she reappears, she's under the protection of Sesshomaru."

"Ah, yes, he proves to be a bit of a problem."

"Can he kill me? No, but neither can I kill him, or make an interval of time big enough to snatch Karasu before she flees again."

"We need more recruits."

"Heh, don't you worry about that, I have plenty." Naraku chuckled, his eyes looking over at three cloaked figures.

"Washi," Naraku called out.

"Yes?" Washi answered.

"I have a job for you,"

Karasu wondered around her own mind when she meditated, making sure everything was in place. She also could sense things far and wide, but usually she kept to herself.

"Ah, dude! Washi! You're ok!" Simha called out happily. Karasu's eyes snapped open, dropping anybody inside her barrier. She looked over her shoulder and saw Washi. He looked tired and worn out, but he smiled warmly at the sight of his comrades.

"Hey guys, Yami told me, before he died, to check up on you." Washi said. Karasu stood up and ran over to him, sensing something wrong with him, but before she could do anything, a blade popped out from his cloak, shoving itself into her heart.

"Huh?" she gasped, seeing Washi holding back tears.

'_I told you not to kill her!' _Naraku snarled in his head, the jewel shard glowing in Washi's chest becoming more visible.

"I would much rather her be dead than to serve under you." Washi spoke loudly.

"You treacherous asshole!" Ryu barked, swinging his sword at Washi's head, but Simha stopped him.

"Wait, wait, wait! Look, don't do anything just look!" Simha insisted as Washi fell over on the ground, his breathing ragged and weak. He smiled at Karasu, petting her face gently.

"I'm sss…so sorry, Karasu. I had to." He whispered. Karasu nodded slightly.

"I understand." She said back. Simha knelt down next to his comrades, listening for a heartbeat, but both had passed on.

"God…DAMN IT!" Ryu hollered, slicing down a tree.

"Hold on, hold on…she's breathing!" Simha yelled, his ear pressed against her chest.

"Huh? How?" Ryu asked.

"Who knows? But right now, we need Iyasu to oh shit! Move!" Simha ordered, picking Karasu up and leaping out of the way, dodging the barrage of tentacles.

"You dumb fuck!" Ryu barked, slicing them in half and glaring at Naraku.

"Heh, it seems that Washi was just as foolish as Yami. Same old story, just a different person." Naraku purred. Ryu swallowed hard, glaring at him. Sesshomaru had long left hours ago, Karasu was on the verge of death and she couldn't be left alone. Ryu gripped his sword with both hands, getting in his stance to fight one on one.

"Oh my, what are you going to do with Simha backing you up?"

"Oh me, oh my, let's find out." Ryu said back, jumping at Naraku.

Simha ran along in the forest, carrying Karasu in his arms with his chained blades wrapped and hanging from his body. They jingled and clanged with each step he took.

"There's no way I can escape without being heard, I'm sure Byakuka is here somewhere." Simha huffed, feeling Karasu turning into dead weight, her body warmth leaving her.

'_She won't make it. Washi's sword was made with a dragon fang. Iyasu is out chasing Sesshomaru around, there's no way that dick would help Karasu out, maybe, just maybe, Inuyasha's group can help.' _Simha thought, stopping his run and shaking Karasu awake.

"Hey, I'm going to transform and you can ride on my back, think you can hang on?" he asked her, setting her down.

"Mhm." She groaned. Simha sighed as his demonic aura swirled around him. He transformed into a huge lion that was ten feet tall on all fours. He was a very dark brown with a very curly, blondish-brown mane. He had two long canines, like a saber-tooth cat. Lastly, his chained blades were wrapped around his front legs and around his chest; the blades were used as pouncing weapons. Simha lay down as Karasu crawled on his back, gripping the chains to hang on. She wrapped both arms in the chains, in case she wouldn't have the strength to hold on, she wouldn't fall off.

"Don't die on me yet!" Simha snarled, leaping into the air and flying over the trees. He landed in a clearing and continued running, full speed towards Inuyasha's scent.

"You're an adorable lion!" Byakuka shouted as he flew alongside Simha and Karasu. Simha let out a growl, his lime green eyes glaring fiercely at the mirage demon.

"Fuck off!" Simha roared, leaping at Byakuka and ripping his arm off with his bladed paw. He then took off into the forest, noticing that Karasu was falling in and out of consciousness.

Sesshomaru growled as Iyasu kept talking about how he "owed her his life."

"I owe you nothing, wench. You healed me on your own accord." He growled, head snapping in the direction of Naraku's scent.

"Psh, pay me!" she yelled.

"I think you have a visitor," Sesshomaru said, flying away, towards Naraku.


	22. Chapter 22

The Three Amigos

Simha stood proudly in front of Inuyasha, a gentle breeze stirring through his mane. Inuyasha tightened his grip on his sword, growling loudly.

"You! What do you want?" Inuyasha barked impatiently. Simha blinked and then bowed slightly, his stare hitting the ground.

"Please, help her." Simha begged.

"Hah, after everything that's happened you think we'd help you?" Kagome shot irritably. Simha closed his lime green eyes, bowing lower to the ground and trying to keep his temper under control.

"She's never personally attacked you guys, she's dying, please help her." Simha said.

"Psh, well, unfortunately, Naraku is waaaaay over there and killing him is more important than helping a bitch like her!" Inuyasha snapped, jumping away, pulling Kagome with him. Simha let out an irritated growl, but stopped when the transformed Kirara walked up to him with Sango on her back.

"Here, I'll do as much as I can." Sango said kindly, pulling Karasu off Simha's furry back. The lion demon thanked her and walked over to where the camp was. Sango placed Karasu on the ground gently, unbuttoning her cloak and taking it off.

"Can you do anything about the bleeding?" Simha asked, transformed back into his humanoid state, placing his blades behind him to try and help Sango.

"It's deep and it went directly through her heart. Was the blade poisoned?" Sango asked, ripping Karasu's shirt off and using it to wipe the blood up from around the cut.

"Uh, yes, dragon venom." Simha replied, eyeing Miroku intensely. The monk's left arm was in a sling and he was sleeping against the tree.

"He hurt his arm a few days ago, he's harmless." Sango reassured Simha as she dug through her belongings. She pulled out a plant and Simha flinched.

"The Dragon Leaf root…insane." Simha gasped.

"I'm a trained demon exterminator, we're taught about a variety of venoms and poisons and what cures them." Sango explained, grabbing a bowl from Kagome's bag along with a water bottle. Sango poured some water in the bowl and then began smashing the root with the water.

"I'm glad I went with my gut instinct to come find you." Simha exhaled, rubbing his face.

"As I said, I can only take care of the venom, the wound itself is something I can't help. It's deep and she's losing a profuse amount of blood. I can't, and I won't, guarantee her making it through the night." Sango clarified, smoothing the medicine over Karasu's stab wound, and then turned her over to apply it to the exit wound. Sango grabbed some bandages from Kagome's bag and helped seal the wound as much as she could.

"Here, before Miroku wakes up." Sango said, covering Karasu up with her cloak. Simha sighed and nodded.

"Thank you so much. And, hopefully, you and can settle that little score of ours sometime soon." Simha chirped, smirking mischievously. Sango smirked back at him while petting Kirara.

"Anytime, anywhere, Demon." Sango shot back. Simha blinked.

"Oh, I'm Simha, by the way, in case you haven't caught my name." The lion demon said, bowing his head.

"I'm Sango, and this is Kirara."

"You two make a great team. Like me and Ryu." Simha exhaled, leaning against a tree and breathing in.

"We practice together a lot, as I'm sure you and Ryu do."

"Not really, we just improvise when we fight together."

"So, what about her? Is she a good teammate?"

"Uh, well, she's a good teammate, but not really a team player, if you catch my drift."

"I think I do. She's good to have on the team, but she pretty much does everything on her own."

"Uh huh. So, I guess Inuyasha and Kagome won't be too happy with you, will they?"

"Inuyasha, maybe not, Kagome, maybe so. Miroku definitely won't hate me for it. He believes in peace and forgiveness."

"Oh, cool."

"Unless her name is Naraku?"

"Oh, hell no. It's Kar…um, we just call her Superfly." Simha said.

"Haha, Superfly? Why?"

"Because she's super quiet and she can fly."

"Really? That's why?"

"No, we just picked it up and it stuck with her."

"Do you know her real name?"

"Yeah, but we call her Superfly anyway."

"Do you and Ryu have nicknames for each other?"

"Yes, but they're more insulting than they are labeling."

"Like?"

"Well, he calls me Professor Dickbag and I call him Captain Faggot. Then he calls me a dick and I call him a twat. You know, insults."

"Oh, but you're friends?"

"Best friends. Haven't you ever called your friends an insulting name?"

"I call Miroku a pervert and lecherous monk, but only because he is."

"Hahaha! What about Inuyasha?"

"I've called him an idiot."

"Kagome?"

"Nothing."

"Yet."

Ryu panted as he fell to his knees, gripping his sword that was stuck blade first into the ground. For some reason, Naraku had become faster and stronger. His barrier still sucked ass though.

"Tired already?" Naraku purred, landing a few feet away from Ryu.

"Nope!" Ryu replied, swinging his sword straight up and slicing Naraku vertically. The dragon demon jumped backwards to dodge the miasma and leaned against a tree that hadn't been chopped down yet. He panted a little longer, trying to regain his breath.

"Narakuuuuuu!" Inuyasha hollered, sending a wind scar straight at the villain. Ryu growled with irritation as he, once again, had to fling his body out of the way, watching the tree get demolished.

"That wasn't very green of you, you little shit." Ryu groaned as he got back to his feet.

"Psh, you look like complete shit! Stay out of this!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Suck my di,"

"Inuyasha! That man over, he has a jewel shard in his chest!" Kagome called out, pointing at Washi's body.

"Well? Go get it!" Inuyasha ordered as Kagome ran over to him. She turned him over on his back and gasped.

"Oh! It's Washi!" Kagome screamed.

"Get the jewel shard! The bastard is dead!" Inuyasha growled, hacking off the tentacles that were heading towards Kagome. She nodded and looked disgusted, but Ryu walked over, plowed his scaly green hand through the dead body's chest and ripped out the shard.

"Here," Ryu grunted, dropping the blood soaked shard in her hand.

"Ew! Ew! Ew!" she chanted as she tried to purify it. Ryu stood next to Inuyasha, holding his sword out and ready to battle.

"I said stay out of this! You're obviously too tired to go on! You're going to get yourself killed!" Inuyasha yelled as Ryu smirked at him.

"Dude, relax. You sound like a fag." Ryu said back, his head turning to Naraku, who stitched himself back up for another round.

"Two against one, hardly fair." Naraku chuckled.

"No! Three!" Kagome shouted, aiming her arrow.

"That's right, Naraku! Kagome's shot you before!" Inuyasha laughed. Ryu and Naraku looked at one another awkwardly and then at Kagome.

"Ahem, as he was saying, two against one is hardly fair, but I fight dirty as _shit_! You know me, Dirt Nasty, I can never do anything the respectable way!" Ryu said loudly as he flew at Naraku. Naraku fired some spikes at him and Ryu used his huge sword as a shield. The orb on the handle began to glow red as Ryu opened his mouth and fired the sun-colored orb at Naraku, sending him flying. Inuyasha was on the rebound; he slashed Naraku while the enemy was still on fire.

"Gaaaahhhhh!" Naraku shouted, hitting the ground forcefully.

"This is how we do it in the States!" Ryu stated as he continued kicking and stabbing the still grounded Naraku. He then jumped back and awaited the spider demon to rebuild himself and comeback for more.

"Ahhhhhhhh! What the fuck did you do to my house, you stupid lizard!" Iyasu bellowed fiercely. Ryu looked at her half destroyed house and then back at her.

"I'm a dragon demon, you twat!" Ryu snapped.

"Hm? Sesshomaru?" Naraku growled as the demon lord strode up slowly, like he had all the time in the world.

"Naraku, you disgusting wretch, I've finally found you." Sesshomaru responded calmly, unsheathing Bakusaiga.

"Back _off_, Sesshomaru! I found him first!" Inuyasha barked.

"Technically, I was here waaaay before you, boy! Step down!" Ryu shouted, turning his attentions away from the upset Iyasu.

"He's not your mortal enemy! He hasn't ruined your life! He hasn't killed someone close to you! He's mine!" Inuyasha said defensively.

"Actually, you see that dead guy over there, that was Washi, a very good friend of mine, and Naraku drove him to the point of killing Superfly, my best friend, so, if you don't mind, I'm taking my revenge!" Ryu hollered, on the verge of tears.

"Karasu is dead?" Sesshomaru asked with surprise. He was expecting her to last long enough for him to kill her off, but yet again, someone got to her first.

"Yeah! As if you care, you stupid dick! You're next after Naraku!" Ryu shouted, completely enraged.

"Heh, bring it." Sesshomaru said arrogantly. The orb on Ryu's blade started glowing white and a huge gust immediately picked up. Ryu transformed into his dragon form and floated in the air, flapping his powerful wings and making the wind pick up even more.

"I'll take you, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru on! All at once if I have to!" Ryu growled loudly. Naraku smirked widely.

"A free-for-all is what you want, is it?" Naraku asked as the dragon growled, the wind becoming even more restless. Sesshomaru dug his sword into the ground and held onto it, standing proudly as his hair whipped behind him. Inuyasha bent down on one knee, Tetsusaiga also dug into the ground. Kagome gripped his sleeve worriedly.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked Inuyasha, who frowned.

"I don't know." He said back. Iyasu protected herself with a green orb, her arms crossed skeptically.

"Hm, the legendary 'Rage of the Dragons.' I didn't know Ryu knew how to use that move. Only the top ranking dragon demons can." Iyasu said to herself.

"So what? He caused some wind to blow, big deal!" Inuyasha yelled at her.

"Heh, well, you haven't seen the worst of it like I have." Iyasu replied arrogantly.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, seeing Ryu's aura become visible as he flew at Naraku, instantly shattering his newly recovered barrier. Ryu ripped Naraku in half and then dove down to the ground at Inuyasha, who pulled Tetsusaiga out of the ground and blocked Ryu's sword. The dragon demon used his wings to pick up the airflow under the half demon, causing him to float in the air. Ryu swung around, slamming his tail into Inuyasha and causing him to fly into Iyasu's house, smashing the rest of it.

"Goddamn it, Ryu!" Iyasu snapped heatedly. Ryu felt a disturbance of the wind behind him and he flew up, dodging Sesshomaru's blade. Ryu did a U-turn in the air, flying at the demon lord, who turned around and fired his poison at the dragon. Ryu quickly flew out of the way, coming up underneath him, but a force made him stop flying and held Sesshomaru in place as well.

"You can tear up my house, and you can tear up my herbs, but damn it, you will not blow this cliff half to Hell because you're pissed!" Iyasu said darkly to Ryu.

"I just want…to leave. Let me go." Ryu said clearly. The wind died down as Iyasu released him. He quickly flew away, out of sight.

"Oh yeah! Leave me the dead body!" Iyasu snapped, seeing Washi's dead body in the distance.

"Damn, he escaped." Inuyasha growled, picking Kagome up and jumping away. Sesshomaru sighed and turned around.

"Where's my money, Sesshomaru?" Iyasu hollered.

Simha sighed as the sun disappeared behind the horizon. Miroku had awoken while Sango went to find more food.

"So, you're not here to kill us?" Miroku asked.

"No, we're not. We only kill when it's necessary."

"Oh, I see. Tell me, Simha, do you want me to exorcise your castle?"

"Uh no, because if you do, I'll melt or burn and then die."

"Oh yes, haha! I forgot that you were a demon!"

"How the hell do you forget that?" Simha asked, waving his blades in the air.

"I'm just trying to make some money."

"Tch, you're so lame." Simha laughed as Ryu landed, transformed back in his humanoid state.

"How is she?" Ryu asked kneeling down next to her.

"Eh, still iffy. She may not make it, though." Simha explained with a sigh.

"And you're cool about it?" Ryu snarled.

"No! Of course not! It's just that there's no reason to worry about it until it happens!" Simha snapped.

"True. Oh, hey." Ryu chirped at Miroku.

"Hello." Miroku said back, looking down at Shippo, who was hiding from the demons.

Later on, Ryu and Simha sat next to one another, looking at everyone, who in turn, were staring back.

"What?" Ryu and Simha snapped.

"It's just that, you both look like a couple of regular guys." Kagome said.

"We are…with some perks." Ryu chirped with a smile.

"Yep…it's nine inches." Simha chuckled.

"Whose is? Mine or yours?" Ryu asked with disgust.

"Mine is huge like a bridge and yours looks like a little kid's." Simha giggled.

"Hah! Mine is good, good lovin' and yours is good for _nothin'_!" Ryu said back.

"Whatever, dude, whatever." Simha yawned.

"Exactly! Told you!" Ryu laughed.

"Uh huh, we'll see about that." Simha continued.

"And here I thought Miroku was dirty." Kagome groaned.

"Haha, you know me, Dirt Nasty." Ryu chuckled.

"More like Fucking Retard."

"Shut up, queer bait."

"Make me, geek bag."

"I will and I'll do it with my shirt on."

"Alright, Godzilla, bring it."

"I will, Pussy."

"I know you will."

"Yep, I'll bring it and it'll hurt."

"But you still love me, right?"

"Ew, no, you stupid ass!"

"Fine! I hate you too!" Simha hollered.

"Good!" Ryu shouted back.

"I know what you did last summer."

"Shut up! It was a coincidence and there was tequila involved!"

"Uh huh, wait until I tell Superfly that it was _you_ who barfed in her hat."

"If you do, I'll tell her that it was _you_ who slipped alcohol into her tea."

"We'll settle this in the morning!" Simha growled.

"Fine! I'll wake you up at the ass crack of dawn and we'll go!"

"Oh course the ass crack of dawn, because you're gay!"

"I am not!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" Karasu bellowed, sitting up and keeping herself covered with her cloak. Both men lay down and nodded.

"Yes, Ma'am." They chanted.


	23. Chapter 23

Our Story

AN- Alright, this chapter is a special one. It shows how Ryu and Simha first met Karasu, and her first trip to the future. It's a bit of a flash back, or flash forward...whatever floats your boat.

Also, somebody, an old reader who has followed me since my first story, asked me a question and it made me wonder…who _would_ win?

They asked, "What if Shana from your first story, Kay from your forth story, Iyasu from the current story and Karasu, all just got into one huge bitch fit and decided to rumble?"

Well, I'll answer because I created them. I'll assume you're talking about the elder Kay and I'll put her against Karasu. Who would win? Honestly, Karasu would, but not without trouble. Kay is a trooper, but she makes a lot of mistakes when she fights.

Now, Iyasu against Shana? Hahahahahahaha! Shana would definitely beast Iyasu into a corner and just haul ass on her. Iyasu would go down within the first two minutes.

Karasu against Shana. Ahem, Karasu loves reading minds. She'd read Shana's and find out what kind of a psychotic bitch she was up against. (Shana being half demon, she has 'interesting' conversations with her inner beast.) All in all, Shana would win. Even if they all decided for a free for all, Shana would definitely be the one to go all in on with some cash.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Karasu sat on a cushion, watching her master rustle around the room, searching for his sword. A sword he rarely used at all. Karasu knew where it was, but Yami insisted on finding it himself.

"It'll make you less stressed if I just told you." Karasu stated plainly, but quietly. Yami's electric blue eyes darted in her direction as he shook his head, black, spiked hair moving.

"Nah, it'll make me feel really dumb that I can't find a sword that I, myself, placed in here. It'll be a minute more, Karasu. Just relax." Yami replied sweetly, rummaging through a drawer, pulling out clothing, scrolls, and other random weapons as well, cursing as his sword could not be found.

"Yami,"

"Alright, give me a hint." He sighed.

"It's somewhere to the right of you." She replied, watching his head snap to the right. He sniffed around and then sneezed a few times.

"Ugh, dusty." He sniffled. He thought for a minute and then, like a light bulb, his eyes lit up.

"Oh yeaaaaah! I remember! I put it behind the bookshelf so no one would ever find it!" he chirped, reaching behind said bookshelf.

"It almost worked." Karasu chirped with a smirk. Yami glared at her playfully as he unsheathed the sword, standing directly in front of the seated Karasu.

"Do you know why I was trying to find it?" he asked curiously.

"No sir." She replied. Yami nodded and seated himself down in front of her on his knees; gently wiping the broadside of the blade across his navy blue haori sleeve that had small, golden dragons weaved upon it. He turned the blade over, wiping that side off as well.

"I brought it out for you." He said simply, holding the blade vertically in front of his face, inspecting it for any chips or cracks.

"Me? Why?" she asked him curiously. She trained with samurai swords, but she never really needed one.

"Well, I was thinking since you're meeting your new partners today, that I'd give you something to show off. Plus, this thing hasn't been used for a few hundred years, and I'm getting too old, so, maybe you can put it to some good use." He replied, sheathing the sword slowly and handing it to Karasu, who examined it carefully, inspecting every little detail on it. On the blue hand guard, small, golden dragons with five claws were shown soaring around it. The handle was black with blue diamond shapes on it. The very hilt was pure gold, used to balance out the weight of the sword, blade and all.

"On my journey across the mainland, I came across a cove of dragons, the nice, magical dragons, not dragon demons. There were four of them and they each soared around me in a circle, whipping up a windstorm. The four of them were green, but suddenly, a magnificent blue one with gold tracing the edges of his scales approached me and told me that I was in for a surprise in my life. He said that I was going to get into a great battle, physically and emotionally, over someone I really care about." Yami paused to clear his throat.

"Is this another one of your tall tales?" Karasu asked.

"No, and if you don't believe me, raid my mind all you want until you're satisfied. Anyway, I told him that I had been a loner all my life and that I cared for no one except myself. He laughed of course, and then pulled his fang out, instantly turning it into that sword you're holding. He said that I would know soon enough. A few days later, I saved you and now you are the most precious thing in my life. So, I think it's appropriate for you to have it." Yami finished. He and Karasu stared at one another. Yami was waiting for her to stop poking around through his mind.

"Fine. You're not lying." Karasu chirped.

"Now that it's settled, how about you go get ready? They should be arriving soon."

"I'm already ready."

"Oh, yes, where's your hat?"

"Downstairs, which is where we're going."

"Hm, how convenient." Yami chuckled, leading the way. He walked downstairs and into the meeting room, where a few of his recruits were sitting on cushions at the long table, talking, eating, being lazy, pretty much a free day for them.

"Good afternoon, boys." Yami chirped, walking to the end where he sat down. Karasu suddenly popped up next to him, her straw hat and cloak in place. Yami saw that she was still inspecting the sword and he chuckled.

_'Just like a kid with a new toy.' _He thought, looking over at the doors as two men walked in. One was tall, at least six feet, seven inches. He was green, scaly and had beady black eyes, but they weren't filled with wickedness. They actually looked bright and lively. He had a huge, seven pronged sword with an orb on its hilt strapped to his back.

The other man looked about six foot one. He was tan, muscular, and good-looking in the face. He had lime green eyes that seemed to reflect anything he glanced at. His hair was sort of long, but it never went past his jawbone because it was so curly, and it was a brownish-blonde. He also carried weapons. He had one, huge, jagged blade in each hand that had some strange writing on the sides of the blades.

"Oh look, it's the new guys!" Kirai chirped, laughing cruelly as his long, spiked, red hair moved with his head.

"Psh, I bet you'd want a piece of my ass…in bed." Ryu shot instantly. Kirai stopped laughing, but Koori and Hebi continued laughing even louder.

"And just what the hell are you two laughing at?" Simha snapped.

"Yeah, who said I was talking to that spiky haired fag?" Ryu added as he and Simha strode by the three veteran demons coolly, as if they owned the place.

_'Well, at least they can hold their own. I like them already.'_ Yami thought, trying to look alert as they approached him.

_'They seem too nice. Should they be here?' _Karasu asked.

_'Eh, you seem too nice as well. If you were as heartless as you claim to be, you wouldn't care about a couple of nice guys going into danger.' _Yami responded.

"So, I take it that you're Yami?" Simha asked, sitting on the other side of Yami, Ryu sitting beside Simha.

"Yes, that would be me, oh, and this is Karasu." Yami said, pointing to the deathly quiet, cloaked figure beside him. Ryu and Simha looked at her uneasily, but they soon smirked and waved at her.

"Hello." Ryu chirped.

"Not big on talking, are you?" Simha asked, his lime green eyes flashing with amusement. Karasu kept still and quiet, like a statue.

"Haha, no, she's not. But don't be offended by her silence, she does that to strangers all the time." Yami reassured them.

"Oh it's cool." Simha responded kindly.

"Yeah, it's a rarity to find a _quiet_ woman." Ryu mumbled under his breath, but then, a bowl of rice smashed in his face, instantly enraging him.

"Alright! Who threw that?" he snapped, glaring around.

"Karasu, that's not nice!" Yami hissed.

_'I hate sexist comments. I hate them.' _She replied.

"Oh, it was you? Do you want a piece of me?" Ryu growled.

_'Definitely not in bed, that's for sure.'_ Karasu whispered in his mind. Ryu blinked and shook his head, quieting down instantly, having no clue why that was in his head.

"Anyway, I'm sure Washi explained everything to you two. It's a pretty easy going job, until you get killed, then not so much." Yami said.

"Haha, yeah, that's usually how it goes." Simha snickered. Karasu blinked. She liked him a lot. He was nice, laid back, and seemed very loyal.

"So, are you two going back to your time? Washi told me that you time travel?" Yami asked.

"Uh huh." Simha and Ryu chirped.

"Oh, then, take Karasu with you!" Yami suggested happily. Karasu showed her fist movement as she looked up at him worriedly.

"Hm? It's to get to know them better. I'm sure Simha and Ryu will take great care of you, and if not, you can kill them." Yami added on, also sounding happy. Simha and Ryu gulped at the 'you can kill them' part.

"Come on, we don't bite…at least I don't." Simha insisted, standing up slowly.

"I don't think she likes us." Ryu said.

"She doesn't like you because you can be such a sexist at times. Try closing your mouth." Simha said back, walking away. Karasu bowed to Yami as she followed the lion and dragon demons outside. Simha pulled his blades out and the ancient writing on them began glowing red.

"Uh, I know we just met and all, but you have to be in physical contact with me if you're going." Simha said unsurely. Karasu reached out and grabbed the sleeve of his T-shirt. A bright red light flashed and the next thing Karasu knew was that she was inside another house.

"Hey, sorry about earlier, hope you don't hold it against me?" Ryu asked. Karasu nodded her head and he smiled. A true friendly smile.

"It's Karasu, isn't it? Yeah, um, well, you don't have to hide yourself from us. I mean, unless you're still scared?" Simha asked. Karasu frowned. Scared? No. She untied her hat and took it off, staring up at them with her deep purple eyes. Instantly, smiles spread across their faces.

"Awwwwww!" Ryu cooed.

"Haha, you're so cute!" Simha giggled. Karasu sighed. Every damn time she showed her face, the word 'cute' would surface.

"Oh, so, uh, are you comfortable in that? I have some clothes you can change into." Simha asked uncertainly. Karasu noticed how relaxed they both were in their tight pants and shirts.

"Sure." Karasu whispered, almost lipped. She followed him upstairs, which strangely enough, were furry. They walked down a hallway and he grabbed a doorknob, opening the wooden door, but not sideways like back at the castle. He walked in and strode over to another door, this one sliding open.

"Let's see here…no…no…lame…ew, where the hell did this come from? Gross, no, ah, here it is!" Simha exclaimed, pulling out a black shirt that looked way too small for him.

"Hahaha, I dried it in heat and it shrunk…a lot. I think it'll fit you." He said, handing it to her. Next he opened a drawer next to a mattress that was on a frame and not on the floor.

_'Such weird architecture and ways of storage and sleeping.' _Karasu thought as Simha cruised through his drawers. He pulled out some jeans that, also, looked way too skinny.

"Same story, different shit." Simha said with a smile, handing her the jeans.

"Do you think you can handle it? Need help?" Simha asked. Karasu shook her head 'no.' He nodded and left the room closing the door. Karasu could still hear him outside waiting for her. Karasu took off her cloak and then went for her own clothing. She left on the tight shirt that supported her breasts while pulling the black shirt on. She then left the 'naughty zone' clothing on while pulling the dark blue jeans on over it. She zipped them up and then buttoned. How did she know? Well, she was following Simha's instructions that he was repeating in his mind. She also heard him praying that she could figure it out she he wouldn't have to help. Karasu folded up her other clothes inside her cloak, setting them on the dresser. Simha knocked and sighed.

"You all right?" he asked as the door opened.

"I think so." She whispered. Simha checked her out and nodded.

"You're smart." He chirped, walking away. Karasu saw the strange writing on the front of her shirt and frowned.

"What does this say?" she asked, a little more audible. Simha didn't even turn around.

"Metallica." He replied. Karasu blinked, reading his mind.

_'I feel sorry for her, having to live without real music. Metallica is so bad ass that everyone should know about them, whether they like them or not.' _

"Are they some sort of musical group?" she asked. Simha turned his head as he entered the kitchen.

"Yeah…how'd you know?" he asked back.

"I don't know if Washi told you, but I have abilities that allow me to do things with my mind."

"So, you can read mine?"

"Yes." Karasu replied, preparing to be called a 'freak' or 'rotten creature.'

"Oh that's so cool! Alright, what am I thinking right now?" Simha asked. Karasu focused on his mind.

_'Tacos? No. How about…oh, she'll never get this. Alright, I'm thinking pizza.'_

"First tacos, then something about me not getting this, then pizza." Karasu repeated, Simha's eyes lighting up. Ryu walked in the kitchen, opening the fridge.

"Dude! She can read minds!" Simha yelled at him.

"What? Bullshit." Ryu said.

"Nope, think about an item and she'll get it!"

"Fine!"

_'Let's see, hm, oh yeah, she CAN'T get this…Motley Crue.'_

"Something about me not getting this and Motley Crue." Karasu said, Ryu's mouth dropping open.

"Oh yeah! I wondered how you threw the bowl of rice at me when you didn't have one!" Ryu said.

Soon, Karasu felt herself loosening up around them. It was within a few hours she actually smiled at them whenever they were funny. Even when she first met Yami, it took him days, months, to gain her trust and these two idiots beat his record.

"Mmm…hungry." Ryu growled, as he was relaxed on the couch. Simha and Karasu shared the other one. She was fiddling with the TV remote, changing the channels, her head cocking with curiosity at each show.

"Call for pizza because I'm not cooking shit." Simha stated.

"Cool, what do you want?"

"Eh, cheese and pepperoni."

"I'll get two large, I'm starving." Ryu said, grabbing the phone from the coffee table. Karasu landed on Tom and Jerry, watching the cat and mouse raise Hell with their antics.

"Tom…and…Jerry. American names?" Karasu spoke, in perfect, fluent English.

"I'll have a large _holy shit_! Did she just speak _English_?" Ryu yelled into the phone.

"Sir, if this is a prank, it's not funny. We don't serve shit and nothing we have here is even remotely holy. Satan just happens to be my boss." The woman on the other line responded.

"Oh, no, it's just that my friend came from Japan and couldn't speak a lick of English and now she can! Awesome!" Ryu laughed as Simha smiled widely at Karasu.

"Sir, I bid you and your arranged wife a congratulations. Are you going to order now?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I want two large, cheese and pepperoni on both, please?"

"Alright, thirty minutes or it's free."

"How'd…how did you learn it so fast?" Simha asked with shock. Karasu blinked.

"It's not that hard. At least, not for me." She whispered.

"Ahhhhahahahahahha! Jerry just blew Tom's ass up with a tiny firecracker!" Ryu laughed heartily.

After that, Simha and Ryu decided to show Karasu what true entertainment was.

"This is a PS3, and this…this is 'Resident Evil.' One of the utmost bad ass games ever to be invented. We will show you what true fun is…right now." Ryu said in a deep voice as he put the game in the console.

Within a few minutes, Karasu was completely hypnotized and brainwashed by the shootings of zombie-like creatures with guns. The guns in her time were 'complete bags of shit' compared to the ones in this time period. Ryu and Simha were smiling and talking with Karasu throughout the game until a ring went throughout the house. Karasu growled defensively.

"Oh! Finally! Pizza's here! Simha, tag me out!" Ryu said, throwing the controller to Simha. Ryu walked to the door and opened it, glaring angrily.

"HEY!" he snarled at the delivery boy.

"Huh! Ahhhhh!" the boy screamed as Ryu took the pizzas from him.

"The pizza was supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago! BITCH!" Ryu hollered as the boy quickly drove off. Ryu closed the door, walking to the kitchen.

"How much?" Simha called.

"Free! It was late!" Ryu called back.

"Hahahaha!" Simha laughed, knowing what Ryu had done.

Karasu sat in the chair, shifting until she was comfortable. She stared at the three pieces on her place, wondering how she was going to eat it with chopsticks.

"Heh, you eat it with your hands, like this," Ryu demonstrated, taking a bite out of his slice.

"Barbaric." Karasu said.

"Hah, that's America for you." Simha chirped. Karasu picked her up and bit into hit. She swallowed and licked her lips.

"Well?" Ryu and Simha asked.

"Greasy, but delicious." She replied simply, eating the rest.

Later that night, Karasu fell asleep on the couch while watching a documentary about Metallica. She liked their music. Dark, heavy, upbeat, then it could be soft, slow and sad. She liked Metallica a lot. She also decided that she liked Ryu and Simha and wished they could've met her earlier.

"Awww, get a blanket for her." Simha whispered. Ryu grabbed one from a closet and placed it over her.

"Think she likes us?" Ryu asked quietly.

"Well…we're not dead, so I assume she does." Simha replied with a small laugh.


	24. Chapter 24

What I Want

Simha and Ryu sighed as they awoke the third day of being with Inuyasha's group, or, Kagome's group, more or less. Sango, feeling bad for Simha and Ryu, suggested that they take the still sleeping Karasu to Kaede and see what the old priestess could do.

"Mmm…too bright." Ryu whined as the sunlight hit his eyes. He looked over at Karasu, who still slept on, regardless of light, noise or pain.

"Ah, damn, I miss my bed." Simha yawned, cracking his neck as he walked outside and down to the bathhouse. Ryu followed his friend, needing a bath to relax his stiffened muscles. The two paid the man who took care of the bathhouse and then stripped off their clothes, settling into the extremely warm water, smiling with relief.

"Why do you think she won't wake up?" Ryu asked Simha, who leaned his head back to get his curly hair wet. The lion demon sighed loudly and shrugged.

"I don't know, but that pirate lady said that her wound wouldn't heal either."

"Really?"

"Yeah, the bleeding has stopped but the stab just won't heal up, so she has to constantly clean it and keep it protected. But, Karasu being a demon and the old lady being a priestess, there's not much she can do without purifying the poor girl."

"Goddamn it, I'd hate to have to go find Iyasu again. The damn girl is out chasing Sesshomaru around for money." Ryu growled irritably, sinking below the water completely. He came back up and wiped the water from his eyes.

"You know, they don't call me Dr. Love for the hell of it." Simha stated as Ryu frowned.

"Oh, haha, you think that those two have a thing?"

"No, I think that Iyasu has a thing for Sesshomaru."

"Eh, I don't know, man."

"I mean, look, she does what she can to help him, but when Karasu was kicking his ass, Iyasu got highly pissed at Karasu for almost killing the guy. Then, according to Karasu, Iyasu begged Sesshomaru to let her help him. And she's following him around for a few gold pieces? Please, Iyasu may love money, but she wouldn't leave her home to complete strangers just for a few pieces. She digs the furry asswipe."

"Well, when you put it that way, I see what you mean. And when she calls him names, she clearly does not mean it whatsoever. I mean, you and I call each other names and we use the same tone as she does, and that's the "I'm kidding" tone."

"Oh yeah, and she tried to say that Sesshomaru and Karasu had a thing."

"I remember that. I had a good, hard laugh from that statement. Haha."

"I think it's a like triangle, to be honest."

"Why?"

"Iyasu likes Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru stalks Karasu and Karasu is, well, she hates everybody with a burning passion."

"Hahahaha! Stalker Sesshomaru on the loose!"

"His theme song should be, "Do I Creep You Out" by Weird Al."

"Hahaha, no, it's "Dude Looks Like A Lady" by Aerosmith, hands down!"

"Ahhhahaha! No, it could be,"

"How about "Faggot" by MSI?"

"Hahaha, dude, you're so mean!"

"What? I hate Sesshomaru. He's creepy enough."

"Eh, true. He never really talks to me. He's either opening a can of whoop ass on _you_, or having three whole barrels of whoop ass poured all over _himself_."

"Haha, yeah. Do you think he was going easy on Karasu?"

"I don't know, I didn't see the whole fight."

"She's good, but really, can she be that good?"

"Remember when we first ran into Sesshomaru? He couldn't land a single blow on Karasu."

"Nor could she land one on him. It was a stalemate the first time."

"When we kidnapped him, she took him on, he broke her wrist, but she knocked his ass out and won."

"True. Then she cold cocked him in the face a few weeks later and erased his memories."

"Then he got them back and found Karasu. She accidentally knocked herself out, so he won that one."

"She's still in the lead. Haha, look at us, keeping score like little fan girls." Ryu giggled.

"Eh, it's a habit from watching football and what not." Simha excused away.

After they washed up, they realized that they had no clean clothes to change in.

"Ah shit. Really?" Ryu whined. Simha grabbed his blades and smiled.

"Be right back." He chirped, disappearing. Ryu sighed, thinking that Simha had gone back to get clothes, but oh no, he didn't. He came back with a cooler full of beer.

"Hahaha! It's like you can read my mind or something!" Ryu chuckled, opening a bottle and chugging.

An hour later, Kaede sat beside Karasu, examining her stab wound once more, frowning as it hadn't seemed to heal any.

"Oh my, I don't know much else I can do for you. I may not have met you, but you seem like such a sweet girl." Kaede said as she walked back out of the hut. She saw a small crowd gathered outside the bathhouse and walked down.

"I never meant tooooo, give you mushrooms, giiiirrrrrl! I never meant tooooo bring you to my woorrrrld! And now you're lyyyyiiiiiinnng in the corner cryyyyyyiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnng!" Ryu and Simha sang loudly and they were obviously drunk.

"Lady Kaede, will you get them to quiet down?" the owner asked. She sighed.

"I'm afraid that I have no control over them." She replied simply.

Karasu floated aimlessly in the depths of her mind, looking around while frowning.

"I can't remember how to get out of here." She sighed, rubbing her head. All she knew was that her body needed rest and so she would give it some, but she knew she had been in there way too long.

"Damn, we're not drunk! Ten beers are nothing!" Ryu screamed as they walked into Kaede's hut…naked. They covered their man parts up with their dirty clothes, but everything else was easy to see. Simha collapsed on the floor, saving his beer instead of his face as it hit the floor.

"Thank God you're ok." He moaned, taking a sip.

"You two are disgusting!" Kagome hollered as she covered her eyes.

"Hee, hee, hee, you like it, don't lie." Ryu snickered, throwing his empty bottle out a window. He heard it hit someone, but it only made him laugh.

"Ahhhhh!" Kagome screamed irritably as she walked out.

"Mmmm…be right back." Simha groaned, disappearing once more. He soon came back with new clothes for himself, Ryu and a new shirt for Karasu since hers bit the dust three days ago.

"Thanks." Ryu growled, slipping his clothes on and sighing as he drifted into a drunken slumber. Simha nodded and pulled Karasu's shirt on her, and then he dressed himself and fell asleep, sprawled out on the floor.

Rin, Kohaku, Jaken and Ah-Un watched as Iyasu and Sesshomaru went at it. Probably one of the most entertaining arguments of their time was playing before their eyes.

"Where is my money, Sesshomaru? All I want is my money, Sesshomaru! Where's my money? Where's my money? Where the fuck is my money? Where? Where? WHERE?" Sesshomaru and Iyasu screamed at each other simultaneously. Jaken gasped, hearing Sesshomaru say "fuck" was awfully rare. He had heard the dog demon speak it only once and that was a long time ago.

"Every damn minute you ask me for money! Money! Money! MONEY! Hasn't it occurred to you that maybe I really don't owe you any or I would've paid by now?" Sesshomaru barked angrily as Iyasu took a step forward.

"YOU brought Karasu to me! She didn't ask for help, you asked me to help HER! You owe me for that at least! I'll be nice enough to drop all the other stuff, but you should at least pay me for that!" Iyasu hollered.

"I will not pay for her!"

"Then why bother bringing her to me?"

"I owed her!"

"Now you owe me! Cough it up, dirtbag!"

"I owe you nothing! Go away!"

"Grrrrrrr!"

"Grrrrrrr!"

"DIE!" They hollered at one another. Sesshomaru took a deep breath and sighed, his jaw clenching with irritability. Iyasu inhaled deeply and then exhaled, looking at Sesshomaru.

"Here's an easy way to repay me, I'll go away and if I ever see you around my house, or what's left of it, again, I'll definitely, without a doubt in my mind, kill you…even if it means that the gods can reclaim the powers they bestowed upon me, seeing you dead would make it worthwhile. Good day." Iyasu bit out, walking away sternly. Sesshomaru glared as he watched her disappear.

_'And there goes the second one. I'm finally free of them both. Too bad Karasu couldn't die by my hands, but she's dead and Iyasu is as good as dead to me now.' _He thought bitterly.

"Ahhhhhh! Man! Goddamn it! She was right here!" Ryu snarled as he tripped over his foot. Sesshomaru definitely didn't expect him to pop up so randomly, but that was Ryu's middle name…random.

"Whom do you speak of?" Sesshomaru asked. Ryu growled as Simha ran into him, stumbling over his own two feet.

"We need Iyasu! We've tried everything! We cured the venom, we've cleaned out the stab wound, the priestess can't do much and what the _fuck_ are you looking at?" Simha snapped at Jaken, Kohaku and Rin, who all backed up and gazed at the ground.

"You morons…you're both drunk out of your minds." Sesshomaru growled irritably, but like a flash, both demons grabbed Sesshomaru and threw him to the floor.

"Just because we're drunk, that doesn't mean that you have any chance." Ryu said threateningly.

"Actually, being drunk dulls our thinking processes, so, we could kill you now and everything would be A-OK in our world." Simha added on.

"Did you come to fight or what? I'm getting quite bored." Sesshomaru replied calmly.

"We came to help Superfly and you happened to be in the way." Ryu chirped.

"So where's Iyasu?" Simha asked, blade at Sesshomaru's throat.

"So…Karasu lives?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You won't be in a minute." Simha said back, smiling widely.


	25. Chapter 25

Bittersweet Reunion

AN- I realized something...my friend really does hate it when I smash on Sesshomaru. Hahaha, hmmmm, next chapter, Sesshomaru comes out of the closet. Oh, that JUST happened! XD

Also, did I lose readers? Ahh, no reviews, I hope you guys haven't died or anything. I'd feel bad.

"Ugh, now where'd those two idiots go?" Kagome asked as she sat down inside the hut, glancing over at the still asleep Karasu.

"Who cares? As long as they're not causing anymore problems around here, I don't care where they are." Inuyasha said, also staring at Karasu.

"So, this is the woman who can thwart any attack with just her mind? Haha, no wonder she always covered her face! She's too cute to intimidate anybody." Inuyasha chirped as Kagome crawled closer to the sleeping dog demon.

"Yeah, she kind of looks like a cute little girl." Kagome giggled. Inuyasha sighed as he remembered the fight between her and his brother a while ago and how Sesshomaru "apologized" for what he did the previous night.

"I wonder…I wonder if Sesshomaru thinks she's cute." Inuyasha said outloud as Kagome stared at him awkwardly.

"And why do you wonder about _that_?" she asked.

"Because, she and him got into that fight, and remember I told you that he apologized for doing something the other night? Yeah, it's really making me wonder what exactly he did to make her almost kill him?"

"Hmmm…oh!" Kagome flinched as she stood up. Inuyasha frowned as he stood up with her.

"A jewel shard is coming fast!" Kagome spat out as she grabbed her bow and arrows, running outside with Inuyasha at the ready.

_'Hm? Yami?' _Karasu thought, sensing his aura from her deep slumber.

"Huh? It's, it's _you_! You're the guy from that party!" Inuyasha yelled, pointing his sword at Yami, who stared at the ground mindlessly. His eyes seemed glazed over with emotionless thought as he slowly walked into the depths of the small village. He held onto a sword, drenched in blood of demons and humans alike. It was also stained all down the front of him, where his own blood mingled.

"The jewel shard is in his chest." Kagome mumbled.

"Shoot it." Inuyasha mumbled back.

"I don't want to kill him! He seemed so nice at the party!"

"Whoever he was then isn't who is now. Look at him, just take him out and put him out of his misery."

"Heh…misery." Yami spoke, his voice quiet as he finally looked up from the ground, locking gazes with Inuyasha.

"You say something, old man?" Inuyasha growled.

"You know not the meaning of misery." Yami growled, his blue eyes flashing red.

"Mmm…I can't…move." Karasu whispered, finally awoken from her sleeping spell. She tried to sit up, turn over, lift a finger, anything, but her body was still too tired to do much.

"Ryu…Simha…where are you?" Karasu called out, but no response.

Sesshomaru glared at the two passed out demons. It didn't take much to put them out, since they were drunk beyond drunk, but it still annoyed the demon lord afar from his sanity. He slowly felt his personality, his patience, his very being, turning into something he hated, a talkative, stalker bastard.

"My lord, will they be alright?" Rin asked curiously. Sesshomaru looked up into the sky where the sun was hiding behind the horizon. He sighed and slowly stood up.

"They're just tired, Rin. You should get some rest as well." Sesshomaru said, walking over to Ryu and Simha, grabbing the sleeves of their cloaks and pulling them to their feet.

"So, are you two ready for round three or are you going to explain yourselves? And maybe, just maybe, I can find it in my patience not to kill you." Sesshomaru asked darkly, holding both demons in their with, each in one of his clawed hands. Simha was the first to show tears.

"Washi stabbed Karasu in the heart, and she's been near death for almost four days, and we cured the venom, and the bleeding has stopped, but she won't wake up! She looks dead, but she's breathing!" Simha explained, the hurt finally showing in his lime green eyes. Sesshomaru looked at Ryu, who was still trying to come back from Drunkard World.

"Yeah, exactly what he said. Now put me down before I throw up on you, and trust me, noodles aren't the same coming up as they are going in." Ryu whined. Sesshomaru placed both demons on their feet, but for no reason since they toppled over and had to use trees for support.

"Why attack me?" Sesshomaru asked.

"We need Iyasu and she was following you and now we don't know where she is." Ryu mumbled.

"Try checking her house first, next time." Sesshomaru stated sternly, crossing his arms inside his sleeves, trying to find it inside of him to just slay them, but something inside kept saying, "No, leave them alone."

"Sure, oh, by the way, what house? It was demolished when I left." Ryu asked.

"Because it was you and Naraku who demolished it." Sesshomaru snapped coolly.

"Oh, yeah, I remember now." Ryu whined, rubbing his head.

"We'd better get back. Something doesn't feel right." Simha groaned. Sesshomaru watched as they stumbled and he rolled his eyes, almost wanting to laugh and mock their stupidity. He soon found himself following them back to the village. When Simha tripped, Sesshomaru helped him up. When Ryu almost tripped, Sesshomaru caught him by the neck of his cloak.

"Why are you following us?" Simha asked the demon lord suspiciously as he grabbed a low tree branch for support. Sesshomaru closed his eyes with intense irritability as he dug his claws into the bark of a tree with one hand while the other rested at his side.

"I…don't…know." He bit out slowly.

"You sure you don't drink?" Ryu asked skeptically. A low, warning growl was the dragon demon's reply.

Karasu let out an irritated moan as she clawed at the floor, trying her hardest to push herself off the wooden floor. She succeeded at turning over on her stomach and was now trying to get on her hands and knees. She looked up when she saw Miroku carrying in an injured old woman. She was dressed as a priestess and Karasu blinked as she saw the old woman's aura.

_'I know her…has she been caring for me?' _the dog demon wondered. Karasu realized that she was finally on her hands and knees. Now for the hardest part, just to stand on her two feet.

"Oh, you're finally awake! There's a man out there," Miroku began.

"Yami." Karasu grunted, standing on her feet but still completely hunched over. She slowly rose up, straightening her posture as she let out a breath of relief.

"No, no, no, no! I may not know your name, or know you, but I do know that you're in no condition to confront him! Please, just let Inuyasha handle it!" Miroku pleaded, his staff at the ready.

"Try and stop me." Karasu growled, walking outside with her sheathed sword in hand. She saw Yami grab Inuyasha by the arm and throw him to the ground. Next, he dodged an arrow and caught Sango's weapon before it hit him. He glanced over, smirking when he saw Karasu.

"Hey sweetie…I guess Ryu and Simha aren't here?" he asked calmly.

"I don't know. I just woke up." She replied quietly.

"Aww, you still look tired. Go back to sleep, I'll be done in a minute." He chuckled. Karasu froze. It really was him, but something was wrong. He was just off, personality-wise.

"Hey, get back inside! I'll deal with him!" Inuyasha barked at Karasu. She looked around, trying to pick up on Simha or Ryu's scents, and she did, but they were far away.

"Oh, you think so? Haha, Karasu, what's wrong?" Yami asked, smiling his same smile as before, but Karasu was still uneasy about him.

"Nothing." She replied, quiet as can be. She felt timid around him; the one person she always felt safe around was now making her feel uncomfortable and horrible.

"Ouch, hey buddy, don't try to tell me that didn't sting like a bitch." Yami said with a kind smile as he drove his blade through Inuyasha's shoulder.

"You rotten bastard!" Inuyasha spat, swinging his blade at the older demon, but Yami pulled his sword out and dodged it cleanly. He then turned his attentions on Karasu, frowning irritably.

"You're never like this when I'm around. What's wrong?" Yami asked, walking slowly to Karasu, who was wondering whether to hold her ground or turn into a coward again.

"Nothing, it's just," Karasu began, stopping when she saw his worried face, but his aura was easy to read. He wanted to kill her.

"Just what? I'm not going to hurt you, just tell me." He cooed softly. Karasu took a step back, her face going stone cold. It was either him or her and she didn't want to die now. She pulled out her sword and held it to him.

"Oh? You dare match blades with me?" he asked kindly, brushing his blade against hers.

"Yes." Karasu spat sternly. She was getting tired of his "Nice guy" act. Yami then pushed against her blade as she pushed back, the stinging pain returning to her heart.

"Heh, you're injured. This won't take long, sweetie." Yami chirped, smiling so kindly, so nicely that Karasu was so sickened by it almost wanted to hurl on him.

"Do something." Karasu dared him. Yami's fist flew at her injury, but Karasu turned to the side, unlocking their blades as she swung the sword at him, ripping open the backside of his right arm.

"Ahhh! Ow, that hurt." He said, turning back to Karasu who glared at him.

"You're almost dead, bitch! Step aside!" Inuyasha spat, stepping in front of Karasu, who had to back down as blood seeped through her shirt. It was a Metallica shirt.

"Fuck." She growled angrily.

Sesshomaru let out a long growl, as he almost had to walk Simha and Ryu arm in arm back to the village. Three full-grown demon men with their arms hooked together? No, Sesshomaru wanted no part in that. He grabbed Simha's arm with one hand and Ryu's with the other, practically dragging them down the tree infested hill. They cursed and groaned as branches whacked them, but they dared not complain too much.

"Oh God…is that…is that Yami I'm picking up on?" Simha asked.

"He's dead." Ryu growled.

"No, I'm pretty sure that's him! Kick it into gear, Ryu! Get up, Karasu's in trouble!" Simha ordered as he miraculously recovered from his drunken state, standing on his own with little problems.

"Why? Yami would never hurt her!" Ryu yelled.

"Washi would never hurt her either and look what happened! Get up!" Simha snarled, pulling his green friend to his feet.

"Alright, look Sesshomaru, tha…where'd he go?" Simha asked.

"Good God, he's such a stalker!" Ryu barked.

"This Yami, did he have short, spiky black hair with gray in it? And blue eyes?" Sesshomaru asked, landing gracefully in front of them.

"Hm? Yeah, how'd you ahhhhh!" Ryu began, only to scream as Sesshomaru pulled him and Simha into the air by their arms, flying over the trees, quickly approaching the village.

"Oh shiiiiiiiiit!" Ryu and Simha screamed as they hit the ground, but Sesshomaru was able to land on his feet, looking ethereal in the dim moonlight. The villagers who were watching wondered whether he was a demon or some holy god sent to save them.

"Awwww, Karasu, you look so upset! Why won't you talk to me?" Yami asked teasingly as he pushed on his sword, pushing Karasu backwards as she blocked with her own blade. She gritted her teeth and tried to focus and bring forth her powers, but they were completely drained. Karasu found her footing and shoved him backwards, jumping onto a roof, dodging his blade.

"I'm coming, don't worry!" Yami laughed as he leapt into the air. Karasu panted and was barely able to hold her sword up, but she did and blocked his blow.

"Well, don't you two morons have a job to do?" Sesshomaru asked as Ryu and Simha tried to gather themselves, but to no avail.

"I'll take that as a no." Sesshomaru retorted coolly as he pulled out Tenseiga. Yami's body was alive, but his soul was completely dead.

_'Tenseiga, I don't know why you want me to save him,' _Sesshomaru thought as the sword pulsed.

"Good night, Karasu!" Yami laughed, going in for the kill but Sesshomaru flew in front of him and slashed him with the Tenseiga. Yami's eyes widened as the eerie glow of the sword's blade hypnotized him. He then blacked out.

"Heh, weak." Sesshomaru bit out mockingly as he sheathed Tenseiga. He turned around and looked at Karasu, who seemed either pissed or grateful that he showed up.

_'I honestly can't tell which it is.' _He thought. Karasu pressed her hand against her injury and sighed.

"Thank you." She said.

"We're even." Sesshomaru replied, flying away without another word. Karasu blinked as she watched him disappear.

_'What a creeper.' _She thought to herself, being pulled into a bear hug by Ryu and Simha.


	26. Chapter 26

Reunited Again

Yami felt himself stirring from his sleep. He didn't know where he was or why, and he really didn't care, he just hoped that Karasu wasn't dead.

'_I had such a weird dream about wanting to kill her.' _He thought, his eyes still closed. He could hear people talking outside, but he finally realized that someone was using his torso as a pillow.

"Hm?" Yami groaned, opening one eye and smirking. Karasu was snuggled against him and she looked so out of it that he could've screamed her name loudly ten times and she wouldn't have responded. Yami petted her head softly, ruffling her thick, silky white hair in the process. She still didn't wake up.

"Damn, you're hurt." He whispered, smelling the blood of the injury to her heart. Yami tried to hear who was talking outside and instantly knew one was Ryu.

"Alright, so, Yami was dead, then Naraku used a jewel shard to revive his body, but not his soul, then Sesshomaru's Tenseiga can save one hundred dead souls in one sweep, so hitting Yami revived his soul and," Ryu said quickly.

"And by reviving his soul, the jewel shard purified, and Tenseiga healed him and brought him back to life." Kagome finished off.

"Soooo…he's cool, Superfly's cool, Simha and I are cool and Sesshomaru comes out looking like the Weirdo of the Day?" Ryu asked.

"More like the hero…oddly enough." Kagome replied.

"Yeah, because before that even happened, he was basically dragging our drunk asses back here and he was being nice about it." Ryu sighed.

"What? That doesn't sound like him at all!" Inuyasha barked as he joined Ryu and Kagome, who nodded in agreement.

"That's what I was saying, but he got all pissed off when I asked if he drank a lot, so, no alcohol." Ryu chirped.

"I don't know how this is possible, but…drugs?" Kagome asked.

"Hahahahahahaha! Sesshomaru smokes crystal!" Ryu laughed loudly, Simha also laughing along. He just showed up and decided to join in.

"I don't think anyone knows that meth exists back here, let alone how to make it." Kagome replied skeptically. Simha and Ryu stared at one another, grinning widely.

"Sesshomaru's a pot head! Hahahahahaha!" they called out, laughing as if it were the funniest thing on Earth. Kagome rolled her eyes as they started thinking up other drugs.

"Hey, Sesshomaru always kind of looks like an angel, so maybe," Simha began.

"Just maybe," Ryu added. The two looked at one another dramatically as they opened their mouths to scream.

"He smokes Angel Dust!" the two demon's hollered.

"Angel Dust?" Kagome asked.

"PCP." Simha answered.

"Hey, hey, hey, Simha look…I'm a pot head." Ryu chirped crazily as he put an empty pot on his head.

"Hahahaha! You're dumb!" Simha laughed.

"So? Sesshomaru snorts crack." Ryu replied in a fake angry tone.

"Hahaha!" Simha laughed as Kagome decided that it was safe to giggle. Inuyasha was completely lost when it came to illegal drugs. He just sat there, staring.

"Sesshy lives in a yellow submarine, a yellow submarine, yellow submarine! Sesshy lives in a yellow submar," Ryu sang.

"Sesshy?" Kagome interrupted with a snort.

"Ewwww! You made a pet name for him?" Simha hissed teasingly.

"Yeah! 'Sesshomaru' is way to damn long for my attention span, so, he will be dubbed 'Sesshy' until I find a better name!" Ryu defended.

"Reefer Head couldn't suffice?" Simha asked.

"It has the exact same letters as 'Sesshomaru!' The point is to find something shorter!" Ryu snapped as he pushed Simha playfully.

"Those two are idiots." Yami huffed quietly.

"This is what I had to deal with." Karasu chirped. Yami looked down and saw that she was sitting on her knees, rubbing her head.

"Oh, you're awake? So, how's life?" Yami smiled. Karasu frowned and sighed.

"Much better now that you're back." She said.

"Yeah, I'll check Ryu and Simha into place later, I'm still,"

"No, I meant…I meant that I missed you." Karasu said, staring at the floor. Yami blinked a few times, focusing his blue eyes a little more. He sat up and patted her shoulder lightly.

"I'm sorry. When I told your clan leader that I'll be your guardian/parental figure, I also promised him that if I had to choose my life or yours, that yours would be the one to live on."

"But why? I don't deserve to live."

"Hm? Now why would you go and say something awful like that? You deserve it as much as anyone else."

"I kill people. I torture them before I take their lives. Hell, I can't even have a conversation without making someone shiver. I have no friends, I have nothing, and I shouldn't even be alive, according to my clan, I'm dead."

"And you think that I haven't killed my share of humans and demons, regardless of their ages? Please, we all have a purpose in life. It's not like you've killed anybody pure. They were all rotten and that's why people were looking for a way to rid the planet of them, and we just happen to be it."

"I killed my sister and she did nothing."

"It was an accident and you know it. It was the first time your powers kicked in and you couldn't control them. Plus, that rat bastard who tortured you was raising her to be just like him, and when he died, she would take over and he even told her that she had the right to be your master. If none of this would've happened, you would be her weapon and nothing more."

"I guess so, but what if she still thought of me as her sister? I'm sure she would've let me go free."

"Eh, who knows? We'll never find out, I can tell you that much. So, just from hearing Ryu and Simha's conversations, it seems like you've had quite a few run-ins with Sesshomaru." Yami said, changing the subject.

"More like he follows me around."

"Uh oh, Karasu has her first stalker. I'm so proud of you." Yami chuckled.

"Shut up. It's not a romantic involvement, he just likes to be around me."

"Did he tell you that?"

"No, I read his mind a lot when I get bored."

"From this distance?"

"Remember when I put the spell on him? There are still pieces of it floating around. I have instant access anywhere and anytime I want."

"So, is he a pot head?"

"No. Nor does he drink. And he's really reserved about everything. It's hard to get through his mind without wanting to rip my hair out."

"AHHHHHHHHHH! CRACK HEAD IS HERE!" Ryu bellowed with fear. Yami and Karasu heard a fist connect with the dragon demon's face as he went flying backwards.

"See? Talking trash out in public shows that you have no manners. Didn't your mother ever pay attention to you long enough to teach you that?" Sesshomaru growled irritably.

"And yet here he is, talking shit about Ryu's mother in public…hypocrite." Yami growled as he stood up. He looked down and realized he had new clothes on.

"Who dressed me?" he asked.

"Ryu and Simha." Karasu chirped.

"Oh, like that makes me feel better. Lie to me next time." Yami murmured as he walked outside. Karasu sighed and decided not to go out and be seen.

"Alright buddy, what'd he do to deserve this?" Yami asked Sesshomaru with his arms crossed.

"And just _what_ are _you_ going to do about it, dick? Spank me?" Ryu spat out as he stood up, glowering at Yami, who chuckled at him.

"Heh, you've grown up a bit since I've been gone, haven't you?" Yami asked, almost feeling proud.

"Yeah, I have!" Ryu growled, only to get nailed in the face by Yami. Ryu fell flat on his back, rolling back and forth.

"Well, just don't forget who still wears the 'Man Pants' around here, you little green shit." Yami spat out with a smile.

"Hahaha, yay, Yami's back!" Simha cheered from the sidelines.

"And don't think I won't get you either, boy! I'm not stupid, I know you get just as shit-faced as Ryu does!" Yami growled as Simha hurriedly tried looking for a hiding spot.

"So, you are Yami? I can see where your recruits get their insufferable mouths from." Sesshomaru said calmly as Yami smirked.

"Actually, when I get them, I get them as they are. Whoever they are back then is who they are now. If you want someone to blame, blame their parents."

"Heh…odd. I feel like I've met you before." Sesshomaru stated. He frowned as he realized the familiarity began burning a hole in his memory. Black spiky hair, intense, electric blue eyes that looked like they could see and burn a hole right through the soul, and of course, his 'I own this' personality and 'Man Pants' attitude just stood out brighter than anything else.

"We have…a long, long time ago, back when I didn't have gray streaking through my damn hair." Yami said as he clawed his hair gently. Sesshomaru frowned as he tried to remember. Then, for no reason, he just realized that Yami was one tall beast of a man. Just about the same height as Sesshomaru was, but he was in great shape for someone considered 'old.' Muscles could show right through the loose, white robes he wore and he just punched out a dragon demon much taller, much more armored and much younger than he was.

"You still can't remember when, huh? Well, don't feel bad. I wouldn't expect you to. You were barely able to reach my thigh when we first met. Haha, funny how you've grown to look like your father and act like your mother."

"You knew my parents?"

"Oh boy…I assume you went to Totosai to ask about Karasu didn't you?"

"Yes, but how did you,"

"That fucking senile asswipe. He never told you, did he?"

"Told me what? What are you talking about?" Sesshomaru snapped.

"You and I met when I brought Karasu to your parents to hide her while we went to the funeral for her sister." Yami said, almost laughing when he saw Sesshomaru's mouth open slightly and he heard Karasu loud and clear. "What the _fuck_, Yami?"

"Totosai told me that it all happened before my mother and father met." Sesshomaru said.

"Eh, well, he's a damn liar. Your father and I set up the whole "Karasu is dead and there was no twin sister" act and you, your mother and Karasu stayed here in the East." Yami corrected.

"What the hell? Why didn't you ever tell me this?" Karasu asked Yami angrily.

"I was going to…hey! You can read minds! Why didn't you ever poke further?"

"You told me not to!"

"Oh, so now you decide to be a good kid? Thanks, you're helping me a lot." Yami growled.

"I never disobeyed you." Karasu growled back.

"Oh yeah…well? You're still in that stage, rebel against me like Ryu and Simha!"

"Fuck you!" Ryu spat irritably.

"Seriously, you dick! You're such an asshole!" Simha hollered.

"See? Prime examples."

"I'll whoop your mother fucking ass, Yami!" Ryu growled.

"So, he and I have met before?" Karasu asked, pointing at Sesshomaru.

"Hee, hee, hee, you two were adorable together." Yami laughed. Sesshomaru felt his eye twitch and Karasu felt her jaw clench.

"Oh, you were both toddlers! What the hell? Get over it!" Yami snapped, seeing their faces going red with anger.

"Superfly and Sesshy, sitting in a tree, lighting up bongs and smoking PCP!" Ryu and Simha sang, but they were floating in the air before they could laugh as they hit the ground, rose up, hit the ground, rose up, and slammed into the ground, over and over. Karasu let go and let Sesshomaru have his fun.

"Good lord, you two really need to relax…we all know you don't sit in trees." Yami mumbled, walking back into the hut to sleep.

To the reviewer known as 'me'

I'm juggling three stories right now as it is and once I'm finished with them, I'm going into temporary retirement.

I encourage you to get an account and write it. I used to think it was dumb and what not and now I love it.

No, I cannot lend Shana to you. Haha, no one else really knows how to control her.

I'm sorry you got hurt. I didn't wish for any harm to go your way. Kick him in the face…or Falcon Punch him in the crotch. Either one is effective.


	27. Chapter 27

The Man

AN- Alright, anonymous reviews is enabled, you bunch of lazy asses. At least sign it, please? XD Anyway, I think I liked last chapter too.

Pineapple55- Haha, Sesshomaru smokes crystal in my imagination. Sprinkled with some weed.

Nobara-Sama- Those were probably my two favorite lines ever from any story I've written, except the jackass quote that my other two notorious OCs recite. "You know, when I woke up this morning, I didn't want to be a jackass…you just pressed my 'Jackass' button."

Master-of-Omega- Rick isn't my real name either, but I go by it, even though I'm a chick…joking. Hahahahaha! Someone told me that if I were a man, they could see me as a Rick. I don't know. I hang around weird people.

0000000000

Yami sighed heavily as Ryu and Simha bickered senselessly with one another, about what? Everything. No subject was spared.

"Dude, it's not that fucking long! It can't be! If it is, most of it is a tumor and you'll die of cancer!" Ryu screamed at Simha, who went to undo his pants to prove it.

"I don't have penis cancer!" Simha roared back defensively, getting ready to drop his pants, but Yami hurled a rock and nailed the lion demon in the head.

"Keep them on, no one wants to see your diseased, busted up, rusty cock. Besides, there are ladies in the room." Yami said charmingly as he winked at Kagome and Sango.

"If anyone around here has a rusty old cock, it's you old man." Simha snapped back coolly.

"How can mine be rusty if I use it a lot? I get a lot of good use with mine." Yami replied.

"Whatever. When was the last time you did it?"

"When was the last time I told you to get the fuck away from me?"

"Like…three weeks ago."

"And I've been dead for how long?"

"Almost two weeks."

"Ooooh, and when was the last time you did it?"

"Five months ago."

"Hahahaha, don't try and take me on, son." Yami chuckled arrogantly.

"Why are you so relaxed with humans? Most demons hate humans." Sango asked Yami, who looked at her innocently, blinking a few times.

"Why should it matter? If you've got a personality and a good heart, I'll talk to you no matter what."

"He'll especially talk to you if you're under the age of 25 in human years and have a nice ass." Ryu giggled as Simha fist bumped him. Yami glared at him.

"Do you want to have a go too?" Yami asked Ryu.

"Nah, I wouldn't want to make you feel bad, since my numbers of taps is way, way above yours." Ryu retorted.

"Boy, I've tapped more ass than you have taken breaths. Get that bullshit out of here." Yami remarked.

"Is this seriously all you guys talk about?" Kagome asked out loud.

"No…we sometimes talk about sports." Ryu replied with a smirk.

"Haha, big hairy, sweaty men grabbing balls." Simha added on as he and Ryu laughed spitefully.

"You know, Inuyasha is young and stupid and related to an idiot, so, you want to go talk somewhere else?" Yami asked Kagome.

"Uh, you just called Inuyasha and Sesshomaru idiots and you think that will make me want you?" she asked.

"I never said Inuyasha an idiot, I said he was stupid. Now, Sesshomaru, him being an idiot, that's a given fact. I just know that idiocy runs in the family, so if it makes you feel better, Inuyasha's an idiot too…you want to go talk somewhere else now?"

"Hahaha, I love how he just gets straight to the point…genius." Simha chuckled as Ryu nodded in agreement.

Karasu sighed as she walked along in the forest, trying to find something to sketch. She hadn't drawn in a while and she needed something to keep her busy. She found a squirrel and smirked. She sat down and began working the pencil that Ryu and Simha brought for her. It was much easier to sketch with than a brush. Karasu worked vigorously, catching every detail at the scene on the paper, barely paying attention to anything around her.

"A squirrel?" a voice said softly from behind her. Karasu didn't jump, or turn her head; she already knew that it was her wonderful stalker, Sesshomaru.

"No…rabbit." Karasu responded dryly, keeping her voice low so she wouldn't scare the squirrel away.

"No need for sarcasm, Karasu."

"No need for stupid questions, Sesshomaru."

"Heh, deny it all you want, you're exactly like Yami."

"I don't go around, sleeping with anything that moves and I don't talk about how big my cock is."

"How big is it?" Sesshomaru asked, almost flinching. Did he just crack a joke? He didn't even mean to, it just flew out. Karasu turned and looked at him, frowning skeptically.

"Enormous." She replied insultingly. Sesshomaru gave her a curt nod, finally seating himself next to her, watching as she continued sketching. He noticed that the squirrel was gone, but that was the first thing she finished, now all she had to do was finish up the tree.

"How is it that you do this so well?" he asked.

"Much practice." She said back, showing him the finished picture.

"If I practiced, could I be as good as you?"

"Not a snowball's chance in Hell."

"I'm itching for a rematch."

"I'm sure other parts of you are itching as well, but I don't feel like scratching…if you catch my drift."

"I suppose I can't convince you otherwise?"

"Piss me off and see what happens." She replied, walking away quickly. Sesshomaru frowned as he decided to take her advice. He ran up on her, snatched her sketchbook while slamming her face first into a tree. Sesshomaru then flew away to find a better fighting spot. Sesshomaru felt an invisible force pull him to the ground as he caught his landing, smirking arrogantly as he turned to face her.

"That's not really what I meant, but if you want to play hard ball, I guess I can come out to play." Karasu said, throwing her cloak to the ground. Sesshomaru watched as her demon markings slashed across her face as she transformed into her demon dog form. She barked at him, waiting for Sesshomaru to transform as well.

"Oh, you want to play the old fashioned way? That's fine, it won't take long." He retorted, setting her sketchbook down and following suit in his own transformation. They stared at one another for a second, then Karasu bent down, butt in the air as she taunted him. Sesshomaru took the bait and pounced, missing her completely as he almost fell face first into the ground.

"Man, that asshole doesn't know shit! Yami, your fighting skills are garbage! Dude, my little baby cousin can fight better than you, you're trash!" Ryu snapped at Yami.

"Don't think that I won't knock your stupid ass out again!" Yami yelled.

"DUCK!" Simha bellowed as he, Ryu and Yami bent down, feeling the force of two beasts leaping over them. The three men stood up and turned their heads in time to see the greatest fight ever.

Karasu stood on her hind legs and placed her paws on his shoulders, flipping him to the ground, flat on his back. She bit down on his neck and closed her eyes as he started pawing and scratching at her head, letting out frustrated growls as he tried to move.

"Uh oh! Uh oh! Sesshomaru's getting his ass kicked again! Fifty gold pieces on Superfly for the win!" Ryu yelled, looking at Simha and Yami as they smirked.

Sesshomaru finally got a grip on Karasu, flipping her to the ground as he got back to his feet, pinning the other dog demon beneath him. It was Karasu's turn to growl and snarl as she tried to wiggle her way out from beneath him, but he outweighed her completely.

_'Looks like I win.' _Sesshomaru chuckled in her mind.

_'Looks like you need to lose some weight, fat ass!' _Karasu snarled back, reaching her paw up and bitch slapping him across the face. (No pun intended.) Sesshomaru stepped back as Karasu continued snapping her jaws at him, trying to grab his leg and pull him down.

"Get him! Get him!" Simha called out.

"You got this! Don't let him win!" Ryu yelled.

Sesshomaru and Karasu backed up a great distance from each other and Ryu, Simha and Yami knew what was coming next…tackling, chest bumping and body slamming to the ground. They flicked their tails and took off running at one another. Sesshomaru reared up to body slam, but Karasu was too quick as she lunged in for a full-blown body tackle.

"BOOM! And Karasu is back at being a BEAST!" Ryu hollered with a laugh.

"Dude, that tackle was straight up raw. Sesshomaru didn't see shit." Simha agreed.

"Sesshomaru got cocky. He thought that he could just land on her and bring her down, but she's smaller and faster. He'd better quit thinking like a retard and get his game face on." Yami pointed out as Ryu and Simha nodded, agreeing completely as Karasu and Sesshomaru rolled on top of each other, continuing their rolling for a few minutes before calling it quits. They stood up and continued biting and tackling each other.

_'Tired already?' _Sesshomaru asked.

_'Arrogant prick.' _Karasu said back, snapping at his front leg with her jaws. Sesshomaru's first reflex was pull his paw back…and then slap this bitch. And he did just that, except his paw flew at her chest, hitting the still healing injury and knocking Karasu on her back. Sesshomaru pinned her down and grabbed her neck with his own jaws.

"Awww! That was fucking cheap!" Ryu snarled.

"You asshole!" Simha hollered.

"Eh, she knew good and well that she was injured and Sesshomaru just took advantage. You can't blame him." Yami chirped.

"Whose side are you on?" Ryu asked skeptically.

"Does it matter? It's a good fight." Yami retorted.

Sesshomaru backed off as the blood started staining her beautiful white coat. He bit down on her neck too hard as well, causing more red specks to appear among her fur. She rolled over on her stomach and panted as she slowly rose to her feet.

_'You're too tired and injured to continue…back down.' _Sesshomaru ordered her. Karasu let out a low, horrific growl, as her eyes grew intensely angry. She dug her claws into the ground and flashed her fangs.

"Ahhhh! Dude, she's pissed!" Simha squealed. Ryu shivered slightly.

"We should take cover before it starts raining blood or something." Ryu said.

"Karasu…back down!" Yami hollered. Karasu's white, furry ears twitched as she looked over at him. She transformed back into her humanoid form, as well as Sesshomaru. He saw the marks on her neck already starting to heal, but the injury to her heart was barely making progress and it had been almost five days. Yami walked over to Karasu and pulled her shirt up, resulting in a nice, swift punch to the face.

"Ow, sorry, I just want to look at the wound! Calm down!" Yami groaned, rubbing his face. Karasu glared at Sesshomaru. The demon lord rolled his eyes as he turned around before she lifted her shirt once more.

"Hmmm…does it hurt?" Yami asked.

"No, it feels like someone is tickling me! Yes it hurts!" Karasu snapped as he pressed around it, making it sting unbearably.

"Washi stabbed you, yet it won't heal? Doesn't sound like anything he could do. Weird." Yami droned on until Karasu put her shirt down impatiently.

"Whatever, I'll live." She sighed, turning around and walking past Sesshomaru, who grabbed her arm swiftly.

"Here, let me look at it." He demanded, but as he went to lift her shirt, Karasu's fist flew out once more, hooking Sesshomaru in the chin. The demon lord let go, took a few steps back and snarled, rubbing his sore chin.

"Will you stop doing that? I'm only trying to help!" He snapped irritably.

"For real. We're not trying to get in your pants." Simha added on.

"Just let us help." Ryu offered. Karasu's eyes grew furious, making every man standing around her smirk and chuckle.

"I don't need help!" she growled defiantly as she teleported away.

"I'm sorry, she's just too cute when she's mad! Hahaha!" Ryu laughed.

"Yeah, but now I don't know where the hell she's at! Good job!" Yami snapped as he went off to find her.

_'Damn her hooks are agonizing! I'm surprised I'm still standing!' _the demon lord thought irritably to himself, still gently rubbing his chin.

Karasu sighed as she landed in a clearing of the forest, but an unwanted scent entered her nose.

"My, my, how lucky can I get?" Naraku purred as he walked out of the shadows. Karasu threw up her arms and then slammed them down at her side, huffing and letting out an irritated sigh.

_'Somebody really fucking hates me up there.' _She thought, staring at the sky.


	28. Chapter 28

Where Did You Come From?

AN- Alright, my computer is being hardcore lame, so my responses to some of you who reviewed may not get to you.

So, just in case…

Pineapple55- No, slamming people into trees and stealing their sketchbooks isn't childish…not when you're Sesshomaru. Don't forget, he wanted a rematch and Karasu tempted the lord, err, demon lord and so he pissed her off, like she said to do.

Master-of-Omega- No, I didn't called Sesshomaru a chick. At least, I didn't mean to. I meant that the blood stained Karasu's coat, not his and so he backed off, but I really got lazy around that part and didn't feel like making it sound like less of an insult. Oops.

Plus, the very first time I saw Sesshomaru was when I watched the anime, my TV was on mute, and the first thought I had was "God, that's one freakish looking woman." Then I turned the volume up and he talked. Yeah, true story. XD Sorry if you thought it was offensive, I really didn't mean anything by that sentence.

(Plus, nobody should hack _me_ into pieces about laziness.)

Nobara-Sama- This chapter is especially for you. Haha, my characters on Adult Swim? Thanks for that, I wish they would make it there, but honestly, who wants to get owned by a girl in this sexist country? It wouldn't get anywhere, but thanks. Shana is badass. XD

Special chapter. It has nothing to do with the plot. Enjoy.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Simha and Ryu yawned as they lay out in the sun, nothing but their boxers on. Simha rubbed his eyes and looked over at Ryu.

"I don't get why you lay out. You're green." Simha said to the dragon demon.

"And you're lame. I want to be a darker green." Ryu replied.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense." Simha said with a shrug. It really made no sense to him whatsoever.

A few hours later, the two demons put their clothes on and walked into the village, being met with a few "Hello, how are you?" greetings. The people had really gotten used to the goofball demons, seeing that they were no threat, especially when drunk.

"Dude, I'm getting a bad feeling inside my stomach." Simha said uneasily.

"Have you eaten yet? I haven't and it feels like my stomach is eating itself." Ryu said with a sigh.

"Nah, it's not hunger…more like…fear?" Simha asked, rubbing his stomach gingerly.

"Look, Sesshomaru won't find out that you called him a chick, at least, not from me. I can't say the same about Yami." Ryu reassured him.

"Not that! And when the hell did I call him a chick?" Simha asked furiously.

"Yes, and why would you refer to me as a woman I wonder?" Sesshomaru growled as he strode up to Simha.

"Because you look like one." Ryu mumbled under his breath. Before Sesshomaru could grab Ryu and beat the living daylights out of him, a bright, red flash distracted the demons' brawl. They turned around and blinked curiously and with much wonder.

"Ugh! Dude, this definitely isn't Hawaii! What the hell, Shana!" a woman snapped. She was really young, almost 18 if she were human. Sesshomaru was the first to notice the two girls were half demons, and frightening looking ones at best.

"Kay, chill your nuts before I chop them off." The one named Shana replied. Sesshomaru definitely did NOT like her already. She was pretty tall for a girl, about five foot eight, five foot nine, not counting her black spiky hair that was at least five inches long with crimson red tips. She wore a black AC/DC shirt, studded wristbands, a studded belt, black jeans, and black Chucks on her feet. She also wielded a demon katana sword, about 33 inches in length. She sheathed it slowly and turned her head.

"Oops." She chirped uncaringly.

"What? Oh, hey Sesshomaru!" Kay called out, waving to the demon lord, who looked disgusted at the fact that she was acting friendly towards him, a full-fledged demon. She also wore the same attire as Shana, minus the wristbands, and she wore a Pantera shirt instead. Her hair was also longer, but somewhat spiked up, not all the way, but it made her look slightly intimidating.

"Cool, you two from America?" Simha called out.

"Yeah…you?" Kay asked back, pointing to them.

"For sure!" Ryu chirped. He looked at Shana, who had sunglasses on, and shivered. She looked like a chick that killed only for blood and nothing more.

"What are you two half-breeds doing here and how do you know my name?" Sesshomaru growled, walking up to them. Shana looked unmoved and Kay looked like she was about to explode…and she did as flames spurted to life in her hands.

"Dude, don't talk to me like you're my master! Bitch, I'll fuck you up!" Kay snarled at the demon lord, whose eyes flashed red with anger.

"Yes, yes, Kay, we all know that you'd fuck him…hard and at night…hm, I'm hungry." Shana chirped as she walked inside a hut, scaring whatever humans inside to the outside.

"You dare call me that?" Sesshomaru asked Kay.

"I'll call you everything in the book!" she barked back. Sesshomaru felt his eye twitch. She was like Inuyasha, but multiplied by ten.

"Hey, where'd the other one go?" Simha asked, looking around for the spiky haired one. She finally reappeared, snacking on someone's rice.

"Ahhhh! Who are you and why did you just take _my_ food WHILE I was watching?" Kagome asked furiously as she barged up to Shana. Shana continued eating and shrugged.

"I was hungry and I like an audience." Shana replied calmly, still eating Kagome's food.

"Ugh! Give it back!" Kagome ordered.

"Make me, Cuntgome." Shana retorted.

"Hahahahaha! Cuntgome, that's rich!" Ryu chuckled.

"Put it down or I'll shoot you!" Kagome warned, aiming an arrow at Shana's face. The spiky haired girl acted like she was eating by herself. She looked at Kagome with no interest and huffed.

"Get that out of my face before I shove it up where the sun doesn't shine." Shana ordered coldly. The sunglasses hid her eyes, but Simha and Ryu could tell that they were probably red if not angry looking.

"Oh yeah? And where would that be?" Kagome pressed on. Shana ate the rest of the rice and dropped the bowl, arms crossed with irritation.

"Bend over and I'll show you." Shana said back.

"You jerk!" she shouted, firing the arrow off, but Shana was a quick one as she stepped to the side. The arguing Kay and Sesshomaru jumped back as the arrow flew past them. They looked over in time to see Shana quickly balance on one foot and super kick Kagome in the chin. Everyone watched as the human girl fell backwards onto her back, out cold.

"Wooooo! There's some sweet chin music right there!" Kay laughed loudly.

"Shut the hell up Kay! We're not even in the right dimension and you're over there arguing with a dumb ass brick wall!" Shana snapped back, showing her first emotion. Sesshomaru glared. Did she just refer to him as a dumb ass brick wall?

"I like her." Simha snickered as he walked into Kaede's hut. Ryu followed and so did Shana, but only to find a nice place to sleep. Kay grumbled and growled defiantly as she walked inside as well.

"Oh my, more of your friends?" Kaede asked Simha who shook his head.

"I've never met them before in my life, which is too bad, I really like this one." Simha retorted pointing in Shana's direction.

"Yeah, well, good luck tapping her, she's pretty vicious." Kay chirped, grabbing a warm bowl of rice and snacking down on it hungrily. Simha turned around and looked at Shana, who sat with her arms crossed, seemingly staring off into space.

"So pretty lady, what's your name?" he asked charmingly. Shana looked completely bored out of her mind.

"Luci…fer." She bit out dryly.

"Oh, haha, do you have any aliases?"

"The Devil, Satan, Shana, Action Bitch," she listed off.

"Really now? Shana? Did I guess right?"

"Well, the other choices were just plain dumb."

"True."

"By the way, I don't really like you."

"I sensed this."

"Get away." She snapped as Simha scooted across the hut over to Ryu.

"So, how'd it go?" Ryu asked.

"Brrrrrrrrr." Simha replied, giving a fake shiver. Simha looked at Kay and smirked.

"Go get her Tiger…err…lion." Ryu whispered as Simha walked over to Kay and sat down.

"So, what's your,"

"Dude, I'll kick your ass so hard if you do not back the hell up." Kay growled as Simha did just that. He backed up next to Ryu and laughed.

"Wow." Ryu said. He had never seen two women in a row deny Simha. He never even seen one do that.

"Hey boys, I was just out and…oh my, who are you?" Yami asked, blue eyes flashing with interest as he looked at Kay, who finished off the bowl of rice and looked up at him skeptically.

"What're you looking at, Pops?" she growled, her golden eyes narrowing.

"Shut up you little pot licker, before I stuff you between a rock and my hard place." Yami growled back. He loved women, but especially the spicy ones.

"I'll bust your hard place into that rock if you don't back yourself up." Kay retorted.

"Heh, oh good…great gods above, who are you, might I ask?" Yami stuttered as his eyes landed on Shana. He could see the sarcasm dripping from her and decided that if he can't land her in bed, he could at least have a good argument with her.

"Sorry, Introduction Hour ended five minutes ago." Shana yawned. She only wanted some sleep, not horny guys hitting on her. Yami sat down a few feet away and checked her out.

"Nice…so, I guess you can't have my name either." Yami sighed.

"Never wanted it in the first place."

"I rarely give my name out to the women I bed."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you…Shana." Yami spoke, seeing Simha lip it to him. Shana's head slowly turned in Simha's direction and the lion demon hid behind his dragon friend.

"Oh boy, someone wants some Ass Whoop. Well, lucky for you, I brought ten barrels full of it." Shana said calmly, sending a shiver throughout the hut.

"No, but I do want some ass. Please?" Yami pleaded.

"Tch, I don't like begging bums."

"Come on, I'm really fun."

"Desperately selling yourself…pitiful."

"I'll be the best you've ever had."

"Dude, she doesn't want to fuck your old ass! Shut up!" Kay hollered. Frankly, she was tired of everyone hitting on everyone.

"I am not that old!" Yami yelled.

"Pretty damn old in my book!"

"Well, what about the lovely Shana's bo…"

"You're too old." Shana cut him off tiredly.

"Huh? But I'm more experienced."

"And wrinkled. Oh boy, dusty old balls sound like fun!" Kay retorted sarcastically.

"They work perfectly fine." Yami said calmly. Ryu and Simha stayed quiet. Seeing Yami getting ripped apart was clean family fun.

"Tch, whatever, Grandpa." Kay growled. Yami cleared his throat and stood up, as well as Shana. They made eye contact and Yami went to pat her shoulder, but her hand snapped up, grabbing his wrist as she grabbed his head with her free hand, slamming his face into the wall before throwing him to the floor.

"Don't touch me." Shana chirped with yawn as she walked out to go find a quieter place to sleep.

"Hahahaha ow!" Kay cried out as Shana punched her in the face.

"What was that for?" Simha asked Shana angrily as he went to "help" Kay up.

"She's too loud." The short reply came as Shana disappeared outside.

"Get off me!" Kay roared as she pushed the touchy lion demon away from her. She walked outside and ran in front of Shana.

"Why are we even in a different dimension?" she asked.

"I don't know. Daiki has a mind all its own. It brought us here." Shana replied.

"What? How'd you pull that off, jackass?" Kay asked insultingly.

"My sword, Daiki, yeah, this one, right here, on my hip, are you following me, Kay? Yeah, remember, it can distort reality and time travel and all that other good stuff? Uh huh, yeah, think before you speak, idiot." Shana growled as Kay walked up to her, flames in her hands.

"Don't talk to me like I'm some retard!"

"Don't act like one."

"Goddamn it! You're such a bitch!"

"She's a bitch and you're loud…nobody's perfect." Simha chirped. Instantly, the two half demon girls' heads turned in his and Ryu's direction, both emanating fury from their bodies.

"What? You two want to go?" Ryu asked, grabbing his sword and aiming it at them.

"Psh, back off Jolly Green Giant, no one's going to trample on your veggies! Shut up before I beat you down!" Kay snapped at him irritably.

"Ah, Jolly Green Giant? I've never heard that one before but it really pisses me off! Seriously, if you want to fight, bring it on!" Ryu hollered. Sesshomaru blinked as he sat on a roof. This should be interesting at the very least.

"And what about you, Miss Sociable? You want to have a go at me? Psh, I'll go all day!" Ryu hollered at Shana, who smirked evilly, sending chills down the dragon demon's spine.

"The only place you'll be going is Hell after I'm through with you." Shana bit back calmly.

"We're both Christians and we believe in Heaven!" Simha argued.

"I'm Shana and I have connections, trust me, you two aren't going to any paradise." Shana said, her infuriatingly calm attitude beginning to scare and annoy Ryu and Simha.

"Yeah, well, fuck you, fuck your connections and fuck your couch!" Ryu said.

"Psh, I thought I told you to stay out of this Godzilla!" Kay stepped up.

"I thought I told Godzilla to stay in his underwater cave until I called him." Shana added on. Ryu felt his face burn as his brain tried to come back from that one.

"The power of Christ compels you, bitch!" Simha yelled, tossing a barrel of water on Shana. The water drenched her completely, but that only fueled her fire. Simha and Ryu watched as the water began sizzling and her face hardened with anger. Before Simha could inhale, she threw her arms out and sent him flying back with a wave of hot, bluish white flames.

"Oh it's on now!" Ryu growled, but Kay grabbed his arm and flipped him onto the ground.

"No one even likes you! Shut up!" Kay snarled as she began beating his face in with raging fists of flames. Shana took her sweet ass pimp time as she walked up to Simha, who was slowly standing up and trying to recover from the flaming blast that struck him.

"Ugh, damn girl, it was just water." He huffed, holding his blades in his hand.

"Damn boy…it's just fire." Shana retorted, punching out a quick, blue flame that Simha barely dodged. Shana sent a wave of heat from her body, drying off the water as she carelessly walked over to Simha.

_'Shit, who is this chick? She's so…heartless.' _Simha thought as Shana stopped walking, looked down and her Chucks and sighed. She wiped them off with her hand and straightened her posture.

"You scuffed my shoes, trick." She said so calmly, that Simha thought that she was done fighting or joking, but she held her fingers out like gun, instantly firing electricity at the lion demon. He jumped and heard the hut below him combust into flames, which slowly flickered bluish white as Shana drew nearer.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! Ahhhhhhhh! She's going to kick my ass!" Ryu screamed as he ran away from a fully ablaze Kay, who was rocketing across the ground after him. He ran by Shana, thinking she wouldn't do shit, but her arm flung out as she struck Ryu in the stomach hard. Ryu bent over and his face was met with her knee. He flew up and Shana jumped, turning slightly and jab-kicking him in the stomach with her foot. Ryu screamed as he went flying backwards.

"Damn it, he was mine!" Kay hollered at Shana.

"How many boyfriends do you have now?" Shana asked her dryly. Simha gulped. One could engulf herself in flames and the other could shoot lightening out of her fingertips in the blink of an eye.

"Crazy bitches." Simha mumbled.

"I'm sorry, repeat that." Shana asked.

"Fuck." Simha growled.

"I'm sure you didn't say that…I don't like liars." Shana growled.

"Dude, you lie every damn day." Kay said to her skeptically. Shana turned her head to Kay, and like a flash, Shana's fist jabbed out and struck Kay in the face, knocking her out cold. Shana looked back at Simha and…yawned?

"Ahh, I'm tired." She said, scratching her spiky hair. Simha watched as she unsheathed her sword and grabbed Kay by the hair, disappearing in the red flash.

"I don't like her…arrogant and uncaring." Sesshomaru said loudly.

"As if you have room to be talking?" Simha asked.

"I have a right to arrogance and an uncaring attitude. She is only half demon, she has no right."

"Oh yeah well ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Simha screamed as a blue flame struck him in the back. Shana had reappeared and cocked her head.

"Oh, I thought he knew I was here. I suppose that didn't count…actually, I lied. He should've paid more attention." Shana said simply, talking to herself. She looked up at Sesshomaru who was standing ready for a fight.

"Heh, I don't know who you are, but you will not lay a hand on this Sesshomaru." The demon lord stated proudly.

"Eh, chill your nuts, She-Man, I've already kicked your ass like…ten, eleven twelve…twenty billion times. I'm tired of winning against you."

"I've never met you before in my life."

"Which is how I'm so good. You didn't even notice it was so fast, but it happened. Maybe you should pay more attention, too."

"Watch your tone with me, half breed."

"Suck my enormous dick, Sessho-moron." Shana growled back, disappearing once more.

"Hmph, she probably has one, too. That was one manly kick to my stomach. Ow." Ryu groaned as Simha sat up, the back of his cloak completely singed away. Only his bare back, which the skin was burned, showed.

"Hot damn she's fast!" Simha snarled.

AN- I was really pissed off when I wrote this. Did it show too much? I love violence. Oh boy, my mom made cake!


	29. Chapter 29

Our Little Secret

AN- I found out why my computer was acting all janky. It had this massive bitch of virus that was disguised as spyware and I had to go through my computer and manually get rid of the rat bastard. Complete pain in the ass, but my computer is working like brand new.

Also, I'm taking a vote on which characters in this story you guys like best, so I'd appreciate it if you all just gave me your top two picks. And make sure it's my OC characters, more or less, because if I made it the original Inuyasha characters, well, Sesshomaru would totally beast the competition and it's not fair that he's awesome like that. So, please vote on your favorite OC character from this story and I'll let you know next chapter who won the 'Popularity Contest'.

(Shana and Kay don't count. That chapter had nothing to do with anything…except an ass whooping)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Karasu's eyes narrowed with irritability as Naraku lowered his barrier, holding his hands half way up in the air to let her know that he meant no harm…allegedly. Karasu quickly scanned his mind for any mistrusting thoughts, but she came to find out that all he really wanted to do was talk with her.

"Alright, you first." Karasu said to him, crossing her arms calmly. Naraku's crimson red eyes locked with her purple ones before he spoke.

"All this time I've just wanted to talk. Am I really that repulsive?" Naraku asked teasingly, smirking when Karasu showed instant annoyance.

"Get to your point or I'm leaving."

"Oh, I guess you like getting to the bottom of things fast. Well, as you know, I am in search of the Shikon shards that were taken from me."

"Which ones?"

"Washi foolishly took one, thinking he could use it to kill me, but he soon found out that since I'm in control of more than ninety-six percent of the jewel that he had no chance. So, he tried to kill you to keep me from getting to you. Then I revived Yami with another and, well, that didn't work out so well. The last one is inside Kohaku and Kikyo purified that piece before passing on."

"You know where they are, why ask me for help?"

"But I cannot obtain them without serious interference from Sesshomaru and Inuyasha no doubt. They can't kill me, but I'm trying to do this as peacefully as possible."

"Don't toy with me. You hate peace."

"Eh, that may be, but I just want this to go over smoothly so I can collect the shards, I'm not in the mood for being bad mouthed and ripped apart relentlessly."

"You're a coward."

"And you aren't? How many times have you run from me?"

"I was given orders by a higher up, I had to follow."

"Yami is your higher up, yes, I remember. Hm…that injury through your chest, it's gone through your heart has it not?"

"You sure love beating around the bush."

"Heh, I'm only trying to start conversation. Tell me, why hasn't it healed yet? That was four, almost five days ago was it not?"

"You're really pissing me off."

"I know a way for you to heal it without needing help. Care to trade information for information?"

"Sure."

"Now, you tell me when Sesshomaru and Inuyasha will be out of my way for at least five minutes, and I'll tell you where you need to go."

"You tell me first."

"There is a lake not too far from here, just below the South-Western boarder. It's so pure and clean that it will quench any thirsts, revive any dead plant life and heal any injured creature. Now, my repayment?"

"Give me five minutes and I'll have those two idiots out of your way for ten minutes." Karasu said with a smirk. Naraku blinked as he tried to do the math in his head. Five minutes to give him ten? All in all, fifteen, or did she have a trick up her sleeve?

Inuyasha sat upon a roof and sighed with boredom, but he soon found himself being pulled up into the air by an invisible force, then he disappeared into nothingness for an instant, then the next thing he knew, he was somewhere far away with Sesshomaru.

"Huh? What the hell?" Inuyasha snapped irritably.

"Grrrr, Karasu! What's the meaning of this?" Sesshomaru snarled, but she had already left. The demon lord let out a low, low, growl of annoyance as he glanced over at Inuyasha. He then turned his head in the opposite direction when Naraku's faint scent entered his nose.

"That treacherous bitch!" Sesshomaru barked as he flew off after Naraku. Inuyasha followed his brother, growling angrily. Why would Karasu do such a thing? It's not like Inuyasha ever really did anything to her.

Naraku smirked when Kagome aimed her arrow at him fiercely. She was feisty, but weak. He wouldn't dare give her the chance to blow him half to Hell ever again, though. That was a mistake that he would never make again.

"Naraku! Get ready to die!" Kagome spat.

"Wench, you say that every time we meet. Are you ever going keep your promise?" Naraku asked as he flew down to her, restraining her with his tentacles.

"Ahhhh! Let me go! Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Kagome called out.

"Damn, quiet that annoying scream of yours. Now, where are my shards?"

"I'll never tell you!"

"You don't need to, I found them. Heh." Naraku purred as he pulled them from the pocket of her short skirt. He held the two pieces in his hands and almost thought about having some "fun" with the miko, but Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's scents became more and more noticeable. Naraku frowned and let go of Kagome, disappearing in his veil of miasma.

"Kagome! Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked, giving Kagome a warm hug.

"He took the shards! Where were you?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"Karasu transported me and Sesshomaru somewhere far away, I got here as fast as I could! I'm sorry." The half demon said, his ears folding down slightly.

"Oh, it's not your fault. I wonder why she did that?" Kagome asked.

"Probably did it for the hell of it. Karasu may be quiet and laid back, but she's a dark character." Yami called as he ran up, Ryu and Simha close behind.

"Where were _you_ guys?" Inuyasha asked them harshly.

"Out doing your pretty mother." Yami responded.

"Out doing Kagome." Simha chirped.

"Out." Ryu added with a smile.

"Where is Karasu?" Sesshomaru growled, picking Yami up by the collar of his navy blue kimono. Yami flashed a mischievous smile before replying.

"What? Can't handle the fact that she doesn't like you? As I said, don't take it personally, Karasu does what she wants because she can."

"Don't play games with me, you bastard! Where is she?" Sesshomaru growled. Ryu and Simha pulled out their weapons, but Yami held his hand to them to halt them. He looked Sesshomaru straight in the eyes, his anger building.

"You'd better put me down, boy, before I shove my sword up your ass." Yami snarled at the younger demon.

"I do not take orders from you."

"Yeah, you're right…you'd like it too much. Put me down before I kick your ass."

"Where is she? And try to answer me this time!"

"Somebody's seriously about to get smacked in the mouth! Either you fucking put me down or I'll put you six feet under the ground!"

"Tell me!"

"Fuck you!" Yami hollered, slamming his fist into Sesshomaru's shoulder. The dog demon dropped him and backed up, but before he could arm himself, Yami tackled Sesshomaru dynamically to the ground by being viciously punched.

"Whoa!" Simha laughed.

"Haha, alright! Cat fight!" Ryu added as he clapped excitedly.

"Why do guys always settle things with fist fights? Alright you two…STOP!" Kagome hollered. Yami and Sesshomaru kept a hold upon each other's necks, looking in Kagome's direction. She crossed her arms like she was about to school them or something.

"Sesshomaru, I expected you to be a little more in control, and Yami, grow up! You're so old, but you act like you're such a young hot shot and,"

"Be silent, you irritating wench!" Sesshomaru spat angrily.

"I thought I told your ass to stay in bed! I said I'd be right back! Women can't do anything right!" Yami bit out heatedly. He and Sesshomaru went back to kicking each other's asses while Kagome stood there, mouth wide open with shock.

"Ooh, someone just got cooked." Ryu sang loudly.

"I thought I smelled a grill going, it must be summer time." Simha added with a chuckle.

Sesshomaru felt a fist connect with his face the exact same time that his own fist slammed into Yami's face. Both demons fell to the ground, jumping back up and lunging for the other's throat. Both demons collided with one another, falling backwards once again, but this time, staying down and panting, trying to catch their breaths.

"Oh wow, stalemate." Ryu sighed.

"Damn. Alright Ryu, here you go, one, two, three, four, five gold pieces." Simha counted out into the green hand that closed around the gold greedily.

"Hee, hee, I'm getting better at this." Ryu giggled.

Karasu stared at the huge lake in front of her. It was so clear that she could see hundreds of feet down. All the little fish swimming around leisurely made her want to sketch it, but no, Sesshomaru, the Lord of all Assholes, took her sketchbook. She sighed, looking around even more. Flowers flourished, trees were tall, thick and healthy and even the grass was a brilliant green.

"I'd…I'd hate to taint the water. Hm, I guess I'll give it a try." Karasu whispered. She put her hands in the water and cupped some, sipping it gracefully. It even tasted wonderful. Karasu dried her hands on her shirt and sat down, inspecting the injury.

"Huh?" she gasped as it was healed shut, it was done healing, but it was no longer life-threatening.

"Wow." She chirped, standing up and letting out a groan of disbelief. There Sesshomaru stood, angry, calm and definitely out for some blood.

"You have some nerve." He spoke steadily. Karasu rolled her eyes.

_'Doesn't he get it yet? I don't care about anyone.' _ She thought crossly. Sesshomaru walked up to her and handed her the sketchbook before sitting down gracefully. Karasu blinked with confusion as she stared at it. Her eyes then moved to Sesshomaru, who was sitting with his legs crossed and his chin resting on his right hand. His eyes were closed and he looked utterly annoyed. Karasu focused on his mind.

_'Doesn't she get it yet? I just want to talk. I've never met another dog demon outside my family before, at least, not when I was at the age of being able to talk about something other than toys.' _He thought grumpily. Sesshomaru felt eyes ripping through his head and he opened his eyes, looking at Karasu blankly. They both stared at one another for an awkward, silent moment.

"What?" they both asked simultaneously. One more moment of awkward silence passed before both dog demons let out long exhales. Karasu sat down next to Sesshomaru, flipping open her sketchbook to an empty page, pulling out the pencil and beginning to draw.

"So, why do you want to talk to me?" Karasu asked, glancing up and scanning the scenery before looking back down.

"All my life, I've never met another dog demon outside of my bloodline. I mean, if you count the technical first time we met, then I guess it…you know what I mean, correct?"

"Mhm."

"So, after being saved by that bastard, Yami, what did you do? Weren't you lonely?"

"Mmm, no. Even though I didn't talk to Yami for the first two months, he was always talking to me. Always around me."

"Did you ever think it weird of him to do that?"

"No. He wasn't creepy about it…all right, he was creepy, stupid and had no clue what to do with me, but he tried and he eventually got it right."

"How long did that take him?"

"Until a few years ago."

"Complete failure."

"What would you do if you just accidentally saved a dog demon pup that had uncontrollable mind powers?"

"I wouldn't be a fool about it."

"You never know until it happens."

"I suppose you're right about that. One more question, why did you assist Naraku?"

"So he would tell me about this place so I could heal myself."

"You can read minds."

"So I could just cause a little bit of anarchy. No one got hurt and Naraku still needs Kohaku's jewel shard, I'm having no guilt trip."

"Would you if somebody got hurt?"

"If Kagome did, then no."

"Heh, I don't like her much either."

"One more shading spot and there…how does this one look?" Karasu asked, holding it up to Sesshomaru who frowned.

"You've never asked for my criticism before. Are you feeling normal?"

"Just answer the damn question."

"It's adequate." He said with boredom.

_'It's the best one I've seen yet. She could make some serious money with the highest art collectors in the world if she wanted to.' _His thoughts echoed inside her mind. Karasu closed the sketchbook and sighed.

"Sesshomaru,"

"Hm?"

"Do you like me?"

"No."

_'As a friend, perhaps, but if she pulls another stunt like the one today, I'm demoting her to personal practice target.'_

"Whatever, liar." Karasu mumbled.

"Do you like me?" Sesshomaru asked sarcastically.

"Hell no." Karasu replied with a smile. Sesshomaru blinked. That was the first time he had seen her smile without restraint.

"You should stop smiling…it's repulsive."

"Asshole."

Yami, Ryu and Simha all sat in the trees, spying on the dog demons quietly. They looked at one another with curious looks.

"Think they'll…" Ryu trailed off.

"Not a snowball's chance in Hell." Simha whispered.

"I agree. I saw them playing when they were kids…they _hated_ each other. Biting, scratching, hitting each other with blunt objects, it was pretty entertaining."

"Kind of like they're doing now?" Ryu asked, pointing. Apparently while the three spying demons were conversing, someone said something to someone and the two dog demons were at each other's throats, swords out and were fighting furiously.

"Damn, if only I had my camera." Simha giggled as Karasu clonked Sesshomaru on the head with a rock. He retaliated with a slap across the face and then it got personal.

"Oh dear lord," Ryu whispered.

"He did not just slap her." Yami growled.

"Hahaha! It's on like Donkey Kong, now!" Simha laughed hoarsely.

AN- Please don't forget to tell me who you like the best. Alright, peace out.


	30. Chapter 30

A Baby?

AN- Alright, this will be an ongoing thing, since my friends are too lazy to get online and post. They try to tell me during school, but I forget things within five minutes of learning them, so, yeah.

These are how many votes they got.

Iyasu- 1

Karasu- 1

Simha- 2

Yami- 2 (I like him the best.)

Ryu- 2 (Haha, he's so dumb, he kind of grew on me.)

There was a tie between The Three Comedy Kings…just as I had suspected to be the case. Now if Sesshomaru had been in the competition, he would've beaten everyone. Hahaha.

000000

Iyasu sighed as she rested on her knees in the grass, plucking herbs and placing them inside her straw basket. She had a client back at her hut. Some demon man brought in his pregnant wife and they were complaining about her pains.

"The bitch is almost due, of course there's going to be pain. Ugh, why can't I get people who are actually hurt?" Iyasu whispered angrily as she finished picking the medicinal herbs, placing them inside the basket and standing up swiftly, carrying it back to her newly rebuilt hut.

"Iyasu, it's getting worse!" the woman shouted. Iyasu placed her basket down on a table quietly before looking over at the woman.

"You're in labor, that's why." Iyasu growled calmly as she flipped her long, silky black hair behind her. Her deep purple eyes met with the husband's red ones. He was a slightly tall man, a little muscular. He had his dark blue hair in a topknot and a sword on his hip. He had on aristocratic robes, dark blue ones, but no armor.

"So, are you going to deliver my child?" he asked Iyasu after a moment of silence.

"Nope, she is, but I'll do as much as I can." Iyasu replied dryly as she took off the top part of her dark purple kimono. She then grabbed a raggedy, old green one and put it on. Next, Iyasu grabbed a few towels and sighed with irritability.

"Is there something wrong, Iyasu?" the demon man asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm breaking a promise I made to myself."

"Hm? Promise?"

"I swore on my life that I would never help deliver another baby again, but oh well, you can't always get what you want, I suppose." She finished with a depressed exhale.

Karasu sat in a huge field, beginning her meditation. She could hear Ryu and Simha eagerly talking a distance away. She didn't get why they loved being trapped in her anti-gravity barrier. What was so fun about floating around aimlessly and possibly getting trapped in her powerful gravitational pull?

"It's Ryu and Simha, what can I expect?" Karasu whispered to herself, closing her eyes and falling into a deep concentrated state.

"Hoo Rah!" Ryu roared in his 'Marines' voice as Simha followed right behind him, leaping inside and instantly loosing control of his body. He turned on his back and relaxed.

"Hahahahaha!" Yami laughed as he leapt inside as well, swimming in the air happily.

"So, Yami, why didn't you ever get married? Or even have a kid?" Simha asked curiously as he did a lazy roll in the air. Yami yawned as he stretched out on his stomach.

"Eh, well, when I left my tribe, I planned on finding a mate and having children, but when I saved Karasu, everything changed. She was my child and after meeting countless married couples, I decided that being a bachelor was so much more rewarding." Yami explained.

"Your tribe? I thought you were alone all your life." Ryu chirped, flying away from Karasu's pull.

"No, well, you see, my tribe of wolf demons is different than the ones here in Japan. We actually have demonic powers, and incredible strength and speed and what not and we aren't pussies. So, that made everyone competitive, and finally the elders decided that we should travel with family, friends or on our own to prevent complete destruction."

"What made you want to go it alone?" Simha asked, grabbing a lone stick and spinning it around in his hand.

"I wanted to travel and see the world and what different cultures I could find. I learned so many different ways of fighting, of how to be a leader, a decent father figure, how to fuck any woman I wanted, you know, all the important stuff." Yami said with a smile.

"Which culture taught you how to be a dick?" Ryu asked with a scowl.

"I coined that ability on my own, stupid." Yami shot back.

"Haha, so, be honest, did you really want to take care of Superfly, or was it pushed on you?" Simha asked. Yami blinked.

"Well, I'll tell you how it all went down. I had just gotten down from the mountains, where I met the dragons that gave me Karasu's sword, and I thought that I was going to finally settle down. Well, then I found this magnificent city of dog demons."

"Oh yeah, did they hate you?" Ryu asked.

"No. We canines usually get along…_usually_. I stayed in the city for a while, you know, partying. I guess the clan leader caught whiff of the 'Party Animal,' me, and had his personal army bring me to his castle."

"Ooh, this is getting good." Ryu whispered as he and Simha floated side-by-side with each other while listening to Yami.

"The asshole was really nice to me. He gave me a room, food, drinks, his daughter, but something he tried to give me was just horrible."

"A blow job." Ryu chirped.

"No." Yami growled.

"Hand job." Simha stated.

"No." Yami sighed.

"Doggy style." Ryu said.

"Missionary." Simha added.

"The Lazy Dog." Ryu ended.

"Nothing sexual, you pigs!"

"Oh, then we give up." Ryu yawned.

"He had this innocent, little, dog demon pup chained down in his dungeons. He told me what he was trying to do and I just got super pissed. I didn't want any part of it, but he left me down there and I decided to talk to her." Yami said, pointing at Karasu. Ryu and Simha watched as his eyes glazed over with remembrance.

00000000

"Hey, uh, little girl." A young Yami said, waving at the chained toddler. She was curled up on the floor, her back facing him, but he knew she wasn't asleep.

"This is wrong. I hate pricks that do this shit. Do you have a name?" Yami pressed on, hoping she would respond. The little girl turned over and sat up, her head cocked curiously at him.

"I take that as a 'no.' Heh, heh, uh, can you understand me? My Chinese is a little rusty." He said with an embarrassed smile. The girl blinked at him and sighed, rattling the chains that held her wrists. Yami sighed heavily with sorrow.

"I see you've taken a liking to her. She is a sweet one." A deep voice chimed as a man walked up. Yami saw the little girl's eyes grow instantly furious, but she turned around and pretended not to care.

"Why is she down here again?" Yami asked skeptically. The tall man looked at Yami boldly. He had long white hair and elegant green robes on. He had one maroon stripe just under each golden eye.

"To keep her from causing commotion. Don't worry, nobody knows that she or her sister exist."

"She has a sister?"

"Yes, an identical twin. She's in my other tower, sleeping in her bed."

"Oh."

"Let's go, the guests are arriving." The man said, leading Yami out.

_'I'll be back for you, uh, damn, I still don't know your name. I'll call you 'Superfly' until I think of something better.' _Yami thought, knowing she couldn't hear him.

"Superfly? Is he serious?" the little girl whispered to herself.

0000000000

"And thus, the origin of her nickname 'Superfly' begins." Yami chuckled, looking at Simha and Ryu.

"So, there's no significant reason to call her that? You just couldn't think of anything better?" Simha asked with doubt.

"Pretty much." Yami yawned.

"How cool of you." Ryu grumbled sarcastically.

"You're adopted. Your parents don't even love you." Yami growled back.

Iyasu moaned as she cleaned the blood off of herself in the river. She threw out her old green robe and bid the demon husband and his wife goodbye.

"Please don't comeback the next time she's pregnant." Iyasu said through gritted teeth. She put her elegant purple robe back on and began thinking about what to have for dinner. Iyasu relaxed on her mattress, feeling the nice breeze sneak in through a window.

"Mmm, this is so…who is it?" Iyasu called out as she heard a knock on the door. The person didn't even care as they barged into the hut. Iyasu felt her face burn with rage.

"I didn't give you permission to come in! Hell, I don't even want you within a few miles of me!" Iyasu hollered at Sesshomaru, who tossed her a small bag of gold. Iyasu opened it, frowned and then sighed as she fell back down on her mattress.

"Whatever." She finally spat out as she rubbed her forehead.

"You're ill." Sesshomaru spoke calmly, as if he didn't just get bitched out at.

"No shit." Iyasu said back, suddenly feeling hot. She had been up five days in a row, healing and feeding numerous clients. Iyasu closed her eyes, soon frowning when she felt a heavier weight on the side of her mattress. She then felt Sesshomaru's cool hand on her forehead.

"You're a demon, how do you become sick?" he asked skeptically.

"Ah, well, that's an easy one. I went to town and bought myself some Tiredness, Restlessness, Vomiting and Cringing Back Pain herbs and just gorged on them." Iyasu replied sharply.

"There is no need to be cross with me."

"Uh huh." Iyasu replied dryly. A moment of silence passed before Iyasu opened her eyes, seeing a distraught Sesshomaru sitting on the side of her mattress with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Oh, damn, what's wrong?" Iyasu groaned.

"Nothing." He replied shortly.

"Don't make me read your mind. I'm getting too old for this shit."

"I…I have a problem and I don't know what to do with it."

"You solve it, at least, that's what I do with problems, you can just sweep them under the rug."

"This problem cannot be simply solved. It's complicated."

"Ugh, fine! I'll bite, what's the problem?" Iyasu snapped as she stood up with Sesshomaru. She noticed that he didn't have his fluffy boa wrapped around his shoulder.

"Where's your fluff?" Iyasu asked groggily.

"It's back with the problem." Sesshomaru replied, leading her outside.

"What? Did it get caught between a couple of rocks and you're not manly enough to get it yourself?"

"Not quite."

"Did it get stuck under a mountain? Is this what it's about?"

"You're not even close."

"Will you please tell me?"

"It's a surprise."

"I hate surprises."

"That's too bad."

"Can you give me a hint?"

"No."

"Annunciate the first word."

"…" Death silence by Sesshomaru. He didn't want to say.

"Annunciate…do you have any clue what that means?"

"…"

"It has nothing to do with silence! Just sound it out!"

"Here," Sesshomaru finally spoke as he arrived where his followers slept. Iyasu saw his fluff wrapped up in a bundle with something inside it.

"What the hell is this?" Iyasu whispered as she walked over to it.

"Take a look." Sesshomaru ordered. Iyasu bent down and felt her face twist in confusion. A baby. Not just any baby…_Sesshomaru's baby. _The demon lord's scent coursed through the tiny infant's blood. Iyasu stood up, turned around to face Sesshomaru and her face was white.

"What?" he asked her as her face turned red. Then it turned an interesting shade of blue.

"Iyasu, what is it?" he asked slowly, wondering if she was suffocating. Iyasu walked up to the demon lord, plowed her face into his chest as she muffled her hysterical laughter to prevent waking the others.

"Damn you to Hell…why can't you be more professional?" Sesshomaru whispered fiercely.

"Hahahaha! Why can't you keep it in your pants? Hahahahaha! It's your baby! What am I supposed to do about it? Make it NOT yours? Ahhhhhhhahahahhaha!" she laughed harder as she gripped his sleeves, trying to stop the laughter, but this was just way to damn funny.

"That's the thing I haven't…I haven't," he trailed off as Iyasu stepped back, wiping tears from her face.

"Oh, oh my, oh boy…you haven't what?" she asked.

"I haven't…done that…ever." He finally growled. Iyasu stared at him before covering her mouth and letting out an obnoxious snort as she doubled over, muffling her joy once more.

"What? Do you not believe me?" he asked.

"I like how you're a virgin, but still made a baby, that's amazing, I think I've heard this story before somewhere…The Bible, except the mother was the virgin."

"What do you speak of?"

"Some crazy ass religion out west. Crazy, crazy, crazy mother fuckers…haha, I made a funny. The mother was a virgin and she gave birth…mother fuckers worship her son…ahaha, I crack me up."

"What should I do?"

"Do you want the baby?"

"No."

"Dump it in the river. I won't tell."

"I will not kill a defenseless child!"

"Ah, shit! I don't want to help!" Iyasu whined. Here comes another sleepless night.

"Please, I'm asking for another favor. Help me figure out what's going on." Sesshomaru pleaded her. Iyasu sighed loudly, rubbing her tired eyes. She crossed her arms and looked up at him.

"Fine…but you owe me."

"Yes."

AN- Haha, I wonder where the drugs will take me next? Kidding, I don't do drugs. I'm not Sesshomaru.


	31. Chapter 31

Are You My Baby's Mama?

AN- Alright, my friends messaged me and here are the new votes.

Iyasu- 3

Karasu- 3

Simha- 4

Ryu- 6

Yami- 5

If you haven't voted yet, please do it. I'm just curious.

000000000

"Excuse me ma'am, are you his baby's mama?" Iyasu asked a random demon woman from her town. The demon woman glanced at Sesshomaru and smirked.

"No, does he want me to be?" she asked with a wink. Sesshomaru glared intensely at her.

"What's your offer?" Iyasu asked as she held the miniature Sesshomaru away from her as he had her long black hair tangled in his tiny fists.

"Heh, how much is he?"

"We'll start at two."

"Two hundred?"

"No, just two…ah, irritable prick!" Iyasu snapped as Sesshomaru jabbed her in the back with Bakusaiga.

"I don't want a wife! I just want to know what's going on!" he snarled as he dragged Iyasu and his "son" away. Iyasu walked up to a demon man and smiled sweetly.

"Are you this baby's mother?" she asked the man sweetly. He smiled back and chuckled.

"Yes, I've been searching all over for him." The man snickered as he walked away.

"I charge for babysitting!" Iyasu called after him.

"I have plenty!" he called back, disappearing around the corner. Sesshomaru placed his arm across Iyasu's back, seeing as her hands were full with the baby, who was making cute baby noises.

"Awww, Iyasu! Why didn't you tell me you were married?" A young woman cooed as she ran up.

"Because I'm not." Iyasu said back. She then felt Sesshomaru's arm trying to push her forward and she sighed. Iyasu was holding a baby that looked exactly like Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru had his arm practically around her.

"Oh, you're into having bastard children?" the woman asked.

"No, but this bastard obviously wants to lose his right arm." Iyasu growled as she glanced at Sesshomaru. He stopped trying to move her and sighed, crossing his arms with annoyance.

"Oh yeah…are you his baby's mama?" Iyasu asked the woman curiously. She giggled.

"No, I have my own children to think about." She replied, walking away.

"Stop it!" Sesshomaru hissed once he and Iyasu were away from everyone.

"Stop what?" she asked, wincing as the baby pulled her hair too hard.

"Parading around town and asking who I've slept with! I told you that I haven't slept with anyone!"

"You really do need to calm down. Now, where did you find this monster?"

"Asleep in the forest."

"Huh, awkward…are you sure you haven't had sex?"

"Yes!"

"Are you that Karasu and the green man that abducted you didn't just erase your memory again?"

"I am sure!"

"Don't get an attitude with me! I'm doing the best I can! I'm a healer, not a detective!"

"Are you going to try and help me or not?"

"Nope." Iyasu chirped, pushing the baby into Sesshomaru's armored chest and before the demon lord could stop her, Iyasu disappeared, scent and all.

"Grrr, damn, she left completely." He growled, realizing that her scent wasn't back at her house either. Sesshomaru let out a long sigh, knowing that it was his fault for pushing her away. He had completely forgotten that Iyasu hadn't had any sleep for five consecutive days and that she was really sick, and yet he interrupted her "fun."

"Hm…where did you come from?" Sesshomaru asked the small baby in his arms that stared back up at him with golden eyes. The baby seemed fixed on staring up silently at the demon lord, but when Iyasu held the baby, he was talkative and actively yanking on Iyasu's hair.

Karasu's eyes snapped open, instantly letting go of anything that was floating. She heard the three demon men scream horridly as they hit the ground forcefully, but no one got hurt.

"Haha, ow." Simha giggled.

"Hm? Oh my…daaaaaaaaaamn!" Yami cooed, almost drooling as he pointed over at the approaching woman.

"She's mine!" Yami whispered.

"Ryu! Simha! I need a moment!" Iyasu called, walking up to them and exhaling. The two young demons cast arrogant looks at their boss, who seemed slightly depressed that they already personally knew his next "Bed Buddy."

"Yes?" Simha asked, trying to hide his smile.

"Actually, Karasu, I need to talk to you…mentally." Iyasu said, suddenly changing her plans.

_'Yes?' _Karasu responded not so happily.

_'Sesshomaru has a problem…a big one.'_

_'And this is my problem how?'_

_'I need your help, or some advice would be nice.'_

_'Alright.'_

_'Sesshomaru found a baby in the forest, a demon baby…but it's his baby.'_

_'Should I bid him congratulations on becoming something he shouldn't?'_

_'What? I think he'd make a decent father.'_

_'I don't care what you think. It's what you think against what I know.'_

_'Eh, true. You've invaded his mind more than I have. Anyway, the problem is that he's still a virgin.'_

_'He's a virgin but has a blood child…am I supposed to laugh?'_

_'I laughed my ass off a good three hours. I'm thinking that someone is doing a little demon magic or something, but it's really hard to figure out. Any advice or theories?'_

"This has to be the most boring conversation ever…they just stare. Creepy." Ryu yawned.

"How can you say staring at her is boring?" Yami asked Ryu, his own eyes fixed on Iyasu.

"Because, I know her, she's a cunt." Ryu retorted shortly.

"Trust me, I've had worse." Yami retorted.

_'Ugh, not really. I can't really say what it is until I see it.' _Karasu said.

_'I'll be right back.' _And with that thought, Iyasu disappeared, only to instantly reappear with an irritated Sesshomaru and his child, which instantly grew excited at the sight of Iyasu.

"Hm?" Karasu blinked.

"Oh…dear…lord…please don't let me…la…lau…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!" Simha roared as he began jumping up and down, pointing at the baby.

"Aw shit dude! Hahahahahaha! I can't…breathe! Ahhhhhhhhhahahahahaha!" Ryu joined in, falling to his knees as the tears began filling his eyes.

"You didn't tell them, did you?" Sesshomaru growled at Iyasu who glared at him.

"Hahaha, cuuuuuute." Yami chirped coolly. He could control his laughter, unlike Ryu and Simha who were dying in the grass, barely able to breathe as they continued with their joy.

"Hm? Karasu," Sesshomaru said, seeing that the other demon dog was turned around, her head bowed to the ground. Sesshomaru almost wanted to ask what was wrong, but he soon found out when he saw her body shaking.

_'She's laughing too! Damn it! What's so funny about this?' _Sesshomaru hollered in his head.

"Dude, how could anyone find this attractive?" Ryu asked, pointing at Sesshomaru.

"Maybe they were wasted." Simha said back.

"Or smoking crystal!" Ryu added as he and Simha fell back under the laughing spell they just recovered from.

Later on, they were all in the forest, resting for the night. Sesshomaru wouldn't dare let his brother, or Naraku, or even a stick, find out that he had a son that he had no clue about.

"So, did you name him?" Simha asked Sesshomaru.

"No." the demon lord replied, watching as Iyasu talked with Karasu while holding his son. Sesshomaru sighed as he rubbed his temples.

"Yeah, that child will ruin everything." Yami said as he stretched out on the ground.

"And how would you know?" Ryu snapped at his boss.

"Psh, if Yami's fucked all the women he says he has, I wouldn't be surprised if he had at least forty seven illegitimate bastard children out there somewhere." Simha replied smugly.

"Unlike you guys, I know how to have sex without making babies." Yami growled with his eyes shut.

"Which means he's a pussy and pulls out early for the night." Ryu mumbled as Yami sat up fiercely.

"What'd you just say, you little fag?" Yami snapped loudly as Simha and Ryu laughed at him.

"You need to calm down!" Simha ordered Yami.

"Yeah, chill your nuts!" Ryu added.

"I'll cut your nuts off if you ever make a comment like that again." Yami threatened as he lay back down.

"Heh…pussy." Ryu murmured to Simha, only to regret it when Yami grabbed Ryu, slammed him onto the ground and beat the living daylights out of him.

The next morning, Sesshomaru woke up and stood up. He felt so out of place and horrible at the same time. Was the baby his child? Yes. But he didn't want to be a father, so it's hard for the demon lord to just accept the pup just like that. The title 'father' just made him feel old and dusty.

"You know, most fathers are very young when they have their first child." A small voice said. Sesshomaru turned and looked at Karasu, who was cradling the baby boy as he slept.

"I see you're still raiding my thoughts. What do you not know about me?" Sesshomaru asked with a scowl.

"There's a lot I don't know about you." She replied, looking down at the infant. Sesshomaru glared a moment more, but he saw that she seemed so motherly since she first held the baby.

"Have you figured out where that accursed thing came from?" Sesshomaru asked coldly.

"Well, when a man and a woman have this urge, they,"

"Don't be a smart ass…leave that to Ryu, Simha or even better, Yami."

"I don't know where he came from. I'm tired of you avoiding him. _You're_ his father, _you_ hold him!" Karasu snapped, gently passing the baby into his arms.

"I never wanted one!" Sesshomaru hissed.

"Do you think he wanted a ice cold prick as a father?" Were Karasu's last words before she disappeared from sight. Sesshomaru let that one wallow around in his mind for a while longer before looking down at his son and sighing. He was actually looking at him and not just glancing. The baby had demon markings, crescent moon and all, just like Sesshomaru did, and he even was growing some silvery white hair.

"Odd…there's another scent on him, but not in his blood…it's just my scent inside." Sesshomaru whispered. The demon lord's head snapped up when he heard an explosion and a familiar scent appearing suddenly.

"Rise and shine, boys!" Yami hollered as he ran off.

"Oh, come ooooonnnnn!" Ryu growled, grabbing his sword as he woke up, running to the sound of the explosion.

"Damn man, can't even get five hours?" Simha said hoarsely as he ran off too. Sesshomaru realized that everyone had left him behind with his son. The other scent on the baby was also coming from the explosion. The scent of fire, blood and another thing entered the demon lord's nose.

"It's so…snarky. Does sarcasm even have a scent? What is going on?" Sesshomaru huffed as he flew into the sky, landing where the crater of the explosion was still smoking.

"I left him somewhere around here, Goddamn it!" A familiar voice hollered angrily.

"Why would you leave a baby in a forest?" Another familiar voice asked with a whine.

"Because you touch yourself at night!" the first voice retorted so quickly and so cleanly that Sesshomaru thought it was her nature to remark everything.

"It's the spiky haired bitch that kicked Yami's ass!" Ryu laughed as Yami recoiled from Shana's intense glare.

"She kicked everybody's ass, Ryu, shut up!" Yami barked defensively.

"Oh…there he is." Shana chirped, her anger disappearing as she walked over to Sesshomaru. She reached out to snatch the baby, but for the first time, Sesshomaru felt protective over him and stepped back, casting an icy cold glare at Shana, who retorted with a calm, annoyed stare.

"Who are they?" Iyasu asked as she and Karasu reappeared.

"And why the hell do you care to know?" Kay snapped at her.

"Bitch, you'd better watch your mouth!" Iyasu hollered.

"Make me, whore!" Kay roared, stepping up to Iyasu.

"Get the hell out of my face, half-breed!" Iyasu growled.

"I'll get inside your face, you skanky ass, dumb ass trick!" Kay retorted heatedly.

"Hm." Karasu sighed, looking over at Shana who was standing off to the side, obviously thinking about something. Karasu focused on her mind.

'_So why did you leave Pinky out in the middle of the forest again?' _a voice growled with interest.

'_I was hoping the little dick would've gotten kidnapped, and he did, by his older self.' _Shana replied. Karasu's eyes widened in shock as she tore into Shana's mind. The half demon girl was conversing with her own inner demon.

'_Maybe you should've dropped him off at an uncle's house or something. I'm sure that would've worked perfectly.' _Demon Shana laughed.

'_Eh, oh well, I'll kick Sesshomaru's ass…again, then I'll take Baby Sesshomaru…again, then I'll leave him somewhere else...again, and I do pray to God, or Satan, whoever decides to respond, to let him get kidnapped, or at least sat on by a cow.'_

'_Haha…huh? We've got company.'_

'_Hm?' _Shana thought irritably as her eyes, covered by sunglasses, met Karasu's lavender ones. Everyone standing around saw the two girls' paths meet. Karasu continued staring at Shana, trying to scowl or at least look like she was in a bad mood, but Shana's blank, indifferent stare was core shaking. She seemed laid back and uncaring, but Karasu knew better. Any half-demon that talked with their inner demon was either friendly beyond comparison or utterly insane, and Shana fit the insanity bill perfectly.

"And just what the hell are you staring at, you homely bitch?" Shana asked with a fuming quiver to her voice. Karasu blinked. That was the first time she had met someone and they called her 'unattractive' or 'homely,' instead of 'cute' or 'adorable.'

"How would you know that I'm staring if you weren't staring at me as well?" Karasu asked, frowning slightly.

"I can feel you ripping through my mind, idiot." Shana replied, unsheathing her sword.

"HOO RAH!" Ryu hollered. He loved girl fights.

"Oh boy, this isn't going to be good." Simha moaned.

"Ahhhhhh! You skank!" Kay hollered, tackling Iyasu to the ground harshly as both girls punched each other. Kay stood up and decided to take a more brutal approach as she started firing flames at Iyasu.

"What are you scheming?" Sesshomaru asked, stepping between Karasu and Shana, while facing the spiky haired girl.

"Take a good, long look at me Female Man…now, honestly…do I look like someone who goes by elaborate plans?" Shana asked.

"Not really." Sesshomaru replied.

"Wrong." Shana chirped as four more Shanas appeared. They all looked the same, smelled the same, and probably even talked the same.

"You guys know the plan, get to it." One Shana ordered as she fired a flame at Karasu, who summoned a barrier and deflected it easily. Another Shana took on Yami, Ryu and Simha all at once, easily dodging each attack. Sesshomaru growled as the remaining three observed him like he was prey.

"Just give me the baby and I won't kick your ass, at least, not to the point where you can't sit down…or take it up the ass." One Shana said smoothly.

"Why is he so important to you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You mean why are you so important to me? You're not, I'm just supposed to be responsible or some stupid shit like that."

"No, why is this baby so…no way in _Hell_!" Sesshomaru snapped, looking down at the now awake baby. It wasn't Sesshomaru's son…it was Sesshomaru!

"Oh dear fucking God! Don't tell me that you just now figured that out!" Shana snapped irritably.

"Idiot."

"Stupid ass."

"I guess I can't expect everyone to be as smart as me, I suppose."

"Hot damn, what an idiot." All the other Shanas each had their own response.

"It was…I caught another scent on him and it was you. Fire, blood and oddly enough, sarcasm." Sesshomaru chanted mindlessly as he stared at the infant, who saw Shana, or her spiky hair, and just went nuts.

"Uh oh." Kay laughed as she snatched Sesshomaru away from Sesshomaru. (Haha, fun to write that.) Shana gave her first, unrestrained expression of complete and utter disgust as she was forced to hold the baby. The other Shana copies disappeared quickly.

"I wonder why she…oh, I get it!" Ryu laughed as Baby Sesshomaru latched onto Shana's spiked hair and gave it Hell. He pulled and pulled, laughing his sweet, innocent baby laugh.

"Ahh! Dick! I hate you no matter what you are! Grrrrr, why can't I curb stomp you!" Shana growled as Baby Sesshomaru giggled and laughed, chewing on and pulling her hair harshly.

"Let's go." Kay yawned as Shana's sword sent them away.

"Goddamn…I need to stop hitting that acid." Ryu groaned, rubbing his temples.

"I need to stop getting my ass kicked." Simha added.

"I really need to get laid, I'm about to explode." Yami growled, running away.

Sesshomaru stood in place, staring at the ground with the obvious look of frustration, disgust, confused and straight up lost on his face. He clenched his fists, locked his jaw, glared at the ground and swore to kill whoever spoke to him first.

"You know…I think that the baby, or you, yeah, let's just say you. All right, start over. Sesshomaru, I think you have a fetish for spiky hair." Iyasu chirped with a giggle. Sesshomaru shot her a look that said, "I'll give you five seconds to start running."

"I mean, you got so excited once that spiky haired ass kicker showed up. You wouldn't let go." She continued.

'_Hey,' _Karasu's voice echoed in his head. Sesshomaru turned and looked at her.

'_Hahahahahahahaha!' _Her joyous laughter filled his head. It got louder and louder, completely immobilizing his thoughts and concentration. He couldn't even lash out at her verbally because the laughter just echoed and repeated and got louder and unbearable.

"Mmmm…hungry." Ryu growled, rubbing his stomach.

"Let's go, hoe." Simha chirped.

AN- Again, really has nothing to do with the plot. Just having a little fun. Oh, and Sesshomaru having a spiky hair fetish, haha, my older readers know about the fun I had with that one. In 'Bitch of Action' around chapter 19 or so, Shana got stuck with the responsibility of taking care of Sesshomaru, who was turned into an infant. She brought him to the modern world and Hell broke loose.

I may be wrong about the chapter number, but it's called 'Baby's Day Out' if any of my newer readers want to check out the origin of Sesshomaru's 'Spiky hair' fetish.


	32. Chapter 32

I'm On A Boat

AN- Final results.

1st Place- Yami and Ryu

2nd Place- Simha

3rd Place- Karasu

4th Place- Iyasu

5th Place- Super Janitor!

Alright, somebody asked me where I got my inspirations for my OC characters, and honestly, I get them from anybody hanging around me more than five minutes.

Yami- His physical description with the electric blue eyes that could read your soul and spiked black hair with some gray in it. That came from my Modern History teacher, except, he's not buff like Yami, but my teacher used to be in the Marines, so, enough said. Yami's personality came from my uncle who used to smoke crystal.

Ryu- His physical description came from my love of dragons. I like dragons. His personality came from a mix of my crazy best friends. Oddly enough, all but one are girls.

Simha- I was watching the Animal Planet for three hours and I love lions as well. There was this one, can't remember his name, but he was the leader of the pride and he was young and somewhat goofy, but he was a good lion, I guess. Simha's personality came from my observations of how loyal lions can be, and maybe he still has some baby cub in him.

Karasu- Her physical description came from my other best friend. The sort of short-layered hair, parted to the side and my friend's favorite color is purple, so Karasu's eyes became purple. Her personality is based off of Sesshomaru's actually, but hers is less expressed unless she's pissed.

Iyasu- Her physical description came from some chick that talked to me for a while. I don't even know her name. XD Anyway, Iyasu's personality came from me on some good days, and then, on some bad days.

----Hopefully that helped you out for whenever you make an OC. My advice is "Be original and make them likable." I mean, Hell, Shana is basically me and Satan having a child and that child would be her, but she's liked by everyone, no matter how violent, how mouthy, how cold, or how angry she can get, no one wants her to get hurt or die.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Yami let out a long, irritated sigh as he sipped the sake out of the small cup that rested in his huge hand. He swallowed it and let the taste take effect before he swallowed the alcoholic drink.

"It's been a while since I've seen you or your friends, Yami. Is everything alright?" a human server asked the demon kindly. Yami looked at him and gave a small smile.

"Eh, long story. I'm still trying to round up all of my crew, but it's harder than I had thought." He replied, holding the small cup out as the man poured him more sake.

"Oh, have you found any of them yet?"

"Yes, three of them, healthy and doing well, another is dead. I went back to our old palace and found another good chunk of my boys…dead. It's depressing, you know, outliving them. I'm old as fuck, I should die before them."

"I know the feeling when I had to bury my son when he went to war." The man sighed, taking a drink of sake as well. He refilled Yami's cup as well.

"It is what it is, I guess."

"But it still hurts."

"Of course. So, have any new pretty ladies around?"

"No sir. You've slept with all of them in this city, Yami. Haha."

"Well, I may be old, but I still got it. Heh, oh well, I have my eyes on a new girl now."

"Human or demon?"

"Demon."

"Is she pretty?"

"Gorgeous."

"Have you started working your magic charms on her yet?"

"Nope. Haven't had the chance. I don't think it'll work, anyway. She's feisty, mouthy and could probably kick my ass once I make the wrong move."

"But you're an exceptional strategist, I'm sure you can work your way to her."

"I have a feeling that this one is…going to be tough."

"Don't you like tough?"

"Not to where she'd kick me in the face if I look at her wrong."

"Hahahaha! More liquid courage?" the man asked, offering the rest of the sake to Yami.

"Nah, I can't even walk straight when I'm just buzzed, unlike Ryu and Simha, who could drink five barrels and walk perfectly fine."

"It's always the sixth barrel that gets them."

Iyasu was trudging around in her hut, trying to find a paintbrush. She had already drawn the outline by slightly tracing it onto the paper with a sharp rock, but now she needed some color, or at least define the outline.

"Uh, Iyasu?" a deep voice asked.

"Be with you in just a minute." She replied, still rummaging through her stuff.

"Oh I'm not here because I'm hurt, I just wanted to," But Yami cut off when she whipped around quickly to see him.

"Oh I know you…you're the one who wants to bed me." Iyasu said with a laugh. She didn't really find it creepy, it was amusing, hilarious more or less. No one wanted to sleep with her after having a two-minute conversation. Her mouth scared every contender away.

"Huh? How did you know?" Yami asked, forgetting he voiced his "fantasies" about her out loud at least twenty times.

"Well, you're not very good about hiding it, let's put it that way."

"Uh, yeah, haha. Trust me, I'm not trying to get with you right now, I just wanted someone intelligent to talk to for once."

"You do hang around Ryu and Simha a lot, Karasu isn't much of a talker."

"And I think of her as my daughter, so it's weird talking about stuff with her sometimes."

"Eh, true…found it!" Iyasu chirped as she pulled the brush out from the basket.

"You're an artist as well?" Yami asked, seating himself on the bench.

"Uh huh, of course, I'm nowhere near as good as Karasu. She could make some money if she wanted to."

"That's my next objective, go from skilled assassins to skilled artists."

"It pays good, trust me." Iyasu said, dipping the brush in some red and streaking it across the sky on her paper. Yami nodded as his thought reel turned and turned. Maybe he would add 'artists' to the list.

"So, why do you like me? I'm sure you've noticed that I'm no polite woman."

"I am around Ryu and Simha a lot and trust me, I'm immune to the smart ass remarks and snarky attitudes. Plus, I've met women way worse than you."

"How much worse?"

"Take yourself and amplify it by twenty. This one girl, no joke, would hit me and scream insults at me for no reason."

"What'd you do to her?"

"I shut her up."

"How?"

"Take a _wild_ guess." Yami replied with an amused tone to his voice. Iyasu's mind was dirtier than dirt. She turned her head to Yami with a small smile of disbelief.

"You didn't let her, did you?" she asked.

"Of course I did. Nothing else was big enough to gag her. All she did was scream."

"Hahahahaha! What if she bit it off?"

"Her head would've been cut off before she had the chance. I'm pretty quick."

"Oh, arrogant?" Iyasu asked, turning back to her painting. Yami shifted in his seat a little while leaning back to relax. He had this in the bag.

"I'm not trying to be, but I am quick."

"Quicker than Sesshomaru?"

"Just about. I'm sure if he faced off against me when I was younger, I would've been quicker."

"Have you ever fought him?"

"We got into a little squabble…stalemate."

"Impressive."

"Thank you."

"I was talking about Sesshomaru." Iyasu replied with a smile.

"Ouch." Yami sighed, feeling his pride deflate a little.

"Thank you, Iyasu. I had no clue that you thought of me like that." A smooth voice spoke as Sesshomaru walked in. Yami rolled his eyes and let out a grunt of annoyance.

_'This prick just likes to follow everybody, doesn't he? Stupid dick.' _Yami thought.

"Yami, would you like to share that with everybody?" Iyasu asked spitefully as an evil smile pierced her face. Yami blinked and glanced at Sesshomaru, who was glaring icily back at him.

"Uh no, that's why I was thinking it." Yami retorted gracefully.

"Fine…what do you want this time?" Iyasu asked Sesshomaru with annoyance as she continued on with her painting.

"Must you always greet me with such disrespect?" Sesshomaru growled dangerously.

_'Well if you weren't such a cock to her, maybe she'd like seeing you once in a while.' _Yami thought as he looked over at another painting on the wall.

"Hahaha!" Iyasu giggled, still not replying to Sesshomaru. She had heard Yami's thoughts and she was digging how he was trying his best to be "nice." She saw right through him. All he wanted was sex, maybe some information, and then he'd leave and never return.

"I don't believe anything I said was comical." Sesshomaru growled, keeping an eye on Yami.

_'You look like some confused girl trying to figure out if she's a man or a woman and is still deciding which one, so she dresses half-way. If that's not funny, then I don't know what the hell funny is.'_ Yami replied in his mind quickly and cleanly. Again, Iyasu let out a joyous giggle as she continued finishing up her painting. Sesshomaru quickly glanced at Yami, calmly glaring at him.

"If you want to say something, just say it." Sesshomaru said to Yami, who smiled widely.

"Alright, but only because you wanted me to. Look Princess, the beautiful Iyasu and I were having some grown-up talk before you decided to barge in and ruin the conversation." Yami said nicely, as if he and Sesshomaru were best friends.

"You were bragging about how quick you were. How is that "grown-up" talk? Sounds like empty arrogance if you ask me."

"Four things, one, I am quick, two, I'm calling it "grown-up" talk because you're too young to understand it, three, you're a walking fluff ball of empty arrogance, so don't preach to me about it and last but not least...no one fucking asked you for _your_ opinion." Yami replied, still sounding nice, but his tone was slowly morphing into frustration. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the other demon man.

"I will state my opinion when I want to, I can back my arrogance up perfectly fine, there is nothing "grown-up" about your conversation and you're definitely not as quick as I."

"If you've never had sex, this is "grown-up" talk to your _virgin ears_, boy."

"I'm a virgin." Iyasu chirped, still painting as she listened to them argue.

"I'm still working on that sweetie, give me a minute," Yami chirped happily while glaring angrily at Sesshomaru, who glared back.

"Hahaha, alright." Iyasu giggled. He sure had some comebacks.

"I came to ask Iyasu a question, not argue mindlessly with you." Sesshomaru bit angrily.

"Well, go ahead and carve "Epic Failure" on your forehead, dipshit, you're already arguing with me mindlessly." Yami shot back.

"Hahahahaha! That's enough, guys. What do you want, Sesshomaru?" Iyasu asked, hanging her painting up to dry.

"Beautiful." Yami said.

"Shut up ass kisser." Iyasu snapped.

"I'll do more than that just to get you in bed." Yami purred.

"Disgusting bastard. I came to ask you if you had seen Karasu?" Sesshomaru asked Iyasu.

"And _I'm_ the disgusting bastard? Stop stalking the poor girl! She doesn't _like_ you!" Yami spat out touchily. Sesshomaru's eyes met his.

"She stole Tenseiga from me and I want it back! Keep your mouth closed unless you know what you're talking about!" Sesshomaru barked at Yami, making the other demon glare silently. Yami knew that Sesshomaru wasn't much of an explosive person, unless many annoying things hit the demon lord at once. Yami yawned at Sesshomaru, as if to say, "Whatever, get out."

"No. Go check with Ryu or Simha. Or find a really pretty place, she might be sketching it. Can't you smell her?" Iyasu asked the demon lord.

"I can't catch a fresh scent. It's like she's disappeared." He replied.

"Then she's probably far, far away. Why don't you learn a little something from her and go far, far away…now!" Yami snapped.

"One day, I will have a legitimate reason to kill you, and once I do…_I'll enjoy it_." Sesshomaru said dangerously to Yami, who smirked as he left.

"You'll enjoy what? Butt sex?" Yami shot out, knowing Sesshomaru heard him, but the demon lord was preoccupied with hunting down Karasu, so he decided to leave Yami for another day since he was much easier to find.

"Haha, you're pretty good, old timer." Iyasu laughed when Sesshomaru's scent was gone. Yami shrugged.

"Eh, years of practice." He replied sweetly.

_'Please, just a quickie or something!' _Yami screamed in his head. He felt his body hover in the air just as he flew onto the floor. Iyasu flipped him on his back and placed her foot on him to pin him down.

"Here's the deal, if you can pin me to the ground for more than three seconds, I'll give you the ride of your life, but if you can't, you're going to be my little messenger boy…got it?" Iyasu asked strictly. Yami groaned slightly, but he nodded in agreement.

"Fine, but I'll warn you, I've trained with Karasu, so don't think I don't know any weaknesses with your powers." He replied coolly.

"Just as Sesshomaru said…I'll enjoy it and by 'it' I mean you trying to pin me."

"You'll enjoy me pinning you? Heh, not as much as I will, trust me." Yami purred arrogantly, a gleam of interest flashing in his eyes.


	33. Chapter 33

The Beginning of the End

"Ryu, tell me…have you ever seen that old man move so fast?" Simha asked, munching on a bag of potato chips that he stole from Kagome's bag.

"Nope." Ryu chirped, eating a chip as well, watching as Yami sprinted over the tops of trees, flipping and spinning, trying his hardest to catch Iyasu, who was moving slightly faster than he was.

"Eh, me either." Simha replied, smirking when Iyasu pushed Yami back, but the elder demon flipped in the air, grabbed a tree branch, swung himself back into the air, almost tackling Iyasu dynamically, but she evaded him slightly.

"Daaaaaamn." Ryu and Simha chanted as Yami recovered from his free fall, landing on a branch, kicking off and flipping backwards, just barely missing her arm as he reached out to grab her.

"Whoa! You almost got me there, Old Timer!" Iyasu called out as Yami landed perfectly on another tree branch.

"Tch, did you expect me to take your offer if I didn't have confidence?" he asked.

"You did seem pretty eager, so," Iyasu trailed off as Yami leapt at her forcefully, once more, just scarcely missing his target. Iyasu laughed spitefully as she flew away, Yami speeding after her like the very flames of Hell were nipping at his heels.

"Wow. I have to hand it to him; he's actually really good. Doing that acrobat shit around in the air, it was beautiful and inspiring." Simha said.

"But so fucking funny to watch him fail, too." Ryu snickered.

Karasu sighed loudly as she lay flat on her back in a tall patch of grass, soaking up the sun's rays and skillfully and lazily spinning Tenseiga around in her hand. She had taken it from the demon lord while he slept, but she didn't get away without a fight. When that bastard slept, he might as well have been awake; he was so alert all the time.

"You really should relax. You're going to die of a heart attack sooner or later." Karasu spoke out loud, sensing the irritable demon lord's approach. He stood to where he was towering over her face, blotting out the sun while snatching his sword from her hand. Oddly enough, she kindly handed his sheath to him without a struggle, making Sesshomaru wonder why. Why had she taken it in the first place? What could that useless piece of junk serve to her?

"I just wanted to practice with you." Karasu finally said after a brief moment of silence.

"Then just say so."

"But it's so much more interesting when you're angry."

"Stand up and arm yourself, Karasu." Sesshomaru demanded as he unsheathed Bakusaiga. Karasu let out a breath before standing up, whisking her sword from where it lay beside her. She hooked the sheath onto the hip of her silk pants, holding the sword out to face Sesshomaru.

"What exactly did you want to practice?" he asked, taking a quick step forward and thrusting his blade at her. Karasu countered with a sideswipe, locking his blade with her own.

"Anything." She responded, ducking as his blade swung overhead. Karasu backed up and blocked another swipe. She sensed a rock right behind her foot and took another step back. Karasu swung her blade down and flicked the rock at Sesshomaru, who quickly moved to the side to dodge it, but he was too close in her range. Karasu swung her leg sideways, tripping Sesshomaru in the process and going in for the "kill," but Sesshomaru caught himself and blocked her blow.

"Very clever." He said calmly, as if they weren't fighting.

"I do my best." Karasu replied, backing off before charging at him once more.

Simha and Ryu both sat in the trees, watching Yami's endless chase after Iyasu. Yami was great but Iyasu was just toying with him. Simha yawned loudly as he leapt down from the tree, walking away.

"I need some alone time." He groaned, deciding on going for a lone walk. Simha stretched his arms while cracking his neck. He needed a massage, too.

"I need a permanent girlfriend." Simha finally groaned, but he knew he could never really have one. Yeah, he was good-looking, loyal, funny and just out right fun, but his attention span was what killed him in relationships. Simha perked up when he smelled a strong scent of demons nearby. The lion demon picked up his pace, jogging to where the stench of demons was growing stronger and stronger.

"Oh…shit." Simha gasped, as he remained hidden in the trees. A huge army of different demons was gathering, seemingly confused about why they were summoned there.

"Grrrr! Who is Naraku and why are we summoned here?" one snarled as he gripped his battle-axe close to his armored chest. Simha noticed that he looked a lot like a pig.

"Duh, pig demon." Simha whispered to himself.

"Don't act like you're the only one with important things to do! Keep quiet!" another shouted, but Simha couldn't see who shouted it.

"Be patient, I'm right here." Naraku's dark voice spilled over the others'. He appeared inside his barrier, floating above all of them.

"A half-breed summons us?" the pig demon snarled, his red eyes flashing with anger.

"Do not mock me, I'm much stronger than you." Naraku growled back, his eyes searching the crowd.

"What do you want?" a demon asked.

"I want you to wreak havoc over these peaceful, western lands. Burn them to Hell." Naraku stated.

"Sesshomaru definitely won't like this." Simha whispered.

"It should cause a big enough distraction for me…right Simha?" Naraku asked, almost laughing.

"Damn!" Simha yelped as a huge demon chopped down the trees in which he hid. Simha leapt out and landed on his feet, facing the huge army of demons.

"Hm? Who is he?" someone snarled.

"Hey…that black cloak…I know _you_!" another demon roared.

"Demons, whoever can bring me Simha's head will have control over the West…right after I kill off Lord Sesshomaru." Naraku said, a smile piercing across his face. Simha frowned and looked at the demons as they grinned and chuckled evilly.

"DIE!" The pig demon howled as he charged at Simha. Simha kicked the demon in his stomach harshly before sliding his blades out from his sleeves and slashing the pig's head off with one sweep.

"Mmm, anybody up for pork chops?" Simha asked, holding his bloody blades up, pointing down the rows and rows of demons.

"You arrogant bastard!" a bird demon screeched, diving out of the sky fiercely, but Simha flung his blade at the bird and struck it in the face. Streams of red demonic aura connected the blades to Simha as they turned into chains. Simha smirked. This was going to be super fun, if not kill him first.

Sesshomaru jumped back and landed on his feet, panting slightly. What was supposed to be a nice, slow paced sword fight turned into a brawl. Both he and Karasu had dropped their swords and turned to good old-fashioned fists and kicks.

"Ready?" Karasu asked, catching her breath.

"Heh, I've been ready." Sesshomaru retorted, dodging a fist to the face. Next, he went to punch her, but she slapped his fist aside. Sesshomaru and Karasu locked hands and tried to flip one another onto the ground, but to no avail.

"Let go of my hands." Karasu bit out.

"No, you'll only punch me."

"No, you'll punch me."

"How about we let go and not punch?"

"Fine." Karasu said as they let go, both slamming their fists into each other's faces. They both flew onto their backs, writhing in pain, but not accusing one another of breaking their promise not to punch because they both lied in the end.

"You have…one hell of a right hook." Sesshomaru spat out as he slowly rose to his feet.

"You're not too bad yourself…what're you doing?" Karasu asked, looking at his outstretched hand.

"Just grab my hand without any questions." He demanded. Karasu looked at it, then at him and sighed; grabbing his hand with her own as he swiftly pulled her to her feet.

"Th…tha…uh," Karasu stumbled. She had never told anyone "Thank you," unless she was being sarcastic.

"You're…welcome?" Sesshomaru replied, also unsure of how to be kind to others.

Yami collapsed on the ground, panting heavily. Iyasu was cheating, no doubt, but it was still exciting and still anticipating for him to mindlessly chase her, trying to pin her to the ground. He knew he could never do it, but it was entertainment nonetheless.

_'Hm…maybe I'll give him the benefit of the doubt. He is gorgeous and he doesn't even look that old and he's obviously in great shape.' _Iyasu thought as she sat on a tree branch, observing the wolf demon as he lay resting on the ground, occasionally casting a glance at her.

"You know…as well as I do…that I can't catch you." He finally spoke after his breath slowed down a bit.

"What happened to that confidence of yours? I don't like quitters." Iyasu replied. She was having fun too and there was no reason to stop now.

"Fine, but I need to rest." Yami breathed out, smiling sheepishly.

"Hopefully you just don't give out during sex like you're doing now."

"Trust me, I don't."

"I don't believe you."

"Let me show you!" Yami yelled, quickly going from lying on the ground to flying in the air at her. Iyasu was caught off guard, but she leapt up and dodged him, laughing hysterically as he almost ran into a tree.

Ryu sat on the roof of a hut in Kaede's village, awaiting Simha's return, but the lion demon was taking longer than Ryu had expected. The dragon demon sat with his sword in his lap as he polished the huge, silvery, seven-pronged blade.

"Man, some excitement would be nice." Ryu mumbled as he cleaned a smudge off his sword's blade.

"Ryu!" a distant yell called. Ryu looked up and smiled, waving to his friend.

"Hey!" Ryu called back.

"Ryu! Get everyone ready! Demons are coming!"

"What?"

"DEMONS ARE COMING! A WHOLE ARMY!" Simha roared, waving his blood-soaked blades in the direction of an approaching dark sky. Ryu frowned as he nodded.

"I'll round everybody up!" Ryu shouted, running off towards Iyasu and Yami.

Yami smiled with pride and relief as he sat on Iyasu's stomach, mostly casting his perfect smile at Iyasu, who looked completely pissed off.

"I didn't even know that you could dodge my powers." She growled.

"Ah, most women don't know what I can do." He replied, patting her shoulder.

"Whatever. A deal is a deal. Let's get this over with."

"Ohhh, you may be in a hurry now, but I promise that you'll be begging me for more bef,"

"Yami! Demons are coming! We need you and ahhhhhhhhhh! My eyes! My EYES! Ahhhhhhhh!" Ryu cried out, covering his eyes and screaming as if the scene really did hurt him.

"Ugh, come on. Really?" Yami asked.

"Yes, really! A huge fucking army!" Ryu growled, still hiding his eyes.

"Now? Awww, fuck me." Yami groaned with dissatisfaction.

"Later, now's not the time!" Iyasu yelled, pushing him off her and running off with Ryu.

Karasu sighed as she continued sketching the sleeping demon lord. She already had half-nude sketches of Ryu and Simha, why not throw Dickhead in there, too? The pencil made quiet noises as she perfected the picture. Sesshomaru frowned slightly.

_'I wonder what she's sketching now?' _he thought.

_'You, now don't move again.' _A voice echoed. Sesshomaru growled, but didn't move for the remainder of her sketching. After a while, he heard her stop and he opened his eyes as she beckoned him over to have a look. Sesshomaru stood up and walked over, sitting back down and looking over her shoulder.

"It's perfect." He said.

"Only because it's you." She replied sarcastically.

"Why else?" he said back.

The picture was perfect though. Him leaning against a tree, a peaceful look upon his face, the sun shining, but not on him since he was in the shade, but some of the leaves let the light through anyway. Perfect. Sesshomaru then caught the scent of one bastard he hated.

"Die!" Naraku's voice boomed, sending his sharp tentacles after Karasu. Sesshomaru didn't even think, he just pushed Karasu over and protected her with his own body, feeling the sharp tentacles pierce through his armor, through him and right to Karasu.

"Wh…why?" Karasu asked Sesshomaru as she looked at him face to face.

"I don't know, I just did it!" he snarled, as the pain grew more intense. Karasu was injured as well, but she didn't care. What she did care about was why people protected her? Why not just let her die? Even she knew she was a monster and should be killed off, but no one would allow it…why?

"Heh, how sweet, he protected you." Naraku purred once Sesshomaru lost consciousness. Karasu leaned up, holding the out cold demon lord with one arm and keeping the other free for combat.

"Oh, you wish to fight?" Naraku asked as Karasu glared intensely at him, her eyes glowing a furious blue. Naraku shot more tentacles at her, trying to kill of Sesshomaru before he got to her, but they smashed against a faint blue orb surrounding them both. Karasu's outstretched hand turned over, palm facing up, as Naraku watched curiously to see what would happen. A black orb formed in her hand with a faint blue glow to it. Naraku's barrier flashed to protect him, but Karasu smirked as the orb in her hand expanded, soon covering everything.

"Wha…what?" Naraku panicked as the sky turned black, but everything else was still lit up like the sun was out. The clouds overhead were moving quickly, the sun now a blue orb, not golden yellow, and Karasu sat on the ground, the unconscious Sesshomaru pulled close to her, but she was now smirking the utmost evil grin that even Naraku had ever seen. Her smile pretty much said, "I will enjoy watching the world burn."

"Everyone says you suffer from insanity, Naraku, but you don't. So, how about you suffer…_and I'll watch_." Karasu spoke, as her voice grew rugged, as if she were transforming, but she still looked as normal as usual.

"Heh, you're petty threats won't frighten me!" Naraku hollered, but Karasu and Sesshomaru were no longer sitting there, leaving him alone and, well, slightly frightened.


	34. Chapter 34

And There I Lay, Forevermore

"You will swing for this, Simha! I SHIT YOU NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!" Yami bellowed at the lion demon, who glared back at Yami.

"I didn't do anything! Shut your mouth!" Simha hissed back.

"Now is not the time to be arguing! Both of you shut the fuck up!" Ryu snapped, holding his huge sword at the ready.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this, but Ryu is right! Let's take out these bastards, fight each other later!" Iyasu said, eyeing the army of demons that was running their way. Simha and Yami glared, but they nodded at one another.

"Fight together now, kick each other's ass later." Yami said.

"Agreed." Simha replied, turning his attentions to the army.

"Here they…BOOM!" Ryu roared, swinging his sword like a baseball bat as hard as he could, sending the dead demon flying out of the way.

"Home run!" Simha laughed, flinging his chained blades out and swinging them around, slashing and slicing up demons left and right.

Karasu felt a slight panic rise in her chest when Sesshomaru's breathing stopped. She had put Naraku under her most powerful spell, but it was only a matter of time before it wore off. She teleported to a safe place, placing the injured Sesshomaru on the ground, and then he stopped breathing.

"Damn it." She growled, ripping his smashed armor from his body and pulling off his silky robes to try and heal the injuries before his heart stopped beating. She put her hands next to each other, both palms facing down as a faint, heavenly blue glow emitted from them as she transferred her energy to him, hopefully just enough to jumpstart his breathing.

"Oh…it's not working." She whispered fiercely, hearing his heart beat slower and slower.

"_Ahhhhh! You wench! Don't think that I'll let you escape this time!"_ Naraku's angry voice echoed in her head as he was trying to break free from her mind games.

"I'm losing time! Come on, breathe!" Karasu shouted as she became impatient.

Sesshomaru slowly stirred from his sleep, opening his eyes, only to find that he was floating in a dark, eerie place. He looked around, only half alert, wondering what had happened. He remembered being wounded, but it was a blur after that.

"Hm?" Sesshomaru hummed, sensing a presence behind him.

"Sesshomaru," a deep voice said as someone faded into view.

"Father?" Sesshomaru asked, almost choking on his surprise. His demon father smiled warmly at the sight of his son, but there was sadness in his eyes, and it was obvious.

"Something troubles you? Why are you here?" Sesshomaru asked frantically, forgetting about being the stoic demon lord of the West.

"My son, I'm so happy to see you, yet at the same time, I was hoping not like this…at least, not for a long, long time." Inutaisho said with a depressed sigh.

"So I am dead, am I not?" Sesshomaru exhaled, but oddly enough, he didn't feel too much about it.

"Well, not completely, you're on the verge, though."

"Heh, oh well."

"Do you give up?"

"There's nothing I can do about it, why should I fret?"

"That woman, she's trying to save you, but if you do not wish to live, then she's wasting her time and energy."

"Iyasu?" Sesshomaru asked.

"White hair, lavender eyes, easily annoyed…she has quite a few colorful words for you, might I add."

"Ha…Karasu." Sesshomaru whispered, a small smirk forcing its way onto his face. Inutaisho cocked an eyebrow as he crossed his arms, a broad smile piercing across his own face. Sesshomaru's stare went from his feet to his father, who looked like he just won something.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You like her." Inutaisho said.

"I do not."

"Uh huh, sure."

"I'm being serious."

"How far have you gone with her? Kissing, hugging, at least tell me you've held her hand."

"I have, just to keep her from ripping my face off."

"Ah, you're into the rough stuff, huh? I knew it. I should find your mother, she owes me on that bet."

"It's nothing romantic!" Sesshomaru snapped, not caring that he was bearing his fangs at his father, who smirked at his anger.

"You really do need to calm down, son."

"I do not love her, I do not like her a lot, I just enjoy her company! That's it! I'll become bored of her eventually!"

"Shhh, there's no need to yell. Anyway, I just came to see how you were, and try to fight the urge to die, at least for her sake. Karasu was her name? Hm…oh! I remember her! She punched you in the eye because she didn't like you, but that was back when you were both tiny pups. Haha, you both were cute, crying over toys." Inutaisho chuckled as he faded away, leaving Sesshomaru to himself. The demon lord felt his eye twitch with annoyance.

"I can't focus." Karasu growled as she began feeling more and more fragile and tired.

"_Here I come, you irritating wench! I killed Sesshomaru and I'll kill you too!" _Naraku hollered, as he broke free from the spell.

"Shit…fine, my last resort, but…you deserve to live more than I do." Karasu said, looking at Sesshomaru as his heart stopped completely. Karasu bit her lower lip, closing her eyes as she placed one hand on either side of Sesshomaru's head.

"You can take my life, and I'll see what Hell is like in return." Karasu said with a smile of irony. She focused her powers and her eyes started glowing blue, then, pain shot through her body like lightning as visions of her past and Sesshomaru's began playing in her mind, like a movie in fast forward.

Sesshomaru felt himself wake up, but his demonic beast was the first to react. His claws dripped with poison as he sat up, thrusting his hand forward like a sword and plowing through whoever was in front of him. Sesshomaru regained his composure when he heard a shout of pain from a familiar voice. He pulled his arm back and watched with slight horror as Karasu fell to the side in the grass, completely limp. She took her last breath with the vision of her and Sesshomaru as tiny pups, pulling on a small blanket. Then…pitch black and coldness.

"Huh? Karasu?" Sesshomaru called out, already knowing it was too late. He looked at his arm, dripping in her blood. Sesshomaru then let out a growl as he hit the grassy ground with his fist. He didn't mean to kill her.

"Hahaha! What a turn of events! She saves your life and in return, you slay her! Haha, you are so honorable!" Naraku's dark voice chimed as he walked up slowly, his face showing amusement, maybe some anger, but definitely amusement. Sesshomaru stood up and pulled out Tenseiga, but strangely, he couldn't see the small messengers of the afterlife. Tenseiga would not respond to his wish.

'_Tenseiga, why do you ignore me now? You wanted me to save Rin, to save that otter demon's father, to save those hundreds of dead souls in Hell, but you will not let me save her?' _Sesshomaru thought bitterly, sheathing the useless piece of junk.

"Oh, why do you look at me like I killed her?" Naraku asked spitefully.

"You are a filthy vermin that needs to be killed just because, I need no excuse to dispose of you, I just need to do it." Sesshomaru replied coldly.

"Just whip out your sword and let's get this over with!" Naraku roared, his barrier glowing with malice.

"That's what she said!" Ryu chimed, popping out from the trees and swinging his huge sword like a bat once more and shattering Naraku's barrier to pieces.

"_You_!" Naraku hissed.

"Yeah, me, what of it?" Ryu replied, resting his sword on his shoulder.

"If anyone should die, it should be an abomination like you!" Naraku spat.

"Your mother was a bitch and your father was a fucking whore!" Ryu hollered back.

"And what does that have to do with anything?" Naraku growled.

"That means that you're an abomination who has never been laid because he was touched by his uncle!"

"You can burn in Hell, just like Karasu is!"

"Suck it!"

"How would you like for me to rip that irritating mouth of yours off your face?"

"How would you like a mouth full of cock?"

"How would you like to die slowly?"

"How would you like an ass full of foot?"

"How would you ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Naraku screamed in agony as a powerful wave of energy engulfed his body. Ryu turned his head and saw Sesshomaru with Bakusaiga in his hand. He looked completely annoyed.

"Haha, nice." Ryu giggled.

"Ahhh! What have you done to me? Why…ugh, why can't I regenerate?" Naraku roared as his body tried to reform, but the pieces were dead.

"Any piece of flesh that Bakusaiga damages can no longer be regenerated, and, as part of the two for one deal, you will continue to rot and degenerate until there is nothing left." Sesshomaru explained coolly as he sheathed his sword.

"Ahhhhhahahahahaha! In your face, bitch!" Ryu laughed loudly as he hooked his sword on his back, turning around.

"Heh, I almost forgot, Ryu," Naraku snarled as the dragon demon turned to look at him.

"What do you want, asshole? That's what you get for killing Karasu, and now, we're going to revive her." Ryu stated insultingly.

"Hah, my dear Ryu, why don't you ask Sesshomaru who really killed Karasu, hm?" Naraku asked, only his head left. The rest of his body was a rotted corpse. Ryu turned and looked at Karasu's body that had a huge hole going through her abdomen. It had Sesshomaru's scent all over it. Ryu slowly reached for his sword's handle, eyeing Sesshomaru angrily.

"Why you…ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Ryu roared, pulling his sword out and charging at Sesshomaru, who dodged the attack. Ryu's sword hit the ground, creating a huge explosion from the weight and force of the smash. Sesshomaru caught his balance, only to be thrown off again as Ryu charged once more.

"Ryu! Stop!" Sesshomaru ordered.

"You rat bastard! You killed her! You _killed_ her! I'll fucking kill you!" Ryu roared, swinging his sword with perfect accuracy and speed, despite the size of the sword and himself. Sesshomaru unsheathed his sword once more to block the swing, but one of the stray edges of Ryu's unique sword cut his shoulder wide open.

"It was an accident!" Sesshomaru growled.

"You've always wanted to kill her! She only wanted to be your friend! You deserve to burn!"

"Stop attacking and let me explain!"

"Fuck you!" Ryu responded with another forceful swing. Sesshomaru blocked it, but Ryu's strength was insane, sending the demon lord flying backwards. Sesshomaru landed on his feet and noticed that Naraku had vanished once more.

"Damn!" Sesshomaru barked.

"Heh, we have one, unbroken rule in our little gang! If you go and kill one of us, we will kill you back! Hell, it's our policy!"

"Ryu, if you would silence yourself and let me explain."

"Fine, tell me, who killed her?"

"I did but,"

"I don't want your lame ass excuse! I can tell, I've seen the aftermaths of her healing abilities, she was trying to save you and you killed her! What the hell is your problem?" Ryu blurted out, holding his sword at the ready.

"There was no problem I just,"

"Killed her? Yeah, I know, you told me! You're a dick and nobody loves you! Not even Rin! Before too long, she'll grow up and be like, "Wow, you really are a dick!" I mean, Goddamn, even Jaken knows it, but he knows that you'll kill him if he says, "Hey Lord Sesshomaru, did you know that you're a dick?" Kohaku, well, yeah, he's probably like, "This guy is a douche bag. He'll never get laid, no matter how pretty he is." You're just a fucking,"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Sesshomaru roared, tackling Ryu to the ground and repetitively pounded his face in.

"Whoa, what'd we miss?" Simha asked as he, Yami and Iyasu walked up slowly. Ryu pushed Sesshomaru off of him and opened his mouth.

"He mmmmmmm! Mmmmmm!" Ryu screamed as Sesshomaru covered his mouth and flung him onto the ground, punching him in the stomach as hard as possible.

"I killed Karasu! But," Sesshomaru began.

"You fucking did _what_?" Yami roared as he jumped at Sesshomaru, but strong arms shot out and pulled Yami back.

"Let him finish, damn it!" Simha shouted angrily. Ryu stopped struggling, as well as Yami. Sesshomaru stood up and sighed.

"Naraku tried to kill her, but I threw myself in his way and was injured instead. Karasu must've taken me away, I don't know, I was unconscious. She was healing me, but I had already died, or was getting ready to, but suddenly, energy began coursing through my body and I…lashed out and killed her, but it was an accident." Sesshomaru insisted.

"You're a filthy li…" Ryu snarled.

"He's telling the truth. Karasu was going to die anyway. She was giving him her life, which triggered Sesshomaru's inner demon, he didn't mean to kill her, but she was going to die anyway." Iyasu said as her eyes stopped glowing green.

"My question is why haven't you revived her yet?" Yami asked with a sneer. Sesshomaru returned the dirty look.

"Don't you think that I have already tried that? Tenseiga refuses to save her."

"You can't even control your own sword." Yami said back, obviously still wanting to kill Sesshomaru. If 'murderous prick' had a scent, Yami smelled like he just bathed in it.

"Stupid ass." Ryu growled as he stood up.

"You both need to calm your asses down! He didn't mean to and at least he tried to revive her!" Simha scolded as he stood next to Sesshomaru.

"Fuck you!" Ryu snapped.

"Fuck you too!" Simha retorted.

"Hey, shut up…everyone!" Iyasu hollered as the tension grew and it was giving her a headache.

"Try it again." Yami growled. Sesshomaru frowned at him.

"I said try it again." Yami repeated, more sternly. Sesshomaru unsheathed Tenseiga and sighed, knowing it wouldn't work.

"Men are pricks." Iyasu grumbled to herself.


	35. Chapter 35

Don't Stop on my Account

AN- I probably should've warned you guys, but this is the last chapter. Sorry, I got a little heated last chapter and forgot to tell you. Um, if I get enough complaints, I may stretch it out to 40 chapters, so if you guys really want this to NOT end yet, bitch about it and I'll bend over backwards and pull out five more chapters for you.

Started my job today and it's already a thorn in my ass.

Another fair warning…the word "fuck" will be used excessively in this chapter.

0000000000000000

Sesshomaru gripped Tenseiga harder in his right hand as he glared upon her still lifeless corpse. He couldn't tell which was more angering, him not being able to revive her or the constant bickering of Ryu and Simha, who both loved to go all out with their arguments.

"You should've been near her!" Ryu screamed at Simha.

"She's just as much as your partner as she is mine! Where the hell were you?" Simha snapped back.

"Fighting an army of demons that you led back to us!"

"Oh whatever! You bailed out early!"

"I bailed out late! A few minutes earlier and she'd still be alive!"

"She knew what she was doing! She's a big girl, she doesn't need you to protect her!"

"You talk like she's still alive!"

"I have hope, unlike you!"

"Fuck hope!"

"Fuck you!" Simha and Ryu leapt at one another, both hitting the ground, still latched onto the other male's neck as they began tightening their grips. Sesshomaru sheathed his sword and sat down, sighing with tiredness. He looked over at Yami, who was also sitting, tears steaming down his face, but he made not one sound, his face solemn. He looked even older with the darkened rings around his eyes. Usually, he looked like a younger man with silver dashing through his black hair, but now he looked like a saddened father. Like Sesshomaru's father when he saw Sesshomaru on the brink of death.

"Yami," Sesshomaru began, trying to find the words to say. Yami let out a breath and looked at Sesshomaru forcefully.

"Hm?" he grumbled.

"I'm sor…"

"Grrrrrr! Fuck you, fuck your mom, fuck your dad and _fuck…your…couch_!" Ryu roared as he had Simha by his curly hair and bashing his face into a tree trunk. Simha grabbed Ryu's scaly green arm and flung him into the tree, flipped him on his back and started punching Ryu everywhere.

"We live together! My couch is your couch too, jackass!" Simha replied, wrapping both hands around Ryu's neck and strangling him senseless.

"Eh, don't worry about it, Sesshomaru. She wanted you to live, she had no purpose here." Yami finally said, prying his gaze away from the entertaining squabble and looking back at Sesshomaru, who frowned in reply.

"No purpose here?" Sesshomaru asked, wondering who could not have a purpose in life.

"She was a broken spirit, broken person whom I tried my hardest to heal, but I couldn't. Karasu was always sulking, always thinking, always wondering and that made her unable to go on. She went on for my sake…and theirs." Yami explained, glancing back over at the fighting demons. Ryu and Simha were now playing dirty, trying to hit one another in the crotch to bring them down.

"It's all _your_ fault!" Ryu barked.

"That's not what _your_ girlfriend said last night!" Simha snapped back.

"You won't have _balls_ after I'm through with you!"

"Funny, that's what _she_ said!"

"Die!"

"Make me!"

Yami sighed heavily as he collapsed onto his back, staring up. Iyasu was lying next to him, sleeping. Sesshomaru couldn't stop watching them fight. It was so pointless, and yet, so wonderfully entertaining. It took him away from his thoughts. He was so mesmerized by the two battling idiots, that a hand planting itself on his injured shoulder almost made him jump.

_'Calm down.' _A voice echoed in his head. Sesshomaru blinked and turned his head, seeing messy white hair and lavender eyes staring back.

_'What? You look like you've seen a ghost or something.' _The voice continued with hinted amusement, and her eyes flashed with a small smirk planted on her face. Sesshomaru just continued to stare, mouth half open. He _was_ seeing a ghost. There was no way she could've survived, and yet, here she was, healing his shoulder and breathing perfectly fine. Well, it was ragged, like she had been running all day, but it was breaths being taken nonetheless.

"How…how are you still…_impossible_!" Sesshomaru stuttered, his voice filled with disbelief.

_'Did you really think I'd let myself be killed permanently by the likes of you? Heh, don't make me laugh. Although you did kill me, you ungrateful, icy prick, it wasn't permanent. My body will shut itself down after my powers are used beyond their limit.'_

"You're dead, you shouldn't come back."

_'You're hurting my feelings. Anyway, my body died, but my soul stayed here. Hence why you couldn't revive me. I thought you were smart.'_

"I still don't get it."

_'My body needs to reboot, so it shuts down completely, then starts back up after a short rest. Kind of like when you're tired and you take a fifteen-minute nap and feel completely energetic afterwards. That's a power nap and what happened to me was a…power death.' _

"Oh."

_'They really do need to calm down.' _Karasu said, looking over at Ryu and Simha. Both demons were dirty, bruised and battered, but they continued fighting relentlessly, blaming each other.

"Maybe you should make yourself known to them."

_'Nah, this is a great fight.' _She replied, trying to sit up, but her body was still worn out. Finally she coughed in her hand, blood splattering in it. Ryu and Simha looked over at her and immediately forgot about fighting.

"Superflyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" They screamed happily, running over to her. Karasu's face turned pale as the two demons whisked her into their arms, hugging too tightly. Sesshomaru was standing up as well, watching as Karasu's face turned an interesting shade of red, then blue, then purple.

"You're suffocating her." Sesshomaru said simply.

"Oh, oops." They said, putting her down.

"Karasu!" Yami shouted, picking her up in his arms, giving her a massive bear hug. Sesshomaru massaged his temples as he felt a headache coming on.

_'I haven't had a headache in a long time. Leave it to these morons to give me one.' _He thought bitterly.

"Dude, you're suffocating her." Ryu said, peeling Yami's muscular arms away from her.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I'll never let you out of my sight again!" Yami cried, his hands on her shoulders to hold her steady. Sesshomaru let out a snort of laughter. Karasu's eyes widened worriedly, her face went pale and she looked horrified at Yami's statement. When Karasu heard Sesshomaru laugh, her face went stone cold as she glared at him, making the urge to laugh unbearable. Finally, after all the times he could hold it in, this time he couldn't.

"Hahahahahaha!" Sesshomaru laughed heartily, pointing at Karasu, who would've killed him if she weren't on the brink of death herself. The only word Sesshomaru could make out in his mind from her was, '_Murder.'_

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist! You couldn't intimidate a rabbit with _that_ face!" Sesshomaru finally said, regaining his composure. Karasu stayed silent, her murderous stare still set upon the demon lord like she was under some hypnotic spell.

"It's true, too innocent of a face. I could pinch your cheeks…kidding." Simha said, quickly backing off when Karasu glared at him.

"Ryu, Simha, take her back to the castle…as for you, Iyasu," Yami trailed off, looking at Iyasu, who was yawning groggily.

"Huh?" She asked in the middle of the yawn.

"You and I have unfinished business." Yami said, taking her arm and walking away with her without a fight. Sesshomaru blinked and looked back at Ryu and Simha.

"Are they going to," Sesshomaru cut off, not needing to finish the sentence.

"Yeah." Ryu and Simha replied disappointingly.

"That's…repulsive." Sesshomaru growled.

"Haha, yeah." Ryu laughed, picking Karasu up in his arms. Simha laughed with him.

"Too bad, I was going to tap her, but not now." Simha said, scratching his head.

"I know right? If she bangs him, she'll get syphilis for sure."

"More like…gonorr-syphil-itis-V Type Q or some crazy shit like that."

"Hahahahaha! That was like, five different STDs put into one word!" Ryu roared with laughter.

"I know. I'm raw like that." Simha giggled.

Sesshomaru watched them disappear and sighed heavily. He was tired. The demon lord turned around and walked away to find his own companions.

0000000000000000000000000000000

"Ah, Lord Sesshomaru, I wasn't expecting you to show up to my little party." A man said with a smile of malice. He was slightly shorter than Sesshomaru with dark blue, glittery hair, golden eyes and light colored skin. He had on a light blue robe with black armor strapped over it.

"I've nothing else to attend to." Sesshomaru replied coolly. He hated this man with a burning passion.

"Heh, dull as usual. So, really, what brings you to my humble home?" the man asked, eyes glancing around at the other guests.

"Boredom."

"Are you expecting entertainment here?"

"Not really."

"Then why come here?"

"I've nothing else to do, Lord Rai."

The man stared at Sesshomaru, who stared back. They both could sense something wrong with the other, but they couldn't figure out what.

"I'd hate to start a fight." Lord Rai said smoothly.

"I'd love to." Sesshomaru replied sharply. All the demon guests in the room felt a chill coming from the two demon lords. Sesshomaru turned his back on Lord Rai and walked away to join another group of noble demons. Lord Rai growled in his direction, but stopped when one of his guards walked up and bowed.

"My lord, there's been a breach in the security." The guard said quietly.

"What kind of breach?" Lord Rai asked, glancing at Sesshomaru, who was listening to a demon man's story.

"Someone has snuck in. We found a few guards outside, their necks slashed so they couldn't scream."

"Tighten up the security, keep an eye out for suspicious looking people." Lord Rai ordered, looking around the room and trying to find people he didn't invite.

"Haha! What about you Lord Sesshomaru?" The eagle demon asked the western lord, who looked at him simply.

"What about me?" he asked simply.

"Any stories to tell? Any warnings?"

"No."

"Awwww, really? That's quite a dull place, the western lands…I think I may move there! Hahahaha!" the man laughed. Sesshomaru could smell the alcohol; the man was drunk as hell. The demon lord glanced around the room and saw a dark figure out of the corner of his eye, but when he glanced back over, it was gone. Sesshomaru frowned, knowing he saw something. He walked away from the group of demons, looking around.

"Hmph, I know I saw something." He grumbled to himself, golden eyes scanning over the huge room carefully. He turned around to walk back to the group, only to see a small cup of sake levitate in the air, then disappear quickly…at least he thought he did. It was, once again, out of the corner of his eye. He looked up at the ceiling and saw nothing but lit lanterns. He let out a growl of irritation, but dismissed it completely. Sesshomaru saw Jaken, who had wandered away from his lord to examine the sculpture of a demon that looked like Lord Rai, but it was a more valiant, honorable demon than the scumbag Lord Rai.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru said sharply, causing the imp to jump with fear.

"Yes, my lord?" the green imp asked shakily.

"We're not alone in here." Sesshomaru said, finally seeing a dark figure in the middle of the floor, people walking by it, not noticing or caring about it. The person was in a black cloak with sleeves, a straw hat and a distorted aura.

"My lord, what are you staring at?" Jaken asked, jumping onto a ledge to get a better look. He saw that Sesshomaru was staring at an empty space in the middle of the room.

"Do you not see her, Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked half-annoyed and half-startled that no one else seemed to care about the only dark looking character in the room.

"See who, my lord? Is she beautiful at least? I cannot see anything! It's just an empty space!" Jaken squawked irritably. Sesshomaru took a step forward, but the cloaked figure had disappeared with the crowd.

"It's her…Karasu, she's here." Sesshomaru growled, wondering why the other dog demon would completely avoid and annoy him at a party.

"What's _she_ doing here? Where is she?" Jaken asked, gripping onto his staff tightly. Sesshomaru looked around, but his senses caught whiff of a murderous aura. He pulled out Bakusaiga, turned around and deflected a row of arrows that were mean to kill him, all in one, swift movement. Sesshomaru saw the archers on the balcony across the room, which had gone completely silent. He heard a few compliments of his speed, accuracy and good looks.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you are under arrest for the murder of my guards." Lord Rai called out loudly.

"Heh, I do not need to kill petty guards to break into here, obviously." Sesshomaru replied, lowering Bakusaiga to his side.

"Don't try to make yourself better than you really are! Guards, arrest him!" Lord Rai shouted, watching as his guards marched toward the demon lord. The guests had moved aside, creating a clearing straight to the western lord, who had his sword at the ready. The guards advanced forward, only to stop and turn to their lord, who let out a terrible scream of pain. Lord Rai leapt down from his perch, holding a stub where his left arm used to be. Blood poured onto the floor and there stood the cloaked figure, bloody katana gripped in their right hand.

"_You_! What the _hell_ do you assholes want now?" Lord Rai hollered heatedly, blood spattered all over him. The cloaked figure whipped their blade to their side, flicking blood on the floor as they stepped forward.

"You forgot to pay Yami for something, didn't you?" A familiar voice chirped as another cloaked figure fell from the ceiling, landing on their feet gracefully. He had his straw hat on as well, but when he looked up, his lime green eyes were easy to spot.

"I owe that rat bastard nothing!" Lord Rai spat.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. There's no need for name calling." Another figure spoke as he walked out, huge seven pronged blade strapped to his back.

"Seriously, you can hurt people's feelings, you know." Simha said.

"I don't give a damn! Get out of my palace!" Rai growled as he stood up.

"Psh, give us the money and we will." Ryu said back as he and Simha began their taunting circling of the injured demon.

"I don't owe Yami anything, and I never will ever again! His prices are ridiculous!" Rai yelled, completely enraged.

"Haha, yeah, we tried to tell him that people won't pay if it costs an arm and a leg for a simple mission." Simha said, hinting amusement in his voice. Sesshomaru could see his pearly white smile from a distance.

"Hahaha! An arm and a leg…good one." Ryu chuckled, still circling Rai along with Simha.

"I know, but the problem is that you've only paid an arm, Rai…we need a leg." Simha purred.

"You tell Yami to go fuck himself!" Rai growled.

"He probably already is." Ryu chirped.

"Either that or fucking Iyasu again." Simha said with a snort.

"Ahahahaha! God, they really do go at it." Ryu giggled.

"Yeah, I told Yami that he should let us video tape them. That would beat Tommy Lee and Pamela Anderson's Honeymoon Porno, Paris Hilton's porno and that other unimportant chick, Kim, Tim, whatever her name is, combined by a long shot. We'd make some serious cash."

"We'd make some serious arms and legs." Ryu corrected with a smile.

"That too." Simha said, stopping in front of Lord Rai.

"So, what's your final answer?" Simha asked, arms crossed. Rai glared heatedly before spitting on Simha's chest. Simha sighed, Ryu shook his head and before anyone would react, the final cloaked figure came from nowhere and knocked Rai to the ground.

"Spitting, I see. Well, try this one on for size," Simha chuckled as he started snorting anything he could to the back of his throat. Everyone grimaced at the sound of it as Simha made it super dramatic, raising his hands to the ceiling before bending over and spitting the disgusting wad in Rai's face.

"Ahhhahahaha! Dude, that was so fucking gross! Ewwwww!" Ryu laughed as he cringed and danced around in place.

"He spit on me! That's gross!" Simha defended.

"Yeah, but he didn't hock a loogie on you! Gross!" Ryu argued back.

"Will you pay?" the other cloaked figure asked.

"Never!" Rai spat.

"Alright." The whisper replied, plunging the blade in between his eyes. She pulled the blade out and sighed.

"Find whatever you can." She said to Ryu and Simha, who took off, stealing anything that looked valuable. Karasu sheathed her blood sword and made sure no one would follow her comrades.

"Still crashing parties and senselessly killing people, I see." Sesshomaru spoke out of the silence as he walked up to her, sheathing his own sword.

"I'm only doing my job." Karasu replied simply.

"Is that what you tell yourself at night so you can sleep?"

"No, I usually say, "Good job Karasu, you accomplished another mission today. You deserve to sleep." What about you?" she asked Sesshomaru.

"I never sleep." Sesshomaru replied.

"Haha, he's like a machine! Transform!" Ryu laughed as he started doing the robot and making noises. He dropped a huge, golden necklace, but caught it before it hit the floor.

"Is that big enough for you?" Sesshomaru asked as Ryu put it over his head.

"Ah shit, this thing is heavy! I look like Lil' John! Yeaaaaaaaahhhhh!" Ryu yelled.

"Hey Ryu, did you find anything?" Simha called.

"What?" Ryu asked.

"Did you find anything?"

"What?"

"Did you fucking find anything?"

"What?"

"RYU! DID YOU FIND ANYTHING?"

"Ye…YEAAHHHHHHH!"

"Then stop horsing around and get going!"

"What?"

"Stop horsing around!"

"What?"

"Get going!"

"What?"

"RYU! GODDAMN IT! DON'T MAKE ME COME DOWN THERE!"

"WHAT?"

"I SAID GET MOVING!"

"OKAAAAAY!" Ryu hollered, winking at Karasu as he picked up a cup. When Simha came running out, he hurled it, hitting the lion demon in the head.

"Ow! Shit! You mother fucker!" Simha hollered.

"It's a cup, relax!" Ryu shouted back. The two demons walked out with their hard earned valuables, talking and laughing. Karasu turned around and took her hat off, staring up at Sesshomaru.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked.

"You just did, I don't think another will hurt." He replied coolly. She blinked and looked around at the guests, who seemed to be all right with everything that had just happened. They talked without too much attention to her or Sesshomaru.

"How did you know we were going to be here?" she asked him. Sesshomaru frowned while looking at her.

"I didn't." he said.

"Really?"

"Yes, this was all coincidence, I'm just as shocked as you."

"Oh, alright." She replied, putting her hat back on and turning around.

"Wait," Sesshomaru called out. She stopped and turned around, only to freeze up when he began sliding her hat off of her head. He bent down so close, she thought he was going to do the unspeakable, but instead, he pulled out a familiar book from his chest plate, handing it to her.

"You forgot this." He said, noticing the color flushing from her face. She took it and nodded.

"Thanks." She replied.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked, seeing her hands shaking as she tried to keep them steady.

"You, you were so close to my face…I didn't like it." She growled.

"You thought I was going to kiss you, didn't you?" he asked smugly. Karasu's face went slightly red as she glared at him.

"Hell no! I just like my space!" she growled back.

"Sure."

"I hate you."

"I hate you too, friend." Sesshomaru replied, sticking his hand out and ruffling up her hair. She growled as she pushed his hand away, trying to fix the mess he created, but she gave up and put her straw hat back on. She walked away briskly.

"See you around." Sesshomaru said.

_'Go fuck Jaken.' _Her voice echoed in his head as she disappeared. Sesshomaru frowned at the image. Him and Jaken?

"Disgusting." Sesshomaru growled as he turned to leave the party.


	36. Chapter 36

Reunited Once More

AN- Alright, it took about twenty complaints, but I did it. I am able to extend the story.

000000000000

Simha lay in the grassy field, straw hat over his face as he slept soundly. Karasu sat not too far away from him, sketching a picture of her snoozing partner. Ryu was off in the distance, sparring with Yami lazily.

"So, let me get this straight, good one old man, but anyway, you and Iyasu are getting married?" Ryu chirped, dodging a blade. Yami chuckled conceitedly to himself.

"That's what she thinks. I'm not meant to marry and settle down." Yami replied arrogantly.

"Aren't you a gentleman?" Ryu asked, deciding to take a break. He sat down on a boulder, letting out a long sigh. Yami laughed heartily, glancing over at Karasu, who was concentrating on her drawing.

"I really do wonder what would've happened if she actually took a liking to Sesshomaru?" Yami whispered to Ryu, who made a scared face.

"I'd be fucking scared." Ryu grumbled.

"Yeah, me too." Yami replied, smiling warmly and waving at Karasu, who had looked up, glaring coldly at Ryu and Yami.

"Haha, hello sweetie!" Yami called back. Ryu groaned as he rubbed his forehead. Yami didn't know how to say sorry.

Sesshomaru let out a long sigh of relief as he sat against a tree. He had just helped slay Naraku only minutes earlier. Kagome and Inuyasha had disappeared inside of the Meidou, but the demon lord could only smile at that. He didn't like either of them, so it was nothing serious. He inhaled deeply, catching the scents of Karasu and Simha, Ryu and Yami not too far away from them.

"Do they have nothing better to do than stalk me?" Sesshomaru growled, his eyes closed as he sank back against the tree, falling asleep.

A few hours later, Simha had woken up from his nap, seeing as Karasu was taking her own nap in the shade of a tree.

"Ahhh! Where's Yami?" Simha asked, yawning loudly, showing off his huge canines.

"Take a wild guess," Ryu replied, standing up with his blade in his hand.

"Oh my God…again? Do they drink Red Bull without our knowing?" Simha asked with disbelief.

"I don't know and I don't care. All I know is that Yami isn't breathing down our neck, which means," Ryu began spitefully.

"We get to do whatever we want! And guess who's scent I just picked up on?" Simha asked.

"Hmmm…would it be our wonderful friend Sesshomaru?"

"Maaaaaybe."

Simha and Ryu ran off, quickly and quietly so not to wake Karasu. They giggled to themselves as they approached Sesshomaru. They hopped out of the trees, seeing the dog demon himself asleep.

"Damn, must be National Dog Demon Nappy Time." Ryu whispered.

"Must be." Simha whispered back, sneaking over to the dead asleep Sesshomaru. He pulled his blade out, demonic aura forming the near unbreakable chain attached to the end of the blade. He gave it to Ryu, who walked around the tree, trying not to make a noise. He did it a few more times; smirking as they had Sesshomaru tied to the tree he slept against.

"And here we go," Simha whispered, sitting on Sesshomaru's left. Ryu sat on the demon lord's right, smiling mischievously. The two demons thought to themselves quietly, wondering just what to do the sleeping demon lord.

_'He must be tired…usually he would've sensed us by now.'_ Simha thought.

"Ungh! ME SO HORNY! Uh, uh, uh, me so horny!" Ryu moaned seductively and loudly into the demon lord's ear. Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open, red with anger.

"Ahahahaha!" Simha laughed heartily as Sesshomaru jerked around, trying to get free, but to no avail.

"Hey, buddy!" Ryu chirped, wrapping his arm around Sesshomaru's shoulders.

"Burn in Hell!" Sesshomaru spat at him.

"That's not very nice." Simha purred teasingly.

"So, to what do I owe this wonderful visit?" Sesshomaru asked, relaxing back against the tree, seeing as he wasn't escaping anytime soon.

"Me so horny." Ryu repeated with a smile.

"I really do hate you." Sesshomaru replied calmly, staring out at the distance.

"So, you seem really tired, what's going on?" Simha asked as he traced the handle of his chained blade that restrained Sesshomaru.

"Naraku has been defeated and I'm resting." Sesshomaru replied.

"Question," Ryu chirped.

"Hm?" Sesshomaru grunted.

"Do you think about me every night before you go to sleep?" Ryu asked, fluttering his eyes. Sesshomaru's eye twitched in reply as he glared at Ryu silently.

"No, he thinks about Karasu." Simha sang. Sesshomaru's head snapped in the lion demon's direction, now the demon lord was bearing his fangs at Simha who laughed in response.

"I think about no one." Sesshomaru said through gritted teeth.

"Sesshomaru's so horny when he thinks about Karasu." Ryu continued.

"Definitely." Simha said.

"It's so obvious."

"Are you two idiots really this bored?" A voice said smoothly, brushing over everyone's ears like a gentle breeze. Sesshomaru glanced up at Karasu, who stood in front of him, fully cloaked with her straw hat tied into place on her head. Her lavender eyes stared out over her cloak's collar, looking back out at the demon lord.

"Karasu," Sesshomaru said abruptly, as if he were going to threaten her.

"Hm?" she hummed, sitting down in front of him.

"I take it that these two have captured me on their own accord, but why do you sit in front of me as if to mock my predicament?" Sesshomaru asked with a growl.

"To mock your predicament." She replied simply.

"The humpty dance is your chance to give her the hump!" Ryu sang.

"Uh, uh, do me baby!" Simha sang along. The two demons laughed loudly at their own thoughts and jokes, making Sesshomaru almost burn with anger.

"Fools." Sesshomaru spat.

"Do the humpty hump!" the two demons sang in reply.

"Ryu, Simha," Karasu spoke.

"Huh?" Ryu asked.

"Yes?" Simha chirped.

_'Leave Sesshomaru and me alone. I wish to talk to him, but leave the restraints on.' _

Ryu and Simha cast glances of awkwardness as they stood up without a word being said, walking away, mumbling comments to one another. Karasu heard their thoughts loud and clear, but she was used to the whole "Sesshomaru and Karasu are lovers" theory. As long as she knew it wasn't true, it didn't really bother her much.

"I assume you told them to leave?" Sesshomaru asked, trying to pull his arm out, but Karasu grabbed the blade, tightening the chains around his body and arms.

"And if I did?" she asked.

"I would have to think it odd of you to dismiss your companions."

"Think what you please."

"You wish to speak with me alone?"

"Now what would give you idea?" Karasu asked, her voice filled with sarcasm.

"What the fuck, dude? She's never done that before." Ryu growled as he and Simha sat off in the distance, watching Karasu and Sesshomaru speak, looking deep in conversation.

"Yeah, I know. She's been acting really weird lately. I've heard her complain about pains in her body and that she's been really hot and running a fever…_OH HELL_ _NO_!" Simha shouted loudly, his voice echoing all over the valley.

"Must they be so loud?" Sesshomaru asked with a growl.

"Simha, you idiot! I am NOT in heat!" Karasu bellowed angrily.

"BULL…SHIT!" Simha roared back.

"Why else would you be talking to Sesshomaru alone? He's the only dog demon around!" Ryu's quieter, but still remarkably audible voice sounded. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"Do they still think that you and I are," he began, only to be cut off.

"SHUT UP!" Karasu yelled, her eyes glowing a furious blue. She sent a mental high pitched, nonstop, screech to their minds. Sesshomaru smirked as he heard the two demons' yelps and hollers of pain.

"MOTHER FUCKERRRRRRRRR!" Ryu howled, gripping his head, as the screeching got louder.

"MAMAAAAAAA! MAMAAAAAAAAAAA!" Simha yelled, rolling back and forth on the ground. Karasu turned back to Sesshomaru with a sigh of annoyance.

"Do you think that you can help me?" she asked. Sesshomaru inhaled, putting in deep thought to her request. He closed his eyes, running over what benefits he could receive and what he would be losing. The demon lord decided to say yes, seeing as he could tell Karasu wasn't invading his thoughts to manipulate them in anyway.

"I will help, but under a few conditions, of course." Sesshomaru spoke calmly. Karasu had removed her hat and opened her cloak halfway, revealing her face and a new hairstyle. It was longer, parted to the right side, layered and it was shaped around her face. Sesshomaru blinked. She looked much older, but he concluded that there was nothing Karasu could do to take away the adorable innocence of her face. Absolutely nothing.

"You sure you don't like me?" Karasu asked curiously. Sesshomaru cast her a death glare, making her giggle with satisfaction.

"My conditions are for Ryu and Simha to treat me as their higher up, and for you to be willing to be submissive." Sesshomaru said.

"Hm? Submissive? Why?" she asked, slight irritability flashing on her face.

"Because, I don't know if you remember, but women are not allowed to run around on their own free will in the mainland."

"I don't know if you remember, but you didn't know I was a woman until I basically proved it to you."

"Do you really think that Ryu and Simha can hold their tongues to keep your gender undercover? Do you really think that you can just walk around, hiding in your cloak, beneath your hat, without someone wondering just who you are? Karasu, can you honestly tell me that you think you can get away with this without someone protecting you?" Sesshomaru asked, knowing that she would have to agree with him.

"I can get away with this. It's extremely easy for me to just appear wherever I please and do whatever I please. The only reason I'm asking you for assistance is to benefit you." Karasu replied with a scowl as she looked away from Sesshomaru.

"Are you two done making out or what? Karasu, we've got another mission to do, so hurry up and finish his hand job!" Yami called out. Sesshomaru opened his own mouth to make his own snide comment, but Karasu yanked on the blade, tightening the chains around the demon lord's body. Sesshomaru soon found himself gasping for air as he let out groans of pain.

"If those words ever leave your fucking mouth…_I'll kill you_!" Karasu hissed in his ear heatedly.

Yami, Ryu and Simha looked at one another, frowning with confusion. They then felt their faces twist with shock as they heard Sesshomaru's gasps and moans of pain.

"Hot damn!" Ryu huffed, feeling a smirk pierce across his face. Simha had run over to the side of the hill, peering over with an evil smirk, which soon disappeared with disappointment.

"Dudes, they're not doing anything." Simha stated with a sigh.

"Then why is he," Yami began.

"Oh, Karasu is just squeezing the very life out of him with my chained blade." Simha replied, as if this kind of thing happened every day.

"Oh, well, I guess the mission can wait a few more minutes." Yami replied with an uninterested yawn as he leaned against a tree.

"Yeah." Simha agreed.

"Meh." Ryu growled with disappointment as he pulled a Yo-Yo from his pocket, doing tricks with it.

A few minutes later, Karasu and Sesshomaru came walking up the hill, looking at the three waiting demons. Ryu swung the Yo-Yo around and pulled it back into his hand quickly.

"So…you done?" Yami asked.

"No." Sesshomaru and Karasu replied simply.

"Hey Sesshomaru," Ryu called out.

"Hm?" the demon lord hummed.

"Doyouthinktheskyisbluerorange?" Ryu spoke quickly and with a mumble. Sesshomaru blinked a few times as he tried to register what the dragon demon had said.

"What?" the demon lord finally asked.

"Yeh." Ryu responded with a nod.

"Hahahaha!" Yami laughed heartily.

"Hey Sesshomaru," Simha called.

"Yes?" Sesshomaru asked with a slight growl.

"Isn'tthatagirl'sshirtyou'rewearing?" Simha asked, his words clashing together faster than Ryu's had. Sesshomaru sighed.

"What?" he growled.

"Yeh." Simha responded with a nod.

"Haha…hahahahahaha!" Yami laughed.

Sesshomaru clenched his fists, gritted his teeth and let out a slow exhale. He glared icily at the three demons, who snickered and snorted at him as they stared back. Sesshomaru felt a hand grasp his arm lightly. He looked down and saw Karasu's clawed hand as she stared back up pleadingly.

_'Don't get angry with them. They're just bored and you're really easy to piss off.' _Karasu's voice rang in his head. Sesshomaru jerked his arm away from her, letting out a soft groan of annoyance.

"Come find me whenever you are ready and whenever you have your barbaric partners under control." Sesshomaru said, flying away quickly.

"Have us under control? Fuck him and his couch." Ryu growled.


	37. Chapter 37

Mud Digger

"Simha shut him up!" Yami growled. Simha nodded and swung his blade sideways, lopping off the head of the demon man, who was hollering for backup. Simha sighed with boredom as he flicked the blood off of his blade, looking at Ryu, who had another demon man by his neck, squeezing tighter and tighter until he stopped struggling. Ryu dropped his lifeless body on the ground, turning around.

"He didn't know anything, just a guard." The dragon demon said, crossing his arms.

"It's all up to Karasu, now." Yami said with a growl. He put his straw hat back on his head, tying it under his chin tightly.

Karasu walked down a corridor, her footsteps making no noise as she took one step after another. Her eyes scanned her surroundings carefully, searching for any movements. She stopped walking; frowning when she heard ragged breathing and whimpering from the room beside her. Karasu's hands reached out and slid open the door as she stepped inside, looking over the place carefully.

"Mmm…mmm…_monster_!" came the quiet cry. Karasu's head snapped in the direction of a group of barrels. Slowly, they all levitated in the air and flew across the room, smashing to pieces. She looked back where the barrels once sat, and in the corner, crouching down and shivering, was a small demon boy. He had his hands over his head, whimpering with fear. The boy had red hair pulled into a topknot and blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Karasu asked. The boy shook at the sound of her voice, but he stood up and faced her, gulping as sweat poured down his small face.

"I, I, mmm…my name is…T…Tai!" he said, small body shivering. Karasu cocked her head curiously. She wasn't aware that the lord and lady she was supposed to kill had a child…then again maybe he wasn't theirs.

"Tell me Tai, where are your parents?" Karasu asked.

"They're…dead. The lord killed them." He responded sadly. Karasu groaned as she turned around, walking out of the room.

"Follow me." She ordered calmly. Tai gulped before running after her. He came up behind her, grasping her cloak with a tiny fist. Karasu almost wanted to tell him to let go, but she could tell the small demon boy was scared out of his mind, so she kept her mouth closed.

"There they are! Kill at will!" A guard roared as he and ten other demons charged down the corridor.

"Ahhh! There are too many!" Tai yelped, hiding behind Karasu completely. Karasu didn't even move a muscle, as all of the demon men started floating in the air, screaming horridly as the life was drained from them. Tai heard their bodies hit the floor, along with the clanging of their armor and weapons. Karasu continued her path down the corridor, stepping in between the dead bodies, Tai still attached to her cloak.

"Excuse me, but…who are you?" Tai asked quietly as he and Karasu turned a corner, walking down another large hallway.

"No one." Came her simple, hinted with amusement, reply. Tai frowned, but he just saw her kill more than ten demons without moving a muscle, so he wasn't going to push her in any way. Karasu heard his thoughts and smirked to herself.

Tai bumped into the back of Karasu when she stopped walking. Then, a huge explosion sounded as the wall was knocked down by a huge, tall, green man in a cloak. He had a huge, seven-pronged sword in his right hand as he waved at Karasu.

"What's up?" He chirped happily.

"Let me guess…change of plans?" Karasu asked with irritation. Ryu smiled sheepishly as he shrugged.

"It's almost like you can read my mind or something. Yami said to pull back." Ryu said as he pointed outside through the hole in the wall.

"And you felt the need to break down a wall just to inform me of this?"

"I don't know why, but lately, I've felt the need to break an entry, so I did and Superfly, let me be the first to tell you…it feels amazing." Ryu said enthusiastically. Karasu rolled her eyes as she began walking towards the hole.

"Let's go, smartass." Karasu said with a sigh, noticing Tai still clinging to her cloak. Ryu saw the small boy and frowned, scratching his short, dark green hair. Ryu shrugged and followed Karasu. When they got outside, Yami was storming up to Ryu angrily.

"Ryu! Did you blow the damn wall up?" Yami barked. Ryu hooked his sword onto his back, an innocent look upon his face.

"No sir!" Ryu lied passionately. Yami cast a stone cold glare at the dragon demon, but there was no reason to yell at him. What was done was done.

"Well, let's go…hold on a tick, who's this?" Yami asked, his electric blue eyes flashing in the moonlight as he looked down at Tai, who was hiding behind Karasu, looking back up at Yami with his own blue eyes.

"His name is Tai, I found him." Karasu responded, stepping to the side and leaving Tai in the open for Yami to get a better look at him. Yami bent down, a warm smile on his face as he ruffled Tai's hair.

"You found a little pet…cuuuuute!" Yami chuckled as he stood up, patting Karasu's shoulder. Tai let out a scream of terror as he completely forgotten about Ryu, who had picked him up by the scruff of his robes.

"Ahhhhh! Ahhhh! Please don't eat me!" Tai pleaded as he began crying. Ryu looked at Yami and Karasu with a look of disbelief.

"Uh, really, kid? If I wanted to eat you, I would've done it by now. Chill out." Ryu said.

"Awww, poor kid. Give him to me before you scare him to death!" Yami ordered as he held Tai in his strong arms.

"What?" Ryu snapped at Karasu, who was shaking her head at him.

"Hey, Ryu may look scary, but he wouldn't ever hurt you. He's just a big, lumbering idiot who eats chicken on a daily basis." Yami said gently to Tai, who stopped crying and looked over at Ryu, who was glaring angrily at Yami.

"Yeah well, at least I'm not a dick." Ryu replied, crossing his arms defiantly.

"Watch your language, stupid!" Yami hissed.

"Ahh! You stupid motherfucker! When you broke down the wall, you called the whole Goddamn army towards us! You dumbass! I hope you feel good!" Simha roared as he made his quick approach.

"Man, fuck you sideways! You act like we can't escape or win!" Ryu yelled back furiously.

"I'm not in the mood to take on the whole damn army!"

"Then go home, you pussy!"

"Call me a pussy one more time and see if I don't whip your ass!"

"Pussy, pussy, pussy, puahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Ryu yelped as Simha's fist flew out, nailing him in the stomach. Ryu fell down, pulling Simha with him. The two demons squabbled while Yami and Karasu sighed, shaking their heads.

"Haha, do they always do this?" Tai giggled as he slid out of Yami's grasp.

"Eh…maybe." Yami replied, kicking Ryu in the crotch.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! Ahhhhhhh! You bastard!" Ryu hollered in a high-pitched voice. Simha stood up, laughing at his dragon demon friend.

"Simha, next time, I'll kick you in the balls. Now, help him up, we're out of here." Yami ordered, walking away.

"Come on, stupid." Simha groaned as he pulled Ryu to his feet. Tai saw Karasu walking away as well and he ran after her. For some reason, he felt safest with her.

Sesshomaru stopped at a river, bending down and cupping some water in his hand, splashing his face with it. It was a very warm day, and he was burning up. He heard Jaken scolding Rin for something completely pointless and he turned around.

"Jaken, leave her be." Sesshomaru growled. The green imp groaned, but clamped his beak-like mouth shut nonetheless. Sesshomaru let out a long exhale. He wasn't so sure about helping Karasu. It's not that he didn't want to, he was getting great benefits from it, but Sesshomaru had never been to the mainland, at least, not recently. Going there and possibly stirring up trouble put him at a disadvantage. He didn't know the lands there at all.

"My lord," Jaken spoke with a quiver. Sesshomaru felt a presence and he slowly stood up, turning around. There Karasu stood, without her hat or cloak on. Instead, she had a black, tight robe on with black pants stuffed inside boots. The robe was short sleeved, showing her arms, which were crossed.

"You witch! How dare you show up unannounced!" Jaken hollered.

"Jaken, be silent. I was expecting her." Sesshomaru said, looking down and doing a double take. A small boy, barely tall enough to reach her waist with his head, stood behind her. He had red hair tied in a topknot and blue eyes with a blue kimono and hakama pants on.

"You never cease to amuse me." Sesshomaru commented with an evil smirk, instantly triggering Karasu's temper. She let out a slow exhale, eyes closed as she forced away a headache.

"Let's just get straight to the business." She offered.

"You start." Sesshomaru replied, crossing his own arms. Karasu looked down at Tai, then at Rin.

"Tai, go play with Rin. I have to talk about…adult things." Karasu said. Tai looked at Rin, who smiled and waved shyly. He nodded and ran off with Rin, who offered to play a game with him. Sesshomaru and Karasu locked gazes, staring intensely at one another.

"Jaken, take Ah-Un and go watch Rin and the boy." Sesshomaru ordered, not taking his eyes away from Karasu. Jaken frowned, but did what his master said without a word being said. Once everyone was out of hearing range, Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow.

"Adult things?" he asked as Karasu smirked.

"Of course, because you and I are lovers and what not." Karasu replied dryly as she stretched her arms.

"Oh yes, yes, how could I forget about loving you more than myself?" Sesshomaru asked, catching a scent and turning his head in the direction.

"Don't worry, they're just dancing." Karasu spoke, also catching Ryu and Simha's scents. Sesshomaru frowned.

"Dancing?"

"It's Ryu and Simha, when do they do anything considered normal? Just leave them be."

"Good point. So, why are you really here?"

"I…promise to be…ugh…submissive." Karasu growled, looking away and blushing slightly. Sesshomaru smirked as he looked down.

"It's not you I worry about, it's…that." Sesshomaru spat, looking back over Ryu and Simha, who were dancing towards him and Karasu, and better yet, they had stripped down to nothing but leopard-print thongs.

"Oh…I can't promise you anything about that." Karasu said, massaging her temples gently. Ryu and Simha were doing pelvic thrusts while swinging their arms in the air.

"Party boooooy!" Ryu hollered as he started dancing around Sesshomaru.

"God, I just want to party! Feel my skin! I think it's moving!" Simha added on, dancing around Karasu while making sure his bare chest knocked into her a few times. Sesshomaru stood still his arms crossed and eyes closed. Ryu was swinging his shirt around in the air while thrusting his hips. He accidentally thrust Sesshomaru in the hip and before he could even scream, the demon lord's arm flung out, backhanding Ryu sharply and sending him flying into a tree, breaking it down.

"Oh boy, party over! I'm out!" Simha screamed as he ran away, moving faster than Sesshomaru had ever seen the lion demon move. Ryu groaned as he stood up, running away as well.

"Those two are idiots." Sesshomaru growled.

"Yes, but they're my idiots." Karasu said with a smile. She thought they were funny whenever they tried their hardest to piss Sesshomaru off.

Yami sat in Iyasu's hut, watching her as she prepared dinner. She preferred him to go away while she worked, but the man was addicted to her.

"Iyasu, you're being incredibly quiet. Something bothers you?" Yami asked, knowing he was bothering her. Iyasu looked at him and smiled. She walked over to Yami and sat on his lap, leaning back against his chest.

"You're bothering me." She said with a laugh. Yami wrapped his arms around her waist, growling.

"I'm bored." He whined.

"I'm Iyasu." She repeated.

"Are we interrupting?" Simha asked, walking in with his clothes in his arm, leopard print thong being the first thing Iyasu saw.

"What the hell? Put some clothes on!" Iyasu shouted.

"Put what on?" Ryu asked, walking in with only his thong on as well.

"Damn, it's almost like I have kids who won't leave me alone to fuck my girl." Yami groaned as he lay on his back.

"At the rate you're going with Iyasu, you're going to have actual kids soon…if you don't have illegitimate bastard kids already." Simha remarked as he pulled on his pants, keeping his shirt off. Ryu followed suit, pulling his pants on as well.

"Where is Karasu?" Yami asked.

"With Sesshomaru." Ryu and Simha said simultaneously.

"What a fucking surprise." Yami said sarcastically.

"Mmm, dinner smells good." Ryu chirped as he sat down.

"Mhm!" Simha agreed.

Later on that day, Sesshomaru and Karasu were walking together, discussing what should happen and how it should happen.

"You make a good point, Sesshomaru, but I still don't understand why I must dress up. I can go as I am now, my appearance doesn't matter." Karasu said.

"And that is where you are wrong. Appearance is everything. Do you think I dress like this because I like it?"

"…Yes."

"Heh, so, do you want my help or not?"

"Yes."

"Then you will do this my way."

"Fine." Karasu agreed. Sesshomaru's arm suddenly wrapped around her waist as he flew into the air with her, flying away with the struggling Karasu.

Yami sat up suddenly, glaring out the window.

"What's wrong, Yami?" Iyasu asked, handing him his bowl of food.

"Grrrr, that rat bastard!" Yami growled, jumping up and running out of the door. He leapt up into the air, stopping the demon lord in his path.

"Put her down!" Yami snarled. Sesshomaru smirked in return, dropping Karasu from midair. She caught herself, floating in the air while glaring up at Sesshomaru.

"Yami, you act like she can't defend herself." Sesshomaru stated as he landed on the ground.

"And you act like I won't beat your ass for even thinking about hurting her."

"Would it make a difference if I told you it wasn't my intention to hurt her?"

"Nope, I'd still kick your ass."

"Aren't you the doting father figure?"

"Don't make me have to slap you."

"You touch me and you die."

"Because I'll contract some disease, right?" Yami asked with his arms crossed. Sesshomaru glanced over at Karasu, who was being hugged viciously by a shirtless Simha. Yami saw Sesshomaru's eyes flash red with anger and he smirked. Yami walked by Sesshomaru slowly, making slight eye contact.

"Jealous?" Yami murmured as he walked over to Karasu, who was trying to pull away from the shirtless Simha, who refused to let go.

"Oh, Karasu, I need you! Ohhhhhh!" The lion demon hollered loudly as Ryu came out of the house, in nothing but his thong again, dancing and thrusting constantly, his face straight and serious.

"Ryu, what're you doing?" Yami asked.

"I'm Sesshomaru!" Ryu yelled back, doing the robot. Simha laughed heartily, still squeezing the life out of Karasu through his tanned arms and chest. She had given up on trying to escape and was just hanging in his grasp.

"Alright you two, calm down." Yami ordered as he walked into the hut. Ryu danced back into the hut, waving at Sesshomaru. Simha lifted Karasu into a huge air hug before putting her back down and running inside.

"Are you finished?" Sesshomaru growled irritably. He saw Karasu's eyes flash blue and then a smirk appeared on her face.

"Jealous?" she asked him. Sesshomaru bared his fangs at her.

"Not in the very least. You're just wasting my time." He replied coldly. Karasu nodded and followed the demon lord quietly.

000000000000000000000000

Karasu blinked as she looked around the room curiously. Sesshomaru had brought her to his palace, the one he never ever used for as long as he lived, according to his thoughts. Karasu knew he was lying about that, though. He knew his way around it a lot better than she did, and she was exceptional at getting used to finding places. She sat on a cushion, looking around at the walls, which were painted with valiant and beautiful dog demons. Each white dog in a different pose, as if they were chasing each other around the room.

"How sociable are you?" Sesshomaru's voice rang as he reentered the room, sliding the door closed behind him. Karasu frowned, wondering whether to read his mind or not. She chose not to.

"Uh…not very?" she answered uncertainly. Sesshomaru walked by her.

"I don't believe you. Follow me." Sesshomaru ordered, walking to another door, sliding it open. Karasu followed him, still wondering if she should read his mind, but again, she chose not to. Bad idea. Karasu smelled warm water as she entered a room with an underground tub. She opened her mouth to protest, but a strong hand shoved her into the water.

"No! I will not!" Karasu shouted as she tried crawling out, but once more, a hand grasped her arm and pulled her back in. Karaasu turned around, only to have both hands grabbed by Sesshomaru's. She blinked, seeing as his chest was bare.

"You're," she began frantically.

"I still have my pants on." He interrupted quickly.

"I am not taking a bath with you! Let go or I'll make you!"

"You act as if I'm going to try and seduce you or something of the sort." Sesshomaru replied slyly as he let go of her, getting down on his knees, the water hitting his chest. Karasu backed up until her lower back hit the edge of the tub, glaring heatedly at Sesshomaru, who had his back turned to her. Just as she was about to let out a breath, Sesshomaru laid his soaked pants on the edge, turning back to her. Karasu scanned his mind.

_'You look utterly frightened, Karasu.'_ His voice echoed chillingly. An awkward silence passed. Karasu quickly turned around, pulling herself halfway out of the tub, but Sesshomaru had leapt at her, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her back into the tub, laughing evilly as she squirmed in his grasp.

"Oh, oh my God! Fucking warn us next time!" Simha screamed as he ran back out of the hut.

"Ahhh! Ahhh! Ewwwww!" Ryu screeched loudly, running away as well.

"You mean you couldn't hear us? Iyasu is screaming my name to the heavens! You idiots!" Yami bellowed back at them.

"I was not! You were hollering my name, you prick!" Iyasu barked angrily as she pushed Yami off of her.

"Damn it, I'm not finished!" he yelled. Ryu and Simha hid in the bushes outside, giggling profusely. They knew that Yami and Iyasu were doing the nasty, that's why they walked inside, just to break them up and see what would happen.

Karasu sat on the floor, in clean white robes, growling impatiently. Sesshomaru was drying her hair with a towel, rubbing her thick white hair roughly. He was sitting behind her, but the demon lord could imagine what her face looked like perfectly fine. He smirked at the image of her innocent face, pulled into a pout.

"You are angry with me, no?" Sesshomaru asked, dropping the towel on the floor.

"You bring me to your palace and force me to take a bath with you, hell no, I'm not angry with you at all." Karasu replied sarcastically.

"Good, because you're going to love me after this. Come with me." Sesshomaru ordered, pulling Karasu behind him, who chose to read his mind this time.

_'I'm going to make you look like royal demon dog, in case you're reading this.'_ Sesshomaru's thoughts echoed. Karasu's eyes widened. A makeover? Was he being serious? Karasu grew angry and the first thing she wanted to do was yell, just like Ryu and Simha would, and she decided to go with their favorite insult for feminine guys.

"You fucking fag!" Karasu spat heatedly.

"You agreed to this. You're the one who wants me to escort you to the mainland. Be angry with yourself." Sesshomaru replied. Karasu frowned, knowing he was right. She began wondering what Ryu or Simha would do.

"You're still a fag." She mumbled.

AN- Yes, I know, the bath scene was weird, but I enjoy making characters feel weird. Think nothing romantic of it, you should know my writing by now.


	38. Chapter 38

Oh Shit

AN- You thought the bath scene was weird? Haha, let me show you how weird I really can be. ;D

"Damn man, we haven't seen Superfly or Dickbag for a while. I wonder where they are." Ryu said.

"She's hot." Simha chirped as they saw a random human girl scream and run away from them. Ryu laughed.

"She said, "Oh shit!" Hahaha! Chicken head." Ryu chuckled.

"How come every time you come around my London Bridge you wa…"

"Man, bitch, don't even start singing." Ryu growled. Not seeing Karasu for hours at a time frightened him out of his mind.

"Stop worrying about her! You think she can't defend herself or something!" Simha snapped irritably.

Sesshomaru smirked as he felt Karasu try to pull away from him, but he had an iron grip on her wrist, pulling her after him.

"I don't want to get dressed up. Please, whatever I've done to you, don't make me do this."

"You can leave at anytime."

"Let go of me."

"After I'm through."

"No! Damn it! I will give you one last chance!"

"I'll take it."

"Grrr…" Karasu growled. She did ask him; it would be dishonorable just to cancel out on him.

"Sit." He ordered, letting go of her wrist. Karasu glared at him.

"Ugh, please?" he growled. Karasu lightened up slightly, sitting down on a cushion quietly. Sesshomaru walked out of the room for a minute, only to come back with different robes in his arms.

"Can't decide which one I'll look best in?" Karasu asked skeptically.

"More like I don't know what color you prefer."

"Take a guess."

"Black is not considered a royal color."

"I don't give a fuck."

"Nobles do not use such language."

"I really don't give two shits and a fuck."

"Try the pink."

"I will personally rip your damn head off if you think I'll put pink on."

"I think you'll look great in pink."

"I'll let you know when I start caring about what you think."

"In the meantime, try on the pink." Sesshomaru insisted, throwing the silk pink robe at her. Karasu caught it, threw it behind her, out the window. Sesshomaru glared at her heatedly, but Karasu stared innocently.

"Oops." She replied.

Simha and Ryu picked up on Sesshomaru and Karasu's scents, following it slowly, they weren't in a hurry they were just bored.

"What do you think they're doing?" Ryu asked.

"Porn." Simha replied dryly. He had no clue what the stoic Sesshomaru and warm as ice Karasu could possibly be doing…other than starting the next Ice Age together.

"Haha, I wonder if we'll catch them doing something totally out of character."

"Hahahaha! You mean like posing for pictures?"

"Baking cookies?"

"Brushing each other's hair?"

"Full body massages?"

"Drinking?"

Karasu tightened the sash around her waist. She decided to stick with a silky blue kimono with white flower patterns…that matched Sesshomaru's.

_'He totally fucking planned that.'_ She thought irritably, glancing over at him, where he sat on the floor, watching her every move closely. When she was done, he stood up and walked over.

"Not bad, oh, and look, we match." He said, pointing to her flowers and his. Karasu felt her eye twitch.

"Are we done?" she asked.

"Have you seen your hair?"

"Have you seen yours?"

"Mine is long, silky, beautiful and perfect. Yours is the complete opposite."

"Do you prefer girls or boys?"

"Neither."

"Lies."

Simha found a huge stick and was swinging it around wildly, making fake stabbing noises. Ryu found a tree, grabbed the trunk with both arms, ripping the tree, roots and all, out of the ground.

"Raaahhhhhh! You think this stick is big enough for Sesshomaru?" Ryu asked, holding the tree horizontally over his head. SImha nodded enthusiastically.

"Totally! Let's go give it to him! He'll love it!" Simha laughed, still holding onto his stick.

Karasu held down a snarl, impatiently gripping her sword tightly. Either Sesshomaru had a major OCD/perfect hair fetish, or he was taking his sweet ass pimp time on purpose.

"I know my hair isn't that bad." Karasu said through gritted teeth. She was sitting in front of a mirror and could see Sesshomaru behind her, the brush driving through her soft white hair gently.

"You should try to relax." He replied shortly, running his hand through her hair.

"You're one to talk. You walk around all the time, tense and on alert constantly."

"Hm…would your hair look better up or down?"

"I hate you."

"As you should. I think I'll leave it down. Fits your face better." Sesshomaru retorted, his hand brushing her cheek. He soon regretted it, as her hand flew up, grabbing his and squeezing it to the point where it almost snapped from the pressure.

"Don't…touch me." Karasu bit out dangerously.

"I'm going to have to if I'm putting makeup on you." He said without flinching. Karasu glared at him with pure hatred.

"You are not putting makeup on my face."

"Oh? I'm not am I?"

Simha followed behind Ryu, who was charging down a hill, the huge tree held above his head.

"Hey look! A palace!" Ryu shouted as he kept running.

"Awesome! Let's go play some fetch!" Simha yelled back.

"Woooooo! Here doggy! Come here, puppy!" Ryu hollered loudly.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, stopping in the middle of putting shadow over Karasu's eyes. Her eyes were closed, but her eyebrows rose when she heard whistling and shouting of the word "puppy."

"How the hell did they find us?" Sesshomaru snarled, finishing up his work on Karasu.

"Who cares? They found us and that's the way it is." Karasu replied, standing up swiftly, her elegant blue robes flowing with her movement.

"HEY! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!" Ryu's voice bellowed.

"You or me?" Sesshomaru asked.

"They wouldn't even dare speak to me like that." Karasu replied calmly, walking over to a window.

"Heh, fools."

"He brought a tree. Stupid ass." Karasu mumbled, jumping out of the window. Sesshomaru looked out of the window, feeling his face fall. Why was he even surprised that the green idiot brought a tree? Sesshomaru leapt down next to Karasu, storming up to Ryu and Simha, who were staring uncertainly and quietly at the approaching dog demons.

"A tree? Really? Grow up." Sesshomaru snarled. Ryu's mouth hung wide open, dropping the huge tree on the ground next to him. Simha walked up to Karasu, pointing in her face.

"He, he…you…WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Simha hollered horridly, backing away as if his life depended on it. Ryu flinched, hugging himself.

"I want my mommy, I want my mommy, I want her, I want my mommy." He chanted mindlessly, staring at Karasu with fear. Sesshomaru looked at Karasu, who was glowering back up at him.

"What the hell did you do to my face, asshole!" Karasu shouted at him. Sesshomaru blinked, then looked at Simha, who was staring at Karasu while almost drooling on himself. He then let out a hoarse, breathless laugh.

"Haaaaah! Haaaaah! Oh my God, Superfly, you look hot!" Simha finally said, running back up to her excitedly. Karasu stared at him blankly.

"What?" she asked quietly.

"Dude, you are fucking fire! Ahhhhhhhh! Hot, hot, hot, hot, HOT!" Ryu followed up, checking Karasu out while circling her.

"Who did this to you?" Simha asked curiously. Karasu nodded towards Sesshomaru. The lion demon turned around, a spiteful smile upon his face.

"I knew you were queer! Good job, though!" Simha said, a big smile plastered on his face.

"Shit, I don't care who did this! You look great, Karasu!" Ryu cheered, giving her a pat on the back. Karasu looked utterly confused. She said nothing as they continued to complement her.

"So, I'm assuming you're practicing for how to act in the mainland?" a voice chirped as Yami walked up, inspecting her carefully.

"She's pretty hot, huh?" Ryu asked excitedly. Yami turned and looked at him disgustedly.

"She's my daughter, I don't think that way about her! And Simha, keep you grubby hands off of her! Ryu, don't even think about it! And Sesshomaru…eh." Yami stopped, turning back to Karasu, who was reading the rest of his sentence.

_'He's gay or something, I don't have to worry about him.'_ He thought candidly. Karasu smirked evilly, wondering what he'd do if she told him about the bath.

_'Not really. He forced me to take a bath with him.'_ Karasu said simply. Yami's eye twitched as he turned around, eyeing the demon lord angrily. Sesshomaru caight his gaze and frowned.

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru asked him with a growl.

"You know, if you wanted your ass kicked, you could've just asked." Yami replied.

"Hm?" Sesshomaru asked, only to be tackled viciously to the ground by the flying Yami.

"Whoa!" Simha shouted, surprised by the quick tackle.

"Hahaha!" Ryu laughed while clapping like a little girl. Sesshomaru and Yami rolled around in the grass, growling and punching one another, neither of them really getting the upper hand of the fight.

"Hey Karasu, did you," Simha began.

"Yeh." She replied, smirking with amusement.

"Haha, niiiiiice!" Simha laughed.

0000000000000000000

Sesshomaru let out a long, exasperated sigh. He sat on the deck of a ship that was sailing to the mainland. Yami, Ryu, Simha and Karasu hijacked it for the Hell of it and threw the crew overboard. It was a nice ship, though. The demon lord decided to bring his followers, Jaken, Rin and Ah-Un with him. The little demon boy, Tai, had taken a liking to Rin, so they played together below deck.

"It's a little chilly out." A voice said, as Sesshomaru saw Karasu walking up to him. Sesshomaru turned his head, closing his eyes.

"Hmph." He huffed with annoyance. Karasu closed her own eyes.

_'Let's see, you ask me for a favor, then I decide to help, you do nothing but argue against me, then you have me jumped out of the blue, what's next? Are you going to throw me overboard as well?'_ his angry thoughts filled her own head as she sat down in front of him.

"You had your fun with me, it was only fair that I get some satisfaction as well."

"Not everything can be fair, Karasu."

"It can be when I still have the say so and power to make it fair."

"That doesn't mean you should always change it for your benefits."

"You're one to talk."

"It's true, I do things to make the outcome positive for me, but I've made decisions that have not benefitted me in the very least, but I've learned to not care."

"Oh? You don't care?"

"No."

"You wouldn't care if Rin died, knowing you can no longer bring her back?"

"It's…life. That's how things are." Sesshomaru replied, finally reopening his eyes. Karasu noticed the stumble in his voice. Rin dying would very much bother him.

"I see."

"So, explain to me, exactly why do you want to come to the mainland?" Sesshomaru asked curiously. Karasu's lavender eyes darkened as she gripped the silky pants she wore.

"I've come to take what is mine."

"Which would be?"

"The throne. It's mine, should be mine, will be mine, that is one event in my life that I will make sure is fair."

"So, my theory was correct. You are the true heir to the dog demon clan throne. Heh, how ironic."

"You've known?" Karasu asked. She read his mind a lot, but never that part.

"My father told me that the true leaders of the dog clan in the mainland were chosen by spotting qualities of a certain demon that are different from the rest. Dog demons usually have white hair, as do you, and demon markings, which you do, but you cover them up, and the golden eyes, while yours are lavender. That makes you different, easier to spot above the rest, making you elite."

"And here I thought you were stupid." Karasu chirped with a smile. Sesshomaru blinked. It was a true smile she gave him.

"I'll ignore that comment. So, when you get the throne, what is it you plan on doing?"

"Turning the entire clan into a new assassination squad. Yami pretty much lost all of our comrades; Ryu, Simha and I are bored out of our minds, doing boring missions. We need excitement."

"Don't you dare bring them over here."

"We do what we're paid to do…nothing,"

"I know, nothing personal, but it gets personal when you interfere with my life."

"Rule number one…don't fucking care about anything, just do your job and do it right."

"I thought Ryu and Simha said that there are no rules."

"Rule number two, when someone asks, lie."

"…"

"Haha…hahahaha!" Karasu giggled profusely. Sesshomaru's expression was priceless. Ryu and Simha didn't act like that just to do it…they were following rules?

"It's almost like I don't know them at all." Sesshomaru responded quietly. Karasu laughed more before replying.

"No, they're like that all the time."

"Why? I don't get why they feel the need to be so…immature."

"They come from a completely different time period and country than you and I do. The cultural norms are different in America."

"America?"

"That's where they're from. It's a good country, everyone has freedom to do whatever they want, which means immaturity lingers."

"So, annoying dangerous demons is a cultural norm?"

"No, annoying Sesshomaru is just too much fun to pass up."

"Ah, I see. How did you teach them not to annoy you?"

"I'm sorry to say, but I had to sink to their level, teach them a lesson, then rise back up. You should try it, it's actually really fun."

"I should run around, screaming at the top of my lungs, wearing nothing and carrying trees around over my head?"

"Yes, pretty much."

"I think I'll just ignore them."

"Heh, good luck with that. Good night, Sesshomaru." Karasu said, standing up and walking inside to go to bed.

_'Good night.'_ Sesshomaru thought to himself.

000000000000000000000

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WE'RE HEREEEEEEEEEE! AHHHH!" Ryu hollered wildly at Sesshomaru, who leaned up, grabbed the dragon demon by his neck, and continued strangling the very life out of him.

"You know, strangling men gives them erections?" Simha chirped happily at Sesshomaru, who immediately threw Ryu overboard into the saltly water.

"Would you like one, too?" Sesshomaru asked Simha, who backed away, smiling widely.

"Nah, I just got over one." Simha replied with a nervous laugh. Sesshomaru smirked arrogantly, leaping onto the sandy beach, looking around curiously.

"Ahhhh! My lord, my lord!" Rin screamed horridly, running onto the shore.

"What is it, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked calmly.

"There's a monster in the water!" she cried with a tremble. Sesshomaru saw Ryu standing up out of the water, seaweed clinging to every part of his body. He was wheezing and groaning as he walked out of the water.

"That's no monster, it's just an idiot." Sesshomaru remarked as the dragon demon pulled the seaweed off of him, glaring at Sesshomaru.

"Somebody wants an ass whooping!" Ryu hollered. Sesshomaru raised his hand in the air.

"Ooh, ooh, me first." Sesshomaru said with a smirk. Ryu growled, hand on the grip of his huge sword.

"Ryu! Ryuuuuuuuu! WHERE IS MY…oh," Yami stopped, realizing there was an audience. He was butt nude, too.

"Rin, look away." Sesshomaru ordered, making sure she and Tai turned away.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! Ahhhhhhh! Wahhhhhhh! My eyes! My eyes!" Simha screamed horridly, diving off the ship and into the water. He sat up out of the water, still moaning.

"My spleen!" Simha finished, crawling onto shore.

"I…I'll go back in…I guess." Yami said, backing up and out of sight. Sesshomaru felt a presence behind him and turned around, seeing Karasu. She looked up at him tiredly.

"What's going on out here?" she asked with a yawn.

"Oh, nothing, just Yami, walking outside naked. Here, you smeared your makeup." Sesshomaru said, wiping it back into place.

"Leave it, I don't care." Karasu replied, yawning loudly. Simha and Ryu saw Karasu standing there, her face cupped in Sesshomaru's hands as he fixed her makeup.

"Uhhhh…" Ryu started.

"Haha, um," Simha tried. Karasu glared at them icily, pushing Sesshomaru's hands away. Simha and Ryu cringed, looking around frantically.

"Oh, uh, uh, my leg! Ow! My leg!" Simha cried out falsely, limping around in a circle.

"Uh, howdy y'all? Howdy y'all! Howdy, howdy, howdy!" Ryu said loudly, also limping around in a circle.

"Haha, they're funny." Rin giggled along with Tai.

"Imbeciles." Sesshomaru growled. Karasu laughed.

"Oh, come on, that's rich. Hey, I don't see you hurt enough!" Karasu called out to them. Simha fell in the water, holding his "injured" leg while screaming.

"My spl…leg! Ahhhhhhh!" the lion demon roared with fake pain. Ryu just took a face dive into the water, hiding beneath the waves from Karasu's sight, hoping she'd forget about him. Sesshomaru looked down at Karasu, who crossed her arms proudly.

"Is that under enough control for you?" she asked him conceitedly. Sesshomaru crossed his own arms, smirking as they stopped moaning, checking to see if Karasu was still watching, and she was, so they went back to howling with pain.

"I suppose that will do. Let's go." Sesshomaru ordered, walking away. Karasu let him walk halfway down the beach before telling him.

_'You're going the wrong way.'_ She said. Sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracks, turning around and glaring. Karasu waved shyly at him. Sesshomaru growled as he started walking back up to her.

"Fine…you lead the way." Sesshomaru said. Karasu nodded and began walking the same way he did.

"I thought you said," he began.

"Just joking." She said back.


	39. Chapter 39

Taking Back What's Mine

AN- Well, after this, one chapter left of my most famous story. I actually like this one the best as well.

"Alright, here is how we'll go about doing this," Sesshomaru announced. Simha and Ryu yawned uninterestingly, letting out groans. Yami and Iyasu listened attentively, giving the two young demons dangerous glares.

"Since I'm the Lord of the West, they'll expect me to do all of the talking. Karasu, you know your place," Sesshomaru began.

"Yes." Karasu groaned, letting out a sigh.

"Ryu and Simha, you two are to be my servants, you do as I say, how I say it and there will be no problems. Yami and Iyasu, you two are close friends of mine, noble guests, more or less."

"Uh, problem," Yami chirped with a smile.

"Yes?" Sesshomaru growled.

"The current leader of the clan, yeah, he knows me and he knows Karasu, or, whatever her name is." Yami said.

"Oh yes, I forgot about Karasu being dead. Give her another name, Yami." Sesshomaru ordered.

"Name her Ashley." Ryu chirped.

"Ew, no, name her Kara." Simha suggested.

"That's minus two fucking letters from her original name, you ass!" Ryu snapped back.

"Hm? Karasu…Kara…oh yeah! Hahaha, don't listen to me!" Simha giggled with embarrassment. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes as Yami let out a moan of disbelief.

"Simha, I thought you were the smarter one. Karasu, what name do you want?" Yami asked the quiet demon dog, who glanced up. She focused on everyone's mind.

_'Ashley, pick Ashley. There's this hot chick I know named Ashley.'_ Ryu thought with a smirk. Karasu grimaced.

_'I'm retarded. Kara. Heh, hello Karasu.'_ Simha thought. Karasu smiled and moved on.

_'Karasu, find your own name.'_ Yami scolded.

_'Damn, Yami is looking really hot right now. I just want to…eh…KARASU! GET OUT!'_ Iyasu hollered.

"Haha, sorry." Karasu giggled. She reached Sesshomaru, who was preoccupied with ordering Jaken to stay behind on the ship.

_'Damn, this imp is so annoying. I wonder if Karasu is done with thinking of a name, well Karasu? Are you?'_ Sesshomaru's golden eyes met her lavender ones.

_'What do you want it to be?'_ she asked.

_'Heh, when I was a child, I had this vision of my dream woman, I even gave her a name.'_

_'Really?'_

'No. Get thinking.' He growled back. Karasu let out a huff. Were names even important?

"Karasu, why not Inu?" Iyasu asked with an evil smirk. Sesshomaru felt a slight shiver down his spine when he saw Karasu's face at that comment. Her blue stripes tore across her face as her eyes turned red.

"Don't you dare speak that name around me!" Karasu snarled, standing up and clenching her fists.

"Well, they never knew about your twin, they think she is Karasu, why don't you take your sister's name? It's the least you could do after killing her." Iyasu replied smugly. Yami stood up and blocked Karasu's view of Iyasu, holding his arms out protectively.

"Karasu, I will not let you kill her. Just take the name Inu." Yami ordered, knowing that Karasu would do as he said no matter what.

"You can just go to Hell! I will not take that name…ever!" Karasu growled darkly. Sesshomaru looked at Ryu and Simha, who were glancing at one another uncomfortably. Sesshomaru could tell they were thinking exactly what he was…since when did Karasu ever deny Yami's orders?

"Karasu, you killed her, be angry with yourself. Take the damn name." Yami said back sternly, his piercing blue eyes staring her down, but Karasu wasn't backing down. She had power, not him.

"No! I will not take…the damn…name!" Karasu snarled, trying to stop from transforming.

"Alright, it's alright, don't take it. You don't have to." Simha said to her soothingly, rubbing her back lightly.

"Yeah, fuck them. Just go as whoever you want." Ryu agreed.

"Karasu, that is an order. Take the name Inu." Yami growled, his temper slowly rising.

"Karasu, you're going as Kimi. Let's go." Sesshomaru said, grabbing her arm and leading her away. Ryu and Simha followed him silently, wondering where Kimi came from.

"Kimi?" Karasu asked uncertainly.

"My mother's name." Sesshomaru replied shortly. Karasu tilted her head. He named her after his mother?

"Oh shit, swing that ass and move it like a gypsy!" Ryu yelled loudly as they arrived at two tall gates that were in the middle of a valley surrounded my mountains on either side. Two guards stood at the gates silently, their golden eyes catching the arrival of Sesshomaru.

"Halt. What business do you hold here?" one guard asked, his flowing white hair tied behind him. The other guard held onto a spear made from a fang, scanning over the rest of the group.

"I am Lord Sesshomaru from the West, there is an important matter I must discuss with your leader." Sesshomaru said sternly.

"Heh, he would tell us if he was expecting a guest." The other guard laughed.

"Are you going to tell me that he expects the unexpected as well? Don't make me laugh. Let us in, or there will be severe consequences." Sesshomaru growled irritably.

"We will, after you tell us why that those two have weapons?" The first guard asked, pointing at Ryu and Simha. Karasu closed her eyes. She could feel the anger emitting from Sesshomaru.

"Bodyguards." Karasu spoke quietly. No one but Sesshomaru heard her, it was slightly unorthodox, but he decided to go with it.

"They are bodyguards, two of the best trained from my army. Ryu, the dragon demon and Simha the lion demon." Sesshomaru explained. Ryu and Simha bowed from the hips slightly, concealing their giggles.

"And those two?" the second guard asked, pointing at Yami and Iyasu.

"I'm here on business of my own. I'm not affiliated with these scumbags whatsoever." Yami growled, his arm hooked with Iyasu's.

"Oh…Yami? Haha, found you another girl, eh? Go on in." The first guard chuckled, opening the gate. Yami cast Sesshomaru and Karasu an arrogant smile as he walked in. Karasu's eyes flashed blue and Yami instantly took a face dive into the dirt, almost taking Iyasu with him.

"Ow, ow, ow." Yami hissed as he slowly stood back up.

"You alright?" the guard asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, yeah…still a little hung over." Yami replied with a smile, walking away with Iyasu.

"Fuck this." Karasu growled, her eyes glowing blue. The two guards were instantly hypnotized, staring back mindlessly.

"Let us through and say not a word to no one." Karasu ordered sternly.

"Yes, my lady." They replied, letting the four demons in without a fight. Sesshomaru held his arm out, looking down at Karasu with a smirk.

"And you say you needed my assistance? I think not." He said coolly. Karasu hooked her arm with his, face blushing with embarrassment.

"Oooh, Sesshomaru and Kara…uh…Kimi, sitting in a tree," Simha began singing.

"Haha, well, what should we do now? Party?" Ryu asked with seriousness.

"Hat." Karasu hissed.

"Hm?" Sesshomaru hummed, looking around the bustling city.

"Get me a fucking hat! Every woman in the city is wearing one!" she whispered.

"Yes…dearest." Sesshomaru chuckled as Karasu pouted, eye twitching slightly.

"Hee, dearest." Ryu giggled to Simha.

"Hahaha." Simha chuckled back. Karasu's face turned red even more.

"Hello, sir, can I help you?" a short, chubby looking dog demon asked happily.

"A hat for my woman, her face is most sensitive." Sesshomaru said, almost wanting to laugh when Karasu's face went even redder. He was going to truly enjoy this, without a doubt in his mind.

"Ah, yes, what about this hat with the blue veil to match her robes?" the man asked.

"Perfect." Sesshomaru replied, placing the hat on Karasu's head and tying it under her chin. Sesshomaru reached inside her robes and pulled out the small pouch of money he watched her take from a crewmember she threw off board. Sesshomaru paid the dog demon man and put his arm around Karasu's back. She gritted her teeth when she heard Ryu and Simha snorting and giggling behind her.

"I…hate…you…so much." Karasu growled at Sesshomaru.

"As you should." He replied briskly.

"Haha, I love you." Simha mocked in a girl voice.

"I love you too, Foxy Lady." Ryu replied in a deep voice. The two men snickered and laughed even harder. Karasu gritted her teeth even harder.

"Ryu, Simha, you aren't making this any easier." Sesshomaru droned with a bored voice as the crowd split, seeing his importance.

"Damn, I'm just going to call you Moses from now on." Simha said.

"Hey, that dude has been following us, keep an eye out." Ryu said under his breath, slightly nodding his head in the direction of the man. He was an older dog demon man, gliding amongst the crowd, looking at Karasu with a frustrated growl.

"Damn, creepers are everywhere." Simha whispered, gripping his blades tightly. They weren't attached to his chains that were created from his aura.

"Hey Sessho…I mean, my lord, do you know where we are going?" Ryu spoke curiously. Sesshomaru smirked to himself. Getting Ryu to call him 'lord' was better than sex…much, much better.

"I'm assuming that the huge palace on the side of the mountain is where the clan leader resides, right Kimi?" Sesshomaru asked, nudging Karasu.

"…Yes." Her reply was delayed, meaning she was focused on something else.

"Kimi? No! You're name is Karasu!" a man shouted, running up to Sesshomaru and Karasu, but Ryu and Simha jumped in front of him, blades and sword at the ready.

"You've been following us for quite some time, old man, what's your deal?" Simha growled, blades aimed at the older demon dog who glared angrily at them.

"You point your blades at the wrong man, boy. Put them away, I wish to speak with Karasu." The man growled.

"Even if you beat him, you still have me to get through…and let's not forget about Mr. Badass behind me. You are wanting to speak with his wife and I'm not quite sure he'll let you." Ryu replied in a cocky fashion. The old demon dog's eyes went slightly wide as they watered.

"You…my little girl got married?" he whispered in a shaky voice. Sesshomaru blinked as he looked down at Karasu, who had her head down and the veil covering her face.

"Ka,"

"I do not have a father, he died. You have me confused with someone else, I'm afraid." Karasu said.

"I never said I was your father. I'm your,"

"Grandfather." Sesshomaru stated quietly. The man's scent resembled Karasu's, but not entirely like her real father's would.

"Karasu died, too." Karasu said.

"Then…Inu?" he asked hopefully.

"I am neither. I am Kimi, Lady Kimi, wife of Lord Sesshomaru of the West, nothing more, nothing less." Karasu replied.

"Then why are our scents the same?" the man asked.

"I do not know, but I have never met you, nor do I want to. Ryu, Simha," Karasu spoke. The two demons shrugged and pushed the man aside.

"Sorry, we have to follow orders." Ryu said to the man as they kept walking. Karasu felt Sesshomaru's hand grip her arm tightly.

"You told me you had no relatives." Sesshomaru growled. Karasu looked up at him defiantly.

"Do you think that I knew? I haven't been here for hundreds of years!" Karasu hissed back.

"Marital problems already. Oh boy." Simha giggled.

"Shut up, this isn't the time to be cracking jokes…is there going to be any make up sex tonight?" Ryu asked as Simha let out a hearty laugh.

"Not for you." Sesshomaru replied dryly.

"That's fine, I'll just watch." Ryu replied.

"Perfect. I perform better with an audience."

"Awesome. I'll be there."

"I'll have a seat set up for you."

"Right up front?"

"Right in the middle of the action if you're that eager."

"Allllllrrrriiiiiiiiight! Enough with the damn sex jokes." Simha growled irritably. He could tell how upset Karasu was at the moment and the last thing she needed was the image of her Sesshomaru getting it on hardcore.

Sesshomaru led the group up the path of the mountain that led to the palace. He had long let go of Karasu, who seemed to be fuming with anger. Ryu and Simha were bored out of their minds as they played a game.

"I spy with my little eye, something red." Ryu said.

"Sesshomaru's robes?" Simha asked.

"No." Ryu replied.

"Karasu's eyes when she's angry like she is now?"

"Yeh. Your turn."

"I spy with my little eye, something white."

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yeh. Your turn."

"Will you two find something productive to do?" Sesshomaru asked coldly.

"What do you want us to do, Sesshomaru? It's a fucking mountain path!" Ryu barked. Sesshomaru turned around swiftly, claws dripping with poison.

"Try closing your mouth…we're being watched." Sesshomaru replied dangerously. Ryu's eyes narrowed.

"I know we are. I've been trained all my life to pick up on things, I'm an assassin, not a retard, and you should sit back and let me show you." Ryu replied as he continued marching past the demon lord. Ryu immediately flew behind a boulder, gripping a dog demon by his throat, squeezing mercilessly.

"What's your business?" Ryu growled quietly. The dog demon man threw a dagger at Karasu, who caught it effortlessly.

"Oh, well then," Ryu said, breaking his neck and dropping his body.

"Don't move!" Simha shouted, hurling his chainless blade at another assassin. It struck the man in the chest, but he didn't stop moving. Simha then created a red-hot chain connecting to the blade's handle. He pulled the dog demon to himself and smashed his fist in his face. Simha plunged his other blade into his chest, killing him instantly.

"Hm, what man doesn't protect his defenseless wife?" a voice asked. Sesshomaru turned his head to see another man standing behind Karasu, a blade at her throat. Karasu looked completely disinterested.

"This man, obviously." Simha chirped, pointing one bloody blade at Sesshomaru.

"You condone your master's actions?" the man asked.

"Nah, Lord Sesshomaru is always losing shit." Simha replied with a smirk.

"Yeah, I mean, he loses money, he loses his clothes, damn, he loses his mind once in a while. He just lost some money earlier today." Ryu joined in.

"For sure. Butter Fingers is Lord Sesshomaru's code name for us. Now we have to change it since I just told you." Simha continued. The man behind Karasu eyed them carefully, his golden eyes scanning the three demons carefully.

"Heh, she sure is beautiful, your wife." The man said, letting go of her.

"Don't," Simha began, but Karasu's fist had flown straight up, blasting the tall demon man in his chin and sending him soaring onto his ass. He fell back, his head hitting the ground with a thump.

"Ahhh! My lord!" a few demon dog guards shouted.

"He's not dead, but he won't be getting up anytime soon." Karasu said with a scowl. The guards ran after her, and Karasu got ready to strike them all, but Sesshomaru had pulled her to himself, his sword at the ready.

"No need to be scared." Sesshomaru said.

"I'm n…mmmm!" Karasu could not finish as Sesshomaru's clawed hand pushed her face into his chest to stop her from saying anything considered "odd" to the guards.

"Shhh. It's alright." Sesshomaru continued, wanting so badly to laugh, and laugh, then laugh some more. Karasu's expressions, growls and pouts were enough to put anyone into a fit of amusement.

"Hahahaha!" Ryu laughed.

"Poor Karasu. I hope he smells good." Simha chirped.

"Yeah, Sesshomaru, you had better showered with Axe or she is going to be pissed." Ryu added on.

"So…you're here to speak with me?" a voice called out. He was an aged dog demon man in elegant green robes. His white hair was actually gray and his golden eyes, lost of their youthful spark, looked tired. He had a long mustache that flowed into his silky beard.

"I thought he was the lord." Simha said, pointing at the still knocked out cold, younger demon dog man.

"Eh, he will be soon, that is my son. I am Lord Gou, leader of the dog demon clan. Please, excuse my son's rudeness; he is quite desperate for a woman…pathetic. You think he'd be more charming, considering his good-looks, those of which he inherited from me." Gou said with amusement in his voice.

"Definitely. I can totally tell he got them from you…is his mom hot?" Ryu asked quickly. Gou laughed as he patted Ryu on the back.

"You've no idea, but she's gotten old, like me." Gou responded.

"Oh…is she still sexy?" Ryu asked, getting another hearty laugh.

"You're hilarious. I like you. Eh, so, let's go in and eat. I'm hungry." Gou said, walking away. Simha and Ryu followed him without skipping a beat.

"Hm? Karasu?" Sesshomaru had forgotten that he was smashing her face against his chest. He let go of her and she fell backwards on the ground, fainted from lack of air.

"Oh…uh…oops." Sesshomaru sighed, picking her up and carrying her up the path to the palace, growling as Ryu and Simha cracked jokes and cackled comments about him.


	40. Chapter 40

Shine Down

AN- Alright, the last chapter of this story, my favorite story. Sorry.

Karasu groaned as she slowly woke up. The last thing she remembered was suffocating from being pressed against Sesshomaru's chest. Apparently, the asshole thought that she couldn't keep her mouth shut or something. She, Karasu, was one of the few people Sesshomaru hung around who could keep her mouth shut.

"Karasu," Sesshomaru spoke softly.

"The only reason you should be talking is to apologize, otherwise, shut your Goddamn mouth." Karasu bit out crossly. Sesshomaru gritted his teeth.

"We have a problem, mightn't you hold your tongue for someone other than I?"

"No. Now, what problem are you talking about?" Karasu asked, sitting up and realizing she was on a cold, stone floor, locked in a dungeon. Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow, watching Karasu freeze up and recoil back into her inner mind, as if to escape seeing something.

"Hm? Karasu, what is wrong? Karasu?" Sesshomaru called out, but it was useless, Karasu had retreated into her mind.

Sesshomaru moved next to her and he leaned over, trying to see what was happening with her. His head jerked when he heard a huge crash and men shouting angrily.

"Stop them!" a guard barked, but Sesshomaru soon heard him gasping for air as he was strangled to death. He heard Simha's voice as the lion grabbed another guard and slammed him into the door.

"Open the door and bring down the barrier!" Simha ordered loudly.

"Never!" the guard yelled back.

"Bitch, you'd better open this fucking door right now! Last chance!" Simha hollered, blade pressing against the man's neck.

"Simha, dude, kill the fucker! I'll break this damn thing down!" Ryu roared as he charged down the corridor. Simha slashed the demon's throat and stood off to the side as the dragon demon's green form slammed into the door. Sesshomaru saw the barrier smash under the pressure. The door was then knocked off its hinges, flying down the dungeon. It landed with a smash on the floor, Simha and Ryu marched in, their black cloaks ripped and stained with blood.

"What's wrong with Karasu?" Simha asked with seriousness, seeing as the cell was also surrounded with a barrier. Ryu slammed his sword into the door, smashing the barrier and door. Sesshomaru stood up with Karasu in one swift movement. He handed her to Ryu, who whisked her into his huge arms, him and Simha following Sesshomaru out of the dungeon. The demon lord had his sword, Bakusaiga, in his hand, ready to kill anyone.

"Damn it, here come more!" Simha growled, his bloody chained blades at the ready. Sesshomaru swung his sword, taking out three guards at the same time. Simha threw his blades, grabbed the chains and swung them by outstretching his arms. Sesshomaru watched as the demon men were cut down and in half by the lion's weapons.

"Hey, do you guys hear that?" Ryu asked shakily. Sesshomaru and Simha stopped walking, listening intensely. They heard what Ryu was hearing, a rumbling sound followed by snarls and growls. Sesshomaru blinked when Karasu's scent started coming from outside, but she was right behind him.

"Ahhhh! Oh shit! Move! Move! Run you sons' of bitches, ruuuuuuun!" Ryu hollered as the roof and walls of the palace began to crumble as a white paw and snout began ripping it apart. Sesshomaru leapt out of the palace with Simha, Ryu carrying Karasu, held her in one arm while wielding his sword in the other. The giant dog demon let out a horrible roar before going after him.

"Ah, damn, Ryu!" Simha yelled, jumping back to help his friend. Ryu swung his huge sword around and cut the demon dog's mouth open. The dog backed off, snarling as Ryu landed on the side of the mountain, shaking Karasu lightly.

"Hey girl, wake up, wake up!" Ryu called out. Karasu didn't respond. Sesshomaru took another look at the attacking dog demon, his eyes narrowing in frustration. The dog demon had a blue stripe on both cheeks, over its shoulders and thighs. It smelled and looked exactly like Karasu.

"WAKE UP!" Ryu bellowed, slapping Karasu across the face. She instantly snapped back, punching Ryu in his face.

"What?" she snapped. Ryu growled, pointing his sword at the dog demon that was being kept at bay by Simha and Sesshomaru.

"We…have…ISSUES! Why the hell does that dog look and smell just like you? Why? Why? Whyyyyyyyyyy?" Ryu roared. Karasu frowned, glancing at the dog then back at him.

"I don't know, and I really don't care, but I want my throne!" Karasu barked, jumping off the side of the mountain, transforming into her dog form and tackling the other demon dog off the side of the mountain, rolling into the valley. Simha and Sesshomaru backed off, not wanting to attack because both demon dogs looked exactly alike, they couldn't tell a difference.

"Is there a chance that the other dog demon could be Karasu's twin?" Sesshomaru asked Simha, who flinched at the question.

"Why are you asking me? All I was told was that she died a long, long time ago!" Simha said back with frustration, him and Sesshomaru dodging the dog's snout. Karasu's paws gripped the demon dog by its sides and threw it to the ground. Karasu then pounced on it, tightening her jaws around its neck, squeezing the life out of it.

"Karasu, stop! It's your sister!" Sesshomaru called out.

_'How many times have you attempted to kill Inuyasha? She's not my sister! She's been revived in body only, she's soulless!'_ Karasu snarled as she backed off. The other dog stood up, barking furiously at Karasu, who let out a defiant howl, and then jumped at her. Sesshomaru sighed as Karasu's paw shot out, slapping the other dog in the face before she tacked her onto her back, beginning to clamp her jaws down on the dog's neck, once more strangling the life out of it.

"Hey Simha, Sesshomaru, a little help here!" Ryu called out, holding his sword out to block more guards' swords and spears. He let out a growl of pain when he was struck in the shoulder with an arrow. Two more hit him in the chest and he fell onto a stray boulder.

"Stay there!" Simha yelled to Ryu, who held up his thumb.

"No problem!" Ryu said back. He was too tired to move. Sesshomaru pulled Simha back behind him.

"I'll take care of these weaklings." Sesshomaru growled, waving his sword and sending out the wave of power that rivaled Tetsusaiga's. The dog demon guards were completely disintegrated as the energy wore off. Simha had jumped down to help Ryu up. Sesshomaru saw Karasu back in her humanoid form, stumbling up the mountain path, her left arm ripped open and bloody, along with a huge hole right above her heart.

"Karasu! Behind you!" Sesshomaru hollered as a girl who looked just like her except with longer, wilder hair, leapt at her, a sword ready for the kill. Karasu saw Sesshomaru swing his sword while his lips moved.

"Get down!" he roared. Karasu immediately dove onto the ground, arms covering the back of her head as she felt the power hit the girl behind her, destroying her completely. Sesshomaru sighed as he sheathed his sword, gracefully landing next to Karasu, who was shakily standing on her feet, her white hair stained with blood and her blue demon markings carved into her dirty face.

"Are you…uh…good work." Sesshomaru quickly switched what he was going to say. Yes, he was worried, there was no reason to lie to himself, but he had plenty of reason to lie to her. Karasu looked at him skeptically, as if to say, "Good work? Really?"

"Sesshomaru," Karasu panted as she regained her breath.

"Yes?" he asked.

"If you're going to lie to me, at the very least, make it believable, or reasonable, or, you could do what Simha and Ryu do and make it so stupid and thoughtless that I don't want to know the truth, but for God's sake, don't you dare think that I will not find out the truth." Karasu scolded him. Sesshomaru closed his eyes arrogantly.

"Heh, I have no clue what you're even referring to." He replied, opening one eye to see what she would do. Karasu smiled slightly as she let out a huff.

"Haha, that's much better." She replied, patting him on the shoulder. Ryu and Simha stripped themselves, smiling and bumping fists.

"That was totally awesome!" Ryu hollered at Karasu, who waved back with her uninjured arm.

"Fucking raw! Karasu, honey, you are fire! You're going to have to teach me some, ow, moves one day!" Simha hollered, tripping over a rock, but he caught himself.

"You sounded gay when you said, "honey," Simha, real gay!" Ryu laughed as they met up with Karasu, who turned her head to watch Sesshomaru walk away without a word.

"Damn, what did I miss?" Yami asked as he landed next to them.

"A bunch of shit." Ryu replied.

"Mmmhhhhmmmm." Simha agreed.

"Where's your fuck buddy?" Karasu asked Yami harshly.

"Hahahahahaha!" Simha and Ryu laughed heartily. Yami frowned.

"She's going back with Sesshomaru. She said this places bores her." Yami retorted.

"More like _you_ bored her." Ryu remarked.

"I'm sorry, was that aimed at me?" Yami asked dangerously.

"Hell no, I only meant for Simha to hear it." Ryu replied.

"Eh, I'll take care of you later, boy. So, Karasu, you ready?" Yami asked, but she had already transported to the throne room, placing the crown with the dog demon emblem on her head. She sat down on the throne chair with a dark smirk.

"I've been ready." She said to herself.

00000000000000

Sesshomaru took a long, deep breath through his nose, picking up on countless scents hundreds of miles away. It had been a few years since he helped kill off Naraku, and helped Karasu with her obtaining of the throne in the mainland. The demon lord had since then been conquering lands, building the empire he had been dreaming of for a very long time. Sesshomaru even took a liking to the armor his father used to wear, the spiked shoulder pads and spiked arm guards. He left the right shoulder pad off so he could wear his fluffy "fashion statement." Sesshomaru growled. Either Simha or Ryu said that to him once. He couldn't remember and didn't care to.

"My lord, is there something the matter?" Jaken asked, holding onto Ah-Un's reigns to stop the demon from walking into the back of Sesshomaru.

"No, I'm merely…hm? Oh, what's this? Heh, Jaken, I think I've found myself some entertainment." Sesshomaru commented with a dark smirk. Jaken winced slightly, it must've been something horrifying that the demon lord picked up on. Jaken followed the silent demon lord into familiar territory, the old boundaries of the Land's of the West, which had now expanded into the whole island of Japan, and Sesshomaru mentioned that an ally was going to give him more lands from the mainland.

"Eh? Isn't this the village Inuyasha lives in?" Jaken asked skeptically.

"Yes, and the village Rin is studying under the old priestess, Kaede, but I'm here for another reason," Sesshomaru replied, his voice trailing off as he marched up to the hut. Inuyasha's red form jumped out, Tetsusaiga at the ready.

"Sesshomaru, here for another ass whipping?" Inuyasha asked harshly.

"Hmph, I'm here for no such reason. I'm here to see my newborn nephew." Sesshomaru said with a smirk. Inuyasha winced.

"You…you mean you actually care?" Inuyasha asked, sheathing his blade. Sesshomaru crossed his arms.

"My patience is running thin, brother. Bring him to me." Sesshomaru insisted impatiently. Kagome walked out with the small baby in her arms. It wasn't exactly newborn, it was at least three months, but Sesshomaru hadn't seen him before, so it was new to him.

"Be careful with him, Sesshomaru." Kagome said sternly as Sesshomaru gently held the baby to his chest.

"Heh, I think I'll throw him in the air and see if I can catch him without causing mental retardation." Sesshomaru replied dryly, staring down at the small infant boy, who stared back up with wide, golden eyes.

"You're not funny, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha growled.

"Of course, with Inuyasha as the father, mental retardation is near impossible to avoid. I actually pity this little pup." Sesshomaru continued as the baby smiled and laughed while clapping and sucking on its tiny fingers.

"You know, uncles tend to be a little creepy…you sure you want to let him hold your boy?" a deep voice asked with a familiar snicker following.

"Hahaha, the future conversation with his girlfriend would be, "When I was younger, my uncle touched me down there, that's why I don't want to have sex with you. It has nothing to do with your ugliness." Hahahaha!" Ryu laughed, striding in front of Sesshomaru in his usual black robe, but this one was made of silk and it had a green dragon with gilded scales on the back of it.

"Heh, and you're here because?" Sesshomaru asked him, feeling tiny fingers wrap around his index finger.

"We're here because…uh…why are we here, Ryu?" Simha asked, his silky black cloak with a tan lion on the back. The two circled Sesshomaru like scavengers on a carcass.

"Well, we got word from our boss that Sesshomaru was interested in some ladies, land, I mean land." Ryu chuckled.

"You sure it wasn't ladies?" Simha asked worriedly.

"Uh…hm…maybe it was…I don't know." Ryu stated with a shrug.

"Ladies, land, ladies, land…land it is. I almost forgot, Sesshomaru's gay." Simha chirped, pulling a scroll out of his robes. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"Where is Karasu?" Sesshomaru asked with a growl. He could never handle these two.

"Maybe he isn't gay." Ryu said to Simha.

"Maybe he's gay, until Karasu comes around, then he gets his Manly Man Balls back." Simha laughed. Inuyasha and Kagome giggled along, but didn't dare say anything…Sesshomaru was still holding their son, after all. Sesshomaru looked down at the giggling baby, who seemed to enjoy gnawing on Sesshomaru's fluff.

"Uncle Sesshomaru…now that has a ring to it." A quiet voice said with a giggle. Sesshomaru saw Karasu appear in front of him, taking the baby from his grasp and handing it to Ryu. Ryu held the baby in front of his face as he smiled widely.

"Heeeeeeey, soooooooon!" Ryu sang. Immediately, the baby began screaming horridly and loudly. Simha began laughing as Ryu mumbled a few words, handing the baby off to the lion demon.

"Goddamn, every fucking kid on this planet hates me." Ryu grumbled as he crossed his arms defiantly.

"It's because you're green! I mean, I was scared for the first few days when I met you!" Simha insisted with a hearty win.

"Now, either you sign this contract or we will kidnap Pinky over there." Karasu said with disinterest as she handed Sesshomaru the scroll she took from Simha. Sesshomaru groaned as he read it, seeing the ridiculous things he had to agree to so he could gain control of the lands.

"I must…admit to Simha that he's sexier than I am?" Sesshomaru asked with a growl.

"If that's what is says, than yes, you must…" Karasu trailed off.

_'Even if it's not true, wink, wink.'_ Karasu replied with sarcasm. Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow and sighed as he turned to Simha.

"Simha, you are truly sexier than I am." Sesshomaru said with a hint of sarcasm. Simha held the baby with his own eyebrow cocked.

"I hinted sarcasm in that, but, whatever, at least you said it." Simha said with a laugh. Sesshomaru went back to reading the contract, idly humming as he did so.

"I must admit that Ryu is even more sexier than myself…and Simha?" Sesshomaru asked with a groan.

"For the record, I didn't write this." Karasu replied, mindlessly tugging on a strand of her white hair.

"Ugh, fine. Ryu, you are much more sexier than me and Simha." Sesshomaru spat out quickly.

"Hey, say it from the heart." Ryu whined.

"What heart?" Simha and Inuyasha asked simultaneously.

"Uh, Karasu," Sesshomaru said.

"Can't read it?" she asked.

"No, I can read it perfectly fine, it's this request, you said you didn't write it?"

"I did not. Why?" Karasu asked, hearing Ryu and Simha's relentless snickering and seeing them fist bump.

"I must make out with Karasu for at least ten seconds, tongue included." Sesshomaru stated, letting Karasu read it. She looked up at Ryu and Simha furiously.

"Fuck you two!" She barked. She pressed the scroll against Sesshomaru's armored chest, pricking her claw into her hand, forming a little droplet of blood. She signed the symbol of the Dog Demon Clan of the Mainland and turned around, letting Sesshomaru use her back to sign his symbol as well. Sesshomaru pressed the scroll against the white dog woven into her cloak, signing in his blood as well.

"Alright, Lord Sesshomaru, you now own my lands. Ryu, Simha, give him the baby." Karasu ordered, taking the scroll. Sesshomaru handed the baby to Inuyasha and grabbed Karasu's arm.

"What are you three going to do now?" he asked.

"Psh, whatever the hell we want!" Simha laughed.

"Wooooooo! Partyyyyyyyy!" Ryu yelled, transforming into his dragon form. Sesshomaru looked at Karasu, who was smirking.

"What they said…party." Karasu stated.

"Party where?" Sesshomaru asked as Karasu jumped onto Ryu, whose wings flapped up a gust as he started flying.

"We found this bad ass palace further east from here! It looks fucking tight with that waterfall in the middle!" Simha called out. Sesshomaru grew instantly angry.

"That's my palace! Stay away from it! Grrrr! Damn you all!" Sesshomaru barked, transforming into his demon dog form and chasing after the three, now rogue, demons.

AN- It is now done. I'm going to miss Ryu and Simha the most. Haha.


End file.
